


War of Hearts

by soundofmybones



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action, Adorable, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Coming of Age, Cute, Cute Kids, Feelings, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Humor, Lessons, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mentors, More Fluff, Self-Discovery, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Universe Alternative, WARNING: PROBABLY GOING TO BE A RLY LONG FIC, kid!alec, lots of banter, lots of eating, shadowhunter ua??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofmybones/pseuds/soundofmybones
Summary: Alec was born different than any other Shadowhunters. He doesn't know why or what his parents has to do with it and neither does anybody else. All he knows is that he has his friends and one particularly charming Warlock that helps him through his troubles.orAlec is stronger that he thinks he is and Magnus can feel a lot more than he thinks he's capable of





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first fic that I've posted... like ever (please give me a chance). I actually have a huge assignment due and this is pretty much the product of my procrastination and I figured out of all my other writings, this would be one that I won't be completely embarrassed about.  
> This fic is completely unbeta-ed so the mistakes are entirely my own.  
> Otherwise, please do enjoy!  
> (if you have any comments, that would also be highly appreciated, thanks)
> 
> PS: I cant figure out the html codes and i use a lot of italics. if anyone's got tips please do comment :)

Magnus first met Alexander Lightwood when the boy was just a wee little brat. He was six and a half to be exact, and by then Magnus was already a few hundred years old. He was doing his High Warlock duties and helping out the Clave when he was assigned to the Institute that the Lightwoods were in charge of. He’d recall that the exact request from the Clave goes along the lines of, _“a son was born to the Lightwoods a few years back, their first born. There have been…complications, with the boy. It would be of great help if you could, check on the boy.” ___

__Magnus had raised an eyebrow at the request, saying, _“Well, since you asked nicely…” _____

____So there he was, sitting on the couch across Maryse Lightwood, sipping tea very hastily served to him. He could see from the bags under her eyes and her pale complexion that she was laden with fatigue. He assumes it had to do with the boy._ _ _ _

____“So, I’ve heard your boy Alexander,” he pauses to sip his tea, “had some ‘complications’ since his birth a few years back?”_ _ _ _

____Maryse was looking anywhere but at Magnus, visibly fidgeting with her fingers. Whatever it was, he assumes it’s something big, big enough to draw the whole Clave’s attention. Even enough for them to request help from a Warlock. He guesses the issue must be quite problematic, maybe even shameful, seeing as the boys Mother is this nervous to confide in anyone._ _ _ _

____“Yes, he,” Maryse pauses doubtfully, “he was born with a, a mark.”_ _ _ _

____That took Magnus’ interest. “Mark? You mean a rune?”_ _ _ _

____Maryse didn’t answer. Magnus cleared his throat and stood up. “May I take a look?”_ _ _ _

____Maryse stood up and nodded nervously. She proceeds to lead the way, Magnus close behind her. They eventually found their way to a door at the far end of the hall. Maryse took out a key, and unlocked the door. Magnus frowns at that. _Why did she have to lock her son’s door from the outside? _____ _ _

______The inside of the room was dark, the lights turned off. Even without looking he could already feel the boy’s soul, his presence. It’s flickering, like it’s fighting something. He snaps his fingers, turning on a small light. Maryse flinched._ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus eyes found a small boy at the corner of the room, leaning on the wall in fetal position. There was a white sheet wrapped around him, the boy desperately clutching hard at them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mother?” a small, trembling voice peeked out of the ball of white. Maryse looked away. Magnus saw something in her expression. Was it guilt?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll leave you to it,” she says before leaving the room in a hurry. Again, he frowns at her un-motherlike action. With that he was left in the room alone, with the Nephilim boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who are you?” the boy asked in a threatening tone, betrayed by a slight tremor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Magnus,” Magnus introduced himself, “Magnus Bane.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get out,” he growls back. Magnus moved forward, trying to get a better look at the boy while at the same trying to sense his presence. It was still flickering._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alexander,” he says, remembering the boy's name. He was moving forward, slowly but his steps sure. “I’m here to help.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At that, two watery eyes peeked out to meet his. Magnus tilts his head at the sight. One of the boy’s eyes had a different color than the other. One was blue, _so strikingly blue _, but the other was red, blood red. Now that he’s gotten closer there was something about his soul, his presence; _there were two _._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I, I can’t,” Alexander says in a small, shaky voice, “it won’t go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Magnus leans over at the boy, kneeling down to meet his gaze. He looks closely, there was a small -but evident- mark, on his red iris. He reaches out a hand to hold the boy’s chin up at him. The boy was panting harder, his dark hair damp with sweat. He was most obviously panicking_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright Alexander, I’ll need you to breath with me,” Magnus says, in an effort to calm the boy down, “I need you to stop fighting it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s gonna,” the boy chokes out, _“it’s gonna win.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Magnus was now running his hand down the boy’s back, stroking it gently as a gesture of comfort. He feels the two souls fighting, clashing with great aggression. He looks at the boy surely, “I won’t let it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With that, he feels the boy let go as the sound of the two clashing souls drowns his senses. It was so incredibly loud to him, he couldn’t believe the boy’s been enduring it alone for this long. He struggles to keep his hand on the boy as he feels his glamour fading, revealing his warlock eyes. The boy was now grasping his wrist desperately, tears welling up to his eyes. The whites of his red eyes were invaded with swirls of black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck,” Magnus winces, as he tries to numb out the incredible flow of darkness that’s begun to overwhelm him. He lets more of his glamour fade, gripping into the boy’s hand, trying to take in the darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He grabs both sides of the boy’s face. “Look at me, Alexander. Stay with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The boy obeys, looking straight at Magnus with great effort and determination. There was trust in his eyes, and desperation. Magnus remembers to breathe, trying to pick out the dark energy from the light. If he didn’t do this right, he wasn’t sure the boy will be left with much of his soul._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The internal war eventually ends, leaving Magnus heaving for breath and the boy in tears. He took his arm around the boy, holding him tightly as he sobbed out the pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You did well, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, stroking his hair, _“You did so well.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He needs to have a very serious chat with Maryse Lightwood. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

When the storm calmed, the room turns peacefully silent. Magnus held the Nephilim boy in his arms, gently stroking his back. His tears had stopped and Magnus’ breath had evened. He looks down at the boy, his eyes were open, but looked, oh so terribly tired. Magnus didn’t blame him. He’d taken in less than half of the darkness from the boy and that’d made him keel over. He could only imagine how the six-year-old is feeling right now.

He clenches his teeth, jaw hardening, as he thinks about the way Maryse Lightwood had treated her son. She’d locked him up at the far corner of the Institute, where no one could hear him scream. And that look on her face, that _guilt _. He had a feeling that Maryse isn’t entirely innocent in the “complications” Alexander has.__

__He remembers hearing that there are two Lightwood children. She had probably locked this one as far away from the other child as possible out of fear. Magnus could see why Maryse would perceive such danger from the boy. He did have such strong magical power - even Magnus was surprised that the boy was able to reduce the raging war inside him into a small flicker of the soul -, which leads him to the next, very important question; _how? _____

____It’s almost impossible for Nephilim to have such strong raw magical powers, even without the unmistakable demonic shade of it. Maryse couldn’t possibly have made some kind of horrific deal, _could she? _____ _ _

______Just when he thought the boy was asleep, he feels the boy stir, slowly leaving his hold. He sits in front of Magnus, facing him. One of the boy’s iris is still red, but the black swirls invading his sclera had faded. He takes it as a good sign and offers the boy a reassuring smile. The boy’s face flushes in embarrassment as a response._ _ _ _ _ _

______“S-Sorry, about that,” the boy says shyly, voice rough from crying. He grabs a lump of hair in an effort to hide his right eye, the red one, as if scared that Magnus would scorn him for it. He frowns again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nothing for you to apologize about Alexander. It wasn’t your fault,” he replies, and can’t help pushing back the lump of hair that the boy just placed in front of his eye. He was hoping that it would imply his acceptance of the situation. “A mere word of thanks would be enough."_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-It’s just, Alec,” the boy says, “and thanks. I didn’t, I didn’t know how to…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Again, not your fault,” Magnus reassures firmly, and for more affect he adds, “Alec.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy’s face flushes an even darker shade of red, if that was possible. Magnus finds it quite adorable. He finds himself muttering, “Well, aren’t you just a charmer.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-I’m not,” the boy tries responding, still very visibly embarrassed. Magnus laughs at that, and he laughs even harder when the boy calls him “Mr. Bane”._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh god, no,” he says, with fake exasperation, “I’m not that old. Just Magnus is fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That earns him a giggle, which was -okay- very adorable. The giggle -again, very adorably- developed into a yawn. But then he notices the dark circle under Alec’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“When did you last sleep?” Magnus frowns. Alec looks down, searching through his head. “It was Tuesday. It was when, it started.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus gets up and picks up the boy in his arms, finding him awfully light for his age. “That’s not good, you need some sleep. Today’s Friday sweetheart."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I didn't realize," the boy replied as Magnus carries him to his bed. "I, I couldn't sleep. It was too loud."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus scowls, _of course Maryse would leave him alone for four days. What, did she think he’d be sleeping peacefully? Did he even eat? _____ _ _ _ _

________Alec fell asleep almost immediately after Magnus tucks him in. He let his fingers brush through Alec's temple, rendering him into a magically-induced dreamless sleep. He checks the boy for any physical damage and when he's satisfied he snaps his fingers, magicking them both clean. He also slowly builds up his glamour to conceal the bare minimum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He needs to look presentable when he verbally beats Maryse into a pulp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Magnus found Maryse she was sat in the living room, hands folded together. When she sees him, her face was a mixture of worry, guilt and shame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I believe you owe me an explanation, Mrs. Lightwood," was what came out of his mouth as she approaches him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What do you-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please do cut to the chase," he says, referring to his nonexistent watch, "I believe you've kept me here long enough to deal with your son's - I don't know where to begin - very demonic magical powers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't know what you're talking about." There was steel in her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, but you do," Magnus replies simply, trying his best to not let her get to him, "You see, being Nephilim renders it impossible for you or any Shadowhunter to have demonic powers without combusting mentally, or physically, your son included. He's very obviosly not a warlock, that would rule him out of being a mix, though I wouldn't put it past you,” he provokes, which earned him a glare, "But somehow he has dark magic similar to a downworlder's. You obviously have noticed that, since you happen to have placed him in the farthest room you could find in the whole Institute, locked him in, and added protective runes around his room, not to keep anyone from entering, but to keep him from going out. Now, if he was born with it, as you’ve truly said, I could only assume that this happened due to some horrific misfortune by the Angel, or,” he pauses, grimacing, “ _you _-or your husband- made some devilish deal and became somehow cursed. So do pray tell.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Maryse wouldn’t budge, Magnus sighs. “I’ve seen the Mark… _somewhere _before. Now, if you want to save yourself some dignity by the time we’re finished talking, or, if you have any concern for your son’s well being, I do suggest you confess right now.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After what seemed like an infinity of staring, Magnus could see Maryse cave in. “Morgenstern.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Magnus was exhausted already, his head already nauseated at the mention of the name. He just about resists the urge to do a face palm. _Just how much more trouble will the Clave bring upon itself? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________All things considered, although he may not look it, Magnus is still busy being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He really can’t afford to be dragged into yet another Clave - no, _Lightwood _\- problem. But then he thinks about the desperate way the -oh so small- Lightwood boy, had gripped his arm, and he couldn’t bring himself to turn a blind eye to the problem. With Morgenstern involved, he wasn’t sure the Clave _knows _the entire story. He imagines the boy will be raised as his parents’s _dirty little secret _his whole life. _And no that just won’t do, now wouldn’t it? ___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“There was an experiment that went on, with the purpose of creating a new species,” Maryse grimaced, “of Shadowhunters. A mix between Endarkened Shadowhunters and purebred ones. It was going on for a while in the Circle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You did _not _offer your first born to such experiments,” Magnus says, baffled and shocked. It wasn’t a question.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I didn’t!” Maryse was quick to defend herself, “the study was halted due to the disbanding of the Circle. I didn’t, know how… how they could have gotten Alec before that. The moment he was born with that, that _accursed _eye, I knew. Because I’ve seen them on others before.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“None survived,” Magnus says, filling in what she didn’t say. From her expression, he knew that she too, assumed that Alec would die. She’s very obviously withholding some crucial information from him. Information that he will be finding out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“None as old as Alec,” she says, quietly, “He’s the first, the only one that I know of.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Magnus frowns. It almost sounds like she had expected her own son to die. What is wrong with these Shadowhunters? He didn’t understand and never want to understand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Is there anything that you can do?” Maryse asked, eyes clearly hesitant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I'll find out,” Magnus replies, already snapping a portal into view. He’s getting nauseated just from being there, talking with Maryse. He’s got some books to read and some people to talk with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________As he steps into the portal he gives Maryse one final look, letting the glamour on his eyes fade for more effect. _“You now owe me a huge favor, Maryse Lightwood." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. here’s to always having something to do in our miserably immortal lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! A new update is here because I have no life like that :P  
> Thanks for the generous comments and kudos, you guys keep me going and motivated to write more :)  
> Please do comment some more and continue to read my work. I know I'm a bit slow in getting to the actual Malec stuff, but Alec is still six so give him some time to adjust, yeah?
> 
> This chapter's about Magnus and his friends so it's a bit short.  
> Otherwise, do enjoy!

“So what’s up?” Ragnor asks, addressing the elephant in the room, with a glass of whiskey in hand. Magnus frowns at that. 

“What? This can’t be just a small gathering for friends?” Magnus says, slightly offended.

“He’s right you know, you never call us anymore,” Tessa chimes in, sat beside Cat on Magnus’ couch, wine glass at the ready. 

“Well, apologies for my _absence _, but this _could _be a small gathering for friends you know?,” Magnus all but huffs.____

____“But it isn’t,” Cat supplies calmly, sipping a glass of tea, saucer on her lap._ _ _ _

____“And you bribed us with our favorite drinks,” Ragnor adds, holding up the bottle of Macallan Lalique gifted to him by Magnus around five minutes ago, “So, what’s the problem?”_ _ _ _

____“Do tell,” Tessa says, correspondingly holding up an unopened bottle of Chateau Margaux._ _ _ _

____Magnus looks at the ensemble in front of him. Three of his closest friends present in his living room and all of them assuming that he called them in for favors. He needs to re-evaluate how well of a friend he’s been the past decade._ _ _ _

____“Alright, you guys got me,” Magnus says, taking a seat in one of his couches, arms rested on each armrest. He snaps his finger, a glass of wine appearing on his hand, “I was actually at the Institute today. Had a good chat with _Lady Lightwood _there."___ _ _ _

______That seemed to take Tessa’s interest, “A good chat with Maryse Lightwood? I doubt it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You were acquainted?” Magnus asks, slightly surprised. He didn’t know Tessa had relations with the Lightwoods._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, more or less,” she frowns at the memory. “I was there during the whole _Circle _issue,” she waves her hand dismissively. It has not been a while since the Circle issue. They were all there and involved after all, Ragnor being friends with Jocelyn Fairchild. They all remember, the issue being unresolved at all with Valentine “presumably” dead.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Speaking of the Circle,” Magnus starts in a sarcastically light tone. That visibly caught all of their attention, Ragnor putting down his glass, Cat lifting her gaze to meet Magnus’, and Tessa joining with the _you’re kidding me, right? _look.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I _know _,” Magnus says, agreeing with the reaction he’s getting, then continues, “Well, anyways, I just found out from Maryse Lightwood that there were some very unethical experiments being done by the Circle, aside from the ones we’ve already found. Basically they wanted to create a new breed, no, _species _, of Shadowhunters; a perfect mix of Endarkened and pure Shadowhunters. I think, that they believed this could produce a correspondingly stronger warrior with magical abilities. I myself don’t understand how it works.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The Clave hasn’t found out about it yet?” Tessa asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Probably,” Magnus replies, not quite sure of it. But he assumes they don’t know about Alec. He wouldn’t still be there if they had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well why does it matter now?” Ragnor, yet again addresses the elephant in the room, “I’m sure it would matter _a lot _to the Clave, I understand that. But why would it matter to _you _, and why haven’t you reported it to the Clave yet?”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It was known that Valentine Morgenstern had done quite a few experiments, wasn’t it?” Magnus says, “Afterall, we have found a bound angel in his lair.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He recalls the moment he found the angel Ithuriel in a dungeon-like setting, tortured and bound. He had been there with Ragnor. The angel had felt utterly humiliated and completely broken when Magnus had undone the binding spell, releasing him from his misery. He had disappeared after that encounter and was never seen again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, that wasn’t the news, since we all obviously knew that information already,” Magnus starts, taking a sip from his wine, preparing to relay the news, “I met one of the, the _experiments _in the Institute."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“A surviving one?” Catarina asks, her expression serious, “Who is it, Magnus?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yes a surviving one, six years of age,” Magnus answers, swirling the wine around the glass, “it’s the Lightwood’s firstborn.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It can’t be,” Tessa says in horror, “It can’t be Alexander Lightwood. There were no signs when I saw him last time investigated the New York Institute, around three months ago. I even held him for a while. He was completely normal, I’m sure of it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I don’t know what you saw, but earlier today when I saw him his right eye had a red iris,” Magnus says, pointing at his own right eye, “and I felt it, the boy had two souls. Maryse told me he was born like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I don’t understand,” Tessa says, leaning back to the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Was he alright?” Cat asks, suspicious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“He wouldn’t have been if I wasn’t there,” Magnus says, “He had this overwhelming magic power, which I don’t _understand _. Even if it was done through experimentation, it shouldn’t be that strong. Many would have died with that power.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Still doesn’t explain why you haven’t reported it to the Clave yet,” Ragnor cuts in, “the Circle and whatever is related to it is no longer our problem. We’ve done what we could to stop Valentine. Experiment or not, this was a mess that the Clave got themselves in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Magnus glares at his friend, “How could I report it to the Clave? All that will happen if I do tell the Clave would be them, taking him custody and imprisoning him somewhere in Idris. That is if he wouldn’t be immediately killed at sight."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Magnus is right,” Tessa adds in, “The Clave will not take this easily if they hear of it. They would either kill him, or take him in for _examinations _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Since there is one survivor,” Cat points out, “There may have been others, and Valentine might be creating more of these experimentations as we speak.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________That brought the four of them to silence. None of them was willing to bring up the fact that Valentine may still be alive until now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“It’s a possibility,” Ragnor admits, defeated taking one big gulp of whiskey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I see you found the purpose of the bribe,” Magnus smiles bitterly at the Macallan Lalique on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Fuck off, I could live without ever receiving this or discussing any of this stuff,” Ragnor replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Eloquently put, my friend,” Magnus lifts his glass for a toast. Tessa follows suit, with Catarina and her tea cup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Here’s to always having something to do in our miserably immortal lives,” Tessa announces, which provokes a slight chuckle from Ragnor, who brought his re-filled glass up as well. “Cheers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. let me introduce you to my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I read the comment saying that my past and present tense gets mixed up a lot and that it makes it confusing, so I tried to be more consistent this time. Again, my work is unbeta-ed so thanks for bearing with me so far. If there are other parts that are confusing, please mention it in the comments and I'll try my best to improve my writings in the updates or reply to any questions that you guys have about this fic. 
> 
> I've been busy with school this week so sorry for the delay, but I have a lot of ideas for the fic so please rest assured :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mate, I have lived a long time, and never did I think that I would ever have to help you kidnap a child,” Ragnor supplies very _not _helpfully. Magnus groans.__

__“We are not kidnapping Alexander,” he replies, snapping a portal into view, “You are not being helpful here.”_ _

__“Well we are taking a child without their parents’ permission,” Ragnor shrugs._ _

__“I just need you to keep Mrs. Lightwood busy while I snap the keys to Alec’s room into my hands and _borrow _him for a while,” Magnus says, stepping through the portal into the New York Institute, “besides, I have a feeling she won’t be missing him.”___ _

____Ragnor follows suit. They find Maryse in no time, talking with other Shadowhunters. Magnus immediately disappears from her line of sight as she finds Ragnor standing alone. It has been a few days since Magnus’ own visit to the Institute._ _ _ _

____“Evening, Mrs. Lightwood,” Ragnor says. Maryse was caught off-guard, her expression suddenly tensing up._ _ _ _

____“High Warlock of London,” she addresses, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I came on behalf of some Warlocks in London to investigate around here and ask you a few questions,” Ragnor replies, in a light tone, “You know, with the whole Circle thing that went on.”_ _ _ _

____“I thought investigations were over,” Maryse says, quite visibly upset. Magnus uses the time to snap the keys into his hands._ _ _ _

____“Well, some Warlocks were dissatisfied with how much the Clave was willing to tell us, so I came to do my job,” Ragnor says, not entirely a lie, “as I’m sure you’d understand.”_ _ _ _

____Magnus was gone after that, retracing the way to Alec’s room. It’s really not that hard to miss with all the spell wards and protection runes placed around the room. He makes sure to unlock the door and lock it behind him quietly, the keys going back to where it came from. He finds Alec sitting on the table beside his bed, reading a book and taking notes studiously. He finds himself feeling relieved that the boy was doing better this time._ _ _ _

____“Evening Alexander,” he greets, which causes Alec to jump from his chair, immediately grabbing a blade at the corner of the table, eyes wild. His arm fell to the side when he sees Magnus standing there, the fear in his eyes disappearing._ _ _ _

____“Oh,” Alec says, pleased, “Hi Magnus.”_ _ _ _

____“How have you been?” Magnus says, stepping forward. Alec places the blade back on the table._ _ _ _

____“Better now, after what you did,” he replies, then because he’s so dang polite he adds, “Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“Again, you’re welcome. It’s good to see you well. ” Magnus says. Alec looks down to the ground, fidgeting with his fingers. “What brings you here today?”_ _ _ _

____“Obviously, to check on you,” Magnus says, fondness in his voice, “and more importantly to take you out for a while to meet my friends. Would you like to go out for a while with me?”_ _ _ _

____“What for?” Alec asks, a bit suspiciously._ _ _ _

____“I told them about you,” Magnus explains truthfully, “and they’d like to have a look so that we can hopefully help you out.”_ _ _ _

____Alec looks at Magnus, all wide-eyed and defenseless as if trying to see through a lie somewhere. When he seems satisfied, the look turned into a determined one. “Okay.”_ _ _ _

____Magnus smiles and opens up a portal. “Good, now shall we?”_ _ _ _

____“Wait one second,” Alec says, going to his drawer and taking out a small eyepatch. He ties it up to cover his red eye before putting on his shoe and walking over to Magnus’ side. When he sees the curious look Magnus gave him all he said was, “Mom doesn’t let me go out without wearing them.”_ _ _ _

____They were in the New York Hospital where Catarina works in no time. Alec immediately grabs Magnus’ leg, startled by the crowd of mundanes. Magnus grabs his hand securely, having to bend slightly to reach down to Alec’s height. “It’s alright, they’re not going to do anything."_ _ _ _

____Alec swallows nervously but nods. They walk over to Cat’s office and Magnus gives a knock before going in._ _ _ _

____“Magnus,” Cat smiles, all glamoured up, “and Alexander?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s just Alec,” Alec says, eyes filled with determination. The show of courage was betrayed only by the way he gripped Magnus’ hand tighter._ _ _ _

____“It’s okay,” Magnus assures, picking him up swiftly to approach Cat, “This is Catarina Loss. She’s a warlock like me. She wants to help.”_ _ _ _

____Alec reaches out a hand to Cat politely when they get close enough. She takes it and smiles fondly, “Nice to meet you, Alec.”_ _ _ _

____Magnus then brings him over to the examination table and sits him down. Alec sits up straight, trying show the best of his manners, his feet dangling over the edge very adorably. Magnus just about coos when he lets go of him. Cat who seemed to notice, elbows him lightly on the side which makes him roll his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Can I take a look at your eye?” she then asks. Alec nods, untying his eyepatch before looking at Cat hesitantly._ _ _ _

____"It's magnificent," she comments as she takes a closer look. Magnus didn't miss the way Alec's lips quirked into a small smile. _God bless Catarina Loss' soul _._ _ _ ___

______It's also the moment Ragnor and Tessa decides to step into the room, startling the poor boy. Magnus groans._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alec, meet my other friends," he introduces quickly before Alec decides to shrink any further, "the tall green guy is Ragnor Fell and the lady beside him would be Theresa Gray."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Just Tessa would be fine. Do you remember me? I visited the Institute a while back," she chimes in cheerfully, all smiles. Ragnor nods at Alec and sizes him up while Magnus tries his best to not strangle him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He remembers telling Ragnor that Alec is shy, so why does he do this?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, you were talking with mom," Alec acknowledges politely, then looks at Ragnor, "You were also in the Institute today."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Which took all of their attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How did you know, boy?" Ragnor asks, an eyebrow raised._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can tell," Alec says slightly taken aback by the attention he's garnering from the adults in the room, "who comes in and out of the Institute. I can uh, feel it. But I can't tell the exact location."  
That explains why he was startled by Magnus. _ _ _ _ _ _

______"You can tell who comes in and out of the whole Institute?" Tessa asks, impressed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah? This place too, I think," Alec says, then frowns, "there are a lot of people here. Some of them disappear inside."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's impressive, kid," Ragnor comments, unexpectedly genuine, "Your area of perception is huge."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He receives supportive nods from both Magnus and Tessa._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What else can you do, Alec?" Cat asks softly. Alec thinks silently to himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know," he admits, frustration written all over his face, "I don't understand."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, guys," Tessa calls pointing at the potted plant on Catarina's desk. The flower was very visibly aging, progressively wilting as the air suddenly felt drier. Alec ducks his head ever so slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you doing that, Alexander?" Magnus asks, looking at the now miserable looking Alec._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think I wanna go home," he says, expression inexplicably sad now. There was silence in the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright, Alexander," Magnus says, immediately picking him up from the table, "Alright.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	4. a warlock's promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for the comments! i can't begin to tell you guys how much encouragement they give me. I know I'm really slow with the updates but thanks for bearing with it and still reading. i'll be sticking to young alec for a little while more (but do tell me if it gets boring).  
> Enjoy!

Magnus arrives back in Alec’s room with the boy still in his arms. He keeps on rubbing the boy’s back soothingly to comfort him. The poor boy’s still shaking. Magnus thinks that he’s trying to control himself from doing anything else.

“Alexander,” Magnus calls softly, “We’re back.”

“Sorry,” Alec mumbles shakily into his shoulder, “sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Alec,” Magnus interrupts, before the boy starts thinking more negative things about himself. He pulls his head away to get a proper look at him. 

“I don’t know how to do anything about it,” Alec says, miserably. 

“It’s quite alright,” Magnus replies, putting Alec down on his bed and then kneeling down to meet his gaze, “Not many people understand how to at your age.”

“I-It just happens,” Alec tries to explain himself, before stopping abruptly with tears welling up in his eyes, “I-It happened when Mom scolded me once. Izzy was there w-when the flowers w-wilted and I think she got s-sick. I never got to see her since. Mom is scared that -that I’ll hurt her.”

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus softens his voice, pulling the boy in to a gentle hug, “Alec, it’s not your fault. You would never hurt your sister intentionally.”

_God, this boy’s only six_ , Magnus thinks with the boy in his arms. Alec reminds him a little of himself, although he had been quite a few years older when his Warlock marks had shown. He remembers how his whole world had shattered once his parents had discovered his marks. But it’s also different between him and Alec. He had been able to at least enjoy his own childhood while Alec was born in a _Shadowhunter_ family, is isolated by his own mother, and treated like a danger in his own home at a much younger age than Magnus had been. It’s difficult for Magnus’ heart to not ache for the boy. 

He hadn’t understood at first exactly why his heart strings had been almost violently tugged when he first saw Alec trembling wrapped around a white sheet a few days ago. Although Magnus did have many human tendencies, he is irrevocably still a Warlock - and quite an old one at that. He’s lived for a long time and it would be a pathetic lie if he’d claimed that he still felt as much as he could have if he’d lived in the prospect that he was mortal. It was true that with the notion of time so foreign to him, he’d felt himself grow less and less capable of sensitivities unique to the mortal experience. It was a difficult yet inevitable process that he’d long come to terms with. However, right now Magnus is very undeniably feeling. He’s feeling a huge mixture of care, sympathy, and great sorrow as he holds this small boy. 

He realizes then that Alec once again had been desperately clinging to him as if Magnus was his lifeline, the only source of control in his otherwise uncontrollable life. The weight of responsibility that he has for the boy finally dawns on him. In this position, Magnus couldn’t bring himself to betray the utter trust that Alec had placed on him. So he does the only thing that he knows is right.

______“Look, Alec,” Magnus starts, pulling away from the boy and he was met with a troubled gaze, Alec’s red and blue eyes glistening under the light. He takes Alec’s hand and draws out his pinky, intertwining it with his, “I promise, that I’ll be there for you. I will try everything and I mean _everything_ in my power, to help you. That’s a Warlock’s promise, and I fully intend to keep it.” ______

Alec’s eyes widens vulnerably at the words and the promise offered to him, then he looks down so very tiredly, “Do you- _do you mean it_?” 

“Yes,” Magnus answers without missing a beat, “I do. You know what,” - he gently puts Alec down on the bed in front of him and reaches into the pocket of his suit - “I’ll give this to you.” 

__________He kneels down to even the level their eyes and brings out a golden cuff bracelet. He mumbles a quick may I? and waits for Alec’s nod before attaching it to his wrist. The weirdly large cuff then tightens magically around Alec’s wrist to fit it perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s a charmed bracelet that I’ve had with me for a few centuries now,” Magnus says, “It helped me seal some of my powers when it gets difficult sometimes. It should help get your powers sorted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’d rummaged through his collection of magical artifacts a few nights ago, some he had used when he himself had struggled at controlling his own powers and others he had collected over the past centuries. It took him a few hours of trying to find something suitable for Alec, but he decides at this moment that it feels right to give Alec one that he himself had worn. The cuff was something that Magnus held quite close to him at all times, which is why it’s probably the thing most heavily imbued with his own magic powers. He can sense where the bracelet is at all times and its owner’s presence. It was almost a part of him, really. He doesn’t understand himself why he’s making this admittedly difficult separation from it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“With this, I’ll know where you are and how you’re doing at all times,” Magnus explains, then taps the bracelet twice. It molds itself into Alec’s skin and changes color, blending pristinely into his wrist. “See? You won’t even know it’s there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A-Are you sure?” Alec stutters hesitantly, conflicted as to how he should receive the gesture. Alec seems baffled by the magic and just the mere gesture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes I am,” Magnus says firmly, almost as if to convince himself as well, then adds lightheartedly, “Now please do wipe that frown from your face, Alexander. You’ll grow wrinkles by the prime age of seven.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The words induced a flustered smile on Alec, who seems to be trying with difficulty to suppress a delighted chuckle. Magnus thinks it’s a nice change from the previous glassy-eyed expression. Then in a barely audible voice Alec asks, looking at his wrist with wonder, “Will I be able to do that someday?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Magnus feels himself beam at Alec, “Yeah, definitely,” he replies. He finds himself excited by the idea that Alec could one day fully accept himself for who he is. In his lifetime, he has seen many Warlocks, Downworlders, and Shadowhunters alike deny themselves of self acceptance. Through experience, he knows it would open nothing but a painful path ahead of them. He didn’t want that to be Alec’s future. So he thinks that that question is a good start. He’ll take it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright, it’s late,” Magnus says, suddenly realizing the time, “I should probably get going.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As he gets up to leave, he feels a small hand tug on the hem of his suit. He looks back down to find Alec looking up at him again, eyes wide and full of wonder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you,” Alec says, eyes bold as if trying to convey to Magnus his unwavering gratitude. The Warlock is caught off-guard by the overwhelmingly determined show of gratitude, causing a startled chuckle to escape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re very welcome Alexander,” Magnus replies, a smile plastered on his face. The look on Alec’s face changed into a much softer and slightly hesitant one as he asks shyly, “Will you come back?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he quickly looks away as he seems to realize the trouble he’s imposing on the older man, embarrassment written all over his face. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t have time-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus interrupts, once again firmly gripping Alec’s outstretched hand, “I’ll leave you a message next time, yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” Alec smiles in relief, accepting the much too foreign kindness offered to him. Magnus smiles back, snapping a portal into view. “Well I’ll be taking my leave then. See you soon, Alexander.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bye Magnus,” he hears Alec reply. Alec’s huge beaming smile was the last thing he sees before the portal snaps closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. letters and sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I'm so addicted to reading your comments, so please keep them coming :D  
> This one's more about the Lightwood house and Alec's life in it. I promise I'll be moving on after another few chapters! (please don't abandon me if you think the fluff is boring)  
> Otherwise, do enjoy!

Alec wakes up the next day to find a grossly bejeweled box on his bedside table. A tag attached to it that said:

_"TO ALEXANDER  
FROM THE GREAT WARLOCK MAGNUS BANE” ___

Alec giggles at the way the Warlock had referred to himself. He opens the box to find a folded piece of paper. He takes it out of the box and reads what's in the paper: 

_"Good morning Alexander ___  
_It was a pleasure to spend time with you yesterday. The box that this letter comes in is a box that I conjured for you. I made sure to charm it so that only you would be able to open the box. Since I am a busy man and have many duties to attend to, there may be times that I will not be able to visit. However, to make good of my promise, I sent you this box so that we may exchange letters such as this one and communicate. If you have any troubles please feel free to write to me. You can send it to me through this box. As soon as you close this box, what you place inside will immediately be sent to a similar box in my house. I will be sure to check it everyday. I look forward to hearing from you._  
_Another thing,_  
_I will arrange for my friend that you’ve met yesterday, Lady Tessa Gray, to be your mentor. I will speak to your mother about this and see to it that she agrees. I assure you, Tessa is a highly capable Warlock, well-versed in both the Shadowhunter world and magic. She will be able to teach you many things, including how to control your powers. I am confident that both you and her will exceed my expectations and achieve great things. She will arrive in a few days, so please do expect her presence in due time.  
Hopefully I will be able to visit soon.” ___

__Alec frowns, not able to understand most of what the letter is saying. Magnus had used a ridiculous amount of big words that he seemed to assume a six-year-old could understand. However, because Alec is an unexpectedly stubborn little boy, instead of sending another letter to Magnus, he gets up, pulls out a dictionary that’s way too heavy from the shelf at the corner of his room, places it on his desk along with the letter, and sets to work deciphering the document in front of him. Having been immersed in his new quest, he would’ve skipped breakfast if not for the soft knock that he hears on the door._ _

__He quickly hides the bejeweled box on his bedside table inside a drawer before mumbling a quick yes? and going to the door to politely receive the guest in his room as he struggles to comb down his stubborn bedhead with his hand. His mother had told him to always look presentable when receiving guests._ _

__“Alec,” he hears a familiar voice come through as the lock on the door clicks, and the door opens, “How have you been?”_ _

__“Dad,” Alec says, surprised. Robert Lightwood approaches his son and pulls him into a weary hug. But after a moment, he pulls back a little, a frown on his face. Alec notices that Robert looks uncomfortable at the sight of his blood red eye, and quickly pulls his hair down to cover it._ _

__“Are you better now?” he asks his son. Alec nods, then he notices the small figure still standing behind the door._ _

__“Is that Izzy?” he asks his father, disbelief written all over his face. Robert strains a smile and nods, then looks back at the four-year-old Isabelle. “Come here Isabelle.”_ _

__For a second, a flash of fear crosses his mind, as he recalls their last encounter a few weeks ago. But then he remembers the bracelet wrapped around his wrist, given by Magnus and calms down, deciding to trust Magnus’ words._ _

__“Alec,” Izzy says, voice small as she wraps her tiny arms around her brother. Alec hugs her back tightly. Isabelle is only two years younger than him, and they were the only two children in the institute. Due to this, the two have grown quite close to each other. Alec imagines that maybe, his sister had also felt troubled by the fact that they weren’t allowed to see each other._ _

__“I heard, you’ve been visited by Magnus Bane,” his father clears his throat, interrupting the moment. Alec tenses at the words. Something in his father’s tone makes him feel the need to hide the fact that him and the Warlock had gotten close over the past few days._ _

__“Yes, he was the one who helped me out that day. I feel much better now,” Alec says cautiously, deciding to reveal the bare minimum regarding the encounter. But because he somehow feels the need to defend Magnus he adds, “It’s thanks to him.”_ _

__Robert Lightwood’s expression turns into a conflicted one at that as he looks at his son as he seems to ponder how to reply to the statement._ _

__“That’s great,” he decides, before looking the slightest bit uncomfortable, “Alright then. I’ll leave you kids to, play.”_ _

__Alec nods and watches his father as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He feels relief when he doesn’t hear the sound of the door lock when Robert leaves. It should mean that he’s free to roam the Institute now._ _

__“Alec, are you okay?” he feels Izzy tug at his arm, a worried frown on her face, “Mom said you were sick.”_ _

__“I’m fine now,” he manages, and forces out a tight smile. He feels that Izzy knows somehow that Alec was different. But the fact that she still treats him no differently from before gives him a sense of comfort in this situation. It’s a relief to have someone close to him that accepts him for all the trouble he’s worth when even his parents had one eye open whenever they’re around him._ _

__“That’s great!” Izzy beams, a missing tooth visible in her grin, “We can play together now!”_ _

__“Yes we can,” Alec answers, a genuine smile on his face this time. He walks over to his drawer to grab his eyepatch, tying it around his eye swiftly._ _

__“I wanna go play hide and seek, and eat cookies, and read stories, and go to the knife room, and-“_ _

__“Okay, okay, I got it. We can do all of that” - Alec grins playfully this time - “Now which one do you wanna do first?”_ _

__

__-_ _

__

__Alec plays with Izzy the whole day. Happy would be an understatement to what he feels at the end of the day. Despite feeling like he needed to keep an eye out for Maryse, his mother hadn’t shown up the whole day. They went to the knife room -what Izzy calls the weapons room- and he even had the chance to try using some of the Institute’s weapons. Alec had his first touch of the bow earlier, when he’d found a miniature one hanging around somewhere in the weapons room. He’d barely been able to lift the bow up, failing miserably trying to pull back the bowstring without huffing exhaustedly at the end of his effort. Izzy on the other hand, played with the whips that she’d found in a drawer, somehow managing to get her whole body in a tangled up mess during a battle with one. Alec had had to help her out of it as soon as he found his sister stubbornly trying to yank a out a part of the knot only to get herself tangled even further._ _

__Alec figured out halfway through staring at the weapons in awe, that it probably wasn’t safe to leave kids unsupervised in the Institute’s weapons chamber. But it really didn’t matter because he’d grown up his whole life in the Institute. Maryse had taught her firstborn son how to hold a blade the moment he could walk properly. She was hell bent on having her son grow up as a warrior worthy of the Lightwood name. She’d already gotten Alec started with martial arts by the age of four. So it may not have been typical even for other Nephilim children, but by the age of six Alec Lightwood was already capable of sparring with opponents twice his size._ _

__“It’s not fair,” Izzy pouts at the end of the day, when the two had ended up back in Alec’s room in the corner of the hall, “You learned to fight when you’re four.”_ _

__“I’m sure Mom will let you start soon,” Alec assures her. The way the two children had entertained themselves their whole lives was sparring, or wrestling. It was the only sort of entertainment they could get in the most-of-the-time dreary New York Institute the Lightwoods were in charge of._ _

__“Hey Alec,” Izzy says in a quiet voice, as if she’s trying to ask a question that she knows she’s not allowed to ask, “What’s wrong with your eye? Why are you wearing that eye thing?”_ _

__Alec freezes at the question. The two of them were sitting on Alec’s bed, leaning on the wall and exhausted from one whole day of goofing around. Alec doesn’t know how to explain to his sister. Heck, he doesn’t even know what’s going on with himself, and he’s got an aching gut feeling that no one does. He must have been looked miserable, because Izzy’s hesitant expression turns into a worried one._ _

__“Why do you look sad?” Izzy asks, looking like she’s about to cry herself, “I’m sorry. I won’t ask again if you don’t want to talk.”_ _

__“No, it’s okay,” Alec says, already rushing to comfort his little sister. Alec didn’t cry much even as a baby. He’d learned very quickly that crying was a sign of weakness for Shadowhunters and just plain annoying to his parents. He didn’t understand why, but from a very young age all he knew was that crying was something that he needed to stop doing at least in front of his parents - or any adults, for that matter._ _

__Because when other children cried they were coddled by their parents, but when he does, a flash of annoyance would appear in his mother’s face. Alec hadn’t understood at the time, but because he didn’t like how it feels to be viewed as a nuisance, he stopped. He still cries sometimes, though. Whenever he feels the tears come up, caused usually by his mother’s coldness or her refusal to listen to him, he’d run to his room where he could let it go._ _

__On the other hand, where he’d learned to keep to himself, his sister was an overwhelmingly spoiled crybaby. Izzy cried because of the smallest discomfort and he’d watched with putrid jealousy, as Maryse picks her up with an almost fond look in her eyes. Apparently, it was acceptable for girls to bawl without shame when he gets reprimanded for doing that exact thing._ _

__For a long time, he’d hated his sister for it. He hadn’t wished her any harm, but he’d ignore her at every moment possible, he’d leave the room whenever she was there, and he’d refused to interact with her no matter what. But for some odd reason, Izzy kept on relentlessly seeking him out. When he leaves, she’d follow him, when he ignores her, she’d kept on bugging him until Alec would snap and push her away angrily. Then, when Alec thought she would cry and learn her lesson when she falls on her back, she’d sit back up and laugh happily as if delighted that Alec had acknowledged her existence. So he didn’t really get to hate her for a long time, because frankly, it was difficult. Before long, the two siblings became almost inseparable. Izzy would cry whenever, Maryse reprimanded Alec harshly and she never fails to very adorably try to protect her older brother from anyone that dared to talk down to him. He feels like Izzy cries for the two of them and will probably be eternally grateful to her for it._ _

__But at the moment, Alec would do anything for this whole mess to not effect his little sister in any way. So he forces a smile and tightly grips her hands assuringly._ _

__“I’m okay, Iz. It’s just,” - Alec struggles to find a lie - “I hurt my eye, so I’m wearing it for a while.”_ _

__That seemed to calm her down for the moment as she sucks in a quick breath. Alec sighs in relief and looks at the clock. It’s 8 pm, unusually late for their parents to not come and pick Izzy up yet. As much as he enjoyed the day of uninterrupted fun, it was worrisome that his parents had been missing for the whole day after Robert dropped Izzy off this morning. He could sense that they hadn’t left the Institute and that there were visitors earlier that day._ _

__“You have an eleven on your face,” Izzy points out, poking the space between Alec’s brows. He realizes that he’s been frowning and quickly smiles to cover it up. “I was thinking.”_ _

__“Okay,“ what she’s about to say next interrupted by a tired yawn._ _

__“Sleep,” Alec says, grabbing his pillow for her to sleep on. Izzy obeys without much protest, exhausted from all the playing they did. Alec leans on the wall, gently patting his sister’s head._ _

__As soon as her breathing evens, he gently hops off the bed, pulling the blanket over her. Then he walks over to the table, where he notices the cookie that he’d left on the table earlier. He’d saved it because he likes it a lot. He had the idea of sharing it with the Warlock, and does exactly that, putting the cookie in the box that was gifted to him this morning. He opens the box again, amazed to find the cookie did disappear. Feeling somewhat satisfied with himself, he leaves the closed box in the drawer and turns the lights off. Then he turns the study lamp on and gets back to work deciphering Magnus’ letter that he’d left in the table._ _


	6. do you need a cookie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know that the plot is going reallyyyy slow (i really love kid alec, as you can see), but again thanks for bearing with it. I promise I'll be moving on in the next few chapters. - im a little bit of a perfectionist so I need to set everything up first before I move on, soryyy  
> The comments are really positive and you guys seem to take it really great. I am so thankful and I really appreciate that, _srsly_.  
>  One of the comments had a suggestion for the plot - i'll see what i can do about it  
> Anyways, enjoy and please continue commenting cuz i'd like to know which parts you guys like and don't like. This fic really tugs on my heartstrings as I write it, I hope it does the same for you guys.  
>  _im rambling im sorry, pls ignore me and read the fic_

Magnus comes back to his loft exhausted from exerting almost too much energy earlier today. As usual, his job involved preventing some very lengthy demon summoning from releasing chaos into the world. He sighs tiredly. _Mundanes_.

As a product of demon and human interaction himself, he’d never really grasped why humans are so bent on exceeding their limits through unsavory ways. He slumps down to his couch, magicking a glass of wine to his hands. He doesn’t understand why there is almost twice more demonic activity in Brooklyn than anywhere else. Why does Ragnor get so much free time while he’s stuck with scaring mundanes off of demonic activities. Why did he even accept something as troublesome as the title of High Warlock, anyways? He’d originally accepted the job as a way to pass time, but really, it’s cons are beginning to outweigh the benefits. 

He scrolls through his phone, frowning at the amount of messages that have accumulated throughout the day. Acquaintances. Friends. _More problems_. Ah, Raphael. He presses the call button.

“Hello, dear friend,” Magnus greets, making sure to use a tone that would most annoy the vampire, “I see you’ve gotten familiar with the mundane technology.”

“Fuck off, Magnus,” the vampire replies, quite lacking its usual edge. 

“Very eloquent as usual I see,” Magnus says, taking a sip of his wine, “So, did you message me to actually report something or did you just miss me?”

“What do you think?” Raphael replies bitingly. Wonderful. At least some things are still fun to do. 

“You missed me?” Magnus jokes lightheartedly. He could hear Raphael click his tongue on the line

“Asshole,” Raphael grouches, “anyways, I didn’t call just to mess around. We found a hideout.”

“Oh?” Magnus sips his wine. 

“We found bodies inside,” Raphael starts, “there were, vampires, werewolves, some warlocks, and even some faeries. Pretty brutal. What do you make of it?”

A silence as Magnus feels his head cloud up. _Of course, more trouble_.

“Valentine,” Magnus says with almost one hundred percent certainty. Valentine’s been the only real threat against Downworlders for a while now. To find a collection of Downworlder bodies in a hideout, it points straight to him. 

“I thought the Clave reported him dead?” Raphael replies, not the least bit shocked. 

“I don’t know what the Clave is not telling us,” Magnus sighs, “Their investigation on Valentine has been sketchy at best. For all we know, he could be walking around free as a bird. You know, for a species so prideful, they should be double-checking their work multiple times.”

“You got that right,” Raphael agrees, then a pause, “duty calls, check on you later. Tell me if you’ve got anything.” 

“Likewise,” Magnus says, before the line goes dead. He stares at his phone for a while after that. _What a time to be alive_.

Well, Magnus has been alive for a long time and will probably be alive for longer. Which is why in his lifetime, Valentine isn’t really the first of his kind and probably not the last either. He finishes his wine and makes his way to his bedroom. The first thing his eye catches is the box on his bedside table that corresponds with the one he sent Alec last night. 

He’d found them some time ago in some Egyptian pyramid and had decided to keep them. It was almost romantic, really, that there was a pair of them that some ancient pair of lovers probably used to send each other gifts and the like. He never thought he’d be using them though, much less to give one of the pair to a little boy. When he found them in his storage room for artifacts, he came up with the idea and immediately set to work redecorating the previously plain wooden boxes with some jewels, and of course, warding them. Let no one describe anything Magnus Bane owns, as plain.

He opens the box to check what's inside, expecting to find nothing, thinking that it would take Alec a while before he would send anything. What he didn’t expect was, well, a cookie, kept in mint condition and wrapped very carefully. There was no message attached to it. Just a cookie. 

Magnus can’t help but laugh at the thought of the Lightwood boy eating a cookie and somehow thinking of him enough to save one. _That’s quite a feat for a child._

“How adorable,” he smiles, taking a bite off the cookie. _It's a good cookie_.

After finishing it Magnus heads quickly too bed, not really looking forward to the next few days but, strangely appeased by a the gift. 

-

Magnus places a finger on his forehead, slightly frustrated by his barbaric group of friends. At the moment, laughter fills the room, _incredibly vile laughter_. They were having another gathering, complete with drinks, as usual. Honestly, he wouldn’t know how to handle this embarrassment without some type of intoxication. 

“OH MY GOD,” Tessa all but shouts out in glee, “there are tears in my eyes, Magnus. Very literal tears.”

“I don’t understand how this simple _blunder_ , could give you so much joy,” Magnus groans as he looks around the room for some type of support, to no avail.

“Great warlock, Magnus Bane can’t even talk to a child,” Ragnor - _yes, even Ragnor_ \- laughs out loud, “You gave a six year old a proper professional letter, alright.”

“I must admit, Magnus,” Catarina - the usually _sweet, calm,_ Cat - chuckles out, “what made you think a six year old could understand this?”

“A _fucking six year old_ , mate. You tried to sound cool to a _six year old_ ,” Ragnor says, as if it’s the most hilarious topic of the century, “and he couldn’t understand you!”

“Don’t call me _mate_. I am no longer your _mate_. I will not forget this treachery,” Magnus says, grumpily downing a glass of whiskey.

“I always knew you were quite a showoff. But putting on airs to this extent,” Catarina smiles condescendingly at him, “to a _six year old_ , is quite ridiculous, Magnus.”

“I always _knew_ you were evil, Cat,” Magnus retorts, “But I didn’t know it was to _this_ extent.”

“ _Aw_ , it’s all in good fun, Magnus,” Tessa joins, the very hilarious team. It seems to be an effort to console him, which failed miserably upon its delivery. 

“But must it be at my expense?” Magnus pouts.

“Yeah, well, do you want to know what Alec said when he saw me laugh at the letter?” Tessa asks, which definitely took Magnus’ attention. However, he is not about to fall for the cheap bait, which means that he is going to continue sulking. 

“He totally wants to know,” Catarina muses, gouging Magnus’ reaction.

“He told me _‘don’t make fun of Magnus. I think that he tried his best’_ in his really adorable shy way. Can you believe that?” Tessa says in a failed attempt to not crack up. 

“Yes I can,” Magnus retorts. Unfortunately, Alec’s valiant attempt to defend his honor seems to be wasted on this bunch of ingrates. 

“You are so taken by him,” Ragnor says humorously, in an _it can’t be helped_ tone. 

“Taken?” Magnus wonders if that’s really true. 

“I have never seen you _adore_ something quite this outwardly in a long time, Magnus,” Cat agrees, “You weren’t this much of a ditz when it comes to the Fairchild daughter.”

“I suppose,” Magnus gives in and Tessa just pats him on the back.

“Try to write more understandable letters next time, yeah?” she says.

“Well, my dear Theresa, my occupation did not exactly prepare me for this, slight _hurdle_ of dealing with a child vocabulary-wise. However, if it will stop you from _ridiculing_ me in this manner, I will make an effort,” Magnus articulates, eager to move on to the next _very important_ subject, “Now, can we move on to the next much more important subject.”

“This is the most fun I’ve gotten out of you since Peru,” Ragnor slights.

“Excuse you. Are you saying that our many more excursions to the club is not _fun?_ ” Magnus says with mock offense.

“You know I’m more of a bar kind of man,” Ragnor replies, shrugging, which provokes a small huff from Magnus.

“So what’s this about a slaughterhouse?” Cat asks - _bless her soul._

“Right. Raphael called me a week ago, reporting the discovery of mass corpses,” Magnus explains, “I went out to investigate the area. It was quite the horrific scene. It's quite fresh, too.”

With that, all the humor seems to have gotten sucked out of the room. 

“Valentine?” Tessa says, more of a statement but still a question. 

“I thought so as well,” Magnus says, “Without Jocelyn and the rest of the Circle backing Valentine’s crew, I could only assume he’s in a hunt for new recruits.”

“Fair assumption,” Cat supplies, “It’s only a matter of time before he reemerges for real.” 

“It seems that we’ll be busy again for the next few years,” Ragnor adds, with quite the annoyed expression, “I’ve to talk with the damn Faeries again, I guess.”

“We all do,” Tessa says.

“Yeah, but I enjoy it the least out of all of us, which means I get to complain,” Ragnor justifies his annoyance. It’s not as if Magnus didn’t understand where Ragnor is coming from, but being a constant patron of Pandemonium seems to thicken his tolerance for other downworlders. 

“Well, it’s your job,” Tessa says.

“Why don’t you take the fucking job, then?” Ragnor says jokingly, but not really. 

“We all know that with the issue of Magnus’ boy Alexander at hand, I'll be occupied for the next few years at least,” Tessa says smugly, obviously aware that she’s getting the better end of the deal, but then adds, “it’s not like I particularly enjoy having to interact with the Clave either. Or even just the New York Institute, especially with ex-Circle members being in charge there.”

“I do leave Alexander in your care,” Magnus states. 

“Yeah, I got it,” Tessa says, rolling her eyes as if they’ve been here a million times, which they probably have, “I’ve been there twice already in the past week to check up on him. He’s doing better lately. I’m actually pleasantly surprised with his perceptiveness. Although I don’t appreciate the constant side-eye that Maryse directs to either me or her son. What a distrustful person she is.”

“Agreed,” Magnus and Ragnor says in unison. 

“Glad to see you two agreeing on something,” Tessa says in response. 

“Jocelyn seems to still be in contact with Luke’s pack,” Cat reports, “I’ll see if she can pass a message. She’s also been asking if Magnus is available to strengthen the wards.”

“Will do,” Magnus answers.

After the short silence and all four gulping down their drinks, Tessa interrupts the silence barely holding in an ungraceful cackle.

“Do you need a cookie?”

Magnus groans.


	7. sweets make people happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here's some cute magical Alec moments. It makes me really happy to write these adorable moments, so i hope it'll make you guys as happy reading it. I'm currently jacked up with exams so I might not update for a while. But please keep looking forward to them though.  
> As usual, I read the comments and very much appreciate it! Please keep on writing them, I really like to read you opinions.  
> Anyways, enjoy the fluffiness!

“You need to concentrate a little more, Alec,” he hears Tessa instruct from one corner of the room behind him, “magic is all about concentration.”

Alec feels the urge to complain but keeps it in. They’ve been practicing magic for the last four hours. Strangely enough, it isn’t as tiring as he’d thought it would be. It was just rather frustrating to not be able to get something right for so long. 

“And patience,” Tessa adds, when she catches Alec scowling at himself, “It comes naturally with practice Alec. You just need to find your own pace.”

“It’s hard,” Alec mumbles. Somehow, he knows that he can do it. There’s just something inside him that’s keeping him from doing it. 

“Naturally,” she replies, “You’re not supposed to be able to do this, after all.”

Then when she sees Alec go into his spiral of pessimism, which occurs way too often, she frowns, “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.”

When Alec doesn’t stop, she brings her claps her hand together to take him completely out of concentration. Alec jumps, startled by the sudden sound. Then goes back into self-loathing mode, but slightly worse, feeling the urge to break down in tears. 

“Hey, no, Alec, look at me,” Tessa says, approaching the small boy. She comes up to where he is in the middle of the room and sits down, legs crossed. “Sit down.”

Alec obeys and does the same facing her, eyes downcast. She stares at the boy for a while, wondering what to tell him. As much as she enjoys these lessons with the boy, Tessa hadn’t found a surefire way of teaching him. Mostly because he’s much younger than anyone she’d had to mentor, but also a little because the boy seems to have a disturbingly warped perspective of himself, very uncharacteristic to boys his age. 

“Alright, let’s talk about it,” she starts, tapping her finger on her knee. She doesn’t really know where to start. Looking at the small boy in front of her, it’s obvious that he’s way beyond his age. Alec is much smarter - both in studies and in life - and more perceptive than other six year olds, that much was certain. That makes him great as a student but quite shitty as a kid who’s main job is to wreak havoc, goof off, and cause trouble for everyone else. She’d raised her own children after all, it’s been a while since then, but she’s pretty sure nothing much changed in the _how six year olds should_ act department. 

“Why are you so hard on yourself?” Tessa decides to get to the point, mainly for Alec’s sake, “you know, there’s no due date for this right? It’s not a job. You don’t even need to have anything done if you don’t want to. There’s really no pressure here.”

Alec doesn’t answer, eyes remaining downcast. Just when she begins to think that maybe Alec didn’t understand what she was getting at, Alec looks at her. His red eye faintly glowing, having just used magic. 

“I don’t want to disappoint Mom, or Dad,” he replies with an entirely honest expression, then after a pause he adds in a small voice, “or Magnus.”

“Magnus could never be disappointed by you,” Tessa replies immediately. She isn’t sure about Maryse or Robert thoughts on they son, but she knows for sure Magnus, if anything, is entirely endeared by the boy. _God, he shouldn’t even know what the word disappointment means._

Alec looks back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Alright, never mind all that,” Tessa says finally since the conversation seems to be going nowhere, “Let’s talk about your skills.”

“I’m still no good,” Alec states blatantly. _There he goes again._

“Not by normal standards, but you’re doing pretty well considering its been three weeks since our first lesson,” Tessa says honestly, “Like I said, don’t push yourself too hard. Things like magic can’t be forced or” - she looks at him seriously - “well let’s just say bad things will happen to you. Alright?”

Alec nods in response. 

"And if you have anything to say about anything," she continues, "feel free to tell me. I mean it.” 

Another nod.

As Tessa stares at the straight expression on Alec's face, she can't help but think that Magnus can handle the boy a million times better than she can. _Not that she'll ever tell him that._ But maybe she'll ask him for a few tips and tricks to help out the boy. It's quite baffling, really. _Magnus Bane can handle a child better than she can._ It's a hard pill to swallow. She scratches her head, slightly frustrated. 

"Goddamnit, act a little more spoiled will you?" She says humorously, "kids are meant to be spoiled little brats.”

This provokes a baffled look from Alec. 

"Mom tells me not to cause trouble for the adults," he replies, confusion written all over his face. 

"F- Screw that," Tessa says, remembering to mind her language in front of children. Although she has the feeling that Alec wouldn't be so easily influenced that way, it’s better to be safe than have Maryse Lightwood get on her case for contaminating her son’s language. “Alright, maybe not to your mom if she doesn’t like it. But I think that most adults would enjoy a little bit of puppy dog eyes, whining, and maybe some tears here and there.”

“Really?” Alec asks, skepticism written all over his face. She’s not sure she’s ever seen a six year old capable of that much skepticism before. Tessa breaks into a warm smile in response.

“Yes, really. Come on, give me a smile at least,” she says, gently poking Alec’s cheek. That provokes a small flush of red and an adorable shy smile on Alec. She grins at that. “Now that you’re all cheery and adorable, let’s go over what we learned again.”

“I-I’m not adorable,” Alec says, getting redder by the minute, but obeying nevertheless. He places both hands out between the two of them, a small spark of light emerging from them. The first thing she taught him; how to create light. 

Tessa laughs, quite obviously teasing him, “You can do it, you _sweet little cupcake._ ”

Alec gets even more flustered by that. Then something unexpected happens. The small spark of light bursts out softly, filling the room with soft little balls of light resembling fireflies. That catches the both of them by surprise.

“Is that supposed to happen?” he asks nervously. The balls of light continue to float around the room like fireflies in a meadow, lighting up the previously dim room. 

“Alec,” Tessa catches herself, pleasantly surprised, “that’s awesome!”

Alec’s red eye glows shyly in response to the complement and even more balls of light bounces out of his hair. The room is now brightly lit by floating balls of light. Tessa laughs. _Now that is just adorable._

“That’s so cute!” she says as she claps her hands together, impressed by the pretty lights, “I didn’t teach you how to do this did I?”

“It kind of just happened by itself,” Alec admits, more balls of light slowly rolling out from his hair. Tessa laughs. 

“Are you happy right now?” Tessa asks, a huge grin plastered on her face. The small balls of light were dancing around the two of them, across the whole room. She watches as Alec frowns in thought. Then a small smile breaks on his face. “Yeah.”

“That’s probably why,” she nods, pleasantly, “So you probably got this by now, but magic is very closely tied to your emotions” - she catches a ball of light on his hair, which then hovers above her fingertip - “When you’re happy, pleasant things like this will come out. But when you feel sad, well, less then pretty things will come out.”

“The flowers,” Alec says, solemnly, “What about Izzy getting sick? Was that me?”

“Possible, but highly unlikely,” she explains, brushing the balls of light off of Alec’s hair gently, “It’s more likely to show on non-people things. You either create them like this, or effect an already existing object. It’s hard to make someone sick just with magic that comes from your emotions.”

“Oh,” Alec says with relief. Tessa smiles warmly at the boy. 

“When you feel, it’s important to not suppress it - _you do that a lot,_ ” she points out, “it will eat up at you. But if you let it out like this, it’s a lot more healthy, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec nods. 

“Good,” Tessa says, “Alright let’s try the next thing I taught you.”

“What about these?” Alec asks, waving at the balls of light floating around the room.

“Just leave them,” Tessa shrugs, “it’s prettier like this anyways.”

“Okay,” Alec smiles, then gets back to focusing on the next spell. He takes in a deep breath. 

“For this one you need to picture something you already know first,” Tessa walks him through the process, “then try to picture it in your hands. Try to relax, Alec.”

She watches him as the boy closes his eyes. Alec’s managed to do this a few times too in the past few weeks. It isn’t perfect though, since some of the things he tries to transport doesn’t always come in one piece. Alec seems to not have that many belongings since all he seem to summon are books from his own room. She’s considering maybe buying him some mundane toys. The kid needs to play with normal things. 

She watches intently at the boy, waiting for the moment it works. She watches as a long black object appears between them. Feeling the weight of the object on his hands, Alec peeks out one eye and positively beams when he sees that the spell worked. 

“An arrow?” Tessa asks, eyebrow raised, “not your usual books?”

“I’ve been playing in the armory with Izzy,” Alec says shyly, “I thought that maybe taking something that’s useful in battle would be better.”

“Good thinking,” Tessa says, but thinks again, “Are you sure you should be playing in the armory with your sister?”

“I pay attention so that she doesn’t get hurt,” Alec replies defensively. Tessa almost smacks herself. 

“I meant _you_. Isn’t it dangerous for _you_?” Tessa explains, then reminds him, “You’re still six.”

“I think it’s fine?” Alec says, confused by the worry on his mentor’s face, “I know how to use some of the weapons.”

“Already?” Tessa asks, trying to conceal the shock in her voice, “Aren’t you a bit too young for that?”

Again, confusion plastered all over his face. Tessa is beginning to think that the Lightwoods are actually trying to create a weapon instead of raising a child. 

“Never mind then,” she says, dismissing the conversation, then switches back to a lighter tone, “that was good, though. Can you move it back?” 

Alec frowns in concentration again.

“To teleport it back,you need to picture where you want it to be,” Tessa guides again, “You need to want it to be there. Other than emotions, magic is largely about wanting something. If you want something to happen, depending on how powerful your magic is, it could happen. You’re just learning to refine it right now.”

When she realizes that she’s going on a tangent, Alec was done with the spell and looking satisfied enough by his work. She might have been imagining it, but it seems that the tiny balls of light were slightly warm enough to make the previously steely cold room kind of comfortable. 

“Good job, Alec,” Tessa says, ruffling the boys hair with one hand and getting up with the other. She takes out her phone and checks the time. “Alright, it’s time to get you back.” 

Alec looks at her again with the stoic look from before. The balls of light hovering around the room immediately dims, turning into a cooler color, some even falls to the ground. Alec nods, biting his lower lip. “Okay.”

Tessa looks at the boy, his feelings the most evident its ever been since they first met. Alec doesn’t seem to want to go home. Her expression turns into soft sympathy. 

“We can get some snacks on the way back,” Tessa says, opening a portal. Alec beams at that, walking towards her. 

“Really?” he asks trying, but failing miserably to conceal his excitement. The small balls of light were revived as if on cue. Alec gets embarrassed at the obvious reaction to his emotions. 

“Yes really,” Tessa laughs. She reaches out to touch the right side of Alec’s face, where his red iris is and sets up a glamour to match it with the other. “Okay with some signature New York crepe?” 

“Yeah,” Alec replies. He takes his hand out enthusiastically to grab onto Tessa’s hand, but shies away before he can as if catching himself doing something troublesome. Tessa sighs and grabs his hand without hesitation, endeared by the gesture. 

“Uhm, i-is Magnus going to visit us sometime?” Alec asks hesitantly as they step into a New York alley through a portal that Tessa conjured seconds ago.  
“Sure, if you want to,” Tessa replies, hiding a mischievous smile. That’s one more thing she can make fun of Magnus for. Never mind that its completely adorable of Alec to ask that. 

Alec smiles at the reply, slightly ducking his head to hide it. “I want you guys to meet Izzy.”

“Your sister? Sure, Alec. I can probably get Magnus to sit in on our next lesson,” Tessa says. It’s good idea anyways. Magnus hasn’t seen Alec since the last time in Cat’s hospital and it’s almost stupid how much he worries over the kid. Whenever they talk or text or call, the only thing he asks about is _‘how is Alexander’, ‘what did you teach him today’,_ or something morbid about Valentine. 

“Izzy wants to meet you guys. She’s a bit angry because I don’t spend a lot of time with her anymore,” Alec says, as they arrive at a small dessert cafe. The sweet milky smell pours over the two of them. Tessa sees the mood of the cafe improving Alec’s mood by the moment, as he looks wondrously at his surroundings. 

“Pick whichever one you want,” Tessa tells him, as she lines up in the counter. Alec stares at the enlarged menu at placed on the wall behind the counter, evidently finding it difficult to decide which one to pick. When it finally came their turn to order, Alec hastily blurts out an order to Tessa, pressured by the expectant look given by the cashier. 

“It’s alright, if you want to try another one we can come here again sometime,” Tessa says lightly, when Alec appears to be second-guessing his decision.

“Okay,” Alec replies, smiling back shyly. They wait a while before getting their crepe from the lady on the other end of the counter before leaving with matching smiles and a crepe on hand. Tessa brings Alec back safely into the New York Institute, coming through the front door, since it’s less suspicious for the Institute. She walks Alec back into his room, not resisting the frown on her face when she arrives at the heavily warded room. Alec hardly needs all that anymore. It’s really quite ridiculous how the Lightwoods are treating their son. 

“Thank you for today,” Alec says quietly in front of the door.

“Anytime, boy,” Tessa replies before opening the door for Alec. Before he could step into the room a tiny body was already tackling him to the ground.

“Alec! Where did you go? I wanted to play today,” the tiny girl pouts, sitting on top of Alec that’s fallen onto the ground. 

“Izzy!” Alec says, surprised by the sudden outburst. She seems to notice, the unfamiliar figure hovering above the two of them. Before Tessa could say anything, an aggressive glare was shot at her direction. “Who is this?”

“You must be Isabelle,” Tessa says calmly before introducing herself, “Hi, I’m Tessa, Alec’s mentor.”

“What’s a _men-tor_?” Izzy asks her brother, upset. 

“That means teacher Iz,” Alec says, struggling to get up under his sister’s weight. Izzy gets off him and helps him get up. 

“What do you teach?” Izzy asks skeptically, tapping her foot impatiently, “Is that why you don’t play with me anymore?”

Oh boy.

“No,” Alec says sternly, “I was also busy with everything else. Don’t be rude.”

Her glare turns even more ferocious at that while at the same time looking as if she’s about to cry. _Well, that’s probably the first time she got her ass handed to her for doing something wrong._

“I don’t mind, Alec,” Tessa says, trying to diffuse the situation before she has a little girl crying and all the Shadowhunters in the Institute trying to see what’s up. 

“Don’t cry Izzy,” Alec says, already on big brother comforting mode. It’s slightly strange looking at the two Lightwood siblings. They couldn’t be more different from each other. While Alec is always reserved, polite and considerate, Isabelle seems to be spoiled, rude, and much more upfront about her emotions.

“I’m not crying!” she replies harshly, still trying to look intimidating. Tess thinks that this is how children should be. _Annoying._

“Hey,” Tessa says, her tone changing into a slightly dangerous one for intimidation, “Stop that, you’re making your brother upset.”

Izzy immediately sucks in a breath and stops, still glaring at her but slight fear in her eyes. _Good._

“Well, I guess I’ll take my leave,” Tessa sighs, opening up a portal, “I’ll make sure to contact Magnus.”

“Thank you Tessa,” Alec says in a small voice, “and sorry.”

Tessa looks at the glaring little girl who’d slightly backed away. “You shouldn’t be.”

She steps into the portal. 

“See you in two days Alec. And Isabelle,” she smiles, before closing the portal behind her and arriving back to the streets of New York.

 

-

_“Magnus, spare me some time in two days,”_ Tessa says over the loudspeaker. Magnus is currently curled on his couch eating takeout because he feels slightly sick having overexerted himself on the job today. 

“I’m tired,” Magnus whines at the phone placed on the table beside his couch, “Do you know what I had to do today?”

_“Magnus, you’re a how-many-hundred year old Warlock. You can handle it,”_ Tessa says from the phone, slightly annoyed by his complaining.

“You don’t understand. I was so tired I had to take a taxi home,” Magnus pouts lazily, giving up on the now cold takeout, “a _taxi._ ”

_“Wow, such a predicament you were in,”_ Tessa replies, sarcasm bleeding through the loudspeaker, then switching to a mischievous voice, _“Alec wants to see you.”_

The Lightwood boy’s name catches his attention almost immediately. 

_“I also think that it would be a good idea for you to come see his progress,”_ Tessa says, “ _so that you don’t have to annoy me so much anymore.”_

“What time?” Magnus asks, already getting up from his couch and putting the phone to his ear after turning off the loudspeaker. He’d forgotten to check his box for a while. He really needs to remember to open it everyday. _What if Alec has something important to tell me?_

“Well, look who’s suddenly interested,” Tessa says, a soft chuckle following it. She must have felt Magnus’ voice getting closer to the phone as he places it on his ear, propping it up with his shoulder. 

“I get it, just tell me what time,” Magnus grunts, snapping the food away into some trash can somewhere before snapping into his sleepwear. 

“Around twelve,” Tessa replies. Magnus drops into his bed softly and sits up against the bedpost. He crosses his legs, taking the box to his lap. 

“Understood,” Magnus says, not really paying attention anymore. 

“Alright, have fun Magnus,” Tessa says, sensing the lack of interest and hangs up. Magnus takes the phone between his shoulder and his ear and tosses it at the other side of the bed, his attention solely on the box. A smile creeps its way to his lips when he opens the box to find quite a few letters, a small chocolate bar, and a chocolate candy. _He must really love chocolates._

He opens what he assumes is the oldest letter and reads it. The handwriting’s quite neat for a child. 

_“Hello Magnus, this is Alec.  
Did you get the cookie that I put in the box? It was so cool. The cookie was gone after I closed the box. Thank you for the box. I will keep it very safe.”_

It’s a short letter but sweet nonetheless. Magnus goes on to read the rest of the letters, smile getting wider and wider after each one. He notices that Alec’s written language is more rigid than his speech. Magnus thinks it’s kind of cute how he tries his best to sound coherent in his writing. There are visible pencil marks that were erased to correct some spelling errors. The letters are mostly about his day, or what he found during his clearly unsupervised adventures around the Institute. As he nibbles on the chocolate bar from the box, Magnus finds himself kind of missing Alec. It’s a foreign feeling to him seeing as he hadn’t missed anyone in the last few centuries. Slightly odd. He doesn’t hate it.

That night he goes to bed less tired and slightly excited about the day after tomorrow.


	8. meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post guys! I feel really bad for not posting for a while but I had exams to tend to. I'm a seventeen year old running on nicotine and caffeine, _please have some pity_  
>  So here's another load of fluff.  
> Again, i really appreciate your comments. They're really sweet and I hope you guys will post some more in this chapter (criticisms or sweet nothings, I accept them all)  
> Thanks for not giving up on me because I will definitely not give up on this series.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

There are not many ways to impress Magnus. He didn’t think that watching a kid do magic was one of them. _Well, until he’s watching Alec’s magic that is._

He’d arrived at the Institute 12:00 pm straight, his hair slightly spiked up and glittered down in order to not cause too much of a ruckus in the dreary Institute. He made his mind to try to appear formal - in a less overwhelming manner - just in case Maryse Lightwood decides to pop up. Although Tessa did tell him that it’s unlikely since she herself has only seen Maryse three times when picking Alec up from the Institute, Magnus would like to be prepared for the incoming shit storm that is Alec’s parents. He’s seen Maryse a total of two times and Robert a total of zero times and he’s already not impressed. Which is why he appeared with a navy blue velvet suit, because that’s pretty much the most Institute-friendly piece of clothing in his closet. Magnus came in through the front door expecting to be treated as an invited guest. 

Well, that was until he spots a whole entourage of very serious looking Clave members standing around the Institute. He struggled - and failed - at trying to not roll his eyes. _Well there goes all the anti-prejudice vibe I thought I was getting._

That was when Tessa pops up from somewhere inside and quietly ushered him into the building. _Good thing I’m basically wearing camouflage. A glitter suit would've given us away._

“You did not tell me there would be Clave members, sweetheart,” Magnus said as they walk through an empty corridor.

“Well, _sweetheart_ was not aware that there would be Clave members as well,” Tessa rolled her eyes at the attitude. 

“I thought you were well acquainted?” 

“If you call being banished ‘well acquainted’ then I guess I am,” Tessa replied, sarcasm thick. They arrive in front of Alec’s door soon enough, Tessa knocking the door twice before twisting the knob and entering the room. He was surprised to feel the gloom that came with looking at the Clave members dissipate when he sees Alec sat on his desk. As if on cue, Alec’s head turns towards the door, a smile spread across his face when he spots Magnus. He jumps off the chair and excitedly goes over to Magnus. 

“Magnus! I missed you!” Alec says as he wraps his arms around Magnus’ legs. As if he’s done it a million times before, Magnus leans over to swoop Alec up, holding him close.

“And I missed you too, Alexander,” Magnus replies, slightly confused to find out that he meant it. It’s slightly unsettling that someone like him who has developed a distorted sense of time could suddenly miss a person.

And that’s how he finds himself watching over Alec with Tessa in the training room. The room is located in some abandoned building in the outskirts of New York. When they’d arrived, Magnus had looked around the dreary old building disapprovingly, thinking of maybe spending some of his extra-rare free times to refurnish the area because this is just - _really sad_. When Magnus had asked Tessa if he could just do the deed now, Tessa just laughs.

“Why don’t you give it a moment? Alec and I do some mean redecorating when we train,” she said, a teasing glint in her eyes. Magnus had raised a brow at that skeptically, bust decides to watch how it plays out. He was observing very closely when Tessa began talking to Alec and guiding him normally through some spells. He notices the way Alec’s red eye glows when he uses his magic. He also notices the way a small satisfied smile curled itself into his face when he successfully finishes a spell. Which is why he also noticed when Tessa looks at him knowingly, as if saying _“watch this”_. 

“Now Alec, why don’t you show Magnus some _love_?” she says suddenly to a very focused and determined looking Alec. He immediately breaks into a very flustered expression, redness creeping to his ears in an instant.

_“Wha-“_

He couldn’t even finish the word before a ball of light emerges and explodes on his face. Well, he says explode, but it kind of just seeps out very fast from his hair. The exploding effect seems to have appeared that way because the tiny explosion have somehow scattered around the room in the form of little spheres of light. He notices that he has some stuck on his own hair. Caught off guard, he picks one out from his hair to inspect it. It feels warm to the touch before hovering away to a distance. He looks back at Alec to find that he hasn’t recovered yet, seeing as the small spheres are rolling softly off his hair. _And okay, that’s just ridiculously adorable._

Magnus couldn’t catch himself before cooing quite audibly, which does not go unnoticed by Tessa, who proceeds to giggle like a maniac. He’ll take mental note of that and find a way to get back at her sometime. He’s currently facing a more pressing issue, that is the fact that he thinks he just caught his heart before it leapt out past his throat. Alec looks like a very confused deer in the headlights. A very adorable deer, that is. Magnus feels a peculiar urge to rub his hair, or pick him up, or pinch his cheeks, or _something_. It’s a ridiculously weird fuzzy feeling, but it’s pleasant, and he’s not going to let his stupid _maniac_ friend ruin it for him. Either ways, he still has to look away to hide a squeal from escaping ungracefully. 

Alec looks flustered, his hair looking like a firefly nest. The more he tries to control himself, the more light spheres comes out. It isn’t long before the room is filled with them. Alec is blushing quite fiercely. “I-I don’t, I really don’t know why- I don’t-“

“That’s quite alright,” Magnus cuts in while approaching him. He taps Tessa quite loudly on the back because she needs to get it together, and goes on, “it happens, I suppose. It’s great, Alec. It’s definitely an improvement. They’re very pretty.”

“T-Thanks?” Alec says, looking embarrassed out of his mind before scrunching his forehead together, “I’ll learn to control it, soon.”

“It’s fine, it’s cuter like this anyways,” Tessa jumps in, half-recovered from her fit of laughter. Alec blushes again, and Magnus tries very hard to keep a straight face while little spheres of light bounces around him.

“We should take a break,” Magnus claps his hands together, since there is no way they can continue like this. So they do. Although when Magnus says “break” he means rest, not breathing exercises, which is what Alec is doing right now in a far corner of the room. Magnus sits on the other side of the room leaning at the wall, willing to give Alec some space. Tessa joins him soon after saying a few words of encouragement to Alec and leaving him to his own devices. 

“Hard-working isn’t he?” Tessa chimes. Magnus nods at her.

“It’s impressive. I didn’t think he would be able to summon things on his own already. Or change the atmosphere like this,” he gestures at the lit room, then frowns slightly, “like this, he almost seem like a Warlock child, rather than a Nephilim child.”

“He’s not one, if you’re worried about it,” Tessa says, “I’m both, I would know. If you haven’t noticed, his magic is quite different from Warlock magic” - she catches a sphere of light, watching as it dances on her fingertips - “it’s very light. As if it has a life of its own.”

Magnus’ mind flashes back to the first time he saw Alec. How there were two souls fighting for control. The desperate look on Alec’s face as darkness invaded his very being. His heart clenches slightly at the memory. 

“Will he be able to wield a stele?” Magnus asks wearily. As a Shadowhunter, whether or not he can hold a stele is a determining factor in Alec's life. 

“We haven’t tried it out yet,” Tessa shrugs, but then thinks again before frowning, “Maryse would flip if he couldn’t. That’s a dead giveaway.”

“What an unpleasant woman,” Magnus scrunches his nose in distaste. 

“You got that right,” Tessa replies, mirroring Magnus’ expression. Then she looks at Alec contemplatively before saying, “He has stronger magic than I do.”

“Well, you’ve never really been the best at magic out of all of us,” Magnus says.

“Dick,” Tessa jabs him lightly on the side, “not what I meant. What I mean is that, my weak magic can probably be attributed to the fact that I’m a Shadowhunter-Warlock mix. The two don’t really compliment each other.”

“And you’re getting at?” Magnus raises an eyebrow at her.

“Alec is a Shadowhunter. From top to bottom. The magic is just a little extra thing he’s got going on,” Tessa explains, “I’ve never really seen anything like it, so I don’t know what we’re dealing with.”

“That makes two of us,” Magnus sighs. 

“Anyways,” Tessa says, a smile on her face as she looks at Alec magically popping things out of nowhere, “I might be out of a job soon, since he’s doing so well. Wouldn’t want the Lightwoods to spend a pretty penny on me for nothing. After I’m done, he’ll be doing magic as easily as breathing.”

“That’s quite the claim you’re making,” Magnus replies, “magic is mostly self-taught anyways.”

“Well, the issue is what comes after. Would he have to keep this a secret forever? It wouldn’t be easy,” she starts, “but knowing the Lightwoods, he’ll have to won’t he?”

“Probably,” Magnus replies, “That’s something he’ll have to decide for himself I guess.” 

Tessa gets up. “Alright, after we’re done with this we have a date with the little princess.” 

Magnus gives her a confused look, but nods anyways. He watches as Tessa returns to Alec side.

 

\- 

 

“Is this what you meant by date?” Magnus asks Tessa incredulously, “babysitting Lightwood children?”

“It’s as close to a date as either of us will be having for a while,” Tessa shrugs. The two of them standing behind Alec as he talks to his sister, probably introducing the two adults to her. 

“This is Magnus, and you’ve met Tessa,” Alec explains, then firmly adds, “don’t be rude.”

“I know! _Geez_ ,” the little girl replies, a pout visible on her face, “I’m not dumb.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Alec replies. The girl walks over to Magnus, as if sizing him up and gives Alec a look. Alec returns the look with a firm gaze. Izzy scrunches her nose and turns back to the two of them. 

“Hello, my name is Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, but people call me Izzy,” she starts, bowing courteously but clearly discontent with the situation, “it is a _plea-sure_ to see you.”

“Well aren’t you a smart one,” Magnus replies, which earns him a subtle glare, “I’m Magnus Bane.”

“And we’ve met,” Tessa joins a smile on her face, “I’m Theresa Gray. But please call me Tessa.”

Tessa nudges him lightly when Isabelle returns to her brother’s side.

“The little princess is jealous because we’ve been robbing Alec’s time,” she whispers.

“Well she’s, different,” Magnus whispers back. He stares at the moody little lady and can’t help but wonder how different the two are, considering that they’re siblings and all. 

“We have an outing planned don’t we Alec?” Tessa announces suddenly and Alec nods at her hesitantly, “We should grab some food, ‘cuz I’m starving. Any ideas Magnus?”

“I know this nice mundane place,” Magnus thinks. He does know a lot of nice mundane places, actually. 

“Good desserts?” Tessa asks. He doesn’t miss the glimmer in the two kids’ eyes. 

“Of course,” Magnus assures before opening up a portal, “Shall we?” 

He ends up leading them to a trattoria in the outskirts of Brooklyn. The place was mildly filled with people, but not flooding with them so the waiter leads them to a more quiet corner. They sit in a table of four after Izzy just about threw a fit when the waiter had asked if they wanted a highchair for her and Alec. Alec on the other hand, just politely refused and apologized in behalf of his sister before telling her to calm down, which she obeyed reluctantly. Magnus notes that the little lady listens to no one but her brother and has quite a temper. It would seem that gaining her approval isn’t a simple matter. He quickly orders them some appetizers and gelato when the waiter returns to take their order. Tessa orders for herself a ridiculous amount as usual, while the two Lightwood children bicker over how Izzy wouldn’t be able to finish her food.

“Why can’t I get another spaghetti?” Izzy asks, frustrated. 

“Because you wouldn’t be able to finish them,” Alec argues calmly. 

“I can!” she fights.

“Izzy,” Alec warns in a firm voice, “no.”

She backs down reluctantly, crossing her arms. Magnus watches in slight awe at the way Alec commands her. That seems to be the rumored ‘big-brother voice’. Alec apologizes again to the waiter before closing his menu and placing it on the side of the table. The waiter smiles understandingly and leaves to place their order. 

“So what do you do?” Izzy starts as they wait for their food. She seems to be over her previous fit.

“Me? Well, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Magnus answers.

“I’m teaching your brother right now,” Tessa replies. 

“How do you know Alec?” Izzy asks again. Magnus and Tessa look at each other, agreeing that this is quite positively an interrogation.

“Izzy,” Alec warns again and she shoots back a look at him that Magnus assumes to mean ‘what?’

“It’s quite alright, Alexander,” Magnus says, “it’s a good opportunity to get to know each other better.”

So the two Warlocks answers her question until the food comes while Alec interjects occasionally. She seems to be quite satisfied with the answers as she sits back on her adult chair. When the food is unloaded on their table, Alec takes the napkin on her side of the table and quickly folds it before placing it neatly on her lap. Magnus watches the dynamic of the two children in front of him with interest. 

“I take what I said back. It seems that a child is being babysat by the other,” Magnus says to Tessa in a low enough voice so that they couldn’t hear him. Tessa chuckles.

“It would appear so,” she replies. So the four of them converse over the food and Magnus finds that the children seem to be capable of holding a quite intellectual conversation with them. They even talked about discrimination against Downworlders, which is admittedly a ridiculously unfitting conversation to hold while eating.

_“Dis-cri-minay-shun?”_ Izzy questions when the conversation had somehow ended up there. Magnus was about to define the word for her before Alec cut him to the chase. 

“It means when you treat one thing differently than another thing,” he explains calmly while neatly taking a bite of his pasta. Izzy frowns at that, tomato sauce scattered around her mouth. At some point of the meal, Alec had transformed the napkin on her lap into a bib and placed his own on her lap. 

“Why?” Izzy asks, putting down her fork. 

“Well, sometimes there’s a reason and sometimes there isn’t,” Tessa answers her. 

“If there’s no reason, why do people do it?” Izzy asks again.

“Well, that’s a loaded question isn’t it?” Magnus says, thinking how he can explain it in a simple manner that children could understand, “I would say it’s because it makes them feel better about themselves.”

“Oh,” she says, “That’s really _shell-fish_.” 

“You mean selfish?” Alec corrects gently.

“Yeah, that,” Izzy says, nonchalantly taking another messy bite. 

When they finish eating, the gelato was brought to the table. 

“Ice cream!” Izzy says excitedly. 

“It’s not ice cream Izzy. They call this gelato and it’s a million times better than ice cream,” Magnus explains proudly. If there’s one thing his age has blessed him with, it’s an open mind and an expansive knowledge on food. The dessert, of course, was finished within a span of three minutes. It made him feel sort of good, to see the twinkle in Alec and Izzy’s eyes when they pounced on the gelato. By the time Izzy finishes her gelato, Alec was ready with another napkin that he politely asked for from the waiter to clean up the mess. He seems to be quite used to it, taking care of his sister, and it’s completely beyond Magnus how adorable it is. The two children of course. 

“I need to wash my hands,” Alec says after wiping up Izzy’s chocolate painted face, Izzy giggling uncontrollably. He excuses himself from the table and goes to ask a waiter where the restroom is. 

“Your brother takes very good care of you, doesn’t he?” Tessa comments, an amused smile on her face. 

“Of course,” Izzy says proudly, puffing out her chest adorably, “mom and dad needs to work, so Alec takes care of me all the time. That’s why I never get hurt.”

“You must love him a lot,” Tessa adds, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“ _Duh_ , but he’s way too nice, so he doesn’t _com-plain_ , ever,” Izzy replies matter-of-factly before frowning, “but mom always gets mad at him. But then I’ll help him because he never does anything bad, ever. Not _purpose-fully_.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Magnus comments.

“I have to, or else mom and dad would be really mean to him,” she says angrily, “So if you’re mean to him, I’ll beat you up when I get bigger, even if you’re a Warlock.” 

She glares at the two Warlocks to make a point, but then relaxes. “But you’re nice to him so it’s okay for him to go out with you guys a lot.” 

“We’ll make sure to always be nice to him then,” Magnus smiles reassuringly, which is also when Alec comes back. They call for the bill and Magnus pays, naturally. They continue strolling around the area after that, just chatting about stuff. 

“So you seem to be doing well,” Magnus says when he’s left walking alongside Alec, the two girls talking about “girl stuff” in front of them. 

“I am,” Alec smiles contently, “Tessa taught me a lot of things and I can do magic a lot better now. I sent you letters.”

“I’ve noticed,” Magnus replies, “I’ve read them all, actually. Thanks for the chocolate and the candy, and the cookie. They were very tasty. I’m quite busy right now, so I won’t have that much time to read your letters, but I’ll try to reply as much as I can.”

“It’s okay, I understand. The adults in the Institute are also busy. I think there’s a problem,” Alec thinks out loud.

“Well, I can imagine that the adults in the Institute do get very busy,” Magnus says. He has an idea of what they’re busy with and it’s nothing good. 

“Is it something serious?” Alec asks, looking at Magnus with a straight gaze. Magnus pauses at the question, wondering if he should really disclose information to Alec.

“Possibly,” Magnus says vaguely. Alec nods, getting the message. 

“I’ll try to help if you need,” he offers, without looking at Magnus.

“I appreciate that,” Magnus says instead of straight up denying the offer. It’s not an ideal situation, but Alec _is_ linked to Valentine in someway so he has the right to know. “I’ll keep that in mind, Alexander.” 

“Thanks,” Alec continues. When he sees the confused look Magnus gives him in return he adds, “For taking me seriously. My parents think something’s wrong with me, and I know something _is_. But it won’t stop me from being able to help.” 

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Magnus states. 

“Thanks,” Alec replies with sad-looking smile, as if Magnus was just saying things for the sake of saying it.

“No, I mean it,” Magnus says seriously, “Nothing is wrong with you. Your magic might make you different, but it’s a part of you. People come in different forms. Something you can’t change about yourself isn’t wrong.” 

Alec doesn’t answer. 

“What I said is a part of my own experience, Alexander,” Magnus continues, “Let me put it this way, do you think there’s anything wrong with me being a Warlock?”

“No!” Alec says immediately. Magnus smiles, patting his head gently. 

“Then it should be the same with you,” he says, “the difference is that we don’t know what you are yet. But we’ll definitely find out. So don’t worry your pretty little head over it.” 

Alec blushes, a single sphere of light rolling off his hair unnoticed. “Okay.”

“Good,” Magnus says, then adds, “I might not be able to visit for a long time though. It’ll get busy for a while.”

“Okay,” Alec says again, “I’ll be fine.”

“Tell me if you’re not though,” Magnus reminds him, “you know how to contact me.”

Alec smiles.

“Okay.” 

 

They finish their date quite late in the day. Izzy had gotten drowsy somewhere in between playing at the park and strolling down the streets, so Tessa just picked her up while Magnus held on to Alec’s hand. Izzy falls asleep soon after Tessa picked her up, and Alec had apologized for the inconvenience and offered to carry her instead. Tessa and Magnus insists that it’s fine, since it’s the least the adult could do at the moment. So Magnus pops out a portal back to the Institute and they’d all arrived back safe and sound.

“Are you going to be fine, carrying her back to her room?” Tessa asks, skeptically handing over a dead-to-the-world Izzy to Alec. 

“It’s fine, I’m used to it,” Alec replies, holding her quite easily, “and she’s small.”

“Well, so are you,” Tessa says, letting go hesitantly before stepping back. Alec picks Izzy up with no difficulty whatsoever. 

“You’re kind of strong for your age, aren’t you? Because I’m sure you shouldn’t be able to do that,” Tessa comments. 

“Not really,” Alec replies.

“We should head off before someone spots us and makes a scene,” Magnus says, “I had a good time today Alexander.”

“We did too,” Alec says with a smile, “Thank you for taking care of us today.”

“You’re welcome,” Magnus replies, “bye Alexander.”

“Bye Magnus, bye Tessa. Thanks,” Alec says before the two Warlocks disappear back into the portal.


	9. growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so here's an early one because I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for two weeks.  
> Alec is finally growing up! This chapter is crazy packed because it spans more than ten years of his life, but I focused on the highlights and I hope I did it well. If you guys want more kid!Alec, please leave a comment because flashbacks can definitely be arranged.   
> It's still fluff and mostly canon. I hope I met your expectations and -hopefully- went beyond.   
> Your comments is an incredibly good read so please leave some more for me :)  
> Anyways, please continue reading! I hope you guys are as addicted to this story as I am reading your comments and imagining it in my head.

It didn’t take long for Alec’s siblings to find out that he could do magic. Although he’d sworn that he could keep it a secret for the rest of his life if he needs to, he hadn’t paired how well he could keep a secret to how nosy his siblings are. It’s ridiculous how little the word “privacy” means to them, or how danger prone they could be at times. Alec goes through an internal battle with himself at least once a month beating himself up over how crappy he is as an older brother and a son. Not like he needed much help with his parents around. They’d more or less knew that he could do magic, but seem to be going to great lengths to deny it. It wasn’t killing him, but it’d hurt when he was younger and hadn’t known better. It still does sometimes. He’d long given up trying to understand how he could please his parents somehow. All he knew was that he could be better in their eyes, which is why he will do whatever he can to be.

His magic isn’t much of a secret now, at least in his family. Izzy had found out when he was around nine years old by barging in to Alec’s room after somehow forcing open his lock that had been laced with his magic, which in turn caused him to get a major migraine when it backfired on him. The pain had been so bad he could swear that his brain was profusely leaking blood on his skull. Izzy then had to nurse him back to normal brain condition while simultaneously machine gun firing him with questions in his vulnerable state - all of which, he couldn’t muster enough power to lie about. It was inhumane to say the least. At least she got the memo that it she shouldn’t tell anyone about it. She threw a fit about it for the longest time, all _“Why didn’t mom or dad say anything about this?”, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”_ and _“I can’t believe I didn’t know for years!”_

Then Jace was introduced to them when he was ten and Izzy was eight. It wasn’t hard to keep a secret from Jace, since he’s one of the most dense individual Alec’s ever met, not to mention the fact that he’s a slight idiot. They weren’t close to begin with, him being wary of unknown individuals and Jace being an incredibly obnoxious hero wannabe. Even Izzy found him to be annoying, causing her to constantly feel _greatly_ annoyed in his presence, which means that they both avoided him whenever possible. But they ended up becoming close after Jace had defended Alec from one of his mom's outbursts about how he needs to try harder. Jace had figuratively dumped cold water on Maryse by simply saying, _“He’s trying his best. That’s a really mean thing to say to someone who’s trying his best.”_ After that, the two Lightwood siblings had warmed up to Jace, despite him being a complete moron ninety percent of his breathing moment. He hadn’t told Jace about his magic, of course. But it had been eating on him for years, because he felt guilty that Jace was entirely honest with him while he was hiding a huge chunk of himself. For a long time, he’d beaten himself up over how he should tell him, whether or not he even _should._

It appeared that he didn’t need to, because when they were out in one of their mischievous adventures around New York - which was entirely Jace’s idea - they had somehow been targeted by a group of demons. And of course, they weren’t realistically capable of defeating the demons, them being only three children. Alec had panicked when Jace had been slashed by a demon, resulting in a very violent outburst of magic in the form of a very hot meteor shower raining down on them. Izzy had barely managed to grab Jace and get out of its way before the shower pierced its way through just about everything within a ten meter radius, immediately killing the group of demons in the process. Jace was somehow conscious enough through the whole thing along with Alec’s frantic effort to heal him, to witness and remember the whole thing. Since Alec wasn’t skilled enough in healing, he only managed to patch up the wound on Jace’s side and close it up rather than entirely healing it, which means that it had left a scar. They were heavily scolded by Maryse when they returned with Jace limping between the two of them, arms braced on his and Izzy’s shoulder. Maryse checked the slash wound on Jace’s side and concluded that it was going to be fine and sent them back to their rooms, declaring that Jace deserved a little pain for being a brat. Alec and Izzy silently agreed with the last remark, since it was Jace’s idea to go out, but they spent the night in his room anyways while he whined to death about how it hurt and how cool Alec’s powers are. 

At that point, Max was around five years old while Alec was fourteen, and Jace and Izzy being twelve. Having been doted by all three of his siblings, they couldn’t really bring themselves to keep Alec’s magic a secret from Max. Alec didn’t think that it was worth it to keep it that much of a secret anymore, since Jace being the least tight-lipped member of the bunch had found out. So there were times when he’d do magic “tricks” for Max to stop him from crying, or even just to make him smile. He’d sometimes even do it in public, with Jace and Izzy shielding them from view and keeping watch, although Jace never could resist the urge to peek. Max, being quite young didn’t explicitly understand that Alec could do actual magic until years later, but accepted it as easily as the rest of his siblings did. 

Now that he’s eighteen, his magic isn’t as uncontrollable as it was before, but it’s difficult to control it sometimes, especially when he’s flustered. He’d entirely stopped lessons with Tessa around two years ago, although the amount of times they meet had already lessened by a whole lot before that. Tessa was the one who suggested it since she seemed sure that Alec’s already a more powerful and skilled magic user than she is for a while then. 

_“But I’m still your teacher, for like, ever,” she’d said to him, “I know you’ll feel lonely without me but you can still contact me anytime. With a phone, of course.”_

_“Shut up,” he’d replied, but knowing that what she said was a little true._

After all, she isn’t only his teacher, but also his friend, confidant and much more. She’d been there for him when his powers flipped out and she’d also been there for him when he was just emotionally drained from having to keep secrets from his siblings. She’s helped him out with a huge chunk of his life. Alec’s thankful for how cool she was about his siblings finding out about his magic. She’d even let them sit in on some of his lessons, which became more trouble than it was practice, but still incredibly fun.

He also knows that there’s been trouble brewing on for a few years now. It’s not like he’s been told about it. But he has a feeling that it has something to do with how busy Magnus is, Jace’s adoption, and also the occasional times Tessa had cancelled their lessons in the past. He also has a gnawing feeling that it has something to do with him. Since he couldn’t really do anything about it in the past, he’d decided that he’ll take a few precautionary measures himself. 

Ever since Max was born when he was ten, he’s been having weird scary dreams that he can’t remember when he wakes up. It happens very scarcely, but it’s enough to set all his internal alarms off. So he’d begun making barriers around the Institute over the years, little by little. By the time he’s sixteen he became powerful enough to easily maintain a barrier around the whole Institute without having it shut off when he sleeps or use his magic somewhere else. He’s been able to get a good visual of who comes in and out of the Institute, rather than just a blob of energy, for years now and the barrier helps with that so he thinks he’s got a good system going in the Institute. Ever since the thing with Izzy, he’s learned to cut himself from whatever spell so that it wouldn’t crack his skull open if anything was forced open. 

Magnus is, well, really busy. He has been ever since the first few times they met and throughout the years in between. In the beginning, he’d come visit and sit in on his lessons with Tessa and spend time with him. But the amount of times he’s dropped by has decreased to none in the past few years. The last time Magnus visited was on his fifteenth birthday party when Tessa dragged him over for a surprise party that Izzy planned for him. He doesn’t deal well with surprises because his magic tends to burst out in different forms very uncontrollably, and it’s embarrassing really. With the surprise party very poorly organized by Izzy and Jace, he still doesn’t understand why it managed to surprise him. But it did, and Magnus and Tessa being there made him that much happier, especially since they took time out of their busy schedule to come. 

_“Thanks for coming. You really didn’t have to go out of your way to come,” he’d said to both Magnus and Tessa that day._

_“Nonsense, it’s your birthday of course we’d be here. How come we’ve never been told about it until now? We’ve known each other for years,” Magnus said to him._

_“I can’t believe I didn’t know until now either, especially since we spend so much time together, Alec,” Tessa added, “maybe it’s my bad for not asking, but birthdays become quite tedious when you’re over a few hundred years old, it completely slipped my mind.”_

_“I don’t really celebrate my birthday,” Alec replied shyly, “Izzy probably just watched some mundane movies and decided to do it.”_

_“Bullshit. Shadowhunters celebrate birthdays like mundanes do,” Tessa had interrupted._

_“Well, they just don’t celebrate like this, usually,” Alec had said._

_“Nice barrier by the way. I don’t remember teaching you this but it’s good,” Tessa commented, “made it hard to get through without being noticed.”_

_“Thanks,” Alec replied, “I had some practice.”_

_“You’ve grown,” Magnus had commented absentmindedly. He’d had this unreadable look on his face._

_“Thanks?”_

_“No, it’s just, I lose track of time sometimes. You know, with all that’s going on and,” Magnus paused, “I don’t grow anymore, so.”_

_“He’ll be a grown man before we know it Mags,” Tessa had said, “So enjoy this cuteness while you still can.”_

_“And you’re catching up to my height,” Magnus frowned, gesturing to the space between them. Alec did grow quite a lot in the past year. He’d been slightly above Magnus’ elbow then._

_“Aww, he’s gonna be taller than you soon. It’s okay, you’ve never been that tall anyways,” Tessa had teased._

_“Excuse you, I am plenty tall, thank you very much,” Magnus had pouted slightly. Alec laughed before excusing himself when Izzy called him over to blow some candles._

_Alec hadn’t missed how his parents weren’t there that day. But Magnus, Tessa, Jace, Izzy and Max were, and that’s enough to make him so very happy._

Despite the lack of meeting each other personally, he and Magnus continued to exchange letters until now. Although he has a phone now and it would be easier to just text, he’d never really found the courage to ask for Magnus’ number. There is also just something about exchanging something physical that he prefers to the instant delivery of a message. He’d sent Magnus a lot of things within the past years; some snacks, a few gifts here and there, and of course letters. The Warlock’s kept his promise to read and reply as often as he can, and Alec appreciates it very much. Sometimes they’d just sit beside the box sending each other small notes or exchanging a piece of paper back and forth when the two had nothing to do. They’d write to each other and pass around some doodles here and there, which Alec’s very comfortable with now. 

Alec finds out that Magnus doodles an alarming number of cats. He’d somehow gotten used to Magnus drawing a cat instead of signing his name at the bottom of the paper. It’s ridiculous, really, but also adorable. So at some point, he’d decide to gift Magnus with a cat, since he liked it so much. Well, “gift” isn’t the right word since it was a cat he picked up when he was younger. The cat had somehow always found him whenever he steps out of the Institute with Tessa or just for a stroll around town. It’d rub its body on his leg and continued to follow him wherever he goes. He’d find out later that it apparently lived in the abandoned building that Tessa turned into their training room. 

_“Why does the kitten always follow you around?” Tessa asked him one day when they decide to get ice cream, “that’s not normal. Have you ever given it a snack? Can you get animals to like you with your magic? If you can, you need to teach me how to do that?”_

_“I don’t know, I’ve never fed it anything. What kind of cat is this?” Alec had said._

_“Who knows? Why don’t you figure it out when you get back?” she’d replied._

_“It follows me back to the Institute too, sometimes.”_

_“Since it likes you so much, why don’t you keep it?”_

_“I can’t. Mom wouldn’t appreciate that. The Institute isn’t necessarily a pet-friendly place.”_

_“Good point,” Tessa says, thinking of another solution, “Why don’t you give it to Magnus? I’m sure he has enough space for a fellow feline in his place. Maybe it’ll fix those nasty mood swings he’s been getting lately.”_

_“Magnus? Wouldn’t it trouble him? He’s quite busy.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, cats can survive a long time without too much attention. And knowing Magnus, he’ll probably dote on it so much it’ll grow up to be as much of a diva as he is.”_

_“Sure? I feel bad leaving it alone outside of the Institute whenever I go home.”_

_“I’ll drop it off for you,” Tessa had said with finality._

And that was the story of how he “gifted” Magnus with a small kitten. That night, Magnus had sent him a small note saying, _“What is this glorious responsibility that you’ve entrusted on me, Alexander?”_ Alec had laughed at the note, imagining Magnus’ mock-surprise expression. 

_“It kept on following me, and I felt bad. Since I can’t have pets in the Institute, just thought someone could take care of it. I’m sorry, would it be a bother?” he’d written back._

_“Absolutely. The cutest bothersome thing I’ve had the honor of receiving. I’d never kept a pet before. Are you sure I’m worthy enough to serve this glorious creature?” Magnus wrote back on the same paper._

_“I’m sure you’ll be plenty good enough for it.”_

Alec had found out days later that Magnus named the cat Chairman Meow, which is a ridiculous name to call a cat. 

_“You named him after a Chinese totalitarian leader?”_

_“I don’t see the problem, since it’s currently very selfishly dictating my house. He demands a ridiculous amount of attention and is entirely ignorant of my problems. That’s a totalitarian leader if I’ve ever met one, which I have.”_

_“That’s ridiculous.”_

_“You’re ridiculous.”_

They left it at that. 

Magnus can’t seem to stop writing about him after that. It’s always a _“Alexander, he ruined my couch,”_ or a, _“Did you say this cat liked you? Because I don’t see a shred of love in this beast,”_ or another, _“Alexander he ruined my couch, again. Why do I still adore it?”_

The amount of letters Magnus sends him detailing what Chairman Meow does and doesn’t do borders on appalling, but it never fails to bring a smile to his face. With the amount of things he finds out about the cat through Magnus’ letters, it feels like he’s raising the cat _with_ Magnus, which he doesn’t mind in the least. Although he and Magnus don’t meet much anymore, Tessa would sometimes bring him over for Alec’s lessons when he had them. The Chairman seems very nice to him whenever they meet, so he doesn’t understand how it misbehaved so much with Magnus. Now that he doesn’t have lessons anymore, he finds that he kind of misses the Chairman. He kind of adores the cat. 

Other than that, Alec’s had a few personal troubles in the past few years. All of them come in the form of a ferocious beast called puberty. He doesn’t really know how much different he is from regular people because of his magic, but apparently puberty is something he wasn’t spared from by virtue of being different. When he and Jace did the parabatai ritual, it was when he was around sixteen. He struggled a lot for a while after that, since he'd begun to feel a weird type of “like” towards Jace. 

Despite being sixteen, he kind of understood what kind of “like” it was, but very persistently denied it. It was _wrong_. Not only because parabatai are forbidden to have that kind of relationship, but also because Jace is a guy. There’s not a bone of femininity in the younger boy, which rules out the possibility of it being some kind of misdirected lust. He felt entirely grossed out by the strange feeling. He felt entirely grossed out by himself. “Grossed out” wasn’t even a strong enough word, he’d felt utterly disgusted. It caused his pre-existing emotion of self-hatred to be amplified intensely. It made him act unnatural around his parents, around Izzy, around Jace and he hated the feeling with a passion. Alec felt as if he was somehow just born terribly _wrong_. Every inch of his soul itched to just combust and destroy itself. He felt sick. He was miserable. It made his magic become all sorts of unreasonable, spiraling to all the wrong directions. It just hurt.

Even with the magic and all of his issues, he’d never felt so much anger, rejection towards himself. Jace - thank the Angel - was so utterly dense, he never did find out. However, Izzy, being the nosy and awfully perceptive little sister noticed that there was something wrong before long.

_“You’ve been acting weird these past few weeks,” she’d popped the question one night when she barged into his room forcefully, “You look miserable and it has something to do with Jace.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec had steeled himself._

_“Don’t give me that, Alec. You’ve been acting way too jumpy around mom and dad, around me, and especially around Jace.”_

_“Still don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Alec, for once in your life stop being so goddamn stubborn!” she’d screamed at him, “I hate to see you like this.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“Alec.”_

_“Izzy.”_

_“I’m going to find out sooner or later.”_

_“Can we just not talk about it then?”_

_“Why not just get it over with and tell me then,” she’d raised her voice again, “Did Jace do something? He can be an idiot sometimes.”_

_“It’s not Jace, Izzy,” Alec was getting impatient, angry even, “it’s not anyone.”_

_“Then what’s the problem?” Izzy shouted, her eyes red from frustration._

_“It’s me, alright? I’m the fucking problem!” Alec bursted out, his magic running rampant in his room, gusts of wind blowing everything all over the place. He felt miserable for yelling at Izzy, for letting his powers go wild. He felt frustrated._

_“Alec, you’re not the problem, you’ve never been,” Izzy said, eyes wet._

_“If I’m not the problem, then what? How can I explain what I’m feeling?” he’d said, miserably. His powers now just a cloud of gloom. Izzy comes over and pulls him into a deep hug._

_“If you cry, I’ll fucking cry too,” she said angrily, which didn’t match her action at all. He didn’t even realize that he was crying until then._

_“I’m sorry,” he said to her, returning the hug. He’d found the hug so incredibly comforting._

_“You don’t need to be,” she’d replied, “nothing to be sorry about. Except for not telling me anything, so take a seat and talk.”_

_The fact that Izzy hadn’t outgrown her bossiness in the situation made him chuckle a bit. When they finally pulled away he did talk._

_“I like Jace,” Alec had blurted out finally after a minute of silence as they sat on his bed, “not in a normal way.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Like romantic like?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“That’s fine. Does that mean you like guys?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“I like guys too.”_

_“I know. That’s normal.”_

_“I don’t really care if it’s normal or not. It doesn’t matter. It’s not bad.”_

_“Mom and dad thinks so.”_

_“Then screw them. It doesn’t matter to me. Or Max. Even Jace.”_

_“They’ll hate me when they find out.”_

_“I don’t know about mom and dad, but I know Jace and Max doesn’t give a damn and neither do I.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“No problem. You’re all of our favorite big brother, Max and I love you more than we love Jace. I don’t care what he says, he’s a crappy big brother. We’ll always love you no matter what.”_

_“That’s really sappy.”_

_“I know and I don’t care.”_

_“I love you guys too. All of you are my favorite.”_

_“It doesn’t work like that,” Izzy laughs._

_“I can’t pick, that would be unfair.”_

_“And that’s why we love you most.”_

They ended up talking like that for a huge chunk of the night, before falling asleep tangled up on Alec’s bed. He knows that he’s sixteen and Izzy’s fourteen and that they’re both a bit too old to be sleeping together, but he really doesn’t care. That night was the soundest he’s slept in the past few months. He’d woken up the next morning to a room full of small balls of light. He felt happy and at peace. He’s been happy ever since. 

He finds out a little while later that what he felt for Jace had been a confusing mix of the parabatai bond and his raging hormones, which will forever be embedded into his brain as a memory that shall not be mentioned, ever. He also finds out that he does like guys and that it wasn’t just a phase. No one knows but Izzy, but she's really everyone that needs to know. The others will just have to wait for their turn. 

Growing up hadn’t been easy on Alec, with his powers and his feelings. He’d been born different from other Shadowhunters. He’ll probably stay different from any other Shadowhunters in more ways than one. But he’d grown up fine. He's learned to shoot arrows and fight incredibly well, his magic had grown as best as it could have, and he’s got people who truly care about him. The way it is now, is the best situation that he could ever wish for.


	10. first mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Another one in a normal schedule, thanks for being patient during my exams and waiting faithfully and also commenting lots :) I try to read the comments and reply to most of them altogether here.  
> This chapter's a loaded one because it's the trio's first mission and I want to make it special for them and I don't want to miss a thing. It's also an introduction-ish to Alec's powers and what exactly he can do with it.  
> Since magic is very loosely defined in the book, I went ahead and used my own knowledge on magic. And the story will probably stray quite far from canon - as you can see already - since its Magnus-Alec centered rather than Jace-Clary. So apologies if it strays from the canon universe. 
> 
> And if you guys have any requests on revisiting specific sections of Alec's or Magnus' life, please put it down in the comments and I'll see if I can write about them as I go. 
> 
> I also have a few songs that i listen to that kind of gives me inspiration in a chapter, so if you guys are interested in me making up a playlist, please say so in the comments :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Now that he’s eighteen, Alec’s just been given approval from his parents to lead in missions rather than just tagging along with a few older Shadowhunters in their missions. It’s frustrating sometimes when he has to follow orders that are just entirely idiotic, just because some bulky adults feel the need to save face in front of a kid. 

Izzy and Jace still somehow need to ride in his coattails though, since they’re too young to just wildly get in to missions. They’ll only tag along in missions when Alec’s in charge now, since they probably don’t want to go through the same crap that he did. While Jace was incredibly vocal with his dislike towards some Shadowhunters in the Institute, Izzy was a lot more subtle with it. Alec would sometimes catch her glaring some Shadowhunters from the shadow as if saying, “just you wait.” It’s incredibly unnerving when she has that crazy killing intent filling up the room and he has to pretend to not see it. They’d had their share of a few tag-a-long missions, and learned to just keep their mouths shut and just swear never to go again. 

Alec didn’t have it that easy. It was hard enough to have to constantly go on them since his parents thought that it would get him some experience. But he’d also had to go through some fucked up show of seniority, just because some up-and-coming Shadowhunters feel insecure due to his presence in their team. He doesn’t really struggle with keeping his powers in check though. He’d had time to practice restraint and if the situation calls for it, use his powers without anyone noticing. Thankfully, he’d never cared enough about another Shadowhunter other than Jace and Izzy to actually use his powers to save them or anything. 

He wouldn’t say that he was disliked by other Shadowhunters other than his family, but it wouldn’t be inaccurate either to say that some hated him with a passion. He struggles to understand why, and this is one of those moments. 

“I think he hates you,” Izzy says after a Shadowhunter - Roy, or something - very aggressively smashed their shoulders in the hallway while he and Izzy were heading to the office, “He just looked back. Ew.”

“I really don’t understand why,” Alec says, rubbing the bridge of his nose exasperatedly, “I’ve never done anything to the guy.”

“I saw this in _Mean Girls_. They’re mad ‘cuz you’re prettier than them,” Izzy says.

“I really don’t think that’s true,” Alec replies, looking at her disapprovingly. He hasn’t watched the movie, but he kind of gets that it’s some kind of highschool drama. Izzy’s been watching nothing but those lately.

“Well, you are though,” Izzy says, “prettier than them.”

“Thanks, but being called pretty isn’t really something I can be proud of,” Alec replies.

“That’s rude, take a compliment when you get them,” Izzy says defiantly before looking away to think, “They’re probably just jealous.”

“Of what?” Alec scoffs.

“You’re, like, the Head of the Institute’s son. I don’t really know his skill level as a Shadowhunter, but I bet you’re better than them too,” Izzy says easily. 

“I am,” Alec says, and when Izzy raises a brow he continues, “Not being arrogant or anything, but I’ve been on missions with him in the team. He’s just a showoff. Focuses too much on impressing other people and stuff.”

“Now you know why some people hate you,” Izzy mumbles, “Don’t let it get to you, it’s normal for people in society to envy others for what they don’t have.”

“That is some bullshit wisdom you got from some TV show, isn’t it?” Alec laughs. 

“Shut up, it’s not wrong,” Izzy says, elbowing him sharply, “Put me in your team, since you can lead now. I think Jace wants in too.”

“That guy has too much energy to burn,” Alec sighs, knowing that Jace has been to all sorts of mischief in the Institute lately. He’d once reconsidered having Jace on his team, since he acts like a brat one hundred and ten percent of the time, but he doesn’t really have much of a choice since Jace and Izzy is quite obviously some of the better Shadowhunters available. He also doesn’t need to hide his powers, which gets things done infinitely faster than anyone can without.

“Why do you need to hand those to Mom personally anyways?” Izzy asks as they arrive at the door to the office.

“I don’t know, she called me in,” he shrugs, “I’ll get this done quick. Stay here.”

When he enters the room, both Maryse and Robert were there waiting for him.

“Alec,” his dad calls with a hesitant smile. His mom on the other hand, just stood there with her arms crossed. 

“Mom, Dad,” Alec greets.

“We need to talk about your missions,” him mom starts, getting straight to the point as usual, “Now that you can lead your own missions, I expect better results and all of them reported to me. You’ve been given more training than any other Shadowhunter in the Institute so I expect you to get things done better and faster.”

“Yes,” was all that he could bring himself to say. It’s all that he’s been saying to them in the past few years. There really is nothing else to say.

“And your, powers. I think it should be obvious that it must remain hidden, at all times. It would be troublesome if anyone in the Institute finds out and by any chance reports it to the Clave, it’s simply scandalous,” Maryse says. Alec feels tempted to bring up the scenario of an emergency, but decides to keep quiet. His mother doesn’t know about his magic powers in detail, but understands the gist of it. None of his parents ever did bother to address it, until now. It’s almost as if they were just ignoring it with the hopes of it somehow magically disappearing if they just didn’t think about it. Alec personally finds it ridiculous - and, hurtful - but they certainly never asked for his input, so he’s settled with just obeying orders and keeping a low profile. 

“Yes,” he replies again. He puts the stack of papers he was holding on Robert’s desk and excuses himself before leaving.

“Did they give you a hard time again?” Izzy asks, noticing the frown that immediately appeared as soon as he closed the door behind him. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just the usual lecture,” Alec assures, but can’t really bring himself to smile to support it. 

“I’ll talk to them if you want me too,” Izzy frowns.

“Not necessary, you’ve done enough of that,” Alec says before ushering her away from the office door to the training room.

“So, you need me to retouch the marks?” Izzy asks, “You think it’s going to hurt again this time?”

“I’m feeling like crap, so yeah,” Alec says, exhausted already from the thought. He first tried to use a stele when he was ten. It hadn’t worked the first few times he tried in front of Tessa which induced a huge panic from the both of them for the longest time. Tessa insisted on not touching the stele, but watched closely as Alec does his thing. The stele had a negative reaction to Alec when he dropped it and picked it up a second time. Tessa told him later that that was how it reacted to demons when they touch it. It scared Alec to hell and back, gave him nightmares and panic attacks when he didn’t even know what panic attacks were. The stele had been given to him by Maryse, especially crafted for him, which means that she’d expected results. Looking back on it, Alec thinks that it didn’t even occur to Maryse that there could be any problems with it, which was entirely ridiculous. 

_“Okay, Alec, let’s try that again,” Tessa says, visibly losing her cool. He can’t help but feel panic rising when the adult in the room becomes like that._

_“Will it stun me again?” Alec asks, barely a whisper._

_“It shouldn’t. No. This shouldn’t be happening. I’ve taught you for almost five years, I would know if something was wrong. Nothing had been wrong. Nothing,” Tessa says shaking her head in slight panic._

_“What if I’m not a Shadowhunter?”_

_“No! You are! You fu-freaking are! I know it,” Tessa says, “This won’t happen.”_

_He’s been with Tessa for five years now, long enough to know that the panic isn’t from disappointment, but rather panic from fear. But it does make the student really scared if even the teacher acts like this. Tessa starts pacing around the room looking highly disgruntled._

_“Okay, calm down, we need to leave this where it is. Alec, don’t touch that. Just leave it for a while. How about we call your sister here? She knows about your situation right?”_

_“Okay, I’ll call her here right now,” Alec says before contacting Izzy through telepathy, a neat trick he learned recently. He opens up a portal for her when she responded._

_“What’s the emergency?” Izzy asks, looking around since it’s the first time she’s actually stepped foot inside Alec’s training building, “and stop doing that brain thing, it’s creepy.”_

_“Right, sorry. But it’s an emergency,” Alec starts._

_“Okay, hold this,” Tessa says, pointing at the stele, “You can hold it properly right?”_

_“Yeah? That’s a stele, I’ve seen a few. What’s the problem?” she says, picking it up easily. Alec looks at her with astonishment._

_“Yes, that’s what supposed to happen,” Tessa explains, gesturing at Izzy when Alec looks at her for answers._

_“Explain? Please?” Izzy says, looking at the two panicking people weirdly._

_“The stele glowed when I touched it the second time. I picked it up fine the first time.” Alec starts. Izzy looks at the stele weirdly, put it down and picked it up again._

_“What does that mean?” Izzy asks, the danger of the situation slowly dawning in on her, “Could it be like, your powers?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Wait a minute! Alright rewind, reevaluate. Your powers, alright. Uh, was your eye glowing when you picked it up a second time? I think it was, right? Why don’t we calm down and try again after a while,” Tessa suggests, trying and failing to hide the panic still in her voice. So they did. While they wait for Tessa to fully calm down, Alec explains to Izzy in a dejected tone the whole situation. Izzy looks seriously at him._

_“Mom will be furious, won’t she?” she asks worriedly._

_“Yes,” Alec replies quietly. That wasn’t really the problem though. It won’t be the first time she’s furious at him, probably won’t be the last either. The problem was his identity as a Shadowhunter. He’s worried. Will he loose the right to stay in the Institute? What if he isn’t one?_

_“Alright, we’ve all calmed down,” Tessa announces, although she might as well be referring to herself only since Alec has calmed down moments ago._

_“Izzy, can you hold the stele out?” Alec asks, and Izzy does just that. He focuses on keeping his magic as minimal as possible when reaching out to grab the stele._

_“Yes! You got it!” Tessa fist bumps the air when he sees the stele passed to Alec’s hand. Just when Alec feels relief, he jolts away from the stele, dropping it again. The whole room stared in stunned silence._

_“I felt kind of happy, sorry, won’t do it again,” he says, and reaches down to grab it normally without incident._

_“So you have to be completely emotionless when you hold it? Or else it stuns you?” Izzy pops the question._

_“I guess,” Alec replies with an sad smile. He should be able to master that somehow. After all, Tessa had told him that his magic is greatly tied to his emotions._

_“Alright, let’s start drawing, while you’re still in robot mode,” Tessa says, “You remember some right? Screw the Silent Brothers ritual.”_

_“Yeah, I remember a few. Are you sure about the ritual? It should only be in a few days,” Alec points out._

_“What? You didn’t tell me that,” Tessa says, “Okay put that thing down, and make your emotions come back. Oh my god, what a bitch.”_

Which was the first time Tessa swore in front of Alec and Izzy. The two kids weren’t surprised. Alec figures the stress from before must’ve gotten to her. Alec remembers the Silent Brothers ritual that he had to go through a few days later though. 

Tessa had insisted that she be allowed in close proximity to Alec when he received his first mark. She’d forcefully barged in through the gates of Silent City and wouldn’t calm down until a Silent Brother who she seemed to know appeared and let her in. Alec was later introduced to the Silent Brother, to Brother Zachariah, who spoke - to his surprise - to him assuringly about the ritual. Tessa also insisted that his first mark be done by Brother Zachariah so that no one would find out if anything were to happen. After Tessa and Brother Zachariah talked in private Alec had approached him privately, when Tessa talked with his mother. 

_“What is it, Lightwood boy?” Brother Zachariah said to him. Alec felt slightly nervous about asking a favor from him, since he had towered over Alec._

_“Can I ask for a favor?” Alec asks hesitantly, trying to be as polite as possible. Brother Zachariah nods._

_“Please don’t stop. No matter what happens,” Alec said, his gaze determined, “Don’t stop until it’s done.”_

_The Brother had gazed at him silently before saying, “Alright.”_

The ritual had went on shortly after that. He’d found out that pain was - fortunately - not an emotion, but rather a feeling. He thanks the Angels for that even as he screamed in pain through the whole ritual. It felt as if the rune had been carved into his skin in a painfully slow manner. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Tessa rushing in to his side. He’d ran a horrible fever for weeks after that, slipping in and out of consciousness. He doesn’t remember what happened within those few weeks but he thinks he heard Magnus at some point and Tessa’s constant reassurances complete with the curse words he suspects she’d held in all those years. What finally jolted him awake was Izzy’s loud crying outside of his door and Maryse forbidding her to come in. He found out from Tessa later that Magnus had in fact visited a lot. Even in his busy schedule he’d dropped by no matter how late it was to at least check on him. He’d even bring Chairman Meow to sleep over sometimes. He was slightly upset that he wasn’t conscious during those times to spend time with the busy Warlock, but it quickly dissipated when Tessa scolded him harshly for telling Zachariah to not stop no matter what. 

_“You could have died, Alec!” she screamed at him, red-faced._

_“I didn’t though,” Alec smiles reassuringly._

_“You are an absolute idiot! You don’t do that ever again. Don’t you dare,” Tessa had said before finally breaking into tears._

_“Sorry,” Alec said, barely audible._

_“You better be,” Tessa says, wiping her tears violently, “Oh my god. Kids these days.”_

That was the first and only time he’d ever seen Tessa cry about anything, which made him feel utterly guilty about what he’s done. But he never regretted his decision. Not once and probably not ever. 

Izzy had soon after barged into the room crying before tackling him into a tight hug. Jace, who was new to the New York Institute at the time just stared at them from the door and dropped him some snacks. Izzy had refused to move from her position of hugging Alec for almost an hour until she calmed down. Alec patted her back comfortingly during that time as she sobbed her emotions out. She’d only let go when she fell asleep after being tired out by all the crying. Tessa had helped carry her out of the room and bid her own goodbyes since she’ll be “knocking out without a care in the world for the first time in forever.”

Later that night, Magnus had dropped by again, saying that he’d received a message from Tessa about Alec being alive and well. 

_“Look who I brought,” Magnus announced as he stepped out of the portal. He was followed by a cat strutting in and immediately jumping on his bed._

_“Chairman Meow!” Alec beams as he hugs the cat, “He’s so big now.”_

_“I guess you weren’t lying about him liking you,” Magnus laughs before taking a chair and sitting by Alec’s bed, “How are you?”_

_“I’m fine, thanks. I heard from Tessa that you dropped by. Thank you,” Alec said, genuinely full of gratitude. He lets go of the Chairman and watched him as he snuggled himself beside his feet, “Sorry for worrying you.”_

_“Nothing to be sorry for, or thank me about. I couldn’t really do anything,” Magnus said, an unreadable look flashing through his face._

_“Well thanks anyways. For caring,” Alec says._

_“Naturally,” Magnus said, leaning back on his chair. They’d left it there._

The two talked a lot that night, about the Chairman, about the ritual and Alec, and about many other things. After catching up and Magnus was satisfied with Alec’s condition, Magnus had left the Chairman to accompany Alec for the night, since he’d refused to leave Alec’s side. Magnus had muttered “traitor” under his breath before saying his goodbyes and leaving through a portal. He’d slept with the Chairman tucked beside him that night. 

Now, he’s learned to shut down his magic while using his stele, but he avoids doing that since he’s put magical wards and barriers around the Institute and he’d lose track of them momentarily when he does cut off his powers. He’d used his stele the first few times after the ritual but soon settled with Izzy just drawing them for him since it was easier and more effective, not to mention less painful. He doesn’t carry his stele most of the time, leaving it on a drawer beside his letter box, opting to draw iratze on himself after he gets back to his room if Izzy wasn’t available. He also doesn’t carry his in case it stuns him in public if he touches it. 

He still dreads having runes drawn on him until now. He only lets someone he trusts do it, and all of them include Jace and Izzy, since they know about his situation and him in general. He finds out over the years that the crappier he feels, the worse the pain gets when any runes are drawn on him, including the iratze rune, which defeats the purpose really. He’s visited Catarina Loss’ hospital secretly a few times to learn healing magic instead since it came with less cost than using a stele and would be useful in case of emergencies. Of course he doesn’t use it on missions in case someone notices. 

“Ready?” Izzy asks, holding up her own stele beside Alec on a bench in the training room.

“Get it over with,” Alec mumbles, which she takes as a yes. Alec grits his teeth and reminds himself not to let out a sound in case someone’s in here. 

“Done,” Izzy says victoriously looking at her work, “Perfectly done.”

“Right, thanks,” Alec mutters before shaking his neck and limbs to get rid of the strain. Jace joins them moments later, claiming that he’s in dire need to go out to let go of some energy. He practically begged for Alec to put him on his team, which Alec was planning on doing anyways, but he let Jace beg for a while before saying so. Just because.

“That was mean, Alec,” Jace whines, “why’d you make me beg if you were going to let me in, in the first place?”

“Because an idiot could tell that I really didn’t have much choice anyways,” Alec replies smugly, followed by Izzy’s laughter, “and just because.”

“Like I said, mean,” Jace pouts and Izzy punches him in the shoulder.

“Don’t beg that easily please. I want your dignity in tact before we hit our twenties,” she says.

“Please, my dignity will remain strong until my hundreds,” Jace said.

“Funny, I just saw it jump out the window,” Alec says dismissively. Jace whines some more while Izzy laughs. 

“Anyways,” Alec starts, “about the missions, I think I'll have you two on my team and no one else. I think it’ll be faster and better that way. You guys mind?”

“Why ask us, you’re in charge,” Izzy shrugs. 

“Oh? Since when?” Alec points out, “for as long as I can remember it’s always been ‘I want this’ and ‘I want that’ from the both of you. When did I ever get a say in anything?”

“Every time. Since we butt heads all the time, you end up making the final call, idiot,” Izzy points out, “Everyone thinks I’m the bossy one. They should see you in action, all manipulative and stuff. You just get a better rep ‘cuz you snake around things more. Control freak.”

“That last one was uncalled for,” Alec says defensively. Jace snorts

“She called you an idiot and the control freak is what offends you?” he asks. 

“That’s just because I know I’m not an idiot, unlike someone I know,” Alec hints smugly.

“Fuck you,” Jace replies in good spirit. 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Alec says.

“No. In fact I don’t kiss my mother at all thank you very much. She doesn’t kiss me either, so you don’t have a point,” Jace retorts. It seems that he’s grown accustomed to having Maryse as a mother. Alec shrugs.

“So you admit to being a control freak?” Izzy brings up, stirring the conversation back to his direction. Alec shrugs again. “Who knows.”

“Dick,” Izzy says, punching him on the shoulder lightly. They all laugh, because they know that to an extent, it is true. 

“Ready for a mission?” Alec says, taking out his phone. 

“Hell yes,” Jace says, eyes practically gleaming at the mention of a mission. 

“Let’s go,” Alec says staring at his phone, “there’s an attack in an abandoned site.”

With that, all of them immediately went to grab their gear, seraph blades and head out of the Institute. On their way out Alec feels a glare on his back and turns to find a familiar-ish face. 

“Try not to die with that nursery squad,” Roy (Ray, Ronald, whatever) taunts. From behind them. Jace turns begins to turn around at the taunt before Izzy grabs him by the shoulder as if saying “not worth it”. They glamour themselves up a bit before heading out to the open air. 

“Asshole,” Jace mutters. Alec noticed that Jace seems to be competitive in everything, including age. It’s what makes him so hotheaded from a simple taunt. 

“Leave it,” Alec says firmly. Jace nods reluctantly. Alec leads them to the area where demonic sightings were reported. An abandoned house that looks heavily ominous. 

“Plan?” Izzy asks. Alec puts a finger on his lips to tell her to be quiet while he assesses the situation. He could feel five in the building and three more approaching. None too powerful, but they’re outnumbered nevertheless. So much for an easy first hit for the ‘nursery squad’. 

“Five inside, three coming soon,” Alec says shortly, “Both of you take inside I’ll take the outside. Can you handle that? Call me if there’s any trouble.” 

“Yeah we can. Call you with the brain thing? Fine,” Izzy says, rolling her eyes. Jace was already heading inside the house. 

“Wait!” Izzy calls out to Jace in a loud whisper. Alec pulls out his compact bow and draws out three arrows in between his fingers, setting them one by one on his arrow. He carefully laces all of his arrows with some explosive magic. The three coming are stronger than the ones inside. He might be in bit of a pinch if all of them attack at once. Like hell he’s telling Jace or Izzy that.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, focusing on feeling the targets rather than seeing them. Still out of sight, take them out one by one. He draws back the arrows on his bow. He lets go all three at once to one direction. 

“One down,” he mutters to himself as he feels the demonic energy safe. He draws another three and points it to the direction to the second one. The demons seem to notice one of them going missing since they stopped abruptly. He draws back the arrows and lets go. Two down. The third demon seems angered and begins to speed towards Alec.

“Shit,” he mutters, opening his eyes wide as the smell approached. He quickly draws another three arrows and points it at the third demon, only wounding it, but bought him some time. He could see the demon now. He draws back two arrows this time, opting for power. He laces them all with some fire and draws back with all his power before letting go of the arrows. When he sees that none of them missed, he wills for the flames increase in both heat and quantity, watching the demon gets incinerated. When he sees a final explosion that finally kills the demon he goes inside to see how Izzy and Jace are doing, arrow in the ready since he could feel three demons still alive and angered. 

“I got your back. Go!” Alec orders the two when he sees them. As soon as they hear the command, both Jace and Izzy jumps towards a demon while Alec, shoots at the other two with regular arrows to keep them busy. His arrows seem to keep the two demons occupied enough while Jace and Izzy finishes one of them. After they kill that one, Jace goes for the one with an arrow stuck on it with his blade, while Izzy goes at the other one with her whip. Alec continues shooting arrows behind the two, somehow managing to simultaneously shoot both demons without hitting his siblings. Izzy kills hers first and Jace finishes soon after. 

“Alright!” Jace says fist up in the air. 

“Slow,” Izzy taunts. 

“Shut up you weren’t that quick either,” Jace retorts. 

“That’s enough, you two, we’re going back,” Alec announces and the three begin to walk out before Alec stops just behind the door. 

“Do you guys hear that?” he asks. He could hear someone, no, a lot of people screaming. 

“Hear what?” Jace asks.

“Shh,” Izzy shushes as she tries to find out what Alec’s talking about. 

“I don’t feel anything for around a fifty meter radius from here,” Alec says. 

“I don’t see anything either,” Jace adds. 

“Below,” Izzy sends a look at Alec. The three run around for a while, looking for the door to the basement.

“Alec, just knock the floor out,” Jace says impatiently. Alec tries to do just that, placing his hand on the cold wooden floor. He feels a slight vibration on the wood and senses what was below it. 

“There’s a barrier down here. Wait, no, below the whole house,” Alec says, alarmed.

“Well? Force it open,” Jace says. Alec thinks about it before measuring their chances against whatever’s below there. 

“No, get out right now,” he gets up in a hurry, pushing the two outside of the house.

“What? Why?” Jace complains loudly. Alec practically kicks him outside of the house.

“Izzy, do you have Tessa’s number?” Alec asks. Izzy nods and quickly pulls out her phone to dial Tessa’s number. 

“Your teacher? Why?” Jace asks again.

“Jace, shut up please and move,” Alec drags him away from the house and begins to run as fast as he can to find some kind of cover. The two follow closely behind him. If they’re lucky they’ll get far enough to avoid detection at least until he could set up a barrier of his own.

“Hello? Tessa, Alec told me to call you. It’s an emergency,” Izzy says to the phone, keeping up with the two boys, “We’re on a mission - No, he’s not dying. Just get here. Alec will shoot up some kind of signal.”

Just when he thinks he’ll just forcefully create a trench for them, Alec finds an abandoned car. He leads the two behind it and pushes their shoulders down to hide them from view. 

“You two stay here. I’m going to make a barrier around you so don’t step out. No matter what, got it?” Alec orders the two of them, while rushing a magic barrier to hide and protect them from the demons. 

“What about you?” Jace and Izzy ask in unison.

“I’ll just take a minute to shoot out a signal to Tessa,” Alec explains quickly. He could sense a horde of demons scatter from the house, probably looking for them, “Once I shoot out a signal, everyone within a mile distance will be able to see it including the demons, so don’t move from this spot. I’m serious. Jace?”

“Alright! Now go,” Jace says, slightly upset at being called out. Alec heads out as far as he can from the area Jace and Izzy are while still keeping them in sight. He holds his hand together and conjures up a ball of energy before releasing it to the sky. It’s invisible but every non-mundane in the area should be able to sense it. He could sense the demons stop their search and head to Alec’s location. He pulls on a quick invisibility spell to cover his tracks and moves out of the way while counting the demons present in the area. It’s going to be like a demon heap once they all gather here and it won’t be long either. He prays to the Angels that Tessa or any other sort of help in the area would appear quickly. He senses two portals within his area of perception, feels Tessa stepping in and one other person. He runs to Tessa’s direction direction as quickly as possible. 

“Tessa!” Alec calls out, and manages to say, “trouble” before having to let go of the invisibility spell in exchange for a defensive one, successfully protecting himself from an incoming blow. 

“What a reunion, huh?” Tessa shouts over the sound of wailing demons, “How have you been?”

“Not the time!” Alec shouts back, straightening his back to hold his bow properly and began shooting normal arrows, that could only distract them a little.

“I called reinforcements!” Tessa says, quickly readying some spells while Alec’s shots covers her, “Where’s your sister?”

“She’s with Jace behind that car on the back!” Alec explains quickly. 

“The bow and arrow suits you,” Tessa says, barely audible with all the demons around. Alec finds himself smiling at the comment. Tessa joins him in battle after that. He senses another portal opening in the area and a familiar energy stepping through. That’s Magnus. Some strange energies follows behind him out of the portal. He shakes himself back to the situation. He could kill more than one if he unleashes his full power, something he’d never done before, but it could possibly wound his comrades too. The unfamiliar Warlock was standing still, but exuding a lot of magic. The horde of demons around Magnus also beginning to disappear one by one as the Warlock works his magic.

“There’s no end to them!” Tessa tells him from behind. Alec approaches her cautiously while simultaneously firing arrows. He’s ran out of marked arrows from the Institute, so he’s switched to conjuring arrows of light while shooting them. 

“I have an idea!” Alec says back, “Cover me?”

“Got it!” Tessa shouts back, widening her attack field. Alec quickly creates a barrier around Tessa and sends a quick telepathic announcement to other Warlocks in the area. _Create a barrier, protect yourselves._ Then he begins to focus his own energy to sensing his surroundings and quickly building up his own magic around himself. 

Since he can’t unleash his full power, he decides to settle for something close but not quite as erratic. It takes time to do that properly though, and he’s never tried it so he’s trying for a leap of faith in himself. It’s easier thought than done. 

Once enough energy was gathered, he checks his area of perception one more time. When he senses that the Warlocks have put up a guard and no one was outside a barrier, he spreads his arms, taking in all the energy. Tessa takes that as a signal to stop attacking and stay inside Alec’s barrier. As he brings up the energy, he prays by the Angel that this works. The glamour on his red eye had long faded. He feels his red eye glow warmly as he takes up the energy and slowly bringing it up to the sky. With one shot, he releases everything he’s got in the huge ball of energy. 

It resulted in a loud explosive sound as it exploded, scattering out large flaming arrows from the sky above him. The arrows rained down, clearing out anything within a hundred meter radius that doesn’t have a barrier to protect it. Alec drops to the ground panting and coughing, the spell taking a toll on him. The arrows kept on raining down for the next minute decimating whatever was left in the abandoned area around them. Alec finds out as he’s crouched on the ground that he couldn’t feel his knees and falls on his back, completely drained. He watches the sky above him as the ball of light dissipates, shooting out its last arrows before completely disappearing as if it was never there to begin with.

“That went well,” Alec pants from the ground. Tessa quickly leaves her barrier, rushing in to his aid. He sends a quick telepathic message to his siblings. _It’s safe now, come over._

“Holy shit, that’s impressive Alec!” Tessa says kneeling down beside him, trying to figure out what’s wrong. His area of perception had been largely reduced to a mere ten meters from the overexertion. 

“Thanks,” Alec manages to mutter in between pants. When his siblings approach him soon after, a strong red glow is still clouding half his vision.

“Alec! Are you okay?” Izzy rushes in concern, “By the Angel, your red eye's glowing like crazy.”

“God, what was that?” Jace said still, stunned from the danger, “The demons were, like all around us and then they just went _poof_. Gone.”

“I’m fine," Alec laughs, beginning to calm down with his siblings there, “but I can’t really move right now.”

“That’s fine,” he hears a familiar voice as a familiar face looms above him.

“Magnus, hi,” Alec smiles dumbly from the ground. He realizes that it’s really an awkward position to be in for their first meeting in a long time. Alec still can’t get the energy to get up so Magnus settles with kneeling beside him.

“That’s quite the performance, Alexander,” Magnus smiles warmly. 

“Yeah, it makes for a really awkward meeting though,” Alec comments, still lying down and not able to move. Tessa and Magnus both laugh while Jace and Izzy stares worriedly at Alec. 

“Not gonna die from this guys,” Alec says to his siblings reassuringly, which seems to work. 

“Izzy, Jace, it’s been a while,” Magnus greets them. 

“Nice to meet you again Magnus,” Izzy greets back.

“It’s getting really awkward with you guys kneeling around me and talking over me like this,” Alec announces looking up at all of them.

“Right,” Magnus says, placing his hand on top of Alec’s chest, sending a quick shock throughout his body. He tries getting up again, successfully this time. He feels his sense of perception coming back slowly, covering a wilder area. 

“Thanks,” Alec says. 

“Don’t worry about it. I had some energy saved up from all the demons I didn’t kill just now, thanks to you. But do rest up later. What I gave you was kind of like an adrenaline shock to keep you moving for the next few hours only,” Magnus explains, then his look changes into a conflicted one, “You’ve grown, again.”

“Give it a rest, Mags. He’s obviously going to grow some more,” Tessa elbows him as Alec sits up properly. 

“Wasn’t there another Warlock just now?” Alec asks to no one in particular. 

“That would be me,” a new voice approaches. Alec turns to find a green-skinned person with horns on his head. 

“That’s Ragnor Fell, if you’ve forgotten,” Tessa reintroduces the figure. Alec keeps that in mind as he memorizes the figure’s energy.

“That’s some nice work, kid. And call me Ragnor, please,” he says, offering out a hand for Alec to shake, kneeling down as well to level their height. Alec takes it, making sure to pop out a polite smile. Ragnor shakes Izzy’s hand next, and Jace’s too.

“Izzy, and that's Jace,” Izzy introduces the both of them. 

“Nice to meet you guys,” Ragnor drawls out, ending it with a smile. 

“Oh, I’ll introduce you to my friend,” Magnus announces brightly. A figure who looks younger than both Izzy and Jace appears out of nowhere behind Ragnor. 

“Raphael. Vampire,” the person introduces himself. 

“Nice to meet you,” Alec says, looking up from his position on the ground. 

“He doesn’t normally think it’s nice to meet people, so excuse him,” Magnus replies for Raphael, clearing his throat. Alec thinks it’s kind of hilarious that all of them are sitting on the ground with him as if they were in some kind of picnic event, while Raphael remains standing defiantly, but he doesn’t feel the need to point it out, seeing as the Vampire is currently glaring at him

“So any ideas about that shit fest?” Ragnor asks, which brings Alec’s brain back from the dead. 

“Right, we were on a mission,” Alec starts, switching into serious-mode, “I sensed eight demons in the beginning. Five inside and three more approaching. After we finished getting rid of them, we were getting ready to leave but I heard some voices. It came from below. There’s a barrier covering whatever’s in the house. Then we ran and called Tessa. The horde of demons came out of the barrier, I think.”

Magnus, Tessa and Ragnor looks at each other knowingly.

“I suspect there’s something ominous inside that barrier,” Magnus says. 

“You think it’s one of those?” Tessa asks. 

“Then why aren’t we checking it out?” Raphael interrupts the discussion. 

“Patience, Grumpy,” Magnus says, getting up. 

“Alright, you kids wait here a moment while we take care of that barrier,” Ragnor says to them before. The three nod in unison. 

“Take care of your brother, alright?” Tessa says, getting up as well. 

“Definitely,” Jace says with determination. Magnus builds up a quick barrier around the three of them. “That should do for the moment.”

With that, Alec watches as the three Warlocks leave with the young-looking Vampire close behind them. 

“Give me your back,” Alec says to Jace, when they’re pretty much gone. Jace turns his back to him. Alec scoots closer and turns his back on Jace’s to lean on it. It seems that he still can’t sit up properly for too long.

“Now you ask for help?” Jace chuckles. Alec feels the laugh through the slight shift on Jace’s back. 

“You are definitely an idiot,” Izzy scolds, holding a hand over Alec’s forehead to check for temperature changes, “If you get another fever this time, I am not gonna take care of you.”

“Okay,” Alec drawls out lazily, already closing his eyes. 

“At least sleep laying down,” Izzy huffs.

“Back hurts,” Alec replies. 

“Fine, my back’s _obviously_ comfier than the floor,” Jace snickers, careful to not shake Alec, “Goodnight, princess.”

Alec lets out a disapproving grunt before finally falling asleep.


	11. warrior princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hullo friends, sorry for the delay, I was caught up getting drunk to avoid schoolwork. I'm trying to write lengthier chapters and I certainly hope it suits your needs.  
> Offers for the playlist/songs is still up, so comment if you're interested so that I can work on it :)  
> I'm trying not to make things too morbid, but tell me if it's alright to do so.  
> Anyways thanks for the sweet comments and continue to write some, _please. ___Positive or negative comments are welcome since I'm here to please :P  
>  Enjoy!

“My Alec, all grown-up and strong,” Tessa says proudly as they step onto whatever’s left of the abandoned house. 

“Don’t get all sentimental on us,” Magnus cocks an eyebrow, slightly irritated, “and he’s not yours.”

_Alec has certainly grown over the years. There was something… different, very different._

Magnus can’t help but feel slightly nettled when he’d seen Alec just moments ago. For some reason, he’d showed up expecting the same Alec as the one he’d seen last to appear. It doesn’t make sense even to him, but that was what he expected. Needless to say, he was shocked when he’d seen Alec sit up from the ground, noticeably extending slightly above Magnus. He’d spoken with more maturity although it retained a similar shy and polite tone, but his voice had changed into a deeper sounding vibration, 

“Not my fault _you_ gave me the job of being his mentor. You could have done it yourself you know? Well, it’s all in the past now and getting all pissed isn’t going to help you,” Tessa muses. Magnus rolls his eyes. He can admit that he wanted to take the job of being Alec’s mentor and helping him out. What he won’t admit though is that maybe he’s _slightly_ jealous of Tessa and maybe he regrets his decision a little, just a little. But Tessa being better for the job isn’t the only reason he made her do it. Personally, he felt that he might get a _little_ too attached to the Lightwood boy, and that was just, not a preferred outcome, since he’ll have to watch him die. Magnus clenches his teeth, refusing the morbid thought. 

“Well he did do a good job to say the least,” Ragnor says, looking at his surroundings while grinding his foot lightly on the burnt rubble, “That was some powerful move he pulled off. I don’t remember Tessa being able to do _this_. He’s a promising kid.”

“Well I didn’t teach him this. Must have thought of it himself,” Tessa says, “and fuck you. I am capable of some pretty useful stuff with my magic. Just not, _this_.”

“Sure you can,” Magnus whistles, inspecting the now burnt down house and its surroundings from Alec’s attack. Tessa grunts at the slight. 

“Can we move on from fawning over the Shadowhunter?” Raphael says, annoyed. 

“You do have to admit, even _we’d_ be in trouble with that horde of demons coming non-stop,” Magnus points out. Raphael ignores him and stomps hard at the ground, causing the ground to quiver slightly. “That’s one hell of a barrier.”

“Someone definitely doesn’t want us to see what’s inside,” Tessa offers. Ragnor whistles. 

“Too fucking bad,” he says before taking his fist and punching the ground with a loud thump. The thump was followed by a crackling noise, as the ground cracked open slowly. They could hear the screams that Alec was talking now, clearly. 

“Fuck,” Tessa grits her teeth, hearing the wails. As soon as the crack on the barrier gets large enough, Raphael jumps in first, followed by the others. Whatever they’d seen before couldn’t have prepared them for what welcomed them inside the barrier. They spot a group of Shadowhunters, eyes drunk with power all wielding some sort of torture device. There were cages littered around the place, stuffed with all kinds of Downworlders alike. There was a cage with a group of Seelies inside, dancing around with tears in their eyes and gashes on their wings and bodies, utterly humiliated and broken. Another cage was filled with a pack of werewolves in a half-turned state, blinded and bound. There were even Warlocks sat in the corner, bound and gagged on top of some spell circle. If they’d look around, they’re sure to find even some Unseelies in a fucked up state as well.

“Raphael! Is that you? Master!” a desperate cry from a cage, “Raphael!”

“Shit, Celia,” Raphael couldn’t help a wince when he found the source of the desperate cry but he doesn’t move. He was frozen with anger. The rest of the captives hadn’t fared well enough to even cry for help. The group of Shadowhunters seemed to be caught off guard, with the three Warlocks staring them down. Magnus couldn’t move with the fierce anger boiling up within him. He could sense from the air that his friends felt no different about the situation that they’ve stepped in on. 

“What do we have here?” Ragnor says lightly, the anger behind his words betraying his tone. He cracks his knuckles impatiently, “I don’t suppose the Clave would be missing these bunch of assholes would they?”

“Keep one for questioning,” Magnus says, his voice steel and jaw tense. Tessa was already going around putting a barrier around the cages and the victims present, muttering a basic healing incantation. Magnus leaves the crushing to Ragnor, partly because he didn’t feel that those vile Shadowhunters was worth spending even a cent of magic on, but mostly because he feels that once he starts, he’d take down the rest of New York along with them.

He could feel Raphael practically burning with anger behind him. Magnus feels that this is the perfect opportunity for him to burn off some of his hatred, with some of his pack here. Magnus turns his back on the Shadowhunters, tapping Raphael’s back silently delivering his approval of the Vampire going rogue, walking past him to help Tessa with healing and protecting the captives. 

“Join me?” Raphael offers as he steps past Ragnor, his fangs fully on display and his eyes brightly painted crimson. 

“With pleasure,” Ragnor replies, all trace of lightness gone from his voice. The Shadowhunters in question didn’t even have time to offer excuses before Magnus hears the brutal sounds of bones cracking, blood splattering, and flesh tearing, followed by a short series of screaming before the noise dies down. When he turns back, he spots Raphael cornering one of the Shadowhunter who has his throat torn apart but still scrambling for his life. Unspeakable madness appears to have consumed the Vampire, his eyes rabid, as he continues to tear the man into pieces with his bare hands. He doesn’t stop even when the man had long stopped responding. 

“Raphael,” Magnus calls to his friend solemnly, “He’s dead already.”

He doesn’t miss Ragnor at the other end of the room, kicking a dead body in frustration, over and over again. The room was filled with silence other than the constant sobbing from the cages. Raphael doesn’t stop. Ragnor stomps on another cadaver, shooting holes into the unresponsive body. 

“That’s enough guys!” Tessa commands, without looking at them, “Any more and the Clave will regard this as offense.”

Magnus could sense the anger seeping through each word without having to look at her. The two men stop at the order, panting more from the anger than exertion. Even as they stand still, a thick air of boiling anger remains pungent in the atmosphere. 

“What,” Ragnor manages through gritted teeth, “What did we do to deserve this?”

Even on his knees on top of a pile of scattered body parts, Raphael was still shaking. That had hardly been enough for as an outlet to his fury. Magnus approaches the Vampire, conjuring up a blanket before draping it over his bloody figure. There is more going on in this room other than anger. There is despair, the violent sobs of the captives adding to the grim atmosphere. What the Circle did - what Valentine did - hadn’t only been brutal and utterly cruel, it had also shown the Clave’s inability to overcome their pride just to help fellow living creatures, even those they’d called their allies.

“You know there’s no answer to that,” Tessa says, fists clenched tight. Magnus has already set out releasing the captives from their restrains, muttering quietly words of comfort and assurance. 

“Y-You monsters!” a sudden voice emerges. A remaining Shadowhunter cornered on the wall, wounded, but still mobile and capable of speaking. Magnus towers over him in a split second, staring down at him with his Warlock mark in full display. His cat-like eyes dilated with concealing great madness behind it. 

“I would appreciate it,” he starts, stepping on the Shadowhunter's leg, feeling his bone slowly cracking beneath his foot. The Shadowhunter lets out a cry of pain. Magnus welcomes a rising feeling of satisfaction at that, “if you don’t anger my friends any further.” 

“We’re the fucking monsters huh?” Ragnor’s fists were trembling as he looks around the room. The Shadowhunter could not reply, silenced by pain. 

“Call the kids,” Tessa sighs after a moment of silence, “We need their help with contacting the Clave.” 

“I’ll go,” Magnus says, looking at his friend, hesitant at the thought of calling over Alec and his siblings into the scene. Tessa’s fists were balled up as she looks down. She isn’t anymore eager than Magnus is, to show this scene to the kids. But he looks around the room again, meeting Ragnor’s eyes. 

“I’ll be back,” Magnus says, resigned. 

-

“Isabelle,” Magnus calls out as he approaches the children. He spots Alec asleep, leaning on Jace’s back and smiles solemnly at the two scene. It would have looked sweet if not for the situation.

“Magnus! Is everything alright in there?” Izzy says with concern, getting up to approach him. Jace remains alert, fiddling with his seraph blade. 

“Not entirely,” Magnus replies, glancing at Alec’s sleeping figure, “I’m afraid I need to ask for you and your brother’s assistance again, if that would be alright?”

“Alec, get up,” Jace calls softly to wake him up. Alec stirs from his position, blinking awake quick when he remembers he’s in the middle of a field. His eyes meet Magnus’

“I need your help, Alec,” Magnus says hesitantly. Alec nods and gets up, followed by Jace. He immediately picks up on the Warlock’s tone. Something must have been horribly wrong.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec inquires, his eyes filled with concern. 

“Will you come with me?” Magnus offers with a small smile to hide his thoughts, “your siblings could stay here if they want. It’s quite a wreck, in the basement.”

“We’re coming,” both Izzy and Jace say together. Alec nods and they all follow Magnus. There is a stench on the air, getting more and more pungent as they get closer to their destination. Right before they enter the barrier, Magnus warns them again.

“It’s quite, gruesome there,” Magnus says, genuinely troubled, “I’m so sorry.”

“What do you need us to do?” Izzy asks.

“Honestly? Bare witness to it and bring it to the attention of the Clave,” Magnus replies, before going on to explain, “For a while we’ve been tracking down an… unruly group of Shadowhunters. We’ve found a few of their hideouts, all littered with tortured Downworlders. This is one of them, but it’s hardly the worst.”

“Shadowhunters?” Jace asks baffled, “That can’t-“

“I understand,” Alec interrupts, gouging at Magnus’ expression. Izzy let out a loud gasp when she makes the mistake of looking through the cracks on the ground and can’t help but turn away.

“Alec,” she calls, pulling at the hem of his shirt, trying her hardest to bury her face behind him. Alec’s teeth immediately clenches at what could be seen through the crack.

“Stay here,” he tells Izzy and Jace.

“But-“ Jace starts

“Please, Jace,” Alec looks at him with a straight gaze, “keep Izzy company.”

With that, Magnus steps in first, followed by Alec, soundless as he lands. He sucks in a sharp breath, taking in the scene around him.

“By the Angel...“ Alec's words falter. He was rendered speechless at the face of this situation. The room was silent with the exception of the numbing sobs he hears in the background. He takes in the bloody scene with Raphael and Ragnor where they had been when Magnus left. He glances at Magnus in confusion, who couldn’t hold his gaze and looks down. He then stares at Tessa’s folded figure in a corner, surrounded by wounded captives. When he sees two most constant and strongest figures in his life looking so _helpless_ , he couldn’t help the wetness that invaded his eyes. He looks away from them and takes in the scene again, using his whole being to analyze exactly what happened in this place.

“You said that- that Shadowhunters did this,” Alec looks around the room, to confirm the claim and stops when he spots a fully runed Shadowhunter on one corner of the place. He stares at the Shadowhunter that’s groaning in pain and steels himself, “ _You_ did this.”

It hadn’t been a question, but merely a statement. 

“His friends,” Raphael gestures at the area around him that’s dyed in crimson. There was no emotion in his voice even as he was knelt in the middle of torn limbs and a pool of blood. 

“Couldn’t stop,” he explains unapologetically. 

“Raphael,” Magnus warns, a conflicted expression appearing on his face as he speaks his friend’s name. He still can’t meet Alec’s gaze

“We lost control,” Tessa says, her voice not giving away anything as she stands up to face her student. She looks at Alec with a straight gaze, as if entrusting the judgement of the situation to him. Alec holds her gaze, a million things racing through his mind while blank at the same time. He feels conflicted and numb. Even in his state, he could feel the heavy atmosphere filled with anger. When he feels it begin to affect his magic, he fights to contain it. 

Beside him Magnus steels himself, gouging for Alec’s reaction. Will he call them monsters too? It couldn’t be helped if he feels that way. Magnus realizes at that moment that rejection from Alec, isn’t something that could simply be shrugged off. He could tell that there was a challenge from his friends to Alec. He realizes then that to all the captives present, his friends, and himself included, what Alec does next will be what makes or break their trust on Shadowhunters and the Clave. 

Magnus had found Alec and helped him out when he was a troubled child, while Tessa had practically raised him. They had been his pillars of support. To Alec, Downworlders weren’t his enemies, they’d never been. What happened here is a shameful disgrace to the all Shadowhunters. By no means was he aware of the grand scheme of things, exactly what was behind this, but he knows that what happened here is simply wrong. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alec breaks, his eyes gleaming, fists balled up and trembling, “In behalf of all Shadowhunters, I apologize. This is simply inexcusable. I will personally report this to the Institute and see that it be handled as a priority,” - he turns to Tessa and Magnus - "I-I owe you guys a lot, for helping me out in the past, and the Institute. I didn’t know that _this_ has been going on for- for years. To every single Downworlder in here, in behalf of the Institute and the Clave, I deeply apologize,” Alec apologizes profusely, lowering his head. Alec doesn’t know how else he could sincerely express his feelings of guilt and shame.

The whole room had been taken aback by Alec’s apology. It seems to take another second for the room to process Alec’s words. Although no one in the room had expected this response, Tessa finally releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and Magnus’ chest wells up with so much pride and _affection_ , while Raphael and Ragnor looks at the Alec in bewilderment. 

“Lift your head up Alec,” Tessa says fondly, “We’re not blaming you.” 

“But this- this is, what our people- What we’ve done is inexcusable. I will try to do everything I can to take responsibility,” Alec’s head remains lowered as he shuts his eyes in frustration. Silence fills the room as Alec’s words caught the attention of even the captives who stopped whatever they were doing to listen. 

“Lift up your head Nephilim.” 

Alec straightens his back at that. The command came from the small Vampire, kneeled down on the ground with a blanket draped around him, “Your people may have been the ones responsible, but we aren’t so low that we expect their children to shoulder their guilt. We don’t generalize. That’s what your people did to us and we will not do the same.”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult-” Alec lifts his head, but shuts up when Raphael shoots him a glare. 

“What he means to say is that this isn’t your fault. We don’t think it is,” Magnus elaborates, finally regaining his grasp on words. Out of everything that he’d expected to be Alec’s response, this isn't one of them. He isn’t disappointed. 

“Don’t you see what they’ve done to us? They’re monsters!” the Shadowhunter in the corner screams out to Alec, interrupting the moment of reconciliation. Magnus, Raphael, Ragnor and Tessa stiffens at the abrasive comment. Alec immediately glares at him on instinct. 

“You- You should be ashamed of yourself,” Alec says, his words laced with anger, “What they did was a response to _your_ provocation. As a Shadowhunter, at least be prepared to bare the brunt of your actions.”

“You hear that?” Ragnor approaches the Shadowhunter in the corner, towering intimidatingly over the man before kicking him on the ribs, making sure to crack some in the process. 

“Ragnor,” Tessa snaps. 

“You should keep him for questioning,” Alec says seriously to Magnus, “I won’t report any survivors to the Clave.” 

“Traitor!” the Shadowhunter screams, before getting kicked on the rib again, followed by Ragnor muttering ‘shut up’. 

“He’s done your people wrong, it should be your decision how you handle this,” Alec says, then looks around the room worriedly before hesitantly asking, “Will you need the Clave’s assistance to get these people back to their homes? I understand if you're reluctant-” 

“That would be helpful,” Magnus interrupts with a smile. Alec smiles back. 

“We will also offer aid to everyone here. I will personally make sure of it,” Alec assures them. Tessa feels a surge of pride at her student and how he’s grown into a fine young man. Honestly, it’s enough to make her tear up. She looks around the room and sees a few of the captives looking at Alec in contemplation. If she hadn’t known better, she’d say they look touched. However, the tension between Shadowhunter and Downworlder isn’t something that can be easily forgotten. 

“Thank you,” Tessa says. 

“No, it’s our responsibility,” Alec insists, then looks around the room again before heading out, “I’ll contact the Institute.” 

“I’ll be right behind you,” Magnus says, following closely behind him. 

Ragnor whistles as the tension drains from the air while Raphael begins to get up to help members of his clan and others Vampires without a care to his bloodied appearance. 

“Did you see the kid’s face?” Ragnor says contemplatively, “he was entirely sincere. I like him already.” 

“Of course,” Tessa says, quickly casting a spell to put the captives to restful sleep, “Why do you think Magnus is so smitten? Alec is, different, from his parents.” 

“Evidently,” Raphael offers in monotone. He stares at the passed out mass of captives, a hint of sympathy on his eyes. 

“They’ll be fine,” Tessa assures him, “I’ve given them the best first aid at the moment.” 

“I had Izzy and Jace contact the Institute,” Alec says, as he rushes back in the barrier, “I can help heal them.” 

“That’s not a good idea,” Tessa says, “You need to rest up your magic.” 

“But-“ 

“Alec,” Tessa interrupts, “What did I tell you about overexerting your magic?” 

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Alec says, determined. 

“You shouldn’t, sweetheart,” Magnus says, popping out of nowhere. Alec practically shrivels up at Magnus’ choice of words. 

“Give him a break, Mags,” Tessa smiles. 

“Habit,” Magnus shrugs, patting Alec on the back, “We should catch up soon.” 

Alec doesn’t know what they could possibly need to catch up on, considering that they exchanged letters quite frequently. He wouldn’t mind having another meeting with the Chairman though. He’d felt quite lonely since Church the immortal cat hasn’t shown up in the Institute for weeks. 

“We should,” Tessa agrees, looking at Alec, “especially about this whole issue. I have a feeling that you’ll be involved in this.” 

“I understand,” Alec nods after a pause. Tessa knows for sure Alec’s involved in this. 

“Are you alright?” Magnus asks, leaning forward and looking into his eyes, voice filled with concern, “You definitely need to rest once you return. Isabelle seems worried about you. Tessa and I share that concern.” 

“I’ll do that once I clean up,” Alec says, gesturing at the pool of blood, “I can report it as self-defense, but this picture is a bit… much.” 

“Leave it. The ones who made the mess should clean it,” Tessa says, looking pointedly at Ragnor and Raphael, but Alec was already at it. He mutters a quick spell to summon water, controlling it skillfully to wash away some of the blood to avoid suspicion later. 

“Alec! The Institute sent a team of Shadowhunters, they’ll be here in five!” Jace calls in from outside the barrier. 

“Got it!” Alec calls back. He turns back to offer a polite smile to the group and excusing himself. “I should be out there to explain the situation.” 

“We’ll be out in a second,” Tessa says before he leaves. The three Warlocks look at each other, as if doing mental rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to talk to the Shadowhunters and back Alec up. 

“I guess it’s my turn to shine,” Magnus resigns. 

“Well you are the most diplomatic out of us,” Tessa humors, “I spent around ten years as his teacher and Maryse still doesn’t like me.” 

“I think that’s more her than you,” Ragnor comments. Tessa shrugs. 

“At least you get to spend time with Alec,” Tessa says, which unexpectedly lifts a weight from Magnus’ shoulders. He nods before heading out to welcome their guests. When he gets out, he finds Alec talking softly to Izzy and Jace, eyes slightly sad and apologetic. He decides to let the siblings talk for a while before approaching them and taking a look at Jace and Izzy. Jace appears visibly pissed, while Izzy contemplative with traces of tear streaks on her face. It hurt a little, to have to be the one to introduce them to this. 

“Alec, Izzy, Jace,” Magnus greets, coming up beside them. Jace and Izzy visibly tensed while Alec looks at him with a small smile in greeting, “Magnus, sorry about this.” 

“Not your fault, like everyone in there said just now,” Magnus replies, then adds apologetically, “I should be sorry for placing that on your shoulders. You shouldn’t have to see that.” 

“It’s not your responsibility to protect me from this,” Alec states without a bite. Magnus feels a jab at that and he wonders why what Alec said irked him so much. He finds himself thinking, _but I want to._

“It’s not my responsibility to do many things, Alexander,” Magnus says instead. Alec looks confused by the reply but decides to shrug it off. Shadowhunters from the Institute began to appear soon after, rolling in one after another. Alec heads out to talk to someone who appears to be the leader of the team. 

“Alec, good to see you well,” the person says lightly. Magnus could be imagining it, but he feels like there was something strained on his tone. Alec replies with an even smile, not giving anything away. 

“Thanks for your help,” he says and introduces Magnus, “This is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. He helped us out with the situation, you should find three of his friends inside the barrier.” 

“Evening,” Magnus greets, offering a hand to shake. The person takes a moment before taking it. 

“Ron Griffith,” he replies. Magnus thinks he looks slightly shifty as he does. He definitely didn’t imagine what he saw. This Shadowhunter either has a problem with Alec, or him. He catches Alec’s eye to find that he seems to notice it as well. Alec quickly interjects their conversation and goes on to explain the situation. 

“Is he alright?” Magnus asks after the person leaves and is outside of earshot. Alec seems surprised by the question. 

“Yes, well,” Alec says, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, “he doesn’t seem to like me, apparently. Sorry about that.” 

“Again, Alexander, nothing for you to be sorry about,” Magnus replies, thinking that Alec has a peculiar habit of apologizing, “Are you perhaps, being…bullied in the Institute?” 

“No, no,” Alec replies quickly, taken aback by the question, “It’s just, a few people don’t seem to like me. I don’t quite understand why, but it doesn’t really bother me.” 

“I told you it’s because you’re prettier than them.” 

“No it’s not,” Alec says exasperatedly when he finds his sister beside him, “Are you alright, Izzy?” 

“No, but I will be,” she says honestly, then looks at Magnus, “people don’t like Alec because he’s prettier and smarter, like in Mean Girls.” 

“I wouldn’t disagree with that,” Magnus laughs, provoking a blush to creep up Alec’s cheeks, “but according to Mean Girls shouldn’t he hang out with the popular girls?” 

“He hangs out with me, a popular girl, so it’s close enough,” Izzy retorts matter-of-factly, “and Jace is quite the diva himself. Alec’s the true princess though. Like warrior princess.” 

“Izzy!” Alec says in an effort to stop her from destroying his image completely. Magnus laughs again. 

“Are you though Alexander?” Magnus asks, eyeing him innocently. 

“No. Definitely not,” Alec replies in a rush. Izzy laughs disbelievingly. 

“Are you kidding me? What about that time when you made a fuss about the flowers I placed in the vase not matching the curtains? Or the other time when you complained about having plain omelettes for breakfast?” she says. Alec’s ears turns pink at the mention. 

“I commented on the flowers once, and the omelette was burnt!” Alec justifies, but then adds in a smaller voice, “and I wanted pancakes that day.” 

“Case closed,” Izzy says with finality, while Alec bites back a retort. Magnus laughs at that. It would seem that Alec’s better than fine. It’s good to see that he’s okay. 

“I should go help out downstairs,” Alec says, after they all had a good laugh at his misery. 

“You should take a break,” Magnus says firmly. 

“I’m fine,” Alec replies stubbornly, irritation on his voice. With the way Alec’s been going around doing errands for a while, Magnus would have believed him and let him do his thing. But then he spots the glamour over Alec's red eye flicker on and off. He quickly places a hand over it to fix it, causing Alec to jump. 

“Your glamour,” he explains quickly, before Alec could complain. 

“Oh,” Alec lets out a nervous breath, relaxing to the touch, “Thank-“ 

He couldn’t finish before Magnus notices the strength leaving his body as quick as a heartbeat. Magnus' body reacts before he could think, holding Alec up before he could fully fall to the ground. His arms wrapped around Alec below his armpits, for some reason startling him into a fluster, when Alec’s weight slumps onto him. He feels his legs threaten to give out, which is ridiculous because Alec is really not that heavy, _and he’s a Warlock over four hundred years old._ Magnus stays frozen in that position, startled to a daze. From afar, it probably looks like they’re hugging, which is an absolutely compromising position for both him and the Shadowhunter in his arms. 

“Alec!” Izzy says in a panic, which snaps him back to the moment. 

“He is definitely not alright,” Magnus manages, clearing the imaginary lump stuck on his throat. 

“No shit, he’s not,” Izzy comes over quickly to help him out of Magnus’ arms. Magnus feels a strange emptiness from the absence of Alec’s body on his although it had just been a moment. _Which is odd. Very odd._

“Shit, this is why I told you to chill out just now,” Izzy scolds, carefully putting Alec down on the ground in a sitting position as Magnus pats around his own body to check what exactly was wrong with him and why he felt what he felt. He looks at the seated drowsy-looking Alec whose eyelids are basically fluttering closed, which is strangely cute. 

“Uhm, I don’t think he’s listening,” Magnus tries to add helpfully. _Okay, four-hundred year old Warlocks do not ‘uhm’. That is something he does not do. He actually makes a point not to do it. This situation is very strange indeed._

Izzy groans at the, basically-asleep Alec exasperatedly, before looking at Magnus weirdly. 

“Magnus, you should probably take a break too, your face is red,” she points out straightforwardly - _startling Magnus, again_ \- before calling out for Jace to help get Alec home. 

“I’ll be fine,” Magnus replies, slightly too quickly. Izzy just rolls her eyes at him. 

“When you topple over like princess over here” - she makes a point to look at Alec - “you’ll also be troubling your friends to carry you around,” she says, which distracts Magnus momentarily with a peculiar image of Tessa and Ragnor carrying him home. He admits it has happened once, but not necessarily due to of fatigue but rather intoxication, something that he definitely does verbally point out. Jace comes over soon enough, going down and bringing Alec’s arm around his shoulder to get him up. 

“Alright, princess, let’s get your dead ass home,” Jace sighs exasperatedly, to which Alec sort of replies with a low groan, a sign that he’s well enough to be forcefully dragged away. 

“Do you need help?” Magnus offers, staring absently at Alec’s sleeping face. 

“It’s fine,” Izzy replies and gestures to somewhere behind him where Raphael is causing a scene with a group of Shadowhunters, “you’re probably needed here. Can we leave it to you to mediate things?” 

“Yes, of course sweetheart,” Magnus says quickly, forcefully peeling his eyes off of Alec to direct his attention to the Raphael situation, “Do take care.” 

“Will do,” Izzy replies, helping Jace out by taking Alec’s other arm around her shoulders, “You too.” 

Magnus replies with a smile and sends her off, opening up a portal for them anyways. He closes it behind them after Jace mutters some quick words of thanks and looks at the Raphael situation, sighing loudly at himself. He claps his hands together and forces himself to deal with the situation at hand, deciding to leave the prior situation for his later thoughts. Ragnor should be gone with the surviving Shadowhunter from before, leaving the situation to Tessa and him. 

He sighs again. 

_This is going to be a long night._


	12. waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! I'm posting this chapter as kind of a filler but not really before introducing Clary to the plot.   
> I'm also considering another flash forward to when Alec's in his twenties. Do you prefer a slower pace or nah? Tell me in the comments please.   
> As usual, your comments warms my cold heart and I love you guys for it. If you guys haven't noticed yet I try to reply to all the comments from this section here, but if you want a more _personal_ response *insert wink emoji* please say so in the comments.   
> Otherwise, enjoy!

_Warm, was what Alec thought the place feels like. There was an incredibly bright light, numbing him from thinking too much. He doesn’t know where he is or why he’s there. It feels peaceful. Like he’s on a cloud, floating on nothingness, but it’s comfortable._

_He realizes when he tries to move his body, that he didn’t have one. He tries to speak next, but couldn’t hear himself. It’s weird, but he’s alright with it. The brightness was intense, but warm. Like home, like he belongs there._

_He finds himself beginning to be able to form coherent thoughts when the light’s intensity dulls. He thinks, regaining some form of grip on his identity. He looks down at his feet to find that he’s standing on a field of flowers, his body intact this time. He looks around, finding nothing resembling a lifeform as far as his sight could reach._

_With his new body, he wanders around for a while in the field, careful not to crush the flowers beneath his feet. It seems he didn’t need to worry about it. He feels weightless. He is weightless._

_“My child..”_

_Alec turns around to find a figure of a man, dressed all in white with long curled hair such a pale shade of gold that it almost appears as white as the rest of him. He stands out in contrast to the pastel-colored field despite looking like he belongs there, with his slim, almost dainty figure. His eyes were closed, as if he was peacefully sleeping in a standing position. A large white dog - or wolf? - appears from behind him, curling around his figure protectively. The creature closes its eyes comfortably as the man brings out a hand to gently rub its forehead, before directing its gaze to Alec. The scene looks like a renaissance painting come to life, eerily beautiful._

_Despite this, Alec walks towards him steadily. The figure smiles at him, eyes still shut. There was no warmth in the smile. It made him stop in his tracks._

_“Who are you?” Alec asks, his voice strangely light, as if carrying nothing. They felt foreign to him even as he spoke them._

_“No one important,” the figure replies, his tone equally weightless._

_“Where is this place?” he asks again, regaining some sort of tone to his voice._

_“Home,” the man replies with another cold smile._

_“Why am I here?” Alec asks again, determined to receive at least one definite answer._

_“Why do you ask so many questions, Nephilim?”_

_“I want answers.”_

_“You will find them in due time,” the man says noncommittally, which irks him a lot._

_“Are you the one who brought me here?” he pushes anyways._

_“No, that would be you,” the man replies, “you’re resting.”_

_“Resting?”_

_“What you have is a gift, do not abuse it,” the man advises. Somehow Alec knows that ‘the gift’ refers to his powers._

_“Do you know why and how I have them?” he asks, the one question that matters._

_“It’s a gift, but it was not given entirely. It is loaned,” the figure replies, with no trace of a smile left on his face. The light all around him seems warm, but Alec feels a shiver from the man’s cold expression._

_“Why?” Alec repeats himself._

_“To accomplish your mission,” the man replies simply._

_“Which is?”_

_“To prevent indefinite calamity,” the man replies vaguely again. Alec struggles with the urge to attack him. As if sensing his thoughts, the dog-like creature approaches him. Alec remains still._

_“He’s my friend,” the figure introduces the creature, “a hound. Do not worry, it will not attack my children. ”_

_“Your children?”_

_“You.”_

_Alec paused, taking the information in. The figure in front of him is likely an angel, but what does it mean?_

_“You will need a friend as well,” the man continues, “find one.”_

_“What?” Alec asks again, genuinely confused. The man smiles again._

_“You seem well-rested,” he states, “It’s about time for you to return.”_

_“What do you mean?” Alec asks again, but before he could receive an answer, the man disappears, leaving his hound behind. Alec watches the giant dog as it paces around him. Before long, the flower fields around him crumbles, as he feels the ground beneath his feet shatter, leaving him to fall into darkness, sending him into a panic._

-

Alec wakes up panicked and panting with a skull-splitting headache worthy of a hangover from a week’s worth of bingeing hard liquor - _not that he would know how that feels, but he assumes_. He feels a momentary panic since he didn’t remember falling asleep but lets go of a breath when he finds himself in his own room. He juggles his brain to remember what exactly happened and immediately regrets it, deciding to use magic to get rid of the aching throb. Once his mind was cleared successfully, he stares at the ceiling despite his blurred vision, trying to figure out what was going on. It feels like he had just woken up from a nightmare, but his body feels light and well rested. He slowly shifts his arm to test his mobility and freezes when he feels his skin touch soft and thick fur. He gets up slowly, feeling his vision clearing up and spots a huge jet black hound at the bottom of his bed in deep slumber. 

“What,” he mutters to himself. _Did his siblings get a dog overnight?_

The hound stirs at the sound of his voice and lifts its head cautiously, looking around the room. Not being able to help himself, Alec reaches out to scratch behind its ear. The hound leans in to his touch, looking docile enough. Alec can’t help but smile at that. It’s adorable. 

After a while petting the dog and questioning its existence, Alec suddenly froze, the memories from last night’s mission begins to set in naturally, leaving a puddle of morbid feelings at the bottom of his stomach. The tasks that he needs to do for the day also dawns on him. So he sets out to take a quick shower and get ready for them. The dog shifts around his bed and gets down quietly, deciding to follow closely behind him. First would be to write some reports. Second would be to discuss this with his parents. Then he should contact either Magnus or Tessa to figure out when to catch up on things. He stares at the dog weirdly again and the dog stares back, a question in his eyes. After thinking further, he decides to order it to wait outside, feeling slightly impressed when it listened.

Once in the shower, he tries as best as possible to scrub off the filth from last night's mission, struggling to believe that his siblings had dropped him on top of his bed filthy like that. He also realizes that he isn’t really in a place to complain, considering that they’d dragged him back to the Institute. He hopes by the Angel that he hadn’t caused a scene when he collapsed, which can either turn into something else freaking Griffith and his minions or his parents can criticize him about, as if he doesn’t get enough of those as is. He gets out of the bathroom with a different type of headache, and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“Apologies for the intrusion, my dear.” 

His reaction was instant, immediately jumping backwards grabbing the towel on his waist with his left hand. The dog that he’d forgotten about suddenly entering his field of vision, standing between him and the intruder in a threatening alert stance. The sudden movement caused another jolt of pain to attack his skull, causing him to wince before being able to take a look at the other person. His muscles visibly relaxes when he sees who the voice had come from. The dog seems to follow. 

“Oh, hi Magnus,” Alec greets, the sides of his lips unconsciously curling up and the magic on his right hand gradually dissipating. 

“Evening, Alexander,” Magnus smiles, before Alec notices his eyes wandering from top to bottom, then finally to the dog. He suddenly realizes the fact that he’s still basically naked, sending an angry looking shade of red to his cheeks. He doesn’t really know which to try explain first; the dog or his nakedness. 

“Uh, this is- I’m sorry, I’ll be right out,” he manages while nervously grabbing a pair of pants and basically jumping back into the bathroom. He curses internally as he hears Magnus’ chuckle from the other side of the bathroom door, ended with a humorous, “I don’t mind.”

It takes Alec a while to gather himself in the bathroom even after pulling on a pair of pants. He stares himself up and down determinedly on the mirror, willing his whole being to pull it together and not be a bumbling idiot for once. He’d only managed to grab his pants when he hurriedly grabbed any article of clothing he could touch, which is an entirely dumb thing to do, very dumb. He takes a deep breath before sighing at the misfortune he’s brought on himself. He has a creature to explain and he’ll have to get out of the bathroom shirtless and he is not comfortable with that, at all. 

“Are you alright?” Magnus asks, when he does reemerge with his upper half uncovered, looking for a clean shirt to put on. After he finds one and makes himself presentable, he turns to find Magnus sat on the edge of his bed, petting the dog. Alec scratches out the possibility that the dog was somehow a part of his imagination, since Magnus is touching it.

“Good as new,” Alec replies, trying desperately to sound the least bit calm, “I had a good night’s sleep, I guess.” A pause. 

“Alec, sweetheart,” Magnus calls, something in his tone alluding to a problem, which takes Alec’s full attention, “You’ve been asleep for almost three days.” 

“What?” he says, baffled by the new information, then tries to play it off, “I was recharging I guess?”

“Did this ever happen before?” Magnus asks, looking straight into Alec’s dichromatic eyes. The red eye looked a fresher tone of red compared to the night Magnus had last seen Alec. 

“Not that I know of,” Alec replies honestly, although he’s quite sure he’s been through the same nightmare a few times. He still couldn’t remember it, which bothers him a lot, but he can’t possibly bring it up to Magnus, when he can’t even remember it himself.

“When you were asleep,” Magnus says, “there was some kind of invisible barrier around you. No one could touch you. I’ve never seen that before. Alec, if you know anything please tell me. I’m just trying to help.”

“I know, Magnus. But I really don’t know what’s going on,” Alec says trying to keep the desperation out of his tone, “Like that dog. We don’t own a dog in the Institute, Magnus! I’ve never seen him anywhere before. I’ve got a feeling I brought it here in my sleep. But that’s impossible right? I’ve read a million magic books and I don’t recall anything like this happening. My powers could be going berserk, I could be going crazy and I don’t know which one’s worse,” - Alec shuts his eyes, frustrated that he’s losing his composure - "You know what, this is ridiculous.”

“It’s not,” Magnus says sympathetically, stealing a glance at the dog at the corner of his eye, “None of us know what’s going on with your powers, but it doesn’t change the fact that we want to help you.”

“Why are you here anyways?” Alec snaps, then sucks in a breath. He didn’t mean the tone in his voice. The last thing he wants to do is hurt anyone’s feelings, especially Magnus. “I mean, where’s Izzy and Jace?”

“They’d taken turns watching over you,” Magnus replies softly, “They’re resting now.” 

“I’m sorry,” Alec tries sincerely looking at Magnus. He imagines he looks like all sorts of miserable right now. Magnus gives him a familiar small smile. 

“You need to stop apologizing for things that aren’t your fault,” he just says, which makes him feel a lot better, but something feels wrong with that. Alec knows he shouldn’t feel better about something that’s obviously his fault just because of a few words from Magnus. That would be irresponsible of him. His whole life he’s been raised to take responsibility for his actions, and sometimes even some that weren’t his fault to begin with. He’s known that all too well from all the times when he’d take the blame for something that one of his siblings had done, or when his team fucks up. 

“What do I do with him?” Alec stirs the conversation away and towards the elephant - or rather, dog - in the room, “was he even there when I was asleep?” 

“Not to my knowledge,” Magnus replies in a light tone, a sign that he was willing to let the topic go for the moment. He reaches out to scratch the dog by his ear, and the dog leans in to the touch, “He seems docile enough.” 

“How do I explain this to the others?” Alec sighs, plopping down on his bed beside Magnus. The Warlock flinched slightly at the sudden closeness, so Alec moves to shift to the side. He was caught by surprise when Magnus grabs his knee quickly to stop him.

“It’s fine, stay,” he manages, then looks back at the dog, “Well, we could always tell them the truth.”

“I mean everyone else,” Alec says, struggling to stay in topic with Magnus’ hand still on his thigh. He forces his eyes to dart away from it and looks at the dog with a strangely intense gaze. As if on cue, he could already feel Tessa coming before the door flies open. 

“Is Alec awake?” she barges in, all of a sudden. Alec feels Magnus’ hands practically fly from both the dog and his knee. 

“I am,” Alec stands up to greet her, “Hi, Tess.”

“Oh my god, you fucking idiot!” Tessa basically flies to his arms, hugging him tightly, “This is the second time you gave me a heart attack.”

“You’re immortal,” Alec points out. Tessa lets go and punches him on the chest, without holding back.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be worried, you stupid student,” Tessa says, “You’re dead to me the next time you pull off a stunt like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says sincerely.

“Apology accepted,” she replies with a relieved smile before something catches her eye, “who’s dog is that?”

Silence fills the room as Alec looks for an explanation.

“Mine apparently,” he says nervously, not sure what her reaction would be.

“You never told me you had a dog. I thought your parents didn’t like animals,” Tessa says with an eyebrow raised.

“I think when I was asleep I somehow brought it here. When I woke up it was sleeping next to me,” Alec tries to explain. Tessa just stares at the dog, then back at Alec, then back at the dog. 

“That’s interesting,” she states before she goes over to touch the dog. Alec just now began to realize that the capacity for surprises that his friends have is incredibly high. 

“He could be dangerous, you know?” Alec says, when Tessa begins to freely play with the dog. 

“If you were the one that brought him here, he can’t be,” Tessa replies simply while Magnus smiles at him. Warmth wells up on his chest from the comment.

“That’s true,” Magnus says, “You’re a good person, Alec. We know you won’t hurt us. At least trust me on that.”

Alec looks away to hide his flustered expression. Tessa laughs, then looks at him.

“Well I know it’s late, but shall we go out and have a chat?” Tessa asks Alec, then looks at Magnus, “All three of us.”

-

Unable to decide what to do with the new creature residing in his bedroom, Alec decides to bring him along when he does go out with Magnus and Tessa. It isn’t necessarily easy to bring along a huge dog out of the Institute without receiving unwanted attention, especially considering that he’s walking around with two powerful Warlocks at his side. Fortunately for him, portals are a thing that he actually has access to. 

Magnus snaps a portal into view and waits beside it, “I suppose a coffee shop downtown would suffice?”

“As long as it’s not one of your clubs, I don’t mind,” Tessa replies, causing Magnus to flinch slightly at the mention of his clubs. His eyes wanders nervously to Alec’s face as if searching for signs of dissaproval.

“You own clubs?” Alec asks simply, somehow able to tell that Magnus was slightly nervous about it despite Tessa being entirely oblivious to it. 

“I don’t let underaged kids into any of my clubs, thank you very much,” Magnus tries to play it off, as they step in through the portal out into a quiet downtown area, the dog trotting quietly behind them. It’s dark outside, indicating that Alec’s woken up much later than he thought.

“That’s cool,” Alec shrugs, quite offended that he’s still being considered a kid, “I’m technically not a kid, you know?”

His mind flashes back to a phase in his life when he tried out that lifestyle. It’s not entirely rare for Shadowhunters to go out to clubs when they’re “underaged”, since the legal drinking age for Shadowhunters is sixteen. After all, the life expectancy of Shadowhunters is significantly lower than that of mundanes and they’re really not functional members of society. They sometimes need to enter clubs and parties anyways in missions that require certain information from certain creatures that love the night life. Alec’s never quite considered it before but he supposes that that’s essentially the life of Shadowhunters; they grow up fast and die even faster. Plus, he’s pretty sure Jace and Izzy have been sneaking out to parties recently and probably going home drunk, if their swaying presence that he feels inside the Institute barrier is anything to go by. 

“You’ll always be a kid to me,” Tessa says stubbornly, as he notices Magnus relaxing at the lack of judgement. Alec doesn’t really understand why Magnus would be nervous about something so small. 

They reach their destination quite quickly. Alec glances at the dog that’s been tailing them, wondering if they allow pets inside the basically empty shop. Tessa and Magnus enters without a care in the world about it, so Alec just follows hoping that no one would look twice at them. To his surprise, no one did. 

“You should order some food. You should be hungry, considering that you’ve been hibernating for almost three days,” Tessa says, immediately going to the counter.

“Actually, I feel energized. Weirdly enough,” Alec replies but orders anyways to keep everyone happy. When he tries to take out his wallet, Tessa immediately slaps his hand away and order Magnus to pay. Magnus rolls out his eyes but puts down some cash on the counter. 

“I can pay too you know?” Alec says disapprovingly.

“It’s quite alright, Alexander,” Magnus says as they wait for their order. 

“Yeah. He earns enough to treat us to a buffet for the rest of our lives,” Tessa adds, giving Magnus a challenging look. 

“So do you,” Magnus replies with a raised brow. 

“Well, in my time, it’s considered rude for a man to let a woman pay,” Tessa says.

“Old-fashioned. What happened to equality for all?” Magnus retorts and Tessa replies with a jab to his side causing Magnus to shut up with a huff. Their orders come out soon enough, so they walked over to the table on the corner of the shop and take their seats. 

“So no one’s took notice of him,” Alec says, staring at the huge black dog sat up straight beside him. 

“I suspect that mundanes can’t see him,” Magnus replies, “judging from their complete lack of attention.”

As if on cue, a hipster-looking mundane walks beside their table, straight through where the dog had been sitting. 

“I see,” Alec says, reaching out to pet the dog just to make sure that it’s really there, which it is from the feeling of fur on his palm. 

“Maybe some less perceptive Shadowhunters won’t be able to either,” Tessa adds. 

“We’ll find out, I guess,” Alec shrugs, unable to bring himself to really think about it. Physically, he may be as good as new, but mentally he feels drained for some reason. 

“So, we’re finally talking,” Tessa says contemplatively, while putting sugar into her coffee, “Where do we start? I guess we can start by catching up with each other. What have you been up to Alec?”

“Not much,” Alec replies. Although his life hadn’t exactly monotone the past few years, he doesn’t really think that they’re appropriate to bring up now or even significant enough to let Tessa and Magnus know. Besides, he’s been exchanging letters with Magnus so Magnus should be aware of the highlights, at least. The two Warlocks don’t seem satisfied, as they continue to look at him expectantly. 

“Uh, I guess,” Alec searches his brain for something, succumbing to the pressure, “I have a parabatai now. It’s Jace.” 

“The blondie?” Tessa asks, taking a sip from her cup, “A bit brash, but good choice.” 

“Thanks,” Alec nods, followed by silence since he isn’t capable of conjuring anything else from his brain.

“Whatever you’re hiding, I will find out,” Tessa says to him before switching the topic, “then, the next order of business would be what happened two nights ago.”

Another silence follows as Alec looks down. He’d almost forgotten about it. Suddenly, the sandwich that he’d ordered doesn’t seem as appetizing anymore. 

“What was that about?” Alec finally asks, then looks at Magnus, “You mentioned that it’s been happening everywhere else.”

“Well, we should start by explaining the Circle,” Magnus answers. Alec listens intently as Magnus explains what had happened with the Clave from before his birth up to his early childhood and the present. He only stopped Magnus when he brings up his parents involvement. 

“Does that have to do with me,” Alec starts hesitantly, “having these powers?”

If he was being honest, most of what Magnus explained he’d already figured out through some personal digging. When he was around eight, he’d found out that the Lightwood name had been “disgraced” through some other Shadowhunter kids and their gossips. Soon enough, he’d also found out about his parents being involved with the Clave, which had cost their place in Idris. Alec had taken it quite well except for the gnawing thought that maybe him being the way he is was his parents’ fault. Common sense and intuition tells him that it is, no matter how much he wants to deny it. So he’s asking the question simply for confirmation.

“Yes,” Magnus says, looking at Alec’s face and inspecting it for some sort of turmoil. To his surprise, Alec just takes a deep breath and sighs.

“I see. So Valentine has to do with my powers,” Alec says calmly. 

“You knew?” Tessa asks, frowning. She seems quite unhappy about that.

“I had an idea,” Alec smiles helplessly. Magnus’ chest tightens at that. “Alec-“

“It’s fine Magnus. I had a few years to sort out my feelings,” Alec interrupts before Magnus could even start trying to comfort him. He feels like he might actually break down if he received any words of sympathy right now. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you knew?” Tessa says angrily this time.

“I didn’t see the point,” Alec snaps at her without meaning to. He bites his lower lip hard as some form of self punishment for doing that, “I don’t want pity comfort.” 

Tessa stares at Alec and he looks straight back. He feels a fire burning behind his gaze. 

“I never-“ 

“Please don’t say that you’ve never once pitied me. I know it when I see it, just-“ Alec sighs, “don’t lie to me.”

That seemed to shut her up. She looks at Alec with a tinge of redness in her eyes, which struck him in the chest. He never wanted to make her look like that. 

“I’m going outside to cool my head,” Tessa says, standing abruptly and leaving the shop. Alec couldn’t bring himself to watch her leave. He was left alone with Magnus in the coffee shop. The dog beside him whimpers on top of the silence Tessa had left behind while Alec stares hard at his untouched sandwich.

“I never did, you know?” Magnus couldn’t help but say, “pity you, that is.”

“I know,” Alec says, bringing himself to look at Magnus, “I told you, I know it when I see it.” 

“I know I’ve said this before, but we just want to help,” Magnus says.

“I know that too,” Alec replies, “I just can’t help feeling like crap about it. I’ve been causing nothing but trouble for you and Tessa, my siblings, and my parents. I feel like I need help to do everything. I hate feeling like that.”

“You haven’t been causing nothing but trouble for us, Alexander,” Magnus says. Alec feels warmth at the mention of his name. He’d always been uncomfortable with people calling him that because he’d thought it didn’t suit him at all. The name sounds so grand to him, almost pretentious, like it holds some kind of promise for great things. He’d felt like he couldn’t live up to that promise. He didn’t know when it started but he realized that when Magnus calls him that, it made him believe it a little. That he isn’t as useless as he feels, and that he could actually one day be as great as his name. 

“I’m sure your siblings would agree with me,” Magnus goes on to say, “so don’t ever think that we’re in this just to do our job, because it’s more than that. It’s been more than that for a long time now. At least for me, since I first met you it’s never been just a job.”

Magnus’ words held a feeling of such sincerity, such rawness, that made them weigh so much more to him. It makes him believe it that much more even though he’d been trying to convince himself that what Magnus said was true for so long before this. 

“Thank you,” was all that he could say in reply. Magnus gives him a warm smile. 

“Should we go on then?” he asks.

“Right, yes. Sorry for interrupting,” Alec says, straightening his back. As if mimicking his feelings, the dog beside him seems to regain its spirit, his tail wagging slightly. 

“It’s fine, I understand,” Magnus says, with a small chuckle, “and since Tessa isn’t showing any signs of calming down anytime soon, I guess I’ll explain this part too.”

“Please do,” Alec says apologetically and Magnus does. He tells Alec about what he and his friends found in the last decade or so, pausing occasionally to answer Alec’s questions. Meanwhile, his new pet has found a comfortable spot to curl into, namely, Magnus’ legs. 

“I’m sorry about him,” Alec says, as he watches the dog comfortably tucked around Magnus’ feet. Magnus laughs.

“It’s fine, I’m used to animals. The Chairman does worse,” he replies. 

“So, we need to find Valentine and deal with him, is the point,” Alec switches back to the conversation before. 

“That’s right. I don’t know what the Clave has done, if anything at all, but I have a feeling your Institute will play a big role in this battle,” Magnus sighs, “New York has been the center of a lot of it for a while now. Valentine is looking for something here.”

“Do you know what that something is?” Alec asks, already knowing the answer although it’s really up to Magnus whether or not he wants to share the information. Magnus shifts a little on his seat and looks around, before snapping his fingers, a barrier immediately enveloping the space around them.

“Yes,” he answers with another sigh, “he’s probably looking for his wife. They’ve been under my protection for a few years now, living as mundanes.”

“They?” 

“His wife and daughter,” Magnus elaborates. 

“So there are two Shadowhunters currently living as mundanes?” Alec asks dumbly. He finds it quite difficult to believe since the Institute have been combing the population for some stray Shadowhunters. He isn’t sure how this one could’ve escaped the radar, but considering Magnus’ involvement, it’s certainly possible. 

“That’s actually another thing that I want to discuss with you,” Magnus smiles hesitantly, “With the way things are right now and all the chaos, my hands are quite tied. I wouldn’t be able to keep them hidden from Valentine’s reach any longer. So I was wondering if you could… _help_ me with getting protection from the Institute.”

Magnus shifts nervously again, uncomfortable with having to ask for help from anyone. 

“I can do that,” Alec replies, “It’s the Institute’s job anyways give refuge to Shadowhunters from all around the world.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I’ve never told them about you, your powers and Valentine’s role in it,” Magnus asks, as if sure that Alec would refuse, “I wouldn’t want to jeopardize your position in the Institute any further.”

“Jeopardize? I don’t see how,” Alec asks curiously, wondering where Magnus got that idea from.

“I’m sure being involved with Downworlders isn’t exactly the best way to bring honor to your name,” Magnus says, “You know and interact with plenty of us, already.”

“Magnus, me having Downworlder friends doesn’t effect how others view me, at least not those that matter. You and Tessa have helped me out a lot in the last decade or so. I wouldn’t be able to refuse anything that you ask,” Alec says, then laughs a little, “at least reasonable ones. Trust me when I say that to me, you’ve done much more good than harm in my life.”

“You don’t owe us anything, Alexander,” Magnus replies, touched by his words. 

“Yes I do, but that’s not the point,” Alec says, “the point is that friends help each other out and I could be wrong, but we’re kind of a team.”

A pause. 

“Thank you,” Magnus smiles, relief subtly hinted on his expression, “I appreciate this. I’ll discuss it with the person in question.”

“Being able to help is good enough thanks for me,” Alec replies, shrugging. Magnus snaps the barrier away and Alec senses Tessa’s presence returning into the room. She approaches the table and sits in her seat with a huff. 

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing that comes out of her mouth. Alec looks at her and smiles.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sorry for snapping at you too,” he replies, and offers her a shy reconciliatory smile, “You’re still my mentor no matter what right?”

“Hell yes,” Tessa replies, her expression breaking into a smile, “never question that, ever.” 

Alec laughs, finally feeling hungry enough to eat the sandwich in front of him. The rest of their evening passes with Alec eating quietly while intently listening to Magnus’ and Tessa’s discussions about a number of things, while occasionally contributing. His new pet appears comfortable enough curled around Magnus’ feet, which looks ridiculously adorable. Alec thinks about getting his parents’ approval to keep a dog so that he wouldn’t have to keep it hidden all the time. It could be nice having a new sort-of sidekick when he goes around and the dog might get along with Church. 

That night, he says goodbye to the two Warlocks feeling better than he had waking up, which seems to him a miraculous feat that’s possible only because Magnus and Tessa were there, considering that he’s set to be miserable for the whole day. Since he’d already woken up late in the day, Alec doesn’t feel at all ready to sleep, so instead of going home, he decides to do some magic training and meditating in his old training room, while maybe trying to get to know his new pet. 

“So what are you and where did you come from?” Alec asks the dog, sitting cross-legged in front of him once they’re safely in the training room. The dog looks at him and tilts his head. 

“I know I look like an idiot trying to talk to you, but you gotta give me something,” Alec rolls his eyes. The dog lowers his butt to the ground and just sits. 

“You should understand me right? You’re supposed to be like, magical, or something,” Alec tries again. He notices that the dog’s eyes were blue, almost mirroring his own blue eye. The dog gets up circles around Alec, rubbing his fur on Alec’s back as he does. 

“Okay?” Alec says, lifting his arm and letting the dog kind of go under it. 

“You look like a dog, kind of like a wolf almost. You have really thick fur for a dog,” Alec comments, while rubbing the dog’s head. He’s aware that he’s basically talking to himself right now, but he really doesn’t care. After a while he drops on his back, legs still crossed and stares at the rusty ceiling of the training room. 

“Why are you here?” he asks again, arms spread out in surrender. The just curls on itself, plastered to his side. Alec lets out a chuckle.

“Aren’t you a little too big for that,” he says, looking at the huge ball of fur, “but you’re cute so it’s okay.”

After a while, laying down, he decides he’ll use his time to practice some magic instead. He mumbles a few incantations to bring bright lights around the room, while the dog sits up and spends the next hour or so watching Alec do some target practice with magic bullets. After exhausting some of his energy, Alec looks at the dog that remained sat upright the whole time and notices something. 

“You,” Alec hurriedly approaches the dog, “Your eyes are glowing.”

The dogs eyes were glowing, similar to how his red eye glows when he does magic. Alec goes on his knees to inspect further oddities, on the creature, finding none. 

“Huh, so you _can_ do something after all,” Alec mumbles at the dog and stands back up, deciding not to think too much into for the moment. 

He spends the rest of the night continuing his practice and playing with the dog, deciding to just return to the Institute the next morning and getting started on the paperwork on the whole Valentine ordeal. He doesn’t really look forward to it, but understands that it’s a necessary evil in starting the battle against Valentine. He also considers bringing up the issue of Valentine’s wife to his parents, but decides against it considering that he technically has enough authority to bring new Shadowhunters in. 

_I guess I’ll act first and think about consequences later when I actually need to face it,_ Alec decides.


	13. some more trouble, but really good dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yall, I kind of got taken away with this chapter as you can see from the difference in word count...  
> With your permission and approval, I shall move on with the slow burn in the "lowest heat" setting. I know I've said this before, but I really do appreciate your patience with me and this fic. On that note, your patience must unfortunately be tested once again, as the chapters will be delayed once again in the next few weeks because I will be having my IB exams (or as I call it, International Bitch exam). Apologies to you all, *insert emotional breakdown here* _but I'm suffering too guys, I would much rather write another five million chapters of this fic than do the exams_  
>  Otherwise, your comments are very lovely as usual and your suggestions will not go unheeded, so please continue to give me emotional support in the comments as I overcome this difficult phase of my life. I love you all so much!  
> Enjoy!

Clary Fairchild _\- Fray, whatever -_ arrived at the Institute almost a week ago, three days after Magnus discussed their seeking asylum with Alec. To be absolutely honest, _\- not that he isn’t most of the time -_ she brings out the absolute worst in him. He still wonders if her being in the Institute is merely a test by the Angel, to see how far he can bend before he finally breaks down and obliterates all of New York accidentally, which, considering his ever-growing powers is in the realm of possible outcomes of this grave trial. Alec wonders how someone who was raised as a mundane their whole life could be so lacking in reservation and manners. 

The moment he picks them up from the meeting place that Magnus assigned, he could already sense that this mother-daughter pair will be a constant headache for the next few years, at least. 

Firstly, Jocelyn, the mother is - _excuse his language_ \- a complete and utter bitch. It’s not like Alec's ever been lacking in the department of having domineering authority figures in his life with Maryse and Robert Lightwood as his parents, but this lady takes it to a whole new level. He’ll admit that the horror in Maryse’s face when he brought her in is quite satisfying, if he could say so himself, but it really just means that her level of bossy is likely able to compete with Maryse’s. Alec doesn’t need two Maryses in his life, neither does he need one Maryse and one worse-than-Maryse in his life. He prays to the Angel that he’s seen the worst of her in the last week, because if he hasn’t he might quite literally blow up. 

Secondly, little-miss-curious _‘call me Clary’_ , is an utter nuisance to him. He’s said the lines _‘don’t touch that’, ’stay put’,_ and _‘seriously, please don’t touch that’_ in the last week, more than he ever needed to with his siblings his whole life. She’s the same age as Jace and Izzy which really means that she talks about "girl stuff" with Izzy, and is quite visibly irked by Jace’s existence. Alec recalls that they’re sixteen, which doesn’t make sense because he’s been feeling like he’s managing a nursery in the Institute for about a week now. He’s rolled his eyes enough for it to actually roll off and sighed enough to keep a parachute afloat, in the last week, and honestly, he’s about to vomit his innards out at this point. He’s really putting up with this for Magnus’ sake. He’s done enough sugarcoating in his recent letters to Magnus to give him type two diabetes, and that’s only _one_ of the problems. Which is also why he’s made the decision to unload the responsibility of taking care of Clary Fray to equal parts Jace and Izzy. He'd occasionally catch their sympathetic looks from the sidelines when he gets scolded by Maryse for something Clary had done, which is either blowing up something in the artillery room or misusing a weapon in the armory, resulting in further damage to the Institute that Maryse can definitely not tolerate. He thinks those sympathetic looks need to be turned into some action, so he ultimately makes them responsible for the new inhabitant of the Institute. 

He can safely say, that _that_ was the best decision he’s ever made in his entire life. He can now actually work on the piled up paperwork on his desk, and be more active in missions. To Maryse, he makes the excuse of, _“She’s the same age as Jace and Izzy so I’m thinking it would be better for them to guide her around, so that I can help out with missions and actually finish my paperwork,”_ which is thankfully good enough to free him from the burden. He does remember the fact that he’d promised Magnus to take care of her, which he _technically_ is still doing with all the barriers around the Institute created especially to monitor and protect Clary, but it doesn’t mean that he can’t divert the weight of responsibility to Jace and Izzy. 

With two new inhabitants in the Institute, he finds it that much harder to conceal his powers. He’d told Magnus that both Jocelyn and Clary will be told in due time, but he really isn’t ready for the whole dam of questions that would most likely follow, mostly because he probably wouldn’t be able to answer them. To make things worse, his new pet has been following him around the Institute without his knowledge which has resulted in a few people spotting a “demon” in the Institute - excuse them - and Clary being more than intrusively prying about it. 

He finds out a few days after the creature appeared beside him that Tessa had been right; only a few Shadowhunters are able to actually see it, which means that it would probably be as selective with Downworlders too. In the past week, he’s tested it out with Catarina who actually could see it. She’d explained that Warlocks and other immortal Downworlder races should be able to see it due to their age and experience. 

Alec had settled with leaving the dog-sitting to Max while he does his job around the Institute since Max is free most of the time. From what he can see, Max is more than happy to take the still nameless dog under his wing, claiming that he’d always wanted a dog and that Church would be happy to have a new friend - although knowing the cat, that’s quite unlikely. But at least, for the moment the dog issue has been dealt with. 

Other than that, Alec have been busy with other issues, namely, Valentine. He’s been in contact with Magnus through letters, as usual and it seems that there have been no new information on his side. The day after he’d had the chat with Magnus, he'd immediately set out to finish the report on his findings during the mission, slightly pleased that Jace and Izzy had already done some of it. Although the report had contained more errors than actual content, they tried and Alec appreciates it very much. His parents’ responses, on the other hand, isn’t as pleasant to experience. 

The moment they first saw him after the mission, they’d immediately set out on lecturing him about not causing problems for anyone in the Institute, or the Clave. When he actually does propose the idea of him being a part of the investigation on Valentine, Maryse was furious, claiming that he isn’t capable enough and would most likely embarrass the Lightwood name even further in front of the Clave. Nevertheless, he continued to push on persistently, although it was only approved days later when Jocelyn arrived and basically bossed Maryse into letting him do what he wants, bringing up the point that he already has close relations to Magnus and a few other Downworlders. So Maryse does let it go, although not without further complaints and insults. 

Now, being Maryse-free, dog-free, and Clary-free, Alec’s actually handling the return of the victims from his prior mission. Most of the Werewolves, Vampires, and Seelies seemed to have been reported missing by their respective packs, clans and court, which means it’s a simple matter of waiting for them to be picked up. Although there are also a few stray Werewolves and Vampires, who weren’t reported missing, there have been other packs and clans who were willing to take them in momentarily. Raphael and Luke, a Werewolf acquaintance of the Frays, had been particularly helpful with that. 

However, things are slightly more complicated in terms of the Warlocks and Unseelies who are currently being taken care of in the Institute. Warlocks don’t have specific groups to return to while the Unseelies have been spending more time being uncooperative than they are recuperating. Magnus, Tessa, and Ragnor have been a great help with the Warlocks, providing most with a safe place to stay, but there are some who remain uncooperative and distrustful of both Shadowhunters and their fellow Warlocks. Having experienced what they have, Alec doesn’t really hold it against them for feeling that way, and honestly, he doesn’t mind providing them with help for as long as they need, but many of the Shadowhunters in the Institute have been getting increasingly on edge with the presence of distrustful Downworlders in their living quarters. The struggle with this is incredibly real.

“We have come again to offer assistance,” Magnus announces as he enters the Institute alongside Tessa and Ragnor, Alec receiving the guests on the entrance. The presence of three powerful Warlocks seems to turn a few heads in the entrance, but fortunately, it wasn’t made an issue by anyone. 

“Good morning, Alec,” Ragnor greets, while Tessa gives him a greeting hug. 

“Good morning to you guys too,” Alec replies to Ragnor, while returning Tessa’s hug, “I appreciate you guys coming in to help.”

“It’s the least we can do,” Magnus says with a smile, “I heard some of our fellow Warlocks have been giving you trouble - _again_.”

“Well, yes,” Alec nods, escorting them to the facility where the Warlocks and Unseelies are assigned to, “I don’t understand what else to do. We’ve tried giving them proper treatment and help, but some just refused it or just, fought.”

“That doesn’t seem appropriate at all,” Magnus shakes his head disapprovingly, “How impertinent.”

“Then we just need to use force,” Ragnor says beside him. 

“We try not to,” Alec says, “It could worsen their trust.”

“Not if _we_ do it instead,” Tessa supplies, then gives him a smile, “Which is why we’re here.”

“If possible, please don’t,” Alec replies, sighing, “I don’t want you guys to be influenced negatively by this.”

“Oh, that’s really not a concern, kid,” Ragnor said, “We didn’t get where we are by being liked and elected. Unlike Nephilim, Warlocks are better handled using negative reinforcement.”

“As much as I don’t prefer it, sometimes there isn’t a more effective method,” Magnus simply says while Tessa nods. As they get closer to the assigned Warlock area, the amount of Shadowhunters visible concurrently lessens. 

“There are four Warlocks left who refused to give their names; one female and three male. We’ve given them each their own rooms, and food to eat, although they refused to touch it most of the time,” Alec explains as they arrive at the hall, “They also refuse to cooperate in the investigation and remain silent if not hostile during questioning.”

“Do we go at it one by one, or-?” Ragnor raises a brow at him. 

“I’ll deal with the girl,” Tessa offers and Alec directs her to the room.

“I guess I’ll deal with another one,” Ragnor says, already barging in to a room.

“I guess you should come with me,” Magnus tells Alec, once the two are gone.

“Are you sure? I can wait out here if me being inside could make things go south,” Alec replies.

“No, it’s fine. They need to understand exactly who their allies and enemies are,” Magnus says. So Alec nods and follows him into one of the rooms. Inside, a blonde-haired Warlock was sat at the edge of his bed, his mark - scaled skin - clearly visible. He looks up at their entrance to the room, immediately shooting out a glare while gritting his teeth.

“I’ve heard you were causing trouble for these nice Shadowhunters who were just trying to help. Now, why in the world would you do that?” Magnus gets to the point, without any greeting or small talk. His tone was steady, but carries a clear warning. The Warlock remains silent, not sparing a glance at Magnus, just fixing his eyes full of hatred towards Alec’s direction. Alec squares his shoulders trying not to be intimidating, but determined to not reveal any weakness. Magnus lets the glamour on his eyes fade, revealing a pair of yellow cat-eyes. Startled, the Warlock finally turns his attention to Magnus.

“I just asked you a question,” Magnus warns, “clearly manners isn’t one of your virtues.”

“You’re Magnus Bane,” the Warlock states, eyes directed at Magnus now.

“Yes I am. Now since you know me, it should be an easier decision to cooperate, yes?”

“You’re siding with this Shadowhunter?” the Warlock asks, looking at Alec distastefully. 

“Yes to that too. Now if you would direct your attention back here and answer my first question…” 

“I’d heard you had a weakness for pretty things,” the Warlock sneers, “What did he do in exchange for your help? _Those_ kinds of favors, or perhaps-“

The Warlock didn’t get to finish his sentence before Magnus waves his hand, sending the Warlock to the other side of the wall in a flash. Alec could hear the sound of the Warlock’s bones cracking against the wall beneath the audible shriek, no doubt echoing through the halls. 

“Magnus-“

“Since you think you’re so smart, I’ll let you choose between one of two things. The first would be to cooperate, show some respect and refrain from further insulting my friend and myself. The second would be for me to break every single one of your bones and send you back to Valentine in a neatly tied package complete with a ribbon on top,” Magnus says, all trace of patience gone from his voice, which made the hairs on the back of Alec’s neck stand. The effect doesn’t seem to be lost in the Warlock either whose watery eyes widens as he struggles to breathe, his ribs having been crushed to the wall.

“I’ll give you a hint. The first choice would be much less painful and would end much better for the both of us,” Magnus re-explains the situation as calm as he possibly can. Even from behind him, Alec could feel the rage boiling in Magnus, something he’d never seen before. _He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Of course he’d have to be at least a little scary to do his job._

Alec struggles not to flinch at the sight of blood being coughed out by the Warlock who is still pressed on the wall by an invisible force. The look in his eyes quickly morphs into fear as the reality of the situation dawns on the Warlock. The possibility that the only other Warlock in the room would side with him is clearly nonexistent. Judging from the Shadowhunter’s sympathetic glance, he’d be lucky if he got him as the interrogator instead of the High Warlock. 

“Magnus, I think you should,” Alec starts hesitantly, slightly scared of what Magnus might do next, “let him go, a little? He’s already hurt enough before this.”

Magnus looks back at him, cat eyes out and clear, which should be intimidating, but for some reason isn’t to Alec. Alec’s recalls the first time they’d met, how everything he could see had been dark and shrouded by his own fear, how he’d heard a soft but firm voice call out his name through the darkness, and how the first thing he’d seen after the storm had passed were the same cat eyes that’s staring back at him right now. With Magnus’s back on him, it was easy to fear him, but with Magnus looking straight at him, he feels relaxed and safe. 

“Please?” Alec adds with a small smile, which startles Magnus back to a calmer state, visible on the expression on his face, “He can’t really talk plastered on the wall like that.”

“Alright, you have a point,” Magnus replies easily, waving his hand down, the Warlock on the wall dropping to the ground along with it. The Warlock’s breath remains heavy and dragged, but he was no longer suffocating, which is good enough for Alec. 

“Thank you,” Alec says to Magnus, relieved that he’d calmed down. Magnus returns the smile easily, with a slight glint of mischief in the corner of his cat eyes. Alec notices that the Warlock on the floor refuses to look either of them in the eye and throws him a sympathetic glance. He’d like to help heal him quickly with his powers, but it would be dangerous for news on his powers to get leaked to the outside. 

“Now,” Magnus turns his attention back to the Warlock, “it’d be very nice if you’d apologize to Alexander for your previous slight.

When the Warlock doesn’t respond, Magnus moves towards him in long threatening strides. Although Magnus’ back does look intimidating from behind, Alec could tell that he's calmer now. 

“I’m talking to you,” Magnus warns, standing right in front of the crippled Warlock.

“It’s fine Magnus,” Alec intervenes before things could escalate again.

“Is that so?” Magnus says in a light tone, “I’m glad that you weren’t offended, but some of us do need some lessons on manners. Isn’t that right?”

“Look, just say something, alright?” Alec says to the Warlock, who returns his gaze. A moment passes between them before they seem to arrive to a silent understanding. 

“I apologize,” the Warlock utters reluctantly before looking at Magnus. 

“Well that wasn’t so bad wasn’t it?” Magnus states, looking at the Warlock, “Now will you cooperate or do you need further encouragement?” 

“I will,” the Warlock complies, and Magnus smiles at him. 

“So what’s your name?” he asks. 

“Sergio Vitalis,” the Warlock replies, “and don’t bother putting up an announcement on it. No one looks for me.”

“Alright, Sergio,” Magnus says in an uncomfortably familiar manner, “Can you tell me why you were uncooperative with this very friendly, good-willed Shadowhunter?”

“Friendly and good-willed? Don’t make me laugh,” Sergio spits, “no Shadowhunter is good-willed.”

“Although there was a time when I shared your sentiments, I do think that you can learn to be more open-minded at least to a select few Shadowhunters who actually do mean well,” Magnus replies. 

“You mean Alec _Lightwood_ here?” the way Sergio says ‘lightwood’ seems biting, “I didn’t know the Circle gave opened up membership for Warlock friends.”

“We are not the Circle. You are under the protection of the Clave right now. We just want to help,” Alec denies the accusation straight up. He doesn’t like being called a part of something like the Circle, especially knowing what they’d done all this time.

“Circle, Clave, they’re all the same,” Sergio replies mockingly, “It’s just one persecutor to another.”

“For the last time, we're trying to help,” Alec says, almost irked to the bone.

“Does locking me up in this facility count as help? If you actually wanted to help you’d let me out of here and leave me alone,” Sergio taunts. 

“If we’d left you outside you could’ve been caught again, or died even before anyone could find you,” Alec points out. Sergio laughs, catching him off guard.

“How is this any better?” he replies. Alec could feel Magnus lose his temper before he could stop him. Magnus grabs Sergio by the collar and drags him up to a standing position crashing him to the wall, provoking a harsh gasp from the other Warlock.

“Now listen here, you foolish ingrate,” Magnus says threateningly, “Alexander here has been nice enough to provide shelter for you in a Shadowhunter Institute, a place you would otherwise be unwelcome to, and feed you three times a day only to have you spit it right back at him. He was the one who found the place you were held captive in and called for help from both us and his fellow Shadowhunters to get you saved from one of Valentines torture chambers. There were ever twenty corpses back where we’d found you, all mutilated and beaten beyond recognition, all of which, I’m sure, would be incredibly grateful to be where you are right now. So if you, for some absurd reason, want to join them like the complete and utter idiot you make yourself out to be, the door will be open and you can take your leave.” 

“Magnus-“

“We’re done here, Alexander,” Magnus says, dropping the stunned Warlock back to the ground. He fixes his slightly ruffled suit jacket before turning and walking to the door in fast, long, impatient strides. Although Alec is tempted to follow after him, he stays instead to manage the damage. 

“Magnus is right you know,” he frowns, “you’re disrespecting the victims who actually died by doing this. I can see why he’s angry,” - a short pause, and when Sergio didn’t reply, Alec continues - “but I admit I'm also wrong for keeping you in here against your will. I’ll send some medical aid this way and feel free to leave anytime you want, but please do notify me before you do.”

Alec gives the Warlock one last look before finally leaving the room to meet the his friends. From what he can sense - Ragnor’s sudden energy outbursts and Tessa’s sudden spike in energy - it probably didn’t go entirely as planned in the other rooms as well. He finds his three Warlock friends standing in a circle, discussing their individual findings. 

“She told me her name and is willing to cooperate with a few conditions that she says she’ll discuss with Alec,” Tessa says disappointedly before looking at Alec, “she’ll probably make some ridiculous demands. I suggest you don’t take up any of them.”

“It went better than mine, then,” Ragnor says with an annoyed huff, “Son of a bitch wouldn’t even tell me his name.”

“Ours was just simply insufferable,” Magnus adds to the discussion, “he’d agreed but seems to make it his goal to make it difficult for us.”

“We still have one more, if you want,” Alec points out, “we can try talking to that one.”

“No, no,” Magnus shakes his head, “this isn’t going to work. It looks like these Warlocks are the same bunch of stubborn idiots. We might as well just use them as bait and tail them in case one of Valentine’s henchmen decides to recapture them. I have a few people for the job, who have nothing better to do anyways.”

Alec feels slightly wrong about that plan. He doesn’t like it at all, actually. However, it’s true that that’s probably the most logical option for the situation, which is why he tries hard not to show his disapproval to any of them - to no avail.

“Something wrong, darling?” Magnus asks, noticing Alec’s tightened fist. The term of endearment completely slipped past him in his thoughtful haze. 

“What? No,” Alec says quickly, “It’s just, isn’t that a bit harsh, letting them go out without any protection?”

“Ain’t you a soft one?” Ragnor comments at that. Magnus gives him an apologetic look that really shouldn’t have been there at all, making him feel bad about ever saying what he did in the first place. 

“Alec, darling,” Magnus says in a softer tone showing an effort to be understanding.

“No, it’s fine, you don’t have to explain. I understand that it’s kind of the only solution,” Alec interrupts, before Magnus has the chance to coddle him, “it’s just, I don’t like it, that’s all.” 

“I, for one, can’t believe that you can still sympathize even though they’re obviously such dicks,” Ragnor comments curiously. Tessa rolls his eyes.

“Alec is a sensitive and kind soul, unlike a certain brute I know,” Tessa says.

“Watch it, this brute saved your life at least twice,” Ragnor says disapprovingly, and Tessa just shrugs at that. The friendly banter between the two managed to slightly brighten up Alec’s thoughts. 

“Really, it’s fine. I’m not disagreeing with you guys,” Alec says with a smile, “I’ll arrange for their release after sending some healers in. I suppose, the ones that you two handled also need that?”

“Like I said, too nice,” Ragnor says, “but by all means, please go ahead, if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Mine can deal with it,” Tessa says, scrunching her nose, “She’s a bitch.”

“Alright,” Alec says, taking mental note of that. Having friends like these, makes the situation much more humorous than it should, and Alec doesn’t hate that at all.

“Magnus, is that you?” a familiar, headache-inducing voice calls out from behind him. He turns around to find the redhead of doom, Clary Fray, approaching them. 

“Biscuit! Long time no see,” Magnus welcomes her in his arms, which she takes. Alec thinks that he needs to learn a few tricks from Magnus to endure Clary’s whole character. 

“It _has_ been a while,” Clary replies, cheery as usual, “How are you? What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I’m doing fine, and I’m here to,” Magnus glances at Alec, clearly wishing to avoid the latter question, “deal with some business.” 

“Why are you here, and where’s Jace and Izzy? I’m pretty sure I made it clear that you need to stick to them at all times,” Alec says grumpily in an effort to save Magnus from Clary’s relentless questioning, “Please don’t cause any more trouble for the Institute.”

“Trouble? My biscuit wouldn’t cause _any_ trouble, now would she?” Magnus plays along with a fake-baffled expression.

“On the contrary,” Alec begins, ready to unload and tattle like the child he is, “she’s exploded the artillery lab twice, and broken at least three weapons in the armory. How she manages to do that is beyond me.”

“Biscuit!” Magnus says disbelievingly.

“Those were accidents! And that’s because Alec wouldn’t let me do anything!” Clary whines, looking at Alec as if he’d just betrayed her by snitching to Magnus. Alec returns her look with a smug one. Too bad, he was never on her side to begin with. 

“Which is why I assigned Jace and Izzy to supervise you, so that you wouldn’t destroy anything else, and so that you can still ‘have fun’,” Alec explains matter-of-factly, “You don’t like being supervised by me because I’m ’no fun’ right?”

Clary lets out a highly unladylike grunt. 

“Please listen for once,” Alec sighs, “my name’s on the line here, since I’m the one who brought you in.”

Magnus seems to shrink a little at that, which isn’t Alec’s intention at all. It’s too late to take it back though, so he really has no choice but to let the ship sail where it will.

“Clary,” Magnus scolds, all trace of humor gone from his voice, “I recall telling you not to cause trouble for Alec. He shouldn’t have to tolerate your unruly behavior in the Institute when he has other things to do. I’m sure your mother would agree with me.”

_Finally, someone who gets it._

“Mom’s too busy anyways to care anyways,” Clary huffs, arms crossed stubbornly. Alec realizes then, that the root of Clary’s problematic behavior just revealed itself. _She just wants her mom’s attention._ Alec can kind of relate to that, although when he was younger he didn’t have the luxury to be problematic as a method of getting attention. He supposes that living as a mundane would give Jocelyn enough time in her hands to coddle her daughter. 

“She’s been busy with Clave business,” Alec comments, trying to conceal his sympathy for the sake of disciplining the new Shadowhunter, “She’s reintroducing herself as a Shadowhunter in Idris with my father right now. It’s also for your sake, you know?”

“Clary!” he hears Jace and Izzy call out in panic. It seems that they’ve been running around the Institute looking for her. 

“There you are,” Alec glares, not sparing them from some discipline as well, “I gave you two one job.”

“She won’t listen to us!” both Jace and Izzy whines at the same time. 

“Welcome to my world,” Alec mutters, rolling his eyes, “Now you know how I feel, when you two cause trouble.” 

“I am not _this_ troublesome!” Jace complains, “and you did not take care of me!”

“How exactly did you get back to your bedroom last Friday?” Alec asks, raising a brow skeptically as he recalls Jace’s drunken stumbling through the Institute. When Jace just shuts up with a pout, Alec continues, “That’s what I thought.”

“Big brother dearest, I understand that we have been screwing around too much lately,” Izzy says, adding as much sugar as possible in her words, “but Clary does not listen at all and I’m sure I listen to you at least sometimes.”

“Since you understand, you shouldn’t cause your brother dearest more problems, kids,” Tessa joins in the argument, coming into the discussion circle from behind Alec with and arm thrown across his shoulders, “He has a lot on his plate right now.”

“I second that suggestion,” Magnus says, before focusing on Clary, “I’m serious, biscuit.”

“ _Okay,_ ” all three of them reply in sync with their heads slightly bowed, which is simply delightful music to Alec’s ears. 

“Thanks,” Alec says, feeling victorious, “now go along and do whatever you kids do.”

The three does listen this time and scampers off from the hall. Alec sighs in relief.

“You do realize, that you’re only two years older than them?” Tessa points out after the three troublemakers are away from the vicinity.

“Doesn’t matter,” Alec replies, exhaustion coming over him, “I’m the oldest, which means whatever they do, I’m responsible according to Mom.”

“It seems that Maryse hasn’t changed after all these years,” Tessa comments disapprovingly. After all the years she’s spent being Alec’s mentor, she's already way beyond the point of being uncomfortable with talking shit about Alec’s parents in front of him. Alec’s okay with it because he silently agrees with her, and Tessa knows it. 

“Well the difference is, now she has Jocelyn as a rival,” Alec sighs.

“I imagine those two won’t be the best of friends,” Ragnor says with a chuckle, finally deciding to join in the conversation. 

“They do have clashing personalities,” Magnus nods in agreement, then looks at Alec sympathetically, “it must be hard.”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Alec shrugs, aiming to be dismissive but only managing to sound defeated. 

“Is Jocelyn really in Idris?” Tessa asks.

“She has been for two days now. I don’t know how long it’ll take for it to be handled. Dad still hasn’t given any news,” Alec replies.

“I imagine the Clave won’t make it easy for her,” Ragnor says, “After all, she has been under the radar and presumed dead by the Clave. Plus, she’s been receiving help from a few Warlocks.”

“She’ll get through it,” Magnus says, “she’s nothing if not capable.”

“She does need _something_ to back up her strong personality,” Tessa says snidely, unhesitant about revealing her dislike. Just then, Church the immortal cat trots in the area. Alec watches curiously as the cat comes in and rubs its body on Alec’s ankles while circling around it affectionately.

“Is that Church? Because Church does not act like that,” Magnus says, raising a brow skeptically. 

“You know him?” Alec asks, picking the cat up and holding it against his chest, and it complies easily.

“He was under my care for a few decades,” Magnus says, the skepticism still written all over his face. The cat affectionately presses its forehead to Alec's fingers, “that is _not_ Church. I refuse to believe it.”

“Just because he’s mean to you doesn’t give you the right to discredit his existence,” Tessa comments, petting the cat lightly on the face. The cat refuses the touch almost immediately. Tessa glares at him, “almost forgot you didn’t like me too. Even Chairman Meow behaves better than you.”

“Of course, the Chairman is a graceful creature,” Magnus points out.

“That cat hates me,” Ragnor points out.

“A graceful creature must be treated with equal grace,” Magnus says, proudly, “which you have none of.”

“You are so pretentious right now,” Ragnor rolls his eyes. 

“Well since Church is here, I assume Max is calling for dinner,” Alec says, noticing the time and making a move on it. Although Max is by far, the most docile out of his siblings, it isn’t good to keep dinner from him. He didn’t realize that they’d spent the whole afternoon in the hall. While he walks, he thinks it would be the polite thing to do to offer the three guests dinner as well, which he does. “Since it’s quite late already, you’re welcome to join us?”

“Are you cooking?” Alec could practically feel Tessa beaming while following closely behind him. 

“Yes, actually. But don’t expect too much. I know you guys eat in a lot of high-end places,” Alec replies, stopping for a moment to put Church down. The cat continues to follow closely behind him when they walk again with its tail pointed up, something that Magnus seems to still be unable to accept. When they arrive to the entrance of the Institute, Ragnor bids them a quick farewell, having to return to London for prior plans, which leaves him with Magnus and Tessa who will be joining the Lightwood dinner table today. He shoots a quick telepathic message to Izzy telling her that dinner will be ready in around half an hour and receives an annoyed confirmation soon after. 

“You can wait in the living room with Church while I prepare dinner,” Alec tells Magnus and Tessa once they’d arrived at the Lightwood living quarters, then adds with a smile, “Do you have any requests?”

“Your choice,” Tessa says excitedly, with an _‘oh my god, I can’t wait’_ expression. Magnus seems enthusiastic as well, if Alec was reading him right. It does put some pressure on him, but he’s quite confident about his cooking abilities which should be fine. 

“Alright,” Alec says, and sets out to the kitchen, leaving the guests to wait a while in the Lightwood living room. 

 

-

 

The living room becomes quite packed soon after Alec begins cooking, with the two Lightwood children and Clary filing into the room, no doubt after goofing off some more, seeing as they’re all pumped with adrenaline. Church already managed to scratch him when Magnus tries to pet him, which he didn’t let dampen his mood. After all, Alec’s cooking dinner, he’s eating Alec’s cooking, and he’s simply excited about it. 

Tessa has taken the time to chat with the girls, while Jace returns to his room, leaving Magnus out in an awkward situation with a cat that hates him - not that he would be able to strike a conversation with Jace, since the boy is basically a walking ball of testosterone, and Magnus doesn’t 'click' with him at all. So he decides to pay Alec a visit in the kitchen. 

He could smell the food before he catches sight of Alec cooking it, and both the scent and the sight did not disappoint. Alec had an apron on, which looks, _adorable_ on him, and he looks entirely focused on the pan of delicious-smelling searing salmon in front of him.

“Can I help you?” Alec says, without looking away from his work. 

“I was bored outside,” Magnus says, taking a seat with his elbows rested on the kitchen island, “that looks delicious, and smells delicious.”

“Thanks, I’m trying today since you’re here,” Alec says with a laugh, “Wouldn’t want to disappoint a food connoisseur such as yourself.”

“Why thank you, Alexander,” Magnus replies, “I’m already impressed.”

Alec laughs again, looking entirely comfortable and domestic in his apron and wide kitchen, which again, looks absolutely wonderful to Magnus. “Wait a moment, while I finish this up. Once I’m done, I’ll be all yours.”

That last part sounds like slight flirtation to Magnus, catching him off guard and keeping him silent for a few moments after that. _When did cute, adorable Alexander start talking so smooth?_ Magnus searches for signs of flirtation in the boy to find that there were none. He doesn’t understand why he feels slight disappointment while simultaneously relieved at that. He figures that Alec jokes around with his siblings like that all the time, so it’s quite troubling that it’s still stuck in his mind. 

After finishing up the salmon, he moves on to a bowl of boiled pasta and begins to continue preparing the course. Apparently, that leaves him more room to pay attention to Magnus, since he finally looks up at Magnus with a slight grin on his face. Honestly, it left him a bit speechless.

“I’m sorry, but cooking gets me in a good mood,” Alec says, indeed looking happy and even slightly giddy. Magnus can’t help but grin back at that. 

“I can see that,” Magnus replies, smiling. Alec’s good mood is apparently infectious because Magnus feels it once he sees it. Alec grabs a plate of thinly sliced salmon sashimi, that he somehow conjured up (not magically, although it’s magical to Magnus) with some leftover salmon and places it in front of Magnus with a pair of chopsticks beside it along with some soy sauce and - magically - conjured wasabi. Knowing Alec, he probably already sent over the money to pay for it. 

“You can have it if you’d like, to keep you busy,” Alec says, while waiting for the pan to heat up, “but don’t tell Izzy or Jace. They might kill you for it.”

“They can try,” Magnus challenges, grabbing the chopsticks beside the plate, “It seems that I’m your favorite after all.”

Alec chuckles evidently, while watching Magnus fondly as he tries to eat the offering placed in front of him as gracefully as possible. 

“You’re not wrong,” Alec says simply, returning to his pan as if he hadn’t just made Magnus’ day. After tossing the pasta around the pan and working his - figurative - magic, Alec calls out to Izzy, Clary, and Jace, who’s back in the living room, to get the table ready. 

“You don’t work, you don’t eat,” Alec says simply, urging the three groaning teenagers to get up from the couch to get to work. Max Lightwood comes in soon enough and sets out to help with the table without having to be asked to. This is the first time Magnus has seen the youngest Lightwood. Magnus thinks that he appears a lot more soft-natured than the rest of his siblings, definitely taking after Alec the most. He greets Tessa while he does so, which means they’d probably met before. 

“Max, this is Magnus Bane,” Tessa introduces them.

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you,” Max smiles politely, then moves in to say softly so that Alec wouldn’t hear, “Alec talks about you a lot.”

“Good things, I hope?” Magnus asks.

“Very good things,” Max confirms and Magnus already knows that he’ll get along with this Lightwood as well. 

“You better not be talking about me,” Alec says, joining in out of nowhere, ruffling Max’s hair around, “I can still withhold dessert.”

“Nope, not talking about you at all,” Max lies blatantly. 

“Fine,” Alec says. Magnus has a feeling that Alec could tell but let it go anyways. 

“I spot traces of sashimi being eaten!” Izzy announces, spotting the emptied plate of sashimi on the kitchen island. 

“What?” Jace’s head turns to her. The two of them immediately looks over to where Alec and Magnus are standing.

“You gave Magnus the sashimi?” Jace asks in disbelief, an accusing look written all over his face.

“He’s the guest,” Alec says with his hands up in mock surrender. 

“I’m offended,” Tessa comments, “I’m a guest too.”

“Sorry,” Alec says with an apologetic smile. Magnus could tell that Tessa’s finding it difficult to even pretend to be offended, faced with that look, which definitely contains disarming qualities. 

“Next time, then,” Tessa shrugs, already forgiving him. 

Although Jace and Izzy still couldn’t accept the fact, Alec quickly orders them to “shut up and sit if you want to eat”, to which they all complied to, including Clary. The enticing smell of the food seems to have taken away their will to argue, making them visibly complacent. Alec brings out a huge bowl of pasta and places it in the middle of the dinner table along with a huge plate of pan-seared salmon. He sits between Magnus and Max, while everyone else had just sat in anticipation for food. Magnus and Tessa seems quite at loss as to what to do, whether there was a signal to begin the battle for the bowl. On the other hand, Izzy, Jace, Max, and even Clary seems to just stare in anticipation at Alec. Soon after, Alec takes some of the food and puts some on his plate and on Max’s plate before passing the utensil around the table. Magnus observed that although the Lightwoods and Clary had food on their plates, they didn’t touch it, despite clearly salivating. Both Magnus and Tessa follows the example curiously. Magnus thinks the situation resembles a bunch on trained dogs being asked to ‘stay’ and not touch their food. 

“Alright, let’s eat. Take all you want, there’s more in the back,” Alec says, and the eating does commence uniformly, unlike the hunger in their eyes had suggested.

“I was under the impression that you didn’t listen to Alec,” Magnus says to Clary as they start eating. 

“The first time I ate here, Alec said ‘my food, my rules’. I didn’t listen and I had to eat takeout on the couch with Church,” Clary says, “he’d even given Church some of his cooking and that was the first time in my life I was ever tempted to eat a cat’s food. I refuse to go through that again. I’m rebellious, not suicidal.”

“I see,” Magnus says, impressed by the discipline Alec managed to enforce on this otherwise unruly group of kids. He takes his first bite and probably flew to heaven and back, which he doesn’t know is a representation of his bias or Alec’s actual skill.

“This is really good,” Tessa points out, “like really, really good.”

“Agreed,” Magnus says shortly and continues to eat.

“Thank you,” Alec replies with a smile. 

“Screw going out. Whenever we need to eat I’m coming here,” Tessa says, savoring every bite.

“If you ever want to find explore a new occupation, be my chef,” Magnus says, “I will pay you handsomely.”

Alec laughs. 

“You can’t afford Alec, Warlock,” Jace says, without looking away from his food, “He’s my parabatai, he’s not allowed to find another occupation.”

“Magnus _is_ rich, though,” Clary points out, and the two shoot each other immediate death glares.

“Hey, you two,” Alec warns, while calmly eating. 

“Sorry,” the two of them say together, looking back at their respective plates. Alec seems satisfied with that. The rest of the dinner went by uneventfully, with Max talking about what he’s read recently, the whole table taking turns roasting Izzy’s boyfriend, and Magnus noticing that he pays an unusual amount of attention to Alec. Alec laughing, Alec talking, Alec leaving his favorite food for last, Alec scolding his siblings and favoring Max, they’re all sort of overwhelming really, but never unpleasant.

“I’ll bring out the dessert,” Alec announces, when everybody in the table had finished their food. Magnus spots five expectantly gleaming pairs of eyes around the table, Tessa included.

“Surprise me,” Magnus says, when Alec looks at him. Alec smiles back.

“Challenge accepted,” Alec nods and goes to the kitchen.

“Alec makes mean desserts,” Izzy tells him proudly when Alec’s out of earshot.

“Meaner than his spaghetti?” Tessa asks, surprised.

“Just so you know, he learned how to make desserts before anything else,” Izzy says explains, puffing her chest out a little, “that’s because I like sweets a lot and no one cooks in the Institute, so he has to make them for me.” 

“That’s because you were a whiny crybaby, Iz. I bet Alec had to make them to shut you up,” Jace taunts. Knowing younger Isabelle, Magnus thinks that isn’t too far from the truth. 

“Hey! I used to help him out in the kitchen!” Izzy says, offended.

“Then why are you such a failure in the kitchen?” Clary asks, curiously.

“Clary!” Izzy pouts. 

“Is that an argument I hear?” Alec calls out from the kitchen. 

“No!” all three of them say together. Max laughs.

“Alec has all of them on a leash with his food,” Max explains to the two Warlocks, “it’s impressive.” 

“It is,” Magnus agrees and Tessa nods. As if on cue, Alec walks in with huge tray and places it on the center of the table. 

“Chocolate cake with peanut butter cream,” Alec says smugly.

“Where did you hide a chocolate cake like this?” Jace asks incredulously, already moving to grab a slice.

“You know I’m not going to answer that,” Alec says, “It’ll be gone before dinner if anyone of you knows.”

“You are so gonna make me fat,” Izzy complains, but takes a huge slice anyways, “I hate you so much.”

“This is soo good Alec,” Clary moans, with a spoon in her mouth, “You make better food than my mom. I’ll listen to you from now on if you can feed me this everyday.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Alec replies, grabbing a slice for himself and Max. He also cuts a slice for Magnus and Tessa, before placing it in front of them with a smile, “Enjoy.”

“You are ten out of ten wife material,” Tessa practically groans into the bite, “I would marry you, just to put it out there.” 

“I would too,” Magnus adds before he could stop himself, causing him to freeze mid-chew, startled by his own words. He looks at Alec to search for signs of awkwardness. Alec doesn’t seem to mind, or catch on for that matter.

“That’s a compliment, I guess?” he says, taking a bite. 

“Alec is a very popular bachelor, I’ll have you all know,” Max says, cheekily, “there’s a lot of competition, and you’ll have to get through me first.”

“And me,” Izzy says.

“And me too,” Jace adds. To which, Alec frowns.

“Challenge accepted,” Tessa grins, playing along. The three siblings looks at her in horror, not being able to tell whether or not she’s joking. 

“Wait, I’m in too!” Clary joins in, and all four Lightwood heads turn to her in even greater horror with a mix of disgust in it, “What? Alec’s a good catch. Just saying.” Clary shrugs.

“Biscuit! Are you flirting?” Magnus says with mock surprise. Honestly, he feels slightly left out and a little jealous and he needs to hide it somehow, “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“The best,” Clary says, waggling her eyebrows at Magnus knowingly and Magnus can’t help but roll his eyes fondly. 

“Guys,” Alec intervenes, covering his face with his hand. Magnus could see the tips of his ears turning pink, “Can we not? Please?”

Tessa laughs, “I’m not good enough for you?”

“Tessa, please,” Alec says, not pleased with the turn the conversation is going. Magnus is tempted to join in but fears that he might take it too far. If he does, he blames it on the sugar.

“Alright, alright, it’s just a joke, relax,” Tessa says, and Magnus spots three subtle sighs of relief on the table. Clary laughs and Alec glares at her. 

“Good, ‘cuz I don’t want to fight with either of you,” Izzy says seriously.

“I never said I was joking,” Clary says.

“Clary!” the four Lightwood siblings whines in sync. Clary laughs again. 

Magnus pokes Alec on the side to get his attention.

“Your siblings care a lot about you don’t they?” Magnus comments in a whisper. 

“They do,” Alec nods with a fond smile and Magnus returns it. After that, Magnus catches Max gripping tightly on Alec’s arm mumbling, “I’ll protect you from these savages” and Alec giggling at that and ruffling his little brothers head fondly, replying with, “appreciate it bud.” Magnus squeaks a little at the adoration welling up in his chest and coughs roughly to hide it, even though he doesn’t need to with all the friendly banter going around the table. 

“Alright, clean up time,” Alec claps his hands together. Clary, Jace, Izzy and Max stands up immediately and sets out with cleaning the table in an almost militaristic fashion. Max gets up to hug his big brother thanks and pick up Alec's empty plate and glass along with his. Izzy and Clary picks up their own along with Jace’s, Magnus’ and Tessa’s, while Jace cleans up in the middle. Magnus was surprised, yet again to not hear a single word of protest from any of them, even Clary. With how proud Alec looks at them, he must have been the one to arrange this cleaning routine. It’s feels very domestic and comfortable, making Magnus feel like he actually had dinner in the Lightwood home rather than a Shadowhunter Institute. Satisfied with what he’s seeing, Alec leads him and Tessa to the living room area while the kids do their thing. 

“Jace and Max is doing the dishes today,” Izzy announces, coming back with Clary after dropping off the dirty plates in the kitchen. They leave the area giggling at each other in a significantly better mood, presumably back to one of their rooms to talk about what girls these days talk about. 

“Got it,” the two brothers call out in unison, bringing their own loads through the kitchen.

“Impressive,” Tessa comments, looking truly impressed, “this is some military school kind of teamwork I’m seeing. They’re not even complaining.” 

“Well the rule is ‘the chef for the day, is king for the day’, but that’s really an exaggeration since they never listen to me about anything else anyways,” - Alec sighs fondly - "But for the most part, if I cook, they clean - although it only works when the food’s good,” Alec chuckles, and Magnus mentally trips, “It’s a convenient system for me, especially since mom and dad are always out late. I can’t just let Izzy, Jace and Max eat out or takeout everyday can’t I?”

“Isn’t there a Shadowhunter canteen somewhere?” Tessa asks curiously.

“There is, but they never liked eating there, I thought I could make use of the private kitchen we have in our private living quarters,” Alec answers, then adds in a smaller voice, “with magic, getting ingredients isn’t that much of a hassle. Plus, the adults never actually come here anyways.”

“How long have you had this system going?” Magnus asks.

“Almost a decade,” Alec recalls, thinking back then laughs humorously, “even I’m surprised the plan carried out okay and for this long.”

“You’re like,” Magnus stumbles slightly on his words, “kind of perfect.”

And _wow_ , does Magnus hate himself right now. _‘You’re like kind of perfect’? ‘Like’? Really?_ The word ‘like’ is the bane of the English language, more often used incorrectly than not. Magnus had made a pact - no, an _oath_ \- to himself to never use that word in the wrong context a few years back, which he just completely broke, while stumbling on his worth nonetheless. Magnus curses himself internally for betraying himself. Noticing this, Tessa gives him a half knowing, half curious glance. 

“You exaggerate,” Alec trails off before a full explosion of pink paints his cheeks. Recovering quick with great effort, he adds, “I’m used to it.”

“ _Aw_ , look at that. After all these years, flattery is still your greatest weakness,” Tessa teases after giving Magnus a look that says ‘we need to talk about this later’, to which Magnus turns away basically admitting his guilt, “Knowing this, I find it in my heart to forgive you for _never_ , I repeat, _never_ once inviting me to dinner all these years.”

Alec manages to return the remark with an apologetic expression before the two younger Lightwood brothers barges. The two flustered adults in the room regains their composure almost instantly, just as Jace takes over a couch and Max takes over Alec’s lap like it’s his.

“Done with the dishes?” Alec asks. 

“Uh-uh,” Jace nods without looking away from his pulled out phone, while Max snuggles comfortably on Alec’s lap. 

“Aren’t you a little too big for this?” Alec asks Max, who had brought a book over. Magnus doesn’t miss the way Alec pets his head fondly anyways. 

“Aren’t you a little too big for me not to do this?” Max asks, nonchalantly opening his book. Alec sighs exasperatedly but doesn’t make any effort to move his brother. 

“Well, thanks for the dinner Alec, but we should get going since it’s pretty late,” Tessa announces brightly, free of any indication that she’s uncomfortable with the situation. She smacks Magnus a little to hard on the back to get him to get up and leave with her. Just when he’s about to look at her to complain, something in Tessa’s face immediately discourages him from doing so. So when Tessa stands up, he follows suit. 

“Alright,” Alec smiles and urges Max to move so that he could send the two Warlocks off. The younger Lightwood boy just pouts, refusing to move an inch. 

“It’s fine, stay. We can just use a portal here,” Magnus says, already snapping one into view. 

“Okay,” Alec nods, looking at his brother exasperatedly, then looks back at Magnus and Tessa as they step into the portal, “Thanks for today.”

“No problem,” Tessa says. 

“Bye and thanks from me too,” Jace finally looks up from his phone, before returning to it. 

“Bye Alexander,” Magnus says, and before he could linger any further, he snaps the portal shut behind him.


	14. how to piss magnus off 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back on the roll again, I hope you guys haven't forgotten left this fic on the back burner in the depths of your brain. I would be completely devastated if you did...  
> I just finished my last exam and I'm more than ready to continue with this fic because I miss Alec and Magnus probably more than you guys do.  
> Here's the inevitable talk between Magnus and Tessa, I hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> All I write here are the things that I want to see and enjoy, hoping that you guys feel the same. So I appreciate the comments that you leave telling me about it and I hope you guys continue to do that!  
> Anyways, ignore me and read to your heart's content!

There was troubling a thought going on in Tessa’s mind and frankly, it involves Magnus and Alec. In her hundreds of years of being alive, it’s one of the most troubling ones yet. And in the almost hundred year of her friendship with Magnus, it looks to be the most troubling possibility he’s unlocked yet - _and that says a lot_. 

She’s practically known Alec, _raised him_ for around a decade and she likes him a lot, heck, she loves that kid as if he’s one of her own, to the point that she wouldn’t hesitate saying it out loud and that means _a whole fucking lot_. It’s ridiculous how much the kid’s grown on her and how much of both her heart and mind he’s taken up in the last decade or so. 

Around the time when puberty hit Alec, he’d come out to her in an equally nervous and earnest manner. Tessa remembers how he’d nervously shifted his feet and looked down at the ground when he’d distressfully asked, _“Can I talk to you about something?”_ , and the way he’d said it, she’d flipped internally thinking that Alec would finally come out and told her she’s infinitely too stubborn and overbearing for him to continue being taught by her, like she’d immediately hate him after the cat’s out of the bag and would never talk to him ever again. At the time, it was definitely a possibility, considering that the kid _never_ once complained about her, or so much have said a single hurtful thing to anyone. With him, she’d never had to deal with a rebellious phase or anything even close to truant behavior. So yes, it was a possibility that it was finally happening; Alec finally exploding with all the pent up, but very real opinions on her. It had made her long dormant mom instincts tingle with a little hurt and she was _scared_ and ready to jet. Looking back on it now, that thought was completely and utterly ridiculous and a display of how little she knows the boy, something that she’s more than a little ashamed about and continue to remind herself of.

Magnus, on the other hand is, although an affluential figure to no doubt anyone who knows him, remains with an enigmatically troublesome personality and past. In the more than hundred years that she’s known him, Magnus had been a friend, a confidant, but most of all a troublemaker. Although not in a large scale, Magnus longs for danger and problems, it’s the only way he’s known how to pass time and anyone could clearly see it in his personality and his lifestyle. He manages clubs in New York, is in charge of both overseeing and conducting less than honorable businesses, and continues to put himself in positions where peace isn’t really an option. Magnus is a shark: he has the need to constantly move, constantly occupy himself in order to live. Tessa could relate to that, seeing as immortal creatures such as themselves do face the imminent threat of petrifying, a looming promise that Tessa hasn’t experienced but fears nonetheless. She could only imagine, with Magnus being much older than her, how much more prominent that threat is in his life. Nevertheless, with good company along with less than savory methods of passing time, he’s managed in the few hundred years he’s been alive. While it is true that boredom, essentially is the ultimate nemesis of immortality, Tessa had held on to the conviction to not harm others when unnecessary just to fight it. She highly doubts that Magnus holds those same values. Which is why this talk about Alec is more than just necessary, it's also urgent. 

“Magnus,” Tessa starts when they step off the portal into the other Warlock’s living quarters, “you’re not stupid, so I’m sure you know what exactly it is we need to talk about.”

“I don’t-“ 

“Magnus, please spare me the dumb act,” Tessa interrupts before he could deny the subject, “we’re talking about Alec, right here, right now, and you know exactly why.”

“I don’t see why you distrust me enough to feel the urgency of this conversation,” Magnus replies calmly, sitting on a couch in his living room. Chairman Meow appears soon after and hops on to his lap to make himself comfortable. Magnus pets the cat, for some reason finding his own fingers so interesting that he’d intensely stare at them. While Tessa’s glad that she didn’t need to spend too much time prodding, it’s worrying how little effort Magnus had put into denying it.

“You’re not exactly a person of strict morals,” Tessa’s words were matched with a _you-know-why_ look, “and quite lacking in the self-control department too.” 

“I know I’m not the most, _conservative_ person around,” Magnus sighs, “But considering that I’ve known Alexander since he was a tiny little boy, I find your doubts slightly misplaced on me. If you haven’t noticed yet, you’re not the only one who cares about him. I, for one, will _never_ hurt Alexander, that is one thing that I never wish to do, you have my word on that. Besides, he’s straight.”

_Oh, if only you knew_ , is what Tessa finds herself thinking, but ultimately decides that Magnus should not be privy of that information for at least little bit longer. 

“Then we share the same sentiment,” Tessa says with a huff, although still dissatisfied by that, “just, one thing, if you ever hurt him, Magnus, in _any_ way whatsoever, you’ll have to answer to me. And I really don’t want things to get there, so please try your best to control yourself. He’s a Shadowhunter. For him, pursuing relationships with a Downworlder would not end well.”

“Funny that you say that, since you’re quite famous about dating - _well, marrying_ \- a Shadowhunter yourself,” Magnus points out nonchalantly, but Tessa could tell that he was slightly irked by the insinuation that being a Downworlder makes him less appropriate for a position. Throughout her years of friendship with Magnus, she’s learned that Magnus, despite much opposition, has learned in his life to be proud of what he is and isn’t ashamed to flaunt it. So if there’s any way to piss him off, this is quite it.

“That’s different,” Tessa says, also pissed that Magnus would bring up her marriage with Will.

“Oh? You’re right, it is different. I certainly don’t recall ever opposing your relationship and telling _you_ what to do with your life,” Magnus retorts indignantly, something that he himself doesn’t seem to realize. 

“Why are you being so defensive about this?” Tessa asks, “the _difference_ that I’m talking about is that I hadn't known Will since he was a little boy, Will didn’t have mysterious powers and the situation was certainly not as complex as it is now.”

“ _Sweetheart_ , it’s not like I was unaware of all that,” Magnus says the _sweetheart_ condescendingly, which he hadn’t done for a few decades now, “I’ve been alive for much longer than you have. I don’t think you’re in a position to lecture me about Shadowhunter and Downworlder relationships.”

She hadn’t expected it to strike a nerve, but it did. It’s almost like the first time she talked to Magnus. He’s talking to her as if he was looking down at her, and as far as she’s concerned, that’s not in any way okay.

“You need to stop talking to me like that,” Tessa warns, fully intent on going through with the threat behind it, “You know I don’t like it.”

“Talking to you like _what_ exactly? Like you don’t know what you’re talking about?” Magnus retorts, “because that’s exactly how you’re talking to me, and I’ll have you know that I don’t appreciate it any more than you do.”

“Do you not understand what I’m getting at?” Tessa raises her voice, “You’ve known Alec since he’s a _little_ boy Magnus. It seems like you’re _preying_ on him and this won’t look good on you, or him. This isn’t just about relations between Shadowhunter and Downworlder, it’s - _wrong_.”

“Now you’re accusing me of something simply grotesque. I’ll have you know that I wasn’t interested in Alexander _that_ way when he was younger, for god’s sake - I don’t even know what I’m feeling right now and you’re not helping,” Magnus snaps. The Chairman’s ears perk up at the sound, quite obviously picking up on the sour vibe in the room. 

“I’m telling you this as a friend Magnus. It won’t do you any good to pursue this,” Tessa says, suddenly aware of what she had insinuated in her previous remark and feeling slightly guilty about it.

“And I appreciate it, but you’re taking this conversation too far, to the point of disrespecting me and I won't have it,” Magnus says, his tone biting, “I will handle whatever it is I’m feeling with my own judgement and act accordingly, whether you approve or not.”

“Just like with Camille? You don’t really have a good track record when it comes to relationships.” 

Tessa hadn’t intended for what she’d said to hold that much weight, but it did if the change in Magnus’ expression is anything to go by. His expression that seems to have been simply annoyed from the argument morphed into something much worse. It’s anger, and not just plain anger, Magnus is _furious_. 

“Tessa, you have been my treasured friend for a long time, and it is exactly because of that,” Magnus takes a deep breath as if trying to keep his anger at bay, “that I’m telling you to leave before I completely lose my temper and accidentally _kill_ you.” 

Judging from the look on Magnus’ face, he meant every word he just said. Although she’d meant most of what she said to him, she does realize that she’s taken it quite too far. Calling what happened between him and Camille a disaster would be an understatement and Magnus had little to nothing to do with the why it was fucked to begin with. If anything, he was the one that got it the worst, and she should’ve thought that through going ahead and saying stupid shit impulsively. If Magnus does lose his temper and accidentally kills her in a fit of rage, she wouldn’t blame him. 

“Magnus, I didn't-“

“ _Leave,_ ” Magnus warns, “ _now_.”

“What happened between you and Camille isn’t your fault,” Tessa steels herself at the face of Magnus’ glare. Beneath the intimidating tone that he held, Magnus is more than deeply hurt. She knows that. 

“ _Tessa, I’ve asked you twice_ ,” Magnus says, evidently less than willing to hear what she wants to say, “ _there won’t be a third_.”

“Alright,” Tessa looks at him as sincerely as she could, “I’m sorry, Magnus.”

And she was out the door in mere seconds.

-

Magnus lets go of a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He’d had an idea that “the talk” with Tessa was not only inevitable but also going to be frustrating. He just didn’t predict that it would ruffle his feathers to this extent. The Alec conversation was expected, but bringing up Camille was just, entirely uncalled for and insensitive on her part. It’s widely known to anyone that knows him that bringing up Camille is just simply an instant mood killer, the perfect topic to both shut him up and get him in just the right mood to witness a bloodbath. However, the reason that he isn’t happy at all at the moment about Tessa bringing up Camille, came from something else and brings out a whole new type of anger. It was the idea that Tessa compared Alec - _yes, his sweet Alexander_ \- with an _evil blood sucking bitch_ that is Camille. He kind of understand that that wasn’t her intention nor was it the point of her bringing it up, but still. The point is, he hadn’t been this angry for a very long time and quite doubts that he’ll feel better anytime soon although he had just eaten dinner with the Lightwoods and was in a delightful mood. _What a complete and utter waste of a good day._

Just as he thinks that, Chairman Meow stirs and jumps off his lap and looks at him with his tail pointed up and swaying slightly. The Chairman blinks at him in a lax manner as if trying to tell him something. 

_Ah, Alexander,_ Magnus recalls, _speaking of the angel_.

That delighted posture from his cat is entirely reserved for when Alec’s letter arrives in his box. In the years that he’s had the Chairman, he’d never seen the cat do that for anything else. So he leans down to scratch the cat on its cheek and walks over to his room, snapping his clothes into his pajamas before falling back on his bed. The Chairman jumps up to follow him and walks over to the bedside table with the box on top of it, placing his paw on top and meows as if whining. 

“Yes, yes,” Magnus sighs fondly and gets to it, “I’ll get to that right away, dear.”

He grabs the box and opens it to find a neatly folded letter along with a fresh branch of catnip plant on top of it. Alec’s been sending more gifts to the Chairman than he’d sent to Magnus for a while now, and he doesn’t know how to feel about that. Lately, it’s always catnip and treats although it used to be toys and such. Magnus recalls having told Alec to lay off the expensive toys, since the Chairman is already basking in those and he doesn’t want the cat to be too spoiled - _although, he fears that he’s way too late for that_. 

“Well, aren’t you a fortunate one,” Magnus says, handing the cat the branch. The Chairman receives it excitedly, but doesn’t scuttle away with it like he usually does when Magnus gives him treats. Instead, it curls on Magnus’ side with the catnip branch lodged on his mouth, nibbling at it. 

“You want me to read the letter to you too? You’re getting way too greedy there,” Magnus comments fondly. The Chairman meows fondly at him, rubbing its cheek on the side of Magnus’ thigh. 

_Hi Magnus,_  
Thanks for your help today and sorry about the trouble. The Warlock said a few disagreeable things that probably offended you and I’m sorry about that. I’m currently working on talking with them some more to settle some things, I hope that you don’t mind.  
About Clary, I think that she’s just missing her mom so I’ll take some time to help her adjust.  
Well, that’s about it and you’re probably tired so I’ll leave you to it. Goodnight, Magnus.

He doesn’t read it out loud for the Chairman, obviously, because the cat doesn’t deserve it and isn’t the one stressed out and needing it right now. Just like with all of Alec’s letters, Magnus finds himself smiling by the end of it. As usual, Alec apologizes for things that aren’t his fault and remains considerate with him. Thinking about Alec makes him feel at ease. He doesn’t really know why - like practically everything else he feels towards the Shadowhunter - but with Alec, he can’t really feel anything far from endearment. 

Feeling slightly better about things, he places the short letter in the drawer where he usually puts Alec’s letters and seals it back shut. The Chairman shifts around slightly to give Magnus some space and get into a mostly comfortable position, while at the same time assuming dominance over his own space. 

Thinking back on his argument with Tessa, she does bring up some valid points about Alexander, which are all things that he plans to seriously think about some time. Then there’s the issue with his own feelings and figuring out what the hell it is. Nevermind what other people think, Magnus isn’t confident that he himself could accept the seriousness of his own feelings if he finds out that it’s more than just infatuation. Tessa’s right about him for the most part; he’s tireless and infinitely cursed in terms of relationships and commitment. But for now at least, he’s capable of accepting himself feeling a little better after reading a letter from Alec. So he pulls up the duvet and closes his eyes. As he sleeps, he doesn’t think about Tessa, he doesn’t think about Camille, he thinks about Alec instead. Not as much to his surprise anymore these days, he does feel slightly better. 

_Goodnight to you too, Alexander._

-

 

“Alec,” Izzy calls out to her brother, grabbing onto his elbow as he’s just about to walk past her, “take a break.”

“Izzy, for the last time, a break is _not_ an option,” Alec says, obviously in a rush to get back to whatever it is he’s doing, “We have a runaway Warlock in the Institute and” - Izzy watches Alec’s eye flicker away - “it's my fault. With mom and dad gone, I need to keep the Institute safe.” 

“Look, I get that but you’ve been running around the Institute for more than twenty four hours,” Izzy fights back, “you _will_ take a break. Or you’re going to crash. Let me help.”

“I can’t,” Alec says, his breathing visibly escalating, “I don’t- I can’t sense him. He could be anywhere right now, the archives, the weapons room, Clary’s here right now and I need to keep her safe“ - Alec was bordering on hyperventilating at this point - “I- how could I let this happen?”

“Alec, breathe,” Izzy orders, grabbing both of Alec’s arms firmly to force him to face her way, “look, let’s go back to our living room, and we can think it through there, okay?”

Alec nods reluctantly although his breathing hasn’t quite slowed down yet and Izzy sighs in relief. Just when she’s about celebrate her victory internally, a magnanimously obnoxious voice comes through from the crowd of Shadowhunters. 

“You alright there, Lightwood?” a blonde Shadowhunter she recognizes to be one of Alec’s haters reveals himself, “you better get this under wraps soon. Don’t want there to be any victims in the Institute.”

“Not the fucking time,” Izzy glares at the boy as she feels Alec tense on her touch, “scram.” 

“Oh, now the little sister’s going to be bossing people around after the brother’s pissed his pants?” the boy says. Izzy struggles to remember his name but makes a note to herself to never forget the obnoxious face looking at them right now. 

“Like I said, _not_ the fucking time,” Izzy says, pulling Alec away to no avail. He’s basically white as a sheet and frozen from panic. If her experience is correct, Alec’s magic could burst any moment now and the idiot that’s taunting him right now isn’t helping. 

“Frozen stiff?” the boy taunts as a crowd begins to appear around them. Honestly, she doesn’t have any time to spare for the collective idiots of the Institute at the moment. So she lets go of Alec and takes out her whip, in a split second lashing it to the ground, creating a sharp sound that echoed around the hall, provoking silence from everyone else. The annoying boy in front of her seems startled by the sound, and luckily, so does Alec. He seems to snap back into the situation and immediately gathers himself. 

“I said _scram_ ,” Izzy threatens the boy, but it’s also directed at the people around the room. The boy glares at her in a sorry attempt to intimidate her. Izzy makes sure to return that with a triple times more effective glare and the boy seems to realize his mistake, slowly backing away. Just when the boy’s about to run with his tail between his legs, Izzy calls out, “Wait, I want your name.”

“Nicholas Hail,” the boy answers with what little dignity he has left. 

“I’ll remember it,” Izzy says with her chin up, before dragging a startled Alec away. They walk back into the Lightwood living quarters in long fast strides, silent the whole way. 

“Are you okay?” Jace immediately comes over as soon as he sees them. He glances at Alec’s pale face worriedly, “You’re not okay. Take a seat, I’ll get you some water and Clary and Max will come over soon.”

“Sorry,” Alec manages to say in between steadying his breathing, “it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have-“

“Can you shut up for a second and take a seat?” Izzy interrupts, pushing him backwards to the couch behind him. The fact that he’s unsteady enough to just fall back is a less than good sign of his condition, “Calm the fuck down. Do you want to make something explode again?”

Just as she said that, an empty glass sat on the table actually explodes, scattering shards of glass on the table. 

“What did I fucking tell you?” Izzy sighs, looking over at the glass. 

“Right,” Alec takes a deep breath, “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, and get a grip,” Izzy says, looking down at her brother who seems so small right now. She really wishes she could coddle him right now, but it’s really not the most effective method to deal with Alec’s panic attacks. _You let him apologize and he’ll go on for hours._

Alec’s breathing seems to begin to pace itself as he stares intensely at the glass. Izzy falls back on the couch beside him and watches as Alec begins to focus his energy on repairing the glass he just exploded. Fixing things calms him down and she’s not about to take that away from him at the moment. Jace comes over soon enough with a glass of water, merely glancing over at Alec’s weird method of therapy, before sharing a knowing look with Izzy. She shrugs and he takes a seat at the couch. Just when things are about to be entirely calm, both Izzy and Jace spots Clary and Max entering the area. Max approaches easily, but Clary just stares at the scene wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. Izzy braces herself for the incoming catastrophe about to unleash itself. 

“Uh,” Jace interrupts Alec, “Clary’s here.”

At the mention of her name the glass that’s half-repaired smashes back onto the surface of the table and Izzy very audibly groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as much as I hate her, Camille _exists_ in this fic. But I can't help it, because she helps keep things spicy. 
> 
> Again, please leave some comments to let me know which parts you guys like the most and tell me what you enjoy. I really appreciate it and it tells me what you guys like so that I can improve my writing. (don't bother sparing my feelings because i will never abandon this fic)


	15. all in a day's work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm doing irregular updates because I really don't want to keep you guys waiting, but also partly because I feel slightly guilty for dragging out the plot so much >_<  
>  _I'm so sorry, it's just, the characters in this universe is just too good and I love every single one of them and want to write about all of them_  
>  But as always, feel free to complain in the comments (although I see nothing but very sweet comments, thanks) and make some demands because I will be lost without you all. I _know_ this is supposed to be a Malec fic, but I reallyyy can't resist. So I do need your help to keep me in track...  
>  Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
>  _spoiler alert: I love Izzy and she's fucking badass_

“Was I not supposed to bring her here?” Max asks, realizing his mistake. Alec is back in control of himself within seconds, returning to a tense demeanor. 

“No, it’s fine, just, take a seat,” he tells the two of them. 

“Did you just?” Clary points at the broken glass, “How?”

“Can you wait until later to ask questions?” Alec asks with a pair of markedly tired eyes. He has dark circles under his eyes and looks like he just isn’t up for an argument. Clary uncharacteristically shuts up and Izzy sighs in relief, grateful that she didn’t have shut her up herself. 

“Alright, a plan is in order,” Izzy announces, as Jace hands over the glass of water he brought over to Alec, which Alec receives gratefully, “brother dearest, do you already have one?”

“Yeah,” Alec replies with a calm that can be accredited more to his exhaustion than him actually being calm, “Yeah I do actually.”

Izzy watches as Clary glances over at the table at the glass slowly repairing itself. Alec is using his magic on autopilot, now that he’s forcefully relaxed, while explaining a plan to Jace. 

"Clary, how good are you with a blade?” Alec asks her, which snaps her back into the moment from staring at the repairing glass. Alec follows her eyes to the glass and sighs tiredly but makes no effort to stop, “Clary, ignore that and focus on the plan. How good are you with a blade?” 

“I’ve been practicing with Izzy and Jace,” Clary starts, looking at the two of them nervously. 

“She should be good enough to defend herself at least,” Izzy helps her out. 

“Good,” Alec says, taking out his sheathed seraph blade and tossing it over Clary’s direction, “I already cast a powerful charm on you so it should be okay, but just in case, hold on to that.”

“Okay,” Clary nods, although her face was full of questions.

“You two as well, be on your guard,” Alec tells both Izzy and Jace, “Max, you stay with the dog, if anything happens just hang onto him.”

“Okay,” Max nods, “but I left him in my room. Should I get him?”

“It’s fine,” Alec says, “he’ll be here in a minute,” - just as he says that, the dog steps into the room soundlessly, causing Clary to jump on her seat when she spots him - “I’ll need a moment to retrace the map of the Institute and re-track my barriers. Izzy, Jace, can you organize the other Shadowhunters in the main hall for me?” 

“Sure,” Jace says, already standing up. He looks back at Alec with a worried glance, “You’ll be alright without us?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” Alec says with a tone that says otherwise, “I’ll let you guys know where to find him when I know. In that case, get a team ready immediately and make sure you restrict him.”

“Do you want me to contact Tessa?” Izzy asks, as she stands up as well.

“No, it’s fine. We’ve caused them enough trouble for the week,” Alec replies, a frown etched into his forehead. Izzy watches as Clary glances at Alec nervously. Noticing Izzy’s glance, Clary looks back at her and Izzy gives her a look that says ‘take care of him’ before leaving with Jace. 

“What happened just now?” Jace asks her as they step out and close the door behind them. 

“A dick tried to pick a fight with him,” Izzy explains, “nothing new, but he really can’t afford to spend his energy on that right now.”

“I see,” Jace replies, his jaw clenched, “You got a name?”

“Nicholas Hail,” Izzy answers and Jace frowns.

“I know him,” he states, “remind me to teach him a lesson the next time we see him.”

“I doubt you’ll need me to remind you seeing as you’re completely pissed right now,” Izzy says. Jace startles at the mention of him being pissed and slowly rearranges his expression. 

“You better not stir anymore crap,” Izzy warns, “whatever we do wrong, Alec gets the brunt of it.”

“I know,” Jace glares at nothing in particular, “I hate that.”

“That makes two of us,” Izzy agrees as they reach the main hall, where a number of Shadowhunters are gathered. 

“Alright, gather up!” Jace says loudly, catching all of their attention, “you guys know the problem, so I’ll cut to the chase. Only one detainee is in the loose, so there shouldn’t be too much damage he could do. For the moment, it would be safer for all of you to remain in your assigned living quarters and lock up. There are already people sent out to search for the escaped Warlock and he will be found and detained soon. So, calm down, but be on guard, alright?”

A series of nods and agreements sweeps through the room, the crowd already dispersing to return to their private areas. 

“Jace, Alec said-“ 

“Hey, Nick,” Jace calls out to the older boy that was being a pain earlier. Although he’s clearly older than them, both Jace and Izzy exudes a greater presence than him. With the two of them together and him cornered, Izzy gets where this is going, “Why don’t you join us?”

“Me?” the older boy says, trying to hide his nerves, “Why?”

“I’m sure you know why,” Izzy returns with a less than friendly smile. The boy shuts up.

“We should patrol around,” Jace says, already on his way. Izzy follows, trying to prevent her eyes from rolling at the situation. She has three brothers and two of them are crazy. With Max, you still can’t tell so she isn’t getting her hopes up, but boys especially in her family seems to possess a certain type of insanity that prevents them from acting mature and thinking ahead in specific instances such as this one. Now that Clary knows Alec’s secret, she’s no doubt already considered to be in the Lightwood children squad, so good luck to her dealing with these morons. 

_I’m sure that I specifically said to get a team, not get a tag-along useless idiot,_ she senses Alec say telepathically. 

_Fuck off, it’s Jace’s idea and I have nothing to do with it,_ she replies, already used to the brain invasion that Alec refuses to stop doing.

_Which is why I sent two of you instead of one. I expected some moderating to be done,_ Izzy could practically feel the sass in the telepathic message.

_Whatever, it’s done, can’t stop it now,_ Izzy dismisses the message, _We sent most of the Shadowhunters back to their quarters. It should make the tracking easier. You're welcome._

_Fine, thanks for that. But if the Warlock is too much for you to handle, I expect you to get out of the area. No testing your limits and no playing around. Take care of Jace,_ Alec sends another message.

_Leave it to me to take care of the useless boys in the family,_ Izzy thinks to herself.

_I heard that,_ was the last thing Alec said before actually leaving her alone to her thoughts. 

“I should be out on missions instead of taking care of kids.”

Both Jace and Izzy stops in their tracks, heads turned to look at the older boy walking behind them. Izzy groans internally, cursing Jace for getting them in this predicament of having to deal with this dick. 

“Are you an idiot?” Izzy asks straight up, which is an actual honest question. Like it wasn’t enough for him to provoke Alec and piss her off, he goes ahead and flaunts that stupid attitude backed with a total of zero actual skills and capabilities. With that, Jace is going to get angry and Izzy will _not_ be held accountable for what happens next, which is the way things should be and something that she’s a hundred percent okay with, except, the way things are _actually_ gonna go is; Jace gets angry, beats the Shadowhunter up, Maryse comes back angry and Alec gets the consequences. So now someone else has to be an adult and stop things before it gets too handsy, hence the very valid question she just sent off.

“Excuse me?” the boy asks, offended. 

_This guy’s a complete idiot. From now on he’s Idiot A to me._ \- Partly to spite him but mostly because there are too many idiots like this in the Institute for her to remember all their names. - _So yeah, for the moment, "Idiot A" will do._

“I just asked whether or not you’re an actual idiot,” Izzy repeats, before Jace could get a chance to lose his temper, “You’re obviously older than us, but for some reason, you think it’s a good idea to pick a useless fight in this very serious situation. This is definitely not an effective way at all to promote yourself, so I was just curious how your mind worked and what you could possibly be thinking that makes you conclude that what you’re doing is a good idea.”

The boy doesn’t answer but appears to be fuming with anger. 

_Ah, the sweet smell of victory by sass._

“That’s what I thought,” Izzy says, “with all due respect, next time please think before you speak.”

She turns her back on him with a victorious hair flip, encouraging Jace to follow suit. This time, he did so calmly without much resistance. The patrol went on in silence as Izzy feels daggers on her back, no doubt from the older boy's intense hate-infused glare. She doesn’t find it a problem in the least. If she could redirect some of Alec’s burden on herself, she’d be more than happy to do exactly that. Having a few people hate her is a small price to pay. 

_Izzy, I sense something,_ Alec invades her thoughts again. She hopes he hadn’t snuck a peak to her prior thoughts. 

_Welcome back to my mind palace brother dear,_ Izzy returns the message snidely, slightly pissed at the lack of warning of these messages.

_Promise I didn’t go through anything,_ Alec replies and Izzy could see him rolling his eyes, _that is exactly what I just did, you know me so well Iz._

_Leave it to me to picture you rolling your eyes. I’ve seen it enough times that I know it like the back of my hand, your highness,_ Izzy returns straight back, _Now are we going to be spending the rest of the night talking about how you’re invading my privacy, or are you going to spit out where the cute little lizard Warlock is?_

_As usual, make it seem natural and slowly guide them to the location,_ Alec reminds her, _I don’t want you under suspicion for being in cahoots with the Warlock._

_Yes, yes, I know. We’ve been here a million times, Alec,_ Izzy groans internally, _Spit the location out please? I’m done dawdling with Idiot A._

_Be nice, Iz,_ Alec warns lightheartedly, then continues in a more serious tone, _He could be in the artillery room. It’s quite dangerous there with all the explosives, although he shouldn’t be able to touch them since I’ve instructed others to draw protective runes all over there. Do you want me to go instead?_

_It’s fine. For one, you worry too much and,_ Izzy pauses, _I can’t let you steal all the thunder and leave Jace and I in the dust._

Alec leaves her with a final _'be careful’_ and she’s already making the turns towards the artillery room. Jace seems to pick up on her actions and pretty much gets the idea, so he tags along, sparing occasional glances to Idiot A on the back to check if he’s noticed anything. Izzy wouldn't worry about that, considering that Idiot A is still too busy staring daggers at her back. With that going on all the while, they arrive in the artillery room soon enough.

“Why don’t you check the artillery room?” Izzy offers Idiot A, who moves a couple steps backwards, “What? Too scared?”

“No,” Idiot A says with conviction and steps into the room hastily. _Oh, that is such a bad idea._

Just as the thought crosses her mind, Idiot A unleashes a trap spell right behind the door that exploded as soon as Idiot A had stepped on it. With his Shadowhunter reflexes, he’d managed to dodge most of it, getting away with the spell only grazing his right leg. Both Izzy and Jace immediately takes their battle stance. Jace takes out his seraph blade while Izzy her whip. 

_Izzy,_ Alec’s voice makes its sudden reappearance, _what did I tell you?_

“You knew that was going to happen!” Idiot A accuses.

“How the in the world would I know that?” Izzy denies with superior acting, which successfully makes Idiot A reconsider his accusation, “Now stop talking like an amateur and take out your gear!”

As she orders Idiot A to get his shit together, Jace steps in ahead of them, skillfully side-stepping away from the numbers of magic traps on the floor. Izzy groans at Jace’s usual impulsive tendency and follows soon after, making sure to step on the areas where Jace had stepped in order to not set off anymore explosives.

“Be careful not to set of anymore explosives!” Izzy calls back to the useless tag-along left behind by the door, “If you’re not sure, just stay back!”

“Like hell, I’m staying back!” Idiot A replies quickly, catching up to the two of them. _At least he’s got a little bit of guts during battle._

_Can I tap into your vision?_ Alec asks, _I’ll help buff your sight while I’m at it and it won’t be long._

_Stop asking if you’re going to do it anyways,_ Izzy thinks, irked by the ultimately rhetorical question, _Dick._

So Alec does, and Izzy feels her sight significantly improving. Honestly, she’d object more to the obvious invasion of privacy if it weren’t for the fact that it’s actually a neat trick. Although it burns the back of her eyes slightly due to the strain, she could see the traps laid out on the ground and walls as clear as day. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but it never gets less overwhelming. Although looking at the world literally the way Alec does is quite fascinating and has its perks, she’s not sure she can deal with this 24/7. So yeah, she’ll stick with her own eyeballs for the regular.

Izzy stops on her tracks and looks around the room to give Alec the full picture. Jace steps around the traps instinctively, which isn’t that impressive when Izzy considers that Jace has sharper senses than most Shadowhunters. He was born that way, which is also another point to be envied, but she’s given up wanting what her brothers have for years now. Partly because it’s really a pointless use of her emotions, but mostly because he loves them to death and she actually sees the problems they go through. Plus, she doesn’t want to sink as low as idiots such as Idiot A who could only envy others and not make an effort for themselves. 

_Got his position. He’s definitely in the room,_ Alec interrupts her thoughts abruptly, _there are a number of traps lying around, be careful._

_I can see that,_ Izzy replies, _your sight kicks ass._

_From what I’m sensing, the target isn’t horribly powerful so you and Jace should be able to handle it,_ Alec explains, _but he’s had more than twenty four hours to prepare so keep your eyes open for traps._

_Is he not “horribly powerful” compared to you and your Warlock buddies or to normal people? Because you hang out with High Warlocks,_ Izzy jokes, already making a move. She isn’t about to waste the limited time she gets with Alec’s kickass sight.

_He’s not above average Warlocks, and he’s wounded which should work in our favor,_ Alec replies, _go for frontal combat. Unexperienced magic users usually haven’t trained much physically._

“That’s perfect then,” Izzy grins, already feeling the adrenaline rush. She draws out her own seraph blade while Jace looks around the corners of the artillery room, which is ridiculously huge now that they have to find a target here. The three of them are pretty far away from each other, each of them covering an area of the room. She can’t care less for Idiot A, but she keeps Jace within her sight at all times and notice him doing the same. Feeling that the game of hide and seek isn’t really bearing much fruit, she quickly grabs Jace’s attention and signals for him to stop looking. 

“Nick, shut all the entrances,” Jace orders Idiot A, “If he’s in here, we’re not letting him get out.”

As Idiot A goes over the entrances, Izzy returns her blade to its sheath but keeps a hand close to her whip. If the Warlock isn’t entirely stupid, he’d try to get her first since she’s not only the only female, but also the smallest in size. She doesn’t mind occasionally being bait. Jace seems to get the plan, trying to look busy doing everything else, but also subtly edging closer in case the Warlock does attack. 

_Behind you_.

Izzy’s hand already held her whip on the first syllable of Alec’s warning. She turns quickly, using the momentum of the movement to power up the whip. Close to her, she can hear Jace already on the move as well. The edge of her whip hits something hard with a sharp sound. With Alec’s sight, she can see a sliver of a person-shaped distortion on the area her whip touched as the figure topples over from the pain. Seems like lizard boy’s got some invisibility magic going on, which explains why no one could find him. 

“There you are!” Jace shouts almost gleefully, as he tackles at what looks like thin air on the area Izzy’s whip had hit impact. He seems to be able to grab the invisible figure, but still struggling to figure out where the head is. From the side, it looks like Jace is wrestling with thin air and Izzy wishes she had a phone right now, because the sight was hilarious. At around the same time, she could feel Alec’s magic leaving her, as her sight returns to normal, leaving a slight burn on her brain. Idiot A catches up soon enough, appearing beside her with a questioning stare at Jace. 

“We caught him,” Izzy explains, just as lizard boy Warlock reappears with Jace holding him down in a chokehold. Jace lets out an enthusiastic “yes!” at that.

“How?” Idiot A asks, bewildered by how well things went. Izzy shrugs. 

“What can I say? I have amazing brothers,” Izzy gives Idiot A a pointed look so that he gets the actual message. 

“Izzy! Gimme the rope,” Jace calls, eyes still bright with glee from his big catch. Izzy grabs the rope slung on her waist band and tosses it at Jace and he gets to work immediately. The lizard boy looks at the team that caught him with an intense hateful glare, refusing to make a sound while struggling. 

_Good job,_ she hears Alec say again, _You gave him the rope with the runes on it right?_

_Yes, yes, I did. Worry not brother dear, your sister is not an idiot,_ Izzy replies with a mental eye roll.

_You know what to do next,_ Alec says, before disappearing from her brain completely. 

Once Jace is done with tying up lizard boy, he gets up, still keeping hold of the tied rope. He walks over to Izzy in proud strides and his chin held up while dragging lizard Warlock behind him, the previous offense that Idiot A had inflicted already forgotten. The Warlock huffs in frustration but makes no further sound. 

“Time to lock him up,” Jace says, holding out a fist at Izzy for a fist bump which Izzy obliges easily, “We should get going.”

They hadn’t even walked three steps yet, before Idiot A blows up another trap. Izzy could hear a slight snicker from both Jace and lizard boy, both caught off guard by the other’s corresponding action. Idiot A steps away from the trap he’d set off, half flustered and half totally scared. 

“The traps are still there,” Izzy rolls her eyes, withholding the _idiot_ in the sentence, “be careful.”

“Yeah, sorry,” he apologizes. The trip to the Institute’s solitary confinement is mostly uneventful, with Jace’s occasional boasting and lizard boy’s occasional groans. After they finished the errand, they bid Idiot A a relieved farewell and walks back to the Lightwood living quarters. Once they get there, they find Alec passed out on the couch while Clary pokes around at the glass Alec had repaired. Max who had been seated with the black dog closely wrapped below his feet immediately jumps off the couch to welcome them back.

“Great job guys!” Max hugs the two of them at once really tightly. Jace and Izzy couldn’t help but return it with an equally fierce hug. 

“We’re back,” Jace replies delightfully. Clary looks away from the repaired glass for a moment to acknowledge their return.

“Hey,” Clary says to them, before glancing at Alec’s passed out figure, “Alec's completely dead to the world ever since you guys left.”

“Oh? Then he was probably sleep-working again,” Izzy comments, thinking back at the support Alec gave her earlier, “Let him sleep. He hasn’t slept for ages. We should probably go ahead and sleep too.”

Looking at Clary with a glance, she could already feel the questions she has about Alec’s powers. She’s got that look that’s curious but also hesitant about whether to actually ask it out loud or not. Alec is going to have quite a noisy morning. 

“You can ask Alec tomorrow,” Izzy sighs, answering her unspoken question, “just, be really not annoying with the asking please. He’s got enough on his plate.”

“He’s gonna wake up really sore tomorrow. I’ll get help him back to his room,” Jace says, letting go of Max and the black dog scuttles over to Max’s side in his stead.

“You’re going to carry him?” Clary asks, baffled. Jace chuckles.

“If that’s what it takes,” he replies, grabbing hold of Alec’s arm, “Not like it’s the first time. Although he is getting a lot bigger these days.”

“You’re just jealous ‘cuz you haven’t hit your growth spurt yet,” Izzy taunts and Jace returns it with a disapproving huff. It seems that he doesn’t need to carry Alec after all, seeing as the person in question has woken up just as Jace tries to pull him up. 

“Morning princess,” Jace grins at Alec’s half closed eyelids.

“It’s not morning, Jace shut up,” Izzy says, afraid that Alec will get too alert to sleep again, “Get back to sleep. But in your room, or you’re going to get a sore neck tomorrow.”

“Mhmm,” Alec yawns, “sozz…”

“Stop apologizing and get to your room,” Izzy rolls her eyes, and approaches her brother, “Come on, Jace will help you out.”

“Mhm,” Alec manages, eyelids closed but sitting upright. Jace does come to his aid then. Honestly, Alec turns into a complete baby when he’s half asleep. Clary stares at the scene in confusion while Max follows the dog to Alec’s side. 

“Up we go!” Jace pulls him up, which draws out a disgruntled groan from Alec, “Come on, don’t be such a baby.”

Alec does get up with great effort. Max struts in to help out too. Although Jace practically held up ninety nine percent of the weight, it’s cute to see him try. Soon enough, the boys were gone along with the wolf-dog whatever it is, leaving her alone with Clary. The tension was basically hiking to its maximum as soon as the jokers leave the room. 

“So you’ve got questions?” Izzy addresses the elephant in the room, plopping down on the couch, “I’ll try my best to answer them for Alec. As long as we agree on nothing too personal and nothing too annoying.”

Izzy twirls her hair with a finger nonchalantly, silently bracing herself for the questions. She hopes she doesn’t spill too much. Clary sits down on the space beside her nervously and looks at her with a nod.

“Okay,” she replies, then repeats more to herself than anyone else, “Nothing too personal, nothing too annoying, agreed.” 

“Shoot,” Izzy shrugs, and the questioning does start then.

“Has he always been able to-“

“For as long as anyone of us could remember.”

“Does anyone else know-“

“Just our family, Tessa and her buddies, and Church the cat.” 

“I’m not allowed to-“

“No.”

“How about my mo-“

“Especially her. No.” 

“Let me finish!” Clary finally blows up. Izzy could see the imaginary fumes rising from her hair. 

“Not like I didn’t answer any of your questions, did I?” Izzy replies with a lazy hand wave. Clary glares at her. Izzy can kind of guess what’s coming next. 

“Do you not like me or something?” Clary asks angrily, “Unlike Alec, you’re not upfront about it, but you’re always passive-aggressively commenting on my actions or when I say something.”

“Such as?”

“I can’t think of anything specific,” Clary falters but regains her momentum, “But you know what I’m talking about!”

“Not really,” Izzy replies, although she does know what Clary is talking about. Honestly, she doesn’t _like_ Clary, but she doesn’t _hate_ her either. Neither does Alec actually. 

“You always act like I’m nothing but trouble!” Clary says, “like I’m in the way of everything.”

“And you’re not?” Izzy raises a brow. Clary was immediately silenced by that. Izzy sighs. 

“Look, it’s not like I don’t get what you’re doing. Trying to get in trouble hoping that your mom, or anyone for that matter, will somehow spare some of their time worrying about you and coming to your aid to coddle you,” Izzy says sharply, “and I get it, seriously I do. But I stopped being spoiled at around the age of seven and I stopped trying to get attention at the age of ten. You know why? Because no one in this place has that kind of luxury and time - Alec included - to babysit _anyone_ including their own children all the way till they reach a ripe old age. So Jace might be a little clueless and Alec might be a little too tolerant about you messing up our whole dynamic, but _I_ am not nearly as nice as any of my brothers. I won’t go out of my way to make _your_ transition any easier, partly because I don’t have to, but mostly because _you_ haven’t shown any sort of consideration or respect to anyone that’s been cleaning up after you.”

Izzy takes a deep breath after the long rant and stands up, feeling pumped up and tired at the same time. She’s finally gotten all of that out of her chest and it seems to have done the trick, seeing as Clary is completely silent right now. Although she honestly doesn’t hate the girl, she has forced some changes to be made ever since she arrived at the Institute. Some changes Izzy's quite alright with, but others she minds quite a lot about. Ever since she got here, the whole family’s had to side-step conversations about Alec’s powers and has to hide evidence of it whenever he does use magic, which to Izzy is quite unnecessary and a pain in the ass to do. Alec’s been scolded more than three times as much by their parents, and honestly, given a lot of shit that he doesn’t deserve, which he already does before Clary got here. Finally, Alec - and the rest of them, but mostly Alec - also has to deal with Jocelyn’s domineering attitude, acting like she owns the place just because she was a bigshot Shadowhunter sometime in her life. So yeah, although she doesn’t hate the girl, Izzy is, honest to god, entirely fed up with all the trouble she and her bossy mom is causing in her _home_. 

“Well you wanted to know what I think, and that’s part of it,” Izzy sighs tiredly, ready to leave and hit the sack, “Just, think about it, ‘cuz I know you’re not a complete dumbass and you know what you’re doing. Good night.”

And with that, she’s out of the living room and back in her room. She'd wanted to check on Alec to make sure he’s sleeping properly, but he’s got tens of runes and charms locking up his door which would make it impossible to sneak into. So she calls it a day and does her night routine as fast as possible before falling peacefully and soundly asleep, probably because she’s got a lot out of her chest today. 

_Well, you can always leave it to me to set people straight. All in a day's work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clary got her ass handed to her because I thought that was missing in the canon ver. - _someone needs to put her in her place for dissing Alec so rudely_
> 
> As always let me know your favorite parts in the comments :)
> 
> PS: feel free to strike a convo w/ me. I am now a free highschool graduate :P


	16. some institute drama, doggy names, and releasing existing problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! i feel slightly guilty about the current very static Malec in this fic, but i promise there will be many good moments to come. just try to trust me when i say im doing this to build up my universe and also the plot... thanks
> 
> I can see from the comments that I'm not alone in my opinion of clary, thanks for agreeing... AND comment some more please, because i love you guys!!
> 
> sidenote:  
> I JUST GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL HELL YEAAAS I WILL HAVE MORE TIME FOR MORE FICS :P  
> .... but i will be gone for a graduation trip from june 3-10 so i will try my best to post as much as i can before that
> 
> Anyways, as usual, do enjoy and feel free to comment ANYTHING you like or hate about this fic and I will try my best to cater to them!

Alec wakes up with a heavy weight on top of his covers. He looks down to find the black dog resting on top of it, plastered to his side. He stares at the clock across from his bed. _5 am_ , which is earlier than usual. Alec notices the dog’s ears perk up after sensing movement on the bed. The dog turns his head to look at Alec, meeting his eyes for a moment before tilting his head to the side. It seems confused that Alec’s up that early in the day. 

“What?” Alec says, voice still husky from sleep.The dog looks away disapprovingly at the question as if saying _you know what_ and jumps off the bed so that Alec could get ready. So he does. 

Once he’s brushed his teeth and ready for the morbid thought that is the rest of his day - _as usual_ \- he leaves the dog behind to go to the training room to maybe get a few punches in before taking a shower and preparing breakfast. His head kind of hurts a little from messing around with mind magic the day before so he magics the pain away quickly, to get ready for a little more physical activity. He definitely needs to practice more on his mental magic, judging from the strain yesterday’s activity had on his brain. 

He gets right into the punching bag once he’s in the training room. As usual, getting a good work out in, keeps him occupied enough and leaves him some space to focus and do a little brainstorming on his own. He tries to organize the events from two days ago on his mind, unraveling it as best as he can. The day before yesterday was the last time he’d seen the scaled Warlock Sergio Vitaly, before the whole shit storm was basically thrown all over his face like a bucket of scalding hot water. He’d somehow escaped from his room and for the first time in years, he didn’t know exactly how it happened. He’s been fortifying the whole Institute for years now and monitored everything inside for even longer. There’s no way he could have somehow gotten careless about it, especially after inviting Magnus, Tessa and Ragnor in for help. At this point, he knows the in and outs of the Institute like the back of his hand, he’s set up traps in certain locations that would activate if anyone he doesn’t approve of even gets close enough to anything significant, furthermore he’s also clamped down on all of the rooms that held Downworlders that he’d taken in from Valentine’s experimentation site. 

For the comfort of the Shadowhunters in the Institute and also the Downworlders, he’d placed them all in protected areas. He did brief them all on the whole situation and why it would be better if he locked them in their rooms leaving them a way to send him a message if they had any concerns. A majority had been understanding about it before their release to their respective groups and associations. Although some had been unnerved by it and reluctant to comply, he’d taken the time to persuade them to come to an agreement. Some of the Fey folk asked to be let out for a little bit of sunlight, and most Werewolves were given more freedom to roam around escorted by selected Shadowhunters due to the close association of the Werewolf community and the Clave. Some others just assumed they were on lock down and didn’t complain much as they had no intentions of exploring the Institute anyways.

“You’re going at that punching bag pretty hard there,” he hears a familiar voice call out, making him jump a little. That just shows how not functional his brain is right now. 

“Jace,” Alec addresses, finding his brother already sat on a bench, “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“As if anyone in the Institute could sneak up on you anymore,” Jace scoffs humorously, “don’t mind me, keep on passing out your stress into that thing.”

“I’m not,” Alec starts, then frowns at himself, “ _stressed_.”

“Seeing from the look on your face, you totally know that’s bullshit don’t you?” Jace walks over to him and hands him a bottle of water and Alec takes it gratefully, “Don’t beat yourself up too much over what happened.”

Alec doesn’t even try to hide the distress clouding his mind anymore. Jace sits back on the bench, fiddling with a small dagger. 

“Any thoughts on it?” Alec asks his brother. He has his own suspicions but some rarely valuable insight from Jace would help.

“Inside job,” Jace says with a nonchalant shrug. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Alec lets out a tiny groan. 

“Any ideas on a perp?” Jace asks, tossing his dagger to the air and catching it back perfectly.

“No,” Alec says, defeated. 

“Wanna hear my thoughts on it?” Jace asks, a rhetorical question, so Alec throws him a _just spit it out already_ look, “It’s nothing serious.”

“Clarify?” Alec raises a brow at that, “a random Warlock was out and running around the Institute and it’s nothing serious?”

“Look, you probably don’t care much for this since you don’t really give a shit about things that aren’t important,” Jace starts, looking at Alec with a look that says he’s got it all figured out, “but the people who don’t like you are kind of idiots.”

“Your point?” Alec asks, dumbfounded, “you’re saying one of the Shadowhunters in the Institute did this to get me in trouble?”

Alec’s had experienced his share of Institute drama and the dislike that comes with it, but he does to a certain extent still have faith in at least the thinking capacity of most up and coming Shadowhunters. He didn’t really expect the dislike to develop into such a serious issue that involves letting an unknown Warlock loose, possibly stealing some important information and wreaking havoc for the rest of the world. Either the Shadowhunters here are running on extremely low IQ, or the dislike directed towards him is more powerful than he’d thought and he’s clearly been underestimating the power of competition-driven actions. But still, motivation for causing such a scene he can never truly understand for himself. 

“Well, considering that you probably have taken precautions with the locks on those Warlocks’ doors and probably made it harder for them to get out of their rooms than it is for them to stick a finger out of hell, only a Shadowhunter from the Institute could open the runes without you noticing,” Jace explains matter-of-factly, “and just personally, because I know you, it’s pretty unlikely that you'd make a stupid mistake like forgetting to lock the door behind you.”

“What makes you think it isn’t something more, malignant?” Alec asks, after thinking for a while since he can’t help but still be a little doubtful. Jace does have a solid argument, and although he can be right sometimes, you can never truly underestimate his ability to over-simplify matters to the point of impossible insignificance. After all, that’s how he gets into trouble most of the time. 

“First of all, you’re being way too paranoid,” Jace scolds, but not really.

“Jace, a-“

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, _a detainee escaped and it’s a possible threat to the Institute_ ,” Jace mocks, looking more than a little frustrated.

“So you do get it,” Alec replies, finding the accuracy of that mockery slightly off-putting but just glad that Jace understands the situation. 

“Not the point,” Jace sighs, looking like he’s trying not to give up, “But that’s the thing, you always look at things in an impossibly broad angle. It’s always, _Institute first_ or _family first_ or _world peace first_ , and you never put yourself in the equation.”

“Jace, it’s _world peace_. Something is wrong with you if you don’t put that first,” Alec says with a raised brow, but then realizes that Jace made quite an accurate analysis of him.

“Well, news flash Alec, most people don’t,” Jace says with an _are you kidding me_ look and when Alec actually looks surprised by the information, he just quite literally _facepalms_. 

“Why?” Alec asks, slightly offended by the gesture.

“You are too-” Jace makes a weird hand gesture at the air exasperatedly, failing to find a specific word, “all I’m saying is that you’re too _good? righteous? selfless? Fuck,_ it sounds like I’m complimenting you but I’m really not.”

“I’m not understanding you,” Alec replies, clearly confused and not bothering to hide it. He realizes that they’re straying off-topic, but he’s slightly interested in hearing what Jace thinks of him, since they’re parabatai after all.

“Of course you’re not,” Jace throws his hand at the air like he’s given up, “You know what? You’re great just the way you are and you don’t need to change. The world needs more people like you.”

“Thanks?” Alec replies, aware of the weird look he's giving Jace, “You still haven’t answered my original question.” 

Jace groans, and gets up from the bench, “Look, just trust me on this. It’s nothing serious and nothing for you to worry about. I’ll find the guy if it’ll help my point.”

“You will?” Alec asks, more appreciative than patronizing. From Jace, saying that he’ll handle something for you is more a display of how much he cares than anything else. 

“Yes I will, so leave it to me,” Jace huffs, looking slightly embarrassed by the statement, “for once.”

“Alright,” Alec finds himself smiling while accepting the offer. Despite his attitude towards Jace, he does trust his parabatai on handling most things. Having grown up alongside Jace, Alec understands his convictions and emotions the most. So although he’s guilty of being irresponsible most of the time, when he says he’ll do something he’ll do whatever he can to do it. Alec knows he does have trouble leaving problems for other people to handle, but he’s been learning to do that with at least the people closest to him and it does make him feel better. 

“Okay, whatever, I’m hungry,” Jace frowns, trying to conceal his embarrassment by turning around and heading to the exit but still failing quite miserably, “Let’s go.”

“Jace,” Alec calls out just before he closes the door behind him, “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“You don’t have to say it, idiot,” he stops midway out of the room without looking back, “brothers help each other. You just have to ask.”

“Thanks anyways,” Alec says, picking up his things to head out after Jace.

“What? You want me to say you’re welcome or something?” Jace says finally looking back with a glare to hide his feelings like the angsty teenager he is, “Just cook me a really bomb breakfast and we’re even.”

“Alright,” Alec replies, and Jace was out in a second. He can’t help but be a little amused at where Jace’s weird “rebellious” phase is heading. If anything, he notices that Jace is actually making an effort to be more responsible and helpful especially with him, very different from how he was the first few years after he was adopted into the Lightwood family. Alec feels happy about that as his brother, but also a slightly proud of it as something like a parent, or a guardian. It’s weird, but he doesn’t really care. 

He heads to the kitchen after he’s taken a quick bath and arrives to a weird scene of Clary trying to teach his dog tricks and Max trying to bribe it with dog food, which is ultimately pointless because ever since it popped out a few weeks ago, Alec’s never seen it eat or drink a thing. As soon as the dog feels Alec enter the room, its ears perk up and it immediately trots over to curl its body around Alec’s legs as if he was relieved that someone sensible has appeared in the room to save him. 

“Although I can kind of see it, what are you guys doing?” Alec asks, his brow raised, “Max, you know he doesn’t need to eat right?”

“I _know_ ,” Max whines defeatedly, “Clary convinced me that maybe it’ll work if the dog food tastes good. I don’t know why I bought it honestly.”

“Max! It was just a suggestion,” Clary pouts, “we were trying to get him to do tricks.”

“Do mundanes use their animals for such useless activities?” Alec asks, although he kind of just knows that they do, “Anyways, you don’t need to train him to do tricks, he understands what you say. You’re just being demeaning by trying to bribe him with food.”

“He can?” Clary asks with disbelief, then looks at Max as if he just concealed very important information from her.

“Yeah, just ask him nicely,” Alec says, leaning down to pet the dog and scratch his ears, “and respectfully.”

The dog nods as if to agree with what Alec is saying and Alec steps aside to let Clary have a second chance with him. In the last few weeks that Alec’s interacted with the dog, he’s learned a few things about it. First, it has quite and expressive face. Second, it probably understands human language and is really smart. Third, it can vanish in command but hates to do it, and lastly, it’s kind of a stickler for respect and totally plays favorites. At the moment, other than Alec his favorite is definitely Max, it hates Jace and has a mutual understanding with Izzy. He’ll know soon where Clary is in the list. 

“Alec, you haven’t named your dog?” Clary says after she successfully got the dog to shake her hand after adding ‘please' and calling him ‘sir doggy’. The dog looks over to Alec and tilts his head a little as if saying, _“yeah, why?”_

“I don’t know, I just haven’t had the time to think about it,” Alec shrugs, directed more to the dog than Clary. 

“Do Shadowhunters not name their pets?” Clary asks a little dumbly. 

“Of course we do, you’ve met Church,” Izzy says, popping out of nowhere then goes over to greet Alec with a brief hug, “morning, brother dear. Did you have a good nights sleep?”

“Morning Iz,” Alec hugs back, slightly confused by the affectionate gesture so early in the morning, but returns it anyways, “Yes, I slept fine and you’re being way too nice in the morning.”

“Oh shut up, I’m trying to make you feel better and this is how you return it?” Izzy says disapprovingly.

“You haven’t hugged me good morning ever since you hit puberty,” Alec returns incredulously, which is true.

“How the hell would you know that?” Izzy asks curiously and Alec looks aside to avoid her gaze, “I better not catch you sneaking around my things, my very literal things, or the things in my brain for that matter.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec mumbles and gets to the kitchen to do some cooking. He promised Jace a bomb breakfast, after all. The whole group moves in to the kitchen with him in order to continue having a conversation about the dog

“How about Spotty? That’s a cute name right?” Clary says after a moment of silence following rigorous discussions about naming his dog.

“It doesn’t even have spots,” Max points out and Alec thinks that it’s kind of funny that the actual child has to be the voice of reason for the whole group. Max gestures at the dog huffing disapprovingly to prove his point, “See? He doesn’t like it either.”

“You know what, I’ll ask Simon about it. Don’t blame me if he comes up with something geeky though,” Clary says, finally giving up and picking up her phone. Alec’s heard of Clary’s mundane friend Simon a few times before whenever she talks about her life before coming to the Institute. 

“Well, he’s got pitch black fur so,” Max thinks to himself, “like black in another language? Noir, Schwarz…”

“If you haven’t noticed yet, none of us speak French or German,” Izzy gives her input, “I guarantee you the name will be mispronounced more times than it will be pronounced correctly.”

“That’s it! Simon says you should just mispronounce it,” Clary says, “so like, _No-ah_. Is what he said.”

“Noah? Like Noah’s ark kind of Noah?” Izzy asks humorously, “Your friend’s ridiculous, tell him I said hi.”

“He’s not your type,” Clary says grumpily. Izzy grins mischievously at that.

“Is he really not _my_ type, or is he _your_ type?” she challenges. Alec could see Clary make some sort of a completely disgusted face.

“Eww, he’s like my brother,” she replies, sticking her tongue out for emphasis, “Just don’t want you to mess with him. He’s sensitive.”

“Guys, come here and help out,” Alec calls out before the conversation gets out of hand. Izzy just shrugs and moves behind the kitchen island to where Alec is. Her eyes practically glowed when they landed on Alec’s pancakes. 

“Alec, you have outdone yourself this morning,” Izzy says, voice bleeding with hunger, “How thick are these pancakes?”

“Promised Jace an awesome breakfast, so that’s what we’re having,” Alec answers as he flips another pancake expertly, “No eating before everything’s set up on the table.”

“Did I miss any-“ Jace stops talking abruptly as he steps into the kitchen sniffing at the air, “Pancakes!”

“Table,” Alec reminds the group, placing the flipped pancake on another plate. He watches the whole team speed up their momentum. Within the next minute, the utensils, glasses, and a jug of orange juice had been set on the table perfectly. The kids come filing into the kitchen for their reward, eyeing the pancakes hungrily

“Everyone has gets two stacks of pancakes,” Alec explains, “If you want more, I made five extras. Now, go eat.”

Alec watches Jace pounce into his plate, Clary grabbing one trying to be discreet, Izzy grabbing a plate with the kind of stealth he wishes she’d use on missions, and he hands a plate to Max who thanks him and leaves for the table. Once all the plates were taken, he takes his own and the plate of extra pancakes to the table and set it down on the table. Unlike dinner, breakfast rules are quite lax so he watches with satisfaction as Clary and his siblings devour the pancakes like savages. 

“Really good,” Jace moans in between bites, “like really, really good.”

“What I said,” Izzy says with a mouthful of what he suspects is more maple syrup than pancake. Clary nods eagerly full of agreement.

“Good,” Alec replies while patting Max on the head fondly, “Don’t get yourself sick from all the sugar.”

“I won’t,” Max replies.

“I can’t,” Jace adds into the conversation, and Alec rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, you make everyone else sick by ingesting too much sugar,” Alec replies, taking a bite of his own. 

“Offense!” Jace announces, pointing a finger at Alec. Just then he feels a familiar portal open its way inside the Institute nearby. Before he could deduce which familiar portal it is, Magnus shows himself, sliding into their living quarters with his usual bravado. 

“Am I interrupting someth-“ Magnus pauses abruptly, wafting the air with his very usually decorated fingers, “I smell breakfast, and a delicacy at that.” 

“We have five extra stacks and you’re not getting any!” Izzy glares at him.

“I second that,” Jace adds. 

“Well, a very good morning to you too,” Magnus raises a brow, no doubt questioning the hostility directed at him.

“Since when do you guys have a say on who I feed my food?” Alec reprimands his two siblings, before the gluttony gets them way over their heads. The two looks at the stack of extra pancakes in the middle of the table with heavy disapproval.

“You can have my share of extra pancakes,” Max offers to Magnus. _Good to know that the Lightwood family still has one small shred of hope._

“Oh, no, I can’t possibly accept that offer,” Magnus smiles politely, “But I do appreciate the thought. That’s very considerate of you.”

“Magnus, please, have a seat, I’ll grab a plate for you,” Alec says, already beginning to get up.

“Please, don’t trouble yourself Alexander,” Magnus interrupts, before taking a seat, “No need to stand up for me.”

“You’re a guest,” Alec argues.

“I’m a very _convenient_ guest,” Magnus smiles, snapping a plate in front of him, “if having a plate in front of me would make you feel better. Although it seems that I won’t be taking part in this breakfast.”

“You can have my share,” Alec says simply, snapping a pancake from the stack onto Magnus’ plate, much to Izzy, Jace and Clary’s disdain, and sitting back down, “it would be rude not to accept.”

Alec says the last part with a little more insistence and some mischief in his tone, knowing that the Warlock wouldn’t be able to refuse. 

“Well, if you insist,” Magnus says with slight sarcasm, readying his utensils, “I would hate to be rude. These look delicious, by the way.”

Three matching pairs of eyes stare at him in disapproval. Alec clears his throat, causing all three to look down on their plates and continuing to eat, sulking silently. On the rectangular dining table, he’s sat on one end of the table while Magnus sits on the other end, with his siblings and Clary sat in between, the girls on one side and the boys on the other. 

“What brings you here Magnus?” Alec asks across the table, for some reason feeling awkward about it. Usually, when talking to Magnus it had always been in a more or less private setting, where the conversation is just between the two of them or at most one other person. At the moment, he feels like he kind of has to share his conversation with Magnus with everyone else and it’s more than a little unsettling.

“Some business as usual. I’d like to discuss it with you later, privately,” Magnus smiles apologetically, as if he just shared some bad news - very much to the contrary, Alec thinks private talks are comfortable. Yes, private talks are the best indeed.

“I see,” Alec says, slightly suspicious that the conversation would have to do with yesterday’s events, “Tessa’s not here today?”

A silence.

“My dear Alexander, it would be rude of me to speak while eating so we should save the conversations for later shouldn’t we?” Magnus steers cunningly away from the actual topic while managing to gracefully place a sliced piece of the pancake into his mouth. Everyone else on the table seems to notice his reluctance to talk about about Tessa and so does Alec, considering that from all the years he’s known Magnus, one thing Magnus _loves_ to do is chat over food.

“Sorry,” Alec says anyways, which is probably the wrong choice of words. _But “sorry” is his go to phrase okay? No trouble achieved verbally can’t be solved with a “sorry”._

“No, no, don’t apologize,” Magnus halts humorously, lifting a hand to cover his mouth, “I just don’t want to show you the incredibly grotesque sight of myself chewing pancakes while talking.”

“You’re worrying about that kind of stuff?” Jace raises a brow, while chewing loudly with no visible form of restraint whatsoever. Magnus returns the question with a judgmental look that Alec guesses likely means, _“you don’t?”_ or just plain disgust.

“Jace is a bit, uncontrollable,” Max interrupts, trying to make Magnus feel better, “about many things.”

“Max!” Jace whines and the rest of the table laughs. Alec’s still slightly concerned about Magnus refusing to talk about Tessa, but it can wait until later. The conversation on the table took another turn discussing the dog again.

“So is Noah good?” Clary asks, when the dog takes all of their attention by rubbing its fur all over Magnus without restraint. Alec notices that the dog really likes Magnus, from the first time he’s seen Magnus.

“The meaning behind that name is so tacky, though,” Max cringes slightly.

“A name for the dog? Do tell,” Magnus enters the conversation with interest.

“It was Simon’s idea,” Clary explains, and Magnus sighs as if he already knows the situation, but Clary continues anyways, “So Max had this idea to name him “black” in another language since it’s, you know, _black_. So he said something about noir or schwarz, but Izzy said we’d mispronounce it anyways. And then Simon said noir mispronounced would sound kind of like Noah so there.”

“That’s an elaborate way of explaining a very cringe-worthy logic,” Jace comments.

“That certainly sounds like something Simon would think of,” Magnus nods, “That friend of yours needs better things to do with his brain.”

“I could be that better thing he does with his brain,” Izzy adds, with a smug smile, “If only Clary would introduce us.”

“Stop trying!” Clary complains, and Alec chuckles a little, internally wishing Clary good luck on her quest to keep Izzy from anything she wants. He himself has been unsuccessful in the past. 

“Noah’s a good name,” Magnus comments, in an effort to redirect the conversation back to its original topic, “despite that, questionable logic behind it.”

“Yeah, Noah’s a good name,” Max says as the dog crawls over from Magnus’ feet over to his side, before asking the dog itself, “Do you like it? Noah?”

The dog replies by rubbing its nose on Max’s leg while wagging its tail. Alec looks at it questionably, trying to decipher the language behind it, but for some reason already _knowing_ that it actually likes the name. It does sounds kind of grand.

“Noah it is,” Alec decides and the dog goes to sit up straight beside him, as if reporting for duty. Alec scratches the back of its ear and it can’t resist breaking the bravado and leaning in to the touch. _That’s really cute._

“Now _that_ is just adorable,” Magnus breaks into a chuckle, covering his mouth with one hand, not giving up on reinforcing his prior excuse that Alec just _knows_ is to avoid the conversation about Tessa. 

“Alright, after you three are done eating breakfast, go train some more,” Alec tells Clary, Izzy and Jace, “Clary, make sure you actually learn something from these two, and you two better get sorted with your private weapons.”

“Yes, sir,” all three reply in unison, going back at their breakfast like savages. Alec’s still curious about Tessa but he’ll leave that for later after breakfast. 

Which is why, once they’ve all finished their breakfast - the extra stacks of pancakes included - and Alec’s left alone with Magnus, he does discuss it.

“What’s going on with Tessa?” Alec asks, hoping that it’s nothing bad. Magnus looks away, evading Alec’s gaze very evidently.

“We,” he starts, clearing his throat, “had a _slight disagreement_ \- a row, if you will.”

“Is it anything serious?” Alec asks worriedly, “I can talk to her if you want.”

“Alexander, darling, although I do believe that you have the _unquestionable_ ability to make people sway in their convictions,” Magnus replies with slight humor, contradicted by the look he gives Alec that implies that he’s quite serious, “I don’t believe that you talking to her about it would make her any less displeased with me. Besides, I am at the moment angrier about this _issue_ than she is.”

Alec returns Magnus’ reply with a confused expression, not really knowing how to feel about the first part that has him the most confused. However, Magnus side-stepping around the actual issue between Tessa and him, to Alec means that Magnus probably doesn’t want him to poke around any further, so instead he asks, “Are you alright?”

“Well yes, I am more than a few hundred years old. One learns quite a few things about dealing with their emotions after reaching a certain age, “ Magnus answers, before adding, “However, it is very nice of you to ask. I appreciate it.”

“Just,” Alec pauses, “ask if you need any help?”

“Why I appreciate the offer, Alexander,” Magnus says lightly as if pushing his own issues aside conveniently, before changing the topic with impressive craftiness, “speaking of help, I heard you had some trouble with the Warlock I had a _wonderful_ time with. For someone who offers help very easily, it seems that you have trouble asking for it yourself.”

“Well,” Alec takes a moment to think on what he says next, seeing as Magnus seems to be trying to hide the fact that he’s upset with a thick layer of sarcasm, so “I just thought it wouldn’t be wise for me to request too much assistance from you guys, especially without my parents here.”

Magnus gives him a skeptical look at that. Alec did try his best to actually explain it, hoping that it would sound logical to Magnus instead of just honestly blurting, _“I just really didn’t want to bother you guys because you’re all busy with your own things and I have issues that deter me from asking for help.”_

“I suppose. As long as it’s a sound decision that you made,” Magnus replies skeptically, “and not because ‘you don’t want to trouble us’. Because I have told you explicitly to not hesitate to ask for my help.”

“No, that definitely is not why,” Alec says, capable of hearing the loss of confidence in his voice as he ends the sentence himself. Although he suspects that Magnus could see right through it, the Warlock shrugs as if saying _if you say so_ , before moving on to the next issue.

“All of that aside, I came here for the release of the Warlocks,” Magnus explains, which brings Alec’s head back into the current situation like a good splash of cold water, “With the mess yesterday, you would think it’s about time.”

“But they’re still wounded,” Alec argues.

“I wouldn’t worry about them too much,” Magnus smiles at him, “Warlocks have a tendency to resort to any means necessary to survive. I’m sure they’d survive at least the next week.”

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec scolds a little, not quite liking the light tone he’s using.

“Alright, fine, maybe a month,” Magnus rolls his eyes fondly, “That’s not that bad, given the situation right now.”

“Fine, you can take them,” Alec gives in, although still unsure, “Just, don’t completely ditch them in a road somewhere.” 

“Actually, the plan is to drop them off in London, where they’ll be Ragnor’s problem instead of ours,” Magnus says, a bit too cheerfully.

“Alright, do you need me to walk you back there?” Alec offers.

“Yes, that would be nice, Alexander,” Magnus accepts the offer, and so he does walk Magnus back to the place where the Warlocks are kept. On the way, they chat about a lot of simple things like the Chairman and some tips with magic. Magnus casted a spell to keep their conversations private as they do.

“Mental magic isn’t my expertise, so I can’t really help you out there,” Magnus says in reply to Alec’s question, “I’m more of an attack type, if you would, explosives and such” - he flairs his fingers dramatically on the air - “It’s much simpler and faster to learn. Although judging from your telepathic skills at your age, you have quite an affinity with the brain types. The person who has powers closest to that type that I know of would be Tessa. She deals with some memory stuff. Ragnor’s a combat type, since he likes to get his hands dirty I suppose and Cat is a healer.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed any of that,” Alec laughs, not at the content of Magnus’ words, but rather from simply enjoying Magnus’ animated way of telling things, “You don’t appear to be an explosive type.”

“Well, as I’m sure Tessa’s told you, magic is developed and shaped from a young age. I may not show it but I used to be a _very_ angry person,” Magnus explains, an unreadable look flashing across his face, “But I can see how you would be a mental magic user. You were always a heavy thinker, even when you were younger.”

“I guess,” Alec shrugs, “I just wish I could improve any way I can.”

“Don't worry about that. Your magic is different from ours. It’s compatible with your Shadowhunter blood, which Warlock magic shouldn’t be, but it’s capable of some dark magic, so I still haven’t completely figured it out yet,” Magnus explains, “But, the same rules for Warlocks don’t seem to apply much to you. So you should be a more well-rounded magic user than most of us. After all, you did display some impressive firepower during that mission you were on.”

“Thanks, I got pretty drained after that,” Alec feels his face flush a little at the compliment, “I still have a lot to learn.”

“We all do Alexander,” Magnus replies easily, “Doesn’t make what we can do any less impressive. You’re plenty impressive to me.”

They arrive at the hall soon after and Alec briefs each of the Warlocks quickly on what’s going to happen. He doesn’t receive much complaint from either of them, since they had wanted out anyways, which makes him wonder why he hadn’t just done this in the first place. Magnus zaps out a portal for all of them and they’re out within the next minute. And that was that. No more resident Downworlders in the Institute. Honestly, it does give Alec a much needed sense of relief, but he can’t help but still be slightly worried about them. It’s unsettling, but he does have much more important problems to deal with in the Institute at the moment. 

“I told you not to worry, darling,” he hears Magnus call out, shattering the slight daze he was in, “This is probably the best outcome for this situation.”

“Thank you,” Alec says sincerely and Magnus returns it with a warm smile. 

“Anytime, Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while we're at the topic... how do you feel about sizzy (simon/izzy)?  
> tell me in the comments and do share your favorites, as per usual!
> 
> ps. I appreciate your kudos, leaving them makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside so thanks!


	17. first date? not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful, patient readers! I am not dead yet and I cannot begin to tell you guys how sorry I am for the long as fuck hiatus (I felt it too). I had some personal stuff to deal with, which was why I was gone for so long, but to those still here, thanks a ton for still being here!
> 
> Since I can't tell you in this section how sorry I am, I've decided to gift your wonderful selves with a chapter full sugar spice and everything nice :)
> 
> Updates might still be irregular but again, I will keep my promise of not abandoning this fic >_<
> 
> Otherwise, do enjoy and don't forget to write in the comments so that I'll know that _you_ guys aren't dead! (you can even complain, I deserve it) *is so very sorry*

Prior from that day, Clary’s been bugging Alec about returning to where she used to live when she was raised as a mundane. She’d said something about missing the Simon guy that she always talks about and all her other friends. He isn’t sure it’s a safe option, but he also doesn’t want Clary to feel like she’s in house arrest in the Institute, considering that she knows almost absolutely no one here. So, because the mundane world isn’t really his expertise, and apparently is Magnus’, he decides to ask Magnus about it as he does some paper work in the office.

“So my Biscuit’s been asking to go back, hmm?” Magnus thinks about it as he sways on his wheeled chair, “I feel slightly responsible about it because this whole thing was my idea to begin with.”

“You don’t have to,” Alec says to Magnus, looking up from the stacks of paper on his desk, “it’s just, an idea that I had to help Jace and Izzy get to know the mundane life slightly better as well.” 

“I suppose being a chaperone for one day won’t hurt,” Magnus jokes, “although I don’t think that they would appreciate my presence much” - he pauses for a while before looking at Alec expectantly - "You’ll be there as well, won’t you?”

“I don’t think so,” Alec replies, feeling bad about having to turn it down, “I’ll be quite busy for a while sorting out the Institute. My parents and Jocelyn will be back tomorrow.”

“They will?” Magnus says with an expression that resembles distaste on his face, “I suppose you would be busy then. That’s quite unfortunate. I was about to suggest a date in this really good Ethiopian place.”

“That is,” Alec feels his head heat up a little from the mention of a date, “unfortunate. Yes it is.”

Instead of looking at Alec with a disappointed expression, there was an evident look of pity on his face. _I would pity anyone who has to deal with those three as well. Lucky me._

“I guess I’ll be having a date with the three little misfits instead,” Magnus sighs, “I’ll text Clary later to set up a time.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Alec says, and adds, “are you sure it’s alright for you to just sit here and accompany me?”

“Absolutely,” Magnus replies, conjuring a cup of tea on his hand and another on the table for Alec, “why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know,” Alec shrugs, getting comfortable with the idea of Magnus just hanging around, “don’t High Warlocks have things to do?”

“Not really. Other than the whole Valentine ordeal and maintaining peace thing, I’m actually quite free,” Magnus shrugs easily, “and there has been no leads on Valentine lately so there’s really nothing I can do about that. My businesses mostly run itself anyways so I just do whatever I enjoy doing most of the time and right now it’s to accompany you... Unless you think it’s a bother, then I should be leaving.”

“No, it’s fine. It gets boring here anyways. As long as you don’t mind the bore,” Alec says, although Magnus doesn’t seem to make an effort to leave. He’s not about to say it out loud, but he does enjoy having Magnus around in general. After all, he’s looked up to him since he was way younger. 

“Looking at you all day doesn’t bore me at all,” Magnus says, a conflicted expression appearing on his face as soon as the words came out, but then evidently decides to own it as he goes on, “I quite enjoy it, actually.”

-

A pause, as Alec looks up from his paperwork, looking as if he’s deciding on how he should respond. 

“I appreciate that. I enjoy your company as well,” he replies with a small smile. Magnus freezes for a moment, _which is ridiculous_ , but Alec is just _so damn charming so effortlessly_ , that he just can’t help himself. Alec himself on the other hand, doesn’t seem to notice, going back to his work as if nothing significant happened. _Dense, as per usual. Can’t really decide whether it’s a good thing or not._

So instead of thinking about it too much, Magnus decides to enjoy himself, like he always does; staring at Alec, playing around with the things on the desk in an effort to distract him - _sue him_ , - and snapping things out of thin air and snapping them away again. It doesn’t take long for him to attract the attention of the Shadowhunters around him, which honestly, he’s entirely fine with. It’s not like he dresses the way he does with the purpose of avoiding attention and not inciting intrigue from those around him. But there is the concern on how it would make Alec appear in the Institute, so he does try to control himself with that in mind. Alec doesn’t seem to care much and Magnus thinks it’s because he’s used to the attention, but he could be wrong.

For a long time, there was silence between the two; Magnus playing with his phone to avoid using his magic and Alec doing his job. They start to get comfortable and after a while, Magnus begins to notice something peculiar going on when he does look up from his phone. 

“Alexander,” Magnus calls out gently, snapping his fingers to create a private space between them. He reaches out behind Alec’s ear and takes out a small, glowing chrysanthemum bud, “You need to be more careful with this.”

A smaller laugh escapes from the young Shadowhunter, “Magnus, you shouldn’t play around with your magic too much here.”

“I’m afraid I’m not this time,” Magnus replies with a chuckle, “You did this.”

“Did I?” Alec says, smile turning into embarrassment, “That hasn’t happened in a long time.”

“That happy to have me around?” Magnus jokes lightheartedly. That provokes a light blush on Alec’s cheeks.

“That could be it,” Alec says shyly, “actually.” 

Magnus did not expect that response. What he did expect, he doesn’t really know himself.

“You continue to baffle me Alexander,” Magnus says, flattered by the honest remark, “If I’d known my presence would make you this pleased, I’d have been spending a lot more time in the Institute watching you do paperwork.”

_Seriously, though. But for whose sake I'm not really sure._

“I’d rather you don’t,” Alec replies, cheeks turning a harsher shade of pink, “no matter how happy it makes me. Besides, I get nervous.”

Magnus stares at the paperwork Alec’s holding. _Ah, he hasn't seemed to have made much progress with my presence here._

“Well, since you’re not making any progress anyways, I say you ditch this thing and hang out with me,” Magnus suggests much too bravely, and completely against his better judgement, “you know, to make up for the fact that you won’t be joining the excursion with the little misfits that you suggested earlier.”

“That” - a conflicted look appears on Alec’s face as he stares down at the papers on his desk - “may not be an entirely horrible idea."

“Say no more,” Magnus says much too eagerly, snapping a portal open without really minding his surroundings. They shouldn’t notice anyways due to the barrier he put up earlier.

“Now?” Alec asks, a baffled look on his face before looking around to see if anyone noticed. Magnus rolls his eyes fondly.

“Yes, Alexander, now,” Magnus moves to pull Alec away from his desk, “You can’t just make the High Warlock of Brooklyn wait around for a whole day. I’ll have you know my time is rather expensive.”

Alec laughs at that as he lets himself be pulled through the portal. Again, Magnus has to admit that Alec’s cheerfulness is rather infectious - not that it would take a lot to make him cheerful now that he’s got Alec to spend the rest of his day with.

“Alright, where are you taking me Magnus?” Alec asks as he steps out behind Magnus, then adds humorously, “ _High Warlock of Brooklyn_.”

“I don’t disappoint,” Magnus answers the question. He really hopes he doesn’t.

Magnus finds out as he walks through the streets of New York, that he doesn’t really know what Alec would enjoy. His regular pass time over the last century merely involved enjoying the nightlife, eating expensive cuisine, and shopping a lot, with the occasional hookups here and there. He’s quite positive none of those things would be suitable for the current situation, that being the fact that it’s 10am in New York, and that he’s hanging out with _Alexander_. So as it is right now, he is entirely lacking in ideas and in need of some assistance and a lot of thinking. 

Knowing Alec, he’d be happy to just participate in any of Magnus’ ideas. But this time, he actually wants to impress, which does complicate matters. That being the case, he doesn’t really know how he ends up bringing Alec to a small game arcade downtown.

“This is?” Alec asks, interest written all over his face as his eyes scan around the mostly empty arcade.

“A popular mundane pass time, otherwise known as an arcade,” Magnus basically pulls out of his ass, not willing to seem lacking in confidence, “You purchase coins and pay to play the machines.”

“I didn’t bring any money,” Alec frowns as he follows Magnus to the counter.

“Not to worry about that,” Magnus pulls out a hundred dollar bill and places it on the counter manned by a highly confused looking teenager, no doubt wondering what a sharply dressed man and a regular looking person is doing in an arcade. “It’s my treat.”

Magnus takes the bag of arcade tokens handed over by the kid and hands it over to Alec, “pick a machine.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asks, staring at at the huge bag of tokens handed to him.

“When have I ever been unsure?” Magnus completely bullshits. _Now. I’m completely unsure and nervous now. This is so damn stupid._

Once he searches Magnus’ face for signs of hesitation and finds nothing, Alec’s eyes are back scanning around the arcade with significant interest. Magnus notices the way a darts machine catches his eyes.

“Darts?” Magnus offers to the Shadowhunter.

“That’s what the target machine is called? Just darts?” Alec asks, eyes twinkling with enthusiasm. He’s already walking over to the blinking machine.

“Well more or less, it’s actually called - _never mind,_ ” Magnus moves on instead of wasting time on pointless explanations, following closely behind, “So you hit the target board-“

“I wanna try,” Alec turns to look at him with wide, glittering eyes and an expectant look before he could finish, “Can I?"

“You’re holding the bag of tokens,” Magnus manages a dumbfounded shrug at the face of the most adorable expression Alec’s had since he first saw him - _and Alec has been adorable the whole way through, so it’s pretty hard to top that._

The younger boy seem to just then realize the bag of tokens he’s been holding and goes over excitedly to find the slot to put it in. He looks like a child with a new toy and seems way too excited for an 18 year old in an arcade, but Magnus doesn’t really have the heart to tell him that. Mainly because again, Alec looks excited as hell - _and how could anybody ruin that? Seriously, how?_ \- but also because Magnus is slightly too occupied observing his every movement to try to invest any energy on telling the younger boy to calm down. 

“These are like, not sharp at all,” Alec comments, observing the darts he’s holding with intense focus, “how can it stab anything?”

“It doesn’t need to stab anything but the target, darling,” Magnus answers, missing half a beat, then mentally pinches himself in an effort to return to reality, “the board has holes on it already.”

“I see,” Alec nods, holding the three darts in a fist and grabbing another three from the table. He holds them out in front of Magnus, a small cheeky smirk on his face and proceeds to ask a question Magnus never thought could ever sound sexy, in a confident and challenging tone. “Care to be my opponent?"

Magnus, of course, said yes - _because, why wouldn’t you?_ \- and takes the darts offered to him. With how fond the boy is of his archery - _he finds out from the letters_ \- Magnus assumes he’d be just as good in darts if not better. Which is why he refrains from actually explaining the rules to Alec - because yes, Alec looks very distracting, but Magnus is _still_ an incredibly sore loser much to his own dismay. So in Magnus’ disappointingly cunning mind, he’d thought that the slight handicap would somehow even out the competition. Well, he’s not very proud to say that he’s _so, very, incredibly,_ wrong. It was made clear in Alec’s first throw (that hit the bull’s eye to the T) and didn’t go unnoticed either by the Shadowhunter.

“You cheated, you haven’t explained the rules to me,” Alec points out without looking away from the board, holding up his second dart in front of his face. He bites his lower lip slightly, bending his knees to adjust his - _again, distracting_ \- height to the height of the board, and just lets go of the dart with nothing even close to wasted movement and very minimum effort. It hit the bull’s eye again and the Shadowhunter turns to look at Magnus with a challenging, playful, smirk on his face. “No worries, I can still win.”

And Magnus is _deceased_. He has never seen anything but _adorable-and-shy_ Alec his whole life, and now he doesn’t really know how he’s ever lived without _hot-and-confident_ Alec. If it was anyone else, he’d already be firing back in a flurry of flirtatious lines, but he’s faced with a completely new side of Alec which - honest to god - has him at a loss and completely (choose-a-four-letter-word)struck. He is not proud to admit to himself that he is _losing his shit_ , and using words in his thoughts that even Ragnor would applaud. Never once in his life has he ever thought that he would achieve a state of _enlightenment_ \- if he could say so himself - due to a game of _darts_. Then again, he’s been thinking many new thoughts ever since he encountered Alec. 

“Your turn,” Alec looks over to Magnus again after his third bull’s eye with a proud - almost arrogant - grin on his face and Magnus doesn’t have a choice but to step up in his awful, drunken, state and try not to completely humiliate himself. 

“You are so, incredibly, unfair,” Magnus shakes his head and throws his first dart to the board, achieving no significant point decrease, “You don’t even need to know the rules of the game” - he throws his second dart - “I’m at a complete disadvantage due to your Shadowhunter aim” - he throws his third dart with a frown on his face - “why did I even agree to this?”

“Hey, you knew I was a Shadowhunter before you agreed, so it’s all fair,” Alec laughs in an incredibly _attractive_ way Magnus never even thought he could before this day, “You didn’t tell me the rules.”

“You didn’t ask!” Magnus defends pathetically as they both go to the board to grab the darts and proceeds to mumble at himself, “I knew you were smart enough to figure it out anyways. You probably already have.”

“You’re right,” Alec glances at the screen displaying the score contemplatively, and grabs his darts with a single fist from the board, “I think I already have.”

Magnus stares at Alec’s hand for a split second before staring at the board trying hard to hide his awe. There were three holes on the red dot in the middle of the target, the only three holes that any dart could come through and Alec hit all of it with not so much as a single dent on anything else. Magnus is losing this game and he’s going to be losing _hard_. With all the strain this game of darts is giving his brain, he’s surprised to find that he still finds it worth it to continue playing the game. He realizes that Alec is teasing him - scratch that, straight up bullying is what it is - as he proceeds to suck, and appears to be _enjoying_ it wholeheartedly. _He’s beginning to see Alexander Lightwood in a new light. He’s not sure whether or not he should like it. He’s pretty fucking sure he likes it._

“No magic allowed,” Alec chuckles when Magnus tries to resort to petty tricks, “If you did that, the game would lose its point.” 

“The game lost its point the moment I agreed to play it against _you_ ,” Magnus huffs grumpily but stops using magic on his next throw anyways, “you’ve been bullying me because you’re better at it and you know it."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec says, with a devilish smile that shows that he knows _very well_ what Magnus is talking about as the loud machine announces his victory. 

“You are so enjoying this more than you should be,” Magnus points out with his bottom lip in a pout, “You’re enjoying this too much.”

“It’s a game, I should be enjoying it. Are you?” Alec asks with a facade of innocence. Magnus thinks he’s _evil_. Magnus is _enjoying_ it. 

“Not as much as you are,” he just about glares, angry at himself and still angry at their height difference, “Enjoy that feeling of superiority while it lasts. We’re playing my pick next.” 

“Game on,” Alec accepts the challenge in a toothy grin that almost makes Magnus keel over. 

The next game, which Magnus picked as promised, is Dance Dance Revolution, which was ridiculous, but Magnus is _desperate_. There were hardly any customers in the arcade, but playing this game would mean that he’d disgrace himself in front of at least an audience of two, plus god. The fact that he’s actually quite good at the game is not entirely a point of pride and has been kept hidden from even Ragnor, but he’s determined to win at least one game in this arcade so his reputation can go fuck itself just this one day. He’d lost five games of darts against Alec, and to be honest after the first loss, he just played the next four times to see the glimmer on Alec’s eyes when he won. He’s hardly ashamed of it, but still, he’s not sure his ego could take any more blows for the day. 

“How do you even play this?” Alec inquires with great curiosity, staring at the arrows on the ground and looking back at the tutorial playing on the screen, “You just step on it as the arrows go?” 

“Yes, Alexander dear. Try to keep up,” Magnus jeers, determined to get his revenge. He magically tosses the coins in impatiently and gets on the platform. 

“I will learn it and I will beat you,” Alec replies, very bravely challenging him. Magnus snaps his fingers, immediately changing from his suit to a rare pair of plain joggers and a very rare regular t-shirt. He’d wear his tank or crop top but he’s not sure that Alec and him are in that level of comfort yet and he wouldn’t want to scare the boy away. He still wants to impress. 

“What? I can’t dance in a suit now can’t I?” Magnus shrugs when Alec gives him a questioning look. With that, the first game starts with intermediate level difficulty. 

More than half the time, Magnus doesn’t know where to look at; the screen or the intense focus on Alec’s face as he tries to get the steps right. Magnus wins the first set of songs - as expected - and Alec asks for another round. 

“This game is ridiculous,” Alec shakes his head with an amused expression, “I don’t even know what kinds of songs they’re playing.” 

“Well, we just played the electronic rendition of Toccata and Fugue in D minor,” Magnus explains smugly, but Alec doesn’t seem to mind the tone, remaining highly interested in what Magnus continues to say, “This game came from and was popular in Japan and remains an international phenomenon to this day.” 

“I assume you went to Japan to practice?” Alec asks, with a smirk. 

“You’re accusing me of doing something very, _extra_ ,” Magnus answers disdainfully, but goes on to admit, “I stopped going to Japan after a few days and bought a machine to put in my house.” 

“Magnus!” Alec gasps and breaks into a fit of laughter, “ _That’s_ really extra.” 

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do,” Magnus huffs, then adds in a serious tone, “None of my friends know about this and it better stay that way.” 

“Cross my heart,” Alec replies, actually crossing his heart matched with a smile full of mirth, “won’t tell a soul." 

“Good,” Magnus can’t help but break into a smile as well, “ready for another game?” 

“I’m so ready,” Alec replies, “I want to beat you at least once in this game.” 

“You can try,” Magnus hums as he snaps the tokens in the slot and the game goes on. Magnus did expect spending a day with Alec to be fun, to say the least. But this, Magnus had never in his entire life, expected _this_. Exhilarating, fun, spontaneous and ridiculously embarrassing, but at the same time _so completely freeing_. The day went beyond his wildest imagination, and so did Alec. He saw a completely new side to the young Shadowhunter that he’s never seen before and it’s ridiculously blinding. Alexander had started off the day being adorable and charming - as usual - and by now Magnus has seen the Shadowhunter being a competitive, cunning, sexy, _still_ charming, and also positively insufferable personality. 

“Judging from the fact that you’re a horrible loser, you’d probably be a horrible winner as well,” Alec comments snidely in an effort to distract Magnus all the while still intently staring at the screen and trying his hardest to match his steps to the arrows on the screen. Magnus made the mistake of looking at Alec to reply, and that was totally why he missed a few points and lost his combo of over one hundred. Alec probably haven’t noticed, being too focused solely on the screen and trying to step on the right arrows, but his shirt is slightly riding up his hips and it’s more than a little distracting for Magnus. While he’s at it, he made the second mistake of glazing his eyes on Alec’s arms, that’s in an attractively flexed state, a little too long causing him to almost, _almost_ , lose his lead. The Shadowhunter is _keeping up_ with him on a game that he’s _practiced_ , and the reason why is still completely unfair. Well maybe Alec actually does have potential in the game considering the fact that he has a quick-footed rune somewhere in his body and he’s amazingly quick-witted, but Magnus is about to lose _his lead_. Alexander is right, he _is_ a completely horrible winner. 

“If you think I’m about to actually admit to that,” Magnus replies hastily, trying to hide his blunder, “you don’t really understand me.” 

Then the song ends with Magnus victoriously stepping on a long note that Alec missed. Having played quite the number of songs, left the two of them breathless from the activity. He is not losing in stamina against a Shadowhunter. After all, Magnus does pride himself in his physical fitness despite the fact that with his powers, he doesn’t really need to be physically strong. 

“I would like to,” Alec says after they step off the platform to get a quick break, “understand you better, that is. If you would allow me.”

Which caught a still huffing Magnus off-guard. If Magnus didn’t know any better, that would sound like flirtation. But he does, and it still sounds like flirtation which made Magnus slightly lightheaded from all the internal conflict raging inside. Alec probably hadn’t meant anything by it, and is not thinking anything of this whole day at all, but for some reason Magnus just can’t seem to let it go. He feels kind of crazy, as if he’s living a life that isn’t his own, as if he’s feeling things that aren’t his emotions. He also _knows_ that this whole internal conflict in his brain is entirely useless - _because it’s one-sided, entirely one-sided._

“You can,” Magnus manages not to stutter after receiving the full-frontal mental blow he just gave himself, “That is, if you agree to spend more time with me.” 

Now he’s just grasping on straws, and it makes him feel completely pathetic. The whole day had been overwhelming, but incredibly amazing. He wonders how in the world the positive feelings he just had not too long ago disappeared, replaced by a small gnawing notion that nothing lasts forever. He knows that better than anyone else. He’s known that for a long time. _But why does it hurt now?_

“I’d love to spend more time with you,” Alec replies, his shy demeanor returning in the form of a warm shade of pink on his cheeks, “If you don’t mind my company.” 

“You should know by now that I do,” Magnus says, then repeats himself just to be clear, “I really do. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have asked to keep you company today.” 

“Thanks,” Alec says, obviously flattered but trying not to show it, “I don’t really go out of the Institute a lot, so today’s a good change. You kind of made my day already.” 

_And you made mine_ , is what Magnus doesn’t dare say back. Not because he’s afraid to appear too eager, but because it wouldn’t be a lie, and he doesn’t really have the mental capacity to handle the aftermath of accepting that.

“That’s good,” he replies instead, then changes the topic in an effort to evade the sentimentality of their conversation, “Ready for another round?” 

The shy, blushing, Alec fades in an instant at the offer of another competition, and gets replaced by the confident, _very attractive_ , Alec from earlier with a mischievous glint on his eyes. 

“I’m ready to beat you,” Alec replies with a challenge. Magnus smiles in return, hoping that it would look natural to the younger boy and laughs. He doesn't really know at what exactly. _Alec? Himself? Who knows?_

“You can try.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all that's still here, thanks for not forgetting about me, I'll continue to do my best to not disappoint so don't give up on this fic :)


	18. clary's best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Small chapter warning!  
> I've been going through some creative differences with my other personalities, which made me take a while deciding where the plot goes...  
> But since I've decided, I'll try to speed my writing up and keep you all entertained (hopefully)  
> Anyways, please enjoy! 
> 
> Ps. I promise this Malec-less chapter will lead to _lots_ of Malec in the future so bare with me, thanks!

After his day out with Alec, Magnus has been in deep contemplation mode. Time flies by when he’s like that, so it doesn’t take long for the day of his excursion with the little misfits to arrive. He’s set it up with Alec through letters, which was ridiculous, but Magnus hasn’t asked for a person’s number without flirting for a good century, so this means of communication will have to do for now. Besides, there’s just something about letters that are a lot more physical than short texts, and Alec’s are just plain adorable - with the small gifts and all - that Magnus wouldn’t want to miss any. 

“Good morning Magnus!” Clary chirps, in a higher pitched voice than usual, making him look up from his phone. He’s not been waiting long in a cafe somewhere in New York for the kids to arrive, but in the mean time, he’d just been keeping himself occupied dealing with a few of his more savory business partners. So he puts his phone away when the kids arrive. 

“Good morning,” the two Lightwood youngsters chime in together from behind her. The three take seats on the table without ordering anything. 

“Good morning, Biscuit, Izzy, Jace,” Magnus addresses one by one, “What are your plans today?”

“I hit Simon up and he’ll be here in a bit,” Clary says cheerfully, “but my other friends couldn’t make it, so it’ll be just him.”

“And I can’t wait to meet this Simon,” Izzy quite evidently jokes. Magnus swears he could hear Clary growl at that.

“I’ll just be,” Jace starts awkwardly, “hanging around.”

“Well, my main job today is to keep watch over dear Clarissa over here,” Magnus gestures to Clary with a look that says don’t try anything, “Your brother told me that you two can be freed to do your thing. That is if you behave.”

The two teenager huffs disapprovingly, as if exasperated by the way Alec babies them. 

“Alright,” Izzy is the one to reply, “it’s not like it’s our first time around mundanes. We’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure you will,” Magnus fixes her with a smile that’s close to you better. Just as he finishes talking, Simon does pop up out of nowhere as warned by Clary. 

“Simon!” Clary gets up cheerfully to give her friend a fierce hug, causing the boy’s glasses to tilt slightly. Magnus looks him up and down with a judgmental look. The boy still looks as disheveled as always. _That really isn’t a way into a girl’s heart._

“Magnus,” Simon greets with a nervous smile, noticing Magnus’ gaze, “good morning” - then looks over to Clary that’s still on his arms - “I missed you, Clare Bear.”

Magnus gives him a nod at the greeting matched with a raised brow at the boy’s outfit. Simon just shrugs subtly at that as Clary lets go. 

“ _Clare Bear_?” the two Lightwoods looks at the boy weirdly with equally judgmental looks on their face, “Gross.”

“Shut up,” Clary defends her friend, “It’s just a nickname. You guys are just weird.”

“Considering that we go by nicknames,” Izzy says, taking Magnus’ smoothie without caring to ask and taking a slurp, “Your point is not valid.”

Jace chuckles in agreement while Magnus looks mournfully at his - now Izzy’s - smoothie. Little Izzy - from what he heard in Alec’s letters - has always had a willful streak, which hasn’t gone away, it seems. Magnus never would’ve thought that he’d fall victim to it one day. 

“Clary?” Simon raises a brow at her, probably expecting to be introduced, “Your new friends?”

“Oh, we’re not _friends_ , sweetie,” Izzy declares outwardly, with Jace snickering on the back.

“More like babysitters,” he adds humorously, “right, _Clare Bear_?” 

“Oh, you guys are such jerks,” Clary replies, positively fuming by the hairs, “You are _not_ hanging with us today!”

“They’re not?” Simon asks cluelessly.

“My name's Isabelle by the way, Izzy for short,” Izzy introduces herself before Clary could reply, offering her hand for Simon to shake. Simon scrambles his right hand out nervously to shake her hand. 

“And I’m way-better-looking-than-you,” Jace says when he takes Simon’s offered hand, then laughs at the confused look on Simon’s face, “just kidding. I’m Jace, we’ve heard lots about you, Simon Clary’s best friend.”

“Uh, same I guess?” Simon replies, retracting his hand cautiously and looking very overwhelmed by the surge of domineering personalities. 

_Poor boy,_ Magnus can’t help but pity Simon as he watches the children’s interaction from the sidelines. Being a longtime acquaintance himself and watching them grow up, Magnus has had some time to adjust to the Lightwoods through the years, so much so that he hasn’t really thought of how overwhelming they can be when exposed in large doses. Not to mention that the only person they actually listen to is their very endearing older brother. Magnus realizes for the first time in that day that chaperoning them might be a larger task than he’d originally assumed. 

_Well either ways, Simon’s in for a ride._

“Don’t listen to them, Simon. You can just remember them as Jerk number 1 and Jerk number 2,” Clary interrupts the exchange with a huff. 

“If you insist on calling us by our dominant traits, it’ll be more accurate to call me Pretty number 1,” Izzy winks at Simon, who blushes slightly, “Prettiest for short.”

“Stop trying! This isn’t happening,” Clary interrupts her, “Why are you flirting with my friend?”

“I’m not trying though?” Izzy asks batting her eyelashes with an innocent glance at Simon, which very effectively flusters the boy even further. Magnus has to admit, _she’s a natural._

“She’s really not,” Jace snorts when Clary looks to him for help, and shrugs, “That’s how she normally is.”

“You guys are unbelievable,” Clary glares at the two Lightwoods, now looking away to deflect her anger, “Let’s go Simon!” 

“Alright, wait up, Biscuit,” Magnus calls out, getting out of his seat to catch up to the already leaving Clary and Simon. He snaps a bill on the table to cover the cost of the smoothie and raises a brow at the two Lightwoods, “You guys are _mean_.” 

The two looks at each other and bursts into laughter. Magnus leaves them to it to catch up with Clary and Simon who’re already outside the cafe. 

“Calm down Clare,” Simon tries to calm down a pissed Clary, which positively fails.

“I hate them!” Clary bursts angrily, “they’re such jerks.”

“I agree with Simon, you should calm down,” Magnus finally joins the conversation, “They’re obviously just teasing you, Biscuit. Right Simon?”

“Y-yeah?” Simon agrees without really understanding the situation, so he goes on to ask about it, “How is your new place?”

“How do you think?” Clary glares at the boy. 

“Biscuit, you’re being rude,” Magnus reprimands, “Simon is just asking.” 

She glares at him next, and he returns it with a disapproving look. She can throw one of her tantrums elsewhere, because he isn’t dealing with it nor is he going to allow her to think that it’s okay to disrespect him. Jocelyn has obviously been spoiling Clary in the last few years. If _he’s_ having a difficult time with his Biscuit, he can only imagine how difficult it is for Alec. He gives himself a small reminder to get a gift for Alec as thanks. 

But for the moment, he seems to still be a part of a staring contest with a stubborn teen, something that apparently requires his full attention to resolve. He could feel Simon’s discomfort at the rising tension from the small glaring battle. 

“Clary, I will tell you this once. Unless you want to be sent back to the Institute immediately,” Magnus warns, “ _behave_. I will only act like a babysitter if _you’re_ acting like a baby.”

A pause, as Clary continues to give Magnus attitude, this time with an addition of crossed arms. The long staring contest finally ends with Clary looking down to the ground, her arms falling behind her back, but with the same upset expression on her face.

“I want ice cream,” she says without looking at Magnus. He sighs and snaps an ice cream on his hand, and another for Simon. “Done.” 

Both Clary and Simon takes it when offered.

“Mint chocolate chip! You still remember my favorite,” Simon comments, chomping down on his ice cream. 

“I can do at least that much,” Magnus replies with a smile, before turning to Clary, “Okay now, Biscuit?”

“Yeah,” Clary replies, licking her bubblegum-flavored ice cream, “Sorry.”

“Good,” Magnus declares, then claps his hands together, “Moving on, didn’t we have plans?” 

-

Clary did have plans. That was until Simon tossed it out the window by being so damn excited about some Star Wars convention thing, and Magnus had to support that by actually acting interested most likely because he’s being nice rather than honest. Which is why they’re in some comic store right now, looking at figurines while arguing over comic book characters that she never even thought was relevant. 

“I don’t care about the philosophy of the idea, Magnus,” Clary says, flipping through a comic book angrily, “Daredevil sucks ass, and so does his movie.”

“Language, Biscuit,” Magnus reprimands before replying with, “The philosophy of a variety of concepts is the backbone of literature. Without it, you’d be left with stereotypical and pointless plots, and while we’re at the topic of comic books, exaggerated character designs accompanied with ridiculously tight suits.”

“He’s got a point,” Simon shrugs, while looking a comic book rack up and down, “Daredevil’s not _that_ bad.”

“Listen to your friend, Biscuit,” Magnus winks at Simon as thanks for the support. Clary does not like that. Her friend is siding with her uncle-ish to take her down on a topic that she doesn’t even give a crap about. Magnus has got decades of experience on everything and Simon’s the school nerd, this battle is not fair. 

“Fine,” Clary gives in, “as long as we agree that Green Lantern is the crappiest superhero.”

She hears Simon gasp from behind her. “I don’t think he’s _that_ -“

“Just take the deal, boy,” Magnus interrupts, and Simon rolls his eyes before shutting up and taking the loss, “since I have a feeling that you think none of them are ' _that_ bad’.”

Clary crosses her arms victoriously and takes a moment to revel in the compromise. She notices Magnus looking down at his phone occasionally after a while. If she didn’t know Magnus better, she’d say he’s anxious about a text. But since Magnus is quite a player, as her mom had told her at one point, that shouldn’t be it. She asks about it anyways, since she’s kind of curious. 

“Who’re you checking on?” Clary glances over at the phone on Magnus’ hand. 

“No one,” Magnus answers a bit too quickly, which is enough for Clary to know that he’s got something to hide. 

“Who’s the girl,” Clary waggles her eyebrows at him then remembers to add, “or guy.”

A pause from Magnus as he evidently tries to consider his response. 

“Well, if you must, Clarissa dear,” Magnus starts, back with his usual bravado, “I was just thinking why in the world I haven’t gotten my dear Alexander’s number.”

“ _Your dear Alexander’s number?_ ” Clary takes a stance indicating that she’s interested, “Do you have something else to say about Alec?”

“I have many things to say about Alec - none of which are less than great - but it’s really none of your business,” Magnus raises a brow curiously at her, “So maybe stop the interrogation?”

_Hmm, Magnus is being defensive. That’s a first._

“Alright,” Clary replies, but then adds, “but just know that I’m a teenage girl. I can smell a scandal from a million miles away.”

“But Biscuit, there’s certainly no such thing around here,” Magnus responds, “maybe you should get that nose checked.”

Clary huffs at that respond, but decides to leave it. _For now._

“Simon!” she calls out to the boy who’s visibly going through a dilemma with a comic book on each hand, “Are you done yet?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ll never be done here,” Simon says without looking up, “I'd live here if I could.” 

“That would be a problem,” Magnus says, “How about I pay for both of those and we can leave?”

“You’d do that?” Simon finally looks up with sparkling eyes.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wouldn’t,” Magnus says with a smile.

“You’re the best!” Simon replies.

“Pfft, shameless,” Clary comments, which earns a glare from Simon. Magnus laughs. 

“I don’t mind,” he says, already heading to the cashier. 

“You _never_ mind,” Clary points out, which didn’t receive a reply from Magnus who already snapped the comics from both Simon’s hands unnoticed by anyone in the room except for the two. 

“Thanks!” Simon says, receiving the bag with the two comics he wanted from Magnus as they leave the store. Clary’s out of her mind from boredom already. She wants to do something exciting with Simon, especially since she finally found the time to reunite with him. 

So far, he’s been the only friend who she’s comfortable with sharing her troubles with - which includes information about her being a Shadowhunter and Magnus being a Warlock. Of course she doesn’t tell him anything more than the necessary bits of it and Magnus doesn’t either. But she’s hung out with the both of them since the time when she’d thought that she was a normal “mundane”. She’d found out about all of this less than two months ago herself after all. All this time she’d thought of Magnus as just the random, tacky, rich uncle until her mom dropped one huge bomb to her on one night. Honestly, she’d felt a bit betrayed that Magnus had been technically lying the whole time but it really wasn’t an issue to her since he only occasionally dropped by anyways. But from then on it’s just been one huge roller coster - emotionally, mentally and physically - and she’s so freakin tired of it. She wants to let loose today. 

Which causes her to think some ideas she just knows Alec would frown on and Magnus would hate. _What could go wrong right?_


	19. reunions and emergencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm back with the first major arc of this fic. Thanks for the patience and please comment some more :)  
> You guys have been fantastic this whole journey and I have some good stuff coming in this fic (i promise).

Alec's whole body tenses as a jolt of pain strikes where his heart is, a sign that something's wrong. One of the charm wards that he's placed on both his siblings and Clary before they went out earlier in the day, had been forcefully pried out. Izzy, Jace or Clary, which is it? His first guess would be Clary, since there's no actual reason to kidnap any of the Lightwood children, but at this point anything can happen, none of which appear to be appealing.

Magnus is most definitely with Clary, but he can't shake off this terrible feeling in his gut that something big is about to happen. 

Alec's immediate reaction is to call for Tessa along with Ragnor and Catarina, who can actually arrive the fastest. After he sends a messenger to relay the message to his parents, Alec grabs his gear and is out into the city in no time, his Stealth rune allowing him to remain covert as he weaves around he city.

He finds himself atop a New York highrise around the area where the signal last disappeared. Now that he's out in the city and within proximity of the rest of his charm wards, he could identify one left, Izzy's. Jace's had disappeared too by the time he's out. So before anything else happens, he snaps out a portal to the spot right behind Izzy, grab her fast, and snaps it shut in the safety of her room in the Institute.

"Alec, what the fuck?" Izzy screams at him when she figures out she isnt actually getting abducted.

"Sorry, I just needed to get you out of there and alone with me," Alec apologizes briefly and moves on to the actual problem, "Where's everyone else?”

"I don't know. I was with Jace until he disappeared just a while back. Clary is hanging out with Simon and Magnus is with her," Izzy explains, then sees the serious look on Alec's face, realizing something was wrong, "What's up?”

"I can't track Clary and I just lost Jace," Alec replies with a frown, "I'll try to check with Magnus... I can't reach him.”

"Alright, are you calm right now?" Izzy checks, looking him up and down. Alec finds that he is. He's entirely calm and ready for the mission. Tense? Definitely. But calm? Strangely enough, yes.

"Yes I am Iz," he replies, with conviction.

"Okay, I would start with where Jace last disappeared since he seems to be taken out more recently," Izzy brainstorms, "the one who took Jace is probably the one who took Clary.”

"Alright, I got that Iz. But you should probably stay here where it's safe. I'll be going out to find them," Alec interrupts, before his sister gets any ideas.

"What? No! You are not going out there alone!" Izzy argues back immediately.

"I won't be alone. Tessa and the rest are heading out and mom must have gotten the message by now," Alec explains, "She would want you here as well, where it's safe.”

"Fuck what mom thinks!”

"Izzy!" Alec scolds harshly without really meaning to, "It's not about what mom thinks. It's about keeping you safe right now. Whoever is behind this took Jace as well, which means you could be a target. No matter how succesful you are in your missions, you are not yet good enough to be sent out as a full-fledged Shadowhunter.”

"The success during my missions should show you that I'm capable of helping you!" Izzy screams at him.

"I can't risk your safety," Alec replies shortly.

"Jace is out there in some villain's den and you can't keep me from trying to save him!”

"I don't have the time for this, Izzy," Alec states, "please just listen to me just this once.”

"I listen to you the most, Alec," Izzy replies, "but I won't- _I can't_ this time.”

"Izzy," Alec pleads, watching his sister's eyes water as she bites her bottom lip stubbornly. Her eyes doesn't waver as she looks back at him. Alec's mind is racing by the minute, tense and impatient to get moving. The conversation's going nowhere and he needs to end this quick.

"I'm sorry about this," Alec bites his lip nervously, reaching his hand out to cover Izzy's eyes instantly before she could react. A quick spell to put her to sleep, the effects instant as her whole body goes limp. He quickly catches her before her body drops completely to the ground. After all this is over she's definitely going to kill him. But he'd rather have her alive to do that than be a casualty in this mission. He gently tucks her her in on her before leaving her room. it seems that only his mother is back in the Institute. With how much Jocelyn dotes one her daughter, she must be facing some trouble in Idris to be held back at this time. 

"Alec, what is this I hear about Clary going missing while I'm gone?" is what she first says as soon as he enters her field of vision. The expresssion on her face was a mix of annoyance and disappointment. Alec hates to disappoint - anyone, for that matter.

"Sorry, I let them out because I thought-“

"Being sorry wouldn't help, Alec," she interrupts, "now where's Jace and Izzy? I expect that you'll go as a team on a mission to fix this.”

"Izzy is in her room," Alex replies nervously, "Jace is... gone as well.”

"Your brother is-," Maryse stops abruptly, pinching between her brows in frustration, "So both Jace and Clary is missing and you what? You're going only with your sister?”

"No," Alec replies firmly, "I put her to sleep earlier. She won't wake up until I'm back.”

"And you're going to go alone?" Maryse asks baffled, "I know you can do" - she waves her hand to the air absently - "magic or whatever, but you shouldn't get too overconfident due to it. One thing that I’d like for you to keep in mind is that your powers aren’t everything. By the angel, we don’t even know where it came from. I don’t want it to - _corrupt_ you.”

“Mom, I’m not going alone,” Alec swallows back his anger and tries to ignore the criticism as best as he can, “I’ve called Tessa, Ragnor and Catarina. I’m sure Raphael Santiago will be coming as well.” 

Maryse sighs audibly, fingers on her forehead as if Alec had done something to disappoint her, _again_. Alec hates that. 

“Alec, I can tolerate - I’ve _been_ tolerating - your Warlock friends and your closeness to them due to your… _circumstances_ ,” Maryse starts, and Alec already knows where this is going, “But the second in command of the Vampires? I expect you to have better judgement than that.”

“Mom, is this _really_ the time to criticize my relationships?” Alec interrupts, which comes out louder than he’d expected. Taken aback, Maryse looks at her son as if he’d just crossed an invisible line; an inconsistent line that Alec feels he seems to cross every single day. So he clenches his fists tightly, reminding himself to remain calm in the situation, despite the fact that he’s just about jumpy enough to tear someone’s throat out on accident. 

“What I’m saying is,” he carefully corrects himself without looking away from Maryse, “I have a plan and I think I know where they are. With my friends’ help, I will come back with both Clary and Jace” - he takes a deep breath - "I am not asking for permission, I’m merely notifying you. I will leave immediately after we’re finished with this conversation.”

“Then what are you still here for?” Maryse looks at him so coldly, Alec almost shivers in response. He turns his back to conceal his reaction, immediately opening up a portal to the heart of New York, on top of a skyscraper he’d told the rest to come to. He’s met with Catarina whose been waiting for a while

“I came as soon as I could,” she says, face serious and missing its usual friendliness, “You’ve never called for an emergency before. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I am. But Magnus, Clary, and Jace are missing,” Alec explains shortly, which was enough for Catarina to nod in understanding. She then sighs in relief which Alec didn’t quite expect. 

“I suppose we’re waiting for the others?” she asks, then, seeing the confusion in Alec’s face adds with a smile, “They’ll be fine. Magnus is there with them at least. You should calm down.”

“Uh, yeah, right. And uhm yes, we’re waiting for the others,” Alec replies, actually feeling calmer at the reminder that Magnus is actually powerful. Then he starts to question himself. “Wait, was I making a big deal calling all of you here? I wouldn’t want to-“

“Alec, we’ve known each other for a long time, but we haven’t caught up for quite a while,” Catarina interrupts, a soft smile on her face, “You still need to learn to rely on others, boy. There are many who are willing if you would let them. I’m one of them.”

“Uhm, yes, okay,” Alec replies obediently out of habit from the time he spent under her tutelage. This conversation is weirdly calming him down. 

“Good,” she says, with the same soft smile that hasn’t left the whole time, “Now, the others are taking quite a while.”

“Afternoon,” Ragnor greets, jumping down from the sky as if on cue. Raphael follows behind, landing soundlessly. Tessa pops up the next second.

“What’s the matter?” she asks, worriedly looking at all four of her peers.

“Apparently, Magnus’ incompetent enough to be kidnapped with children,” Catarina explains, with a smile that contradicts the feeling given by what she’s saying. Alec notices that as her being, quite _pissed_. 

“I don’t think it’s Magnus’ fault,” Alec tries to defend Magnus, “It’s probably Clary or Jace. They’re really a handful.”

“Alec, Magnus failed. It’s as simple as that,” Catarina shuts him down, with an invisible menacing aura behind her calm expression, “To have the Fairchild girl _kidnapped_ is more than a small err” - she looks down and sighs - “and to have caused our reunion after so long be under this circumstance, is simply… _sacrilege_.”

“Cat, your thoughts showing,” Ragnor points out, “I think you should put it all the way back to where it came from before you scare the kid away.”

“So,” Tessa prevents the argument from happening, and looks at Alec, “Do you by chance know where they could be?”

“Well, yes, I have a good guess,” Alec starts.

“And how good is this guess?” Raphael interrupts, in his grumpy as ever demeanor, “Unlike all you space skippers, _I_ have to walk. I don’t really enjoy having to ride on one of your backs every single time we have to be somewhere.”

“Well, I used where their last locations were and used it as points to triangulate where they’re kept,” Alec answers, knowing that he’s blabbering nervously, the confidence he had decreasing with every syllable.

“And that settles it,” Catarina challenges Raphael with a smirk, “are you okay with just following that, _Vampire_?”

“Just because you’re one of those rare healer types, don’t think I’ll just shut up when you diss,” Raphael retorts. 

“While we’re on the topic, how are you outside in the daylight?” Catarina asks the younger-looking Vampire, who indeed, is alright in the already dimmed daylight, “What kind of sunscreen did you put on?”

“For as long as I’ve lived,” Raphael glares at the Warlock, “It would be unwise of me to not have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Alright mates, I think we should set aside our differences and focus on the issue at hand, yeah?” Ragnor says, “I doubt this will be that big of a deal since whoever did this made a huge mistake bringing Magnus in with them. So why don’t we all just work together and finish this in a jiffy?”

“I agree,” Tessa says, then looks at Alec with a firm smile, “You made the right decision to contact us. This could be a lead.”

Alec nods, grateful for the affirmation from an adult he trusts; that he actually did the right thing. After Maryse had poked all kinds of holes in his methods so far, he’s beginning to second guess it himself. 

“So take us there?” Catarina asks, before adding, “so we can finish this quickly and chat like how reunions are supposed to be.”

“Uh, it’s actually right below us,” Alec replies, “I just don’t know how far below us it is.”

“Efficient, eh? I like that,” Ragnor smirks, looking down then back up at Alec, “Why don’t you consider working for the London Institute in the near future? I can put in a good word about you.”

“Less chit chat, more rescuing guys,” Tessa rolls her eyes, when Alec just replied with a nervous smile, “I swear, you guys need to learn the concept of urgency.”

“I know how that feels and I don’t fancy feeling it ever again,” Ragnor just says, right before stepping right off the edge of the skyscraper. 

Alec’s breath hitches at the sight of such recklessness and he groans, following after the older man despite himself. Ragnor kind of reminds him of Jace. For people who’ve lived a great amount of years, these immortal friends of his seem to be just as childish as his siblings. 

Despite all the previous banter, Alec can’t shake off the weirdly ominous feeling in his gut.

This could be a long mission. 

He prays it wouldn’t have to be.

-

“-nus, Magnus. Hey, wake up, man.”

Magnus’ consciousness trickles back in much slower than he’d like as his eyes tries to focus on the source of the voice.

“Jace?” Magnus squints hard, “What are you-“ - he realizes that his arms had been restricted behind his back, when he couldn’t reach up to fix his hair - “ _Fucking hell_.”

“Glad you could finally join us,” Jace sighs in relief, then looks at Magnus weirdly, “The hell did they do to you?”

“Something Fey-related, if the headache and slight intoxication is anything to go by,” Magnus groans as he tries to get up without using his limbs, “How is everyone. Alright?”

“Well, better than you,” Jace shrugs, then looks at the two others behind him, “They’re a bit shaken up.”

Magnus peers behind Jace to find Clary and Simon with all the blood drained from their faces. Magnus tries to sigh at them, although it comes out more like a cough.

“Now, Biscuit,” Magnus swallows, trying to rid the side effects mentally, “Let this be a lesson,” - he winces at the sharp pain on his head - “to listen and do what you’re told.”

“Sorry,” Clary replies, before sucking in a sharp breath to stop crying, “Sorry, Magnus.”

“Alright, we’re gonna be fine. What’s done is done,” Magnus sighs, before catching Simon’s eye, “You doing alright, boy?”

“Well, yeah,” Simon says after a nervous laugh, “I’ve always wanted a peek into you guys’ supernatural life, but this is a little bit more… _extreme_ from what I expected.”

Jace rolls his eyes as if saying, _“Mundanes.”_

“How long have we been here?” Magnus asks Jace, after giving Simon his best reassuring smile.

“Not long,” he shrugs, “Almost an hour. I don’t think they’ll be back for another few.”

“Alright,” Magnus takes that in and analyzes the situation, trying to come up with a plan. The floor is rough as hell and way too dirty for his face to have touched it at some point in time. It’s dark inside the room, but he could tell that it’s quite wide in area based on the oxygen circulation. The chains used to restrain him isn’t simple, which was expected from someone daring enough to kidnap him, out of all people. He could tell that it’s made of adamas, a Shadowhunter material, complete with restraining runes and additional annoying things. It seems that he’s in quite a bind. 

“Alec’s gonna be here soon,” Jace states at him. Magnus isn’t sure whether it’s an effort to reassure him or simply a statement. The look on Jace’s face is confident, as if he’s sure that Alec will come, that he’s going to be okay after Alec pops up and rescues them.

“What makes you so sure?” Magnus asks curiously.

“He’s probably got us charmed from head to toe. If something happens, he’ll notice straight away,” Jace replies with another eye roll as if saying _‘duh’_. 

“Isn’t that quite optimistic?” Magnus raises a brow. 

“If you think that’s too optimistic, you _obviously_ don’t know Alec that well,” Jace replies matter-of-factly. He finds that statement quite offensive. _Excuse you-_

“Even if he’s coming, we should do something about this situation first,” Magnus states instead, changing the topic, “Anyways, why had you been targeted as well?”

“Beats me,” Jace shrugs, “I was with Izzy, but they didn’t take her. Though she probably thinks I ran off or something.” 

“Did you by any chance catch sight of the one who took you here?” Magnus asks the young Shadowhunter. He sees color drain from the boy’s face when he tries to recall something. 

“I’m not sure,” Jace looks down, as if deciding whether or not to reveal information, “The guy was just bigger than me.”

“Jace, I need all the information I can get right now to figure out how to get out of this,” Magnus tells him in a lower voice, “so what can you tell me?”

A pause, as he seems to make a decision. 

“He was a, a Shadowhunter, I think,” Jace says to Magnus, then adds more confidently, “no, I’m pretty sure he’s a Shadowhunter. I think I saw a rune on his arm.” 

“Alright,” Magnus says with a gesture resembling a nod, which was made infinitely more difficult due to the headache. Knowing that Jace’s kidnapper was a Shadowhunter, and his being one of the Fey Folk narrows down the possible perps of this whole ordeal. There were really just a handful of names left, none of which would be good news and in some way worse than the other.

He really hopes Alec is coming with some back up. It might be impossible for him to escape from this unscathed while carrying three teenagers on his back. 

“Why don’t you just snap out a portal and get us out of here?” Jace asks in a hushed voice.

“Unfortunately, these chains on my back are made of adamas complete with runes and the like. Using magic right now isn’t an option for us,” Magnus replies. 

“So you’re just a regular old guy right now?” Jace asks curiously. 

“Not for long, if not for this headache,” Magnus replies with a glare, “and excuse you, I am in no way regular or old.”

Jace just gives him a look that says _‘really now?’_ before looking around for other solutions with much difficulty due to his hands being tied behind his back as well. He catches the teenager cursing around as he kicks on the walls and tries to figure out the surroundings, and decides to leave him to it to deal with the other more distressed teenagers in the room. He gets up weakly and stumbles over to sit on one of Clary’s sides, with Simon on her other side. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, in a barely audible whisper. 

“No point regretting things now, Biscuit,” Magnus replies, leaning his head back in an effort to get rid of the aching on his brain. What in the world did they do to knock him out?

“Yeah, but you’re hurt because of me,” Clary replies, obviously upset at herself more than anyone else.

“Sweetheart, I’ve had hangovers worse than this,” Magnus tries to comfort her, “This is just slightly more… _persistent_ , if you will.”

“Yeah, you should listen to him,” Simon chimes in from the other side, concerned for his friend, but then thinks again, “But since it’s your fault, you should probably still make up for it after we get out, though.”

“Thank you Simon,” Magnus replies with a smile that really says ' _shut up now_ ’, “but that’s hardly necessary.”

Just moments after he said that, they all hear the sound of the door opening. Magnus’ head turns to face the figure entering the room. His mind at that moment fills more with distaste rather than surprise. 

_Of course. Out of all the names I could think of, reality gives me the worst one._

“Magnus Bane,” the woman greets with a grimace, blond hair swaying behind her as she approaches them in slow strides, “Isn’t this quite the reunion?”

“Camille Belcourt,” Magnus forces out a smile, “Fancy meeting you here.”

-

“You don’t think it’s Valentine?” Alec asks Tessa as the group find themselves in the busy New York subway station. Apparently, one of them had decided on their way down a skyscraper that it’s a good idea to start brainstorming. Tessa realizes then that she is unfortunately again, on a mission with a group of insane people who think that jumping down skyscrapers is normal behavior. Alec - her wonderful protege - seems to be the least insane, but considering that he’s the second to jump off the building, he still doesn’t qualify as normal.

_Whatever, normal's boring anyways._

“It’s unlikely,” Tessa answers the question while sliding across the crowded subway station, “that Valentine would kidnap Magnus as well. He isn’t an idiot and Magnus isn’t necessary for any of his plans.”

She’s been hanging around New York for a few years now, and the subway station during rush hour is one thing she will probably never grow accustomed to.

“You’re suggesting that it’s one of Magnus’ enemies that did this?” Alec asks with disbelief on his face.

“Look, you may not know this yet, but when you work in his scene, it’s quite easy to piss off some really dangerous people,” she answers, matter-of-factly, “more so when you’ve lived and done it for as long as he has.”

“I’ve already got a few names on the list of who might do this,” Ragnor says lightheartedly from the front, “That twat’s also got a way to piss people off.”

Alec seems to take the new information in, already thinking hard about it quite evidently. Tessa’s known Alec long enough to notice that he’s got a thinking face, only slightly different than his regular face; something she suspects is because he’s thinking hard already ninety percent of his breathing moment. Honestly, the boy’s got too much in his mind.

“Does anyone actually know where we’re going?” Cat asks the group who’s already ventured out into the sides of the tunnel. 

“I don’t know,” Ragnor shrugs, “I’m just waiting for lightning boy to sniff something out with his insane radar.”

“Then why are you in front?” Tessa asks. Ragnor shrugs. 

“It’s alright, I think we’re actually getting closer,” Alec confirms.

“And how do we know that?” Raphael asks skeptically. 

“For one, there’s really only one way to go,” Alec starts, confused by the question, “and there’s actual traces of Fey magic around.”

“The Fey Folk are involved in this? What in the actual fuck?” Ragnor asks, visibly cringing at the idea. Tessa struggles to stop herself from covering Alec’s ears to protect him from this foul-mouthed company of hers. 

“You can sense Fey magic?” Raphael asks, sounding slightly impressed.

“Well yeah, can’t anyone?” Alec answers the question, confused by the reaction. 

“Not really. We can normally just sense magic in general not specifically,” Cat explains, “Even then, most everything in the world has been touched by magic at least a couple of times. It gets blurry so Warlocks in general don’t rely on our own ‘radar’ as Ragnor puts it. Most ignore it, and some don’t even have it.”

Alec takes the information in with a simple ‘oh’ and moves on. 

“The more you know,” Ragnor narrates from the front, “the more different you feel. Ain’t that right, Alec?”

“Uh, yeah,” Alec agrees with an uncomfortable nod. The group is - not surprisingly - getting more and more comfortable with her protege, even Raphael, which is great enough of an achievement to her. 

They creep around the inner walls of the tunnel for a little longer until all of them gets quite sick of it. Alec also seems to be getting increasingly fatigued due to the excessive use of his powers. The glow on his red eye seems to be flickering back and forth, not as bright as it had been when they stepped into this tunnel. His body is slumping further and further forward and he’s drenched in sweat. _Something is off here._

“We’re being lead away,” Tessa states, holding onto Alec’s shoulder to stop him from moving further. The whole group halts and turns back.

“You look like shit,” Ragnor points out to Alec, “You should sit down for a moment and close up your magic channels or whatever.”

Alec takes the offer and slumps back on the wall, slowly sliding down to sit on the ground looking down and panting slightly. The fact that he’s agreeing to that so easily shows how affected he is by the fatigue. 

“You’re getting drained,” Cat realizes, when she grabs onto Alec’s arms.

“Tch, typical Fey crap,” Ragnor says distastefully, “Can you fix him up?” 

“How did I not realize this?” Tessa questions out loud, “This space manipulation thing is how Seelies lead people away from their court. We haven’t seen a single train pass through here for a while now.”

“Yes, I’m on it,” Catarina answers Ragnor’s question, a hand already placed readily on Alec’s forehead, “Just give me a moment. Alec, can you sense where the Fey magic is strongest?”

“Yeah, it's to the northeast,” Alec says, trying to conceal his panting, “from the direction we were heading.”

“Which means the other side of this wall?” Raphael asks with a hand on the wall. Then without further warning, he takes a swing at it, causing the cement to crumble down. “Seems like it’ll just take a few more hits.”

At that moment, Alec's face looks as if his soul is just ready to depart from his body from Raphael’s spontaneous action. Tessa gets it. Shadowhunter’s work in the shadows, which means not leaving any traces of their presence behind and Raphael just damaged public property without a single thought against it. This whole ordeal is taking a visible toll on the young Shadowhunter, so much so that he doesn’t seem to have enough energy to even complain about it. 

“Maybe tone it down a little on the damage?” Tessa suggests, as Cat spends her time calming down Alec’s nerves and restoring his energy as best as she can.

“We need to get out don’t we?” Raphael raises a brow, “and find Magnus and the kids.” 

“We’ll just have Magnus pay for it later,” Ragnor shrugs, “It’s his turf.”

Tessa sighs in response and offers the exhausted Alec an apologetic glance. 

“Go ham,” she shrugs. Raphael didn’t miss a beat on the second swing. Ragnor visibly readies his missile to join the war effort and speed up the process, and Alec gives up. She makes sure to note to herself that if he gets in trouble with anyone in the Institute, she’ll cover for him. The next few minutes were spent with idle conversations between all of them while Alec takes a moment to catch his breath with Cat’s help. Ragnor and Raphael gets their move on the concrete wall more efficiently and seems to enjoy the destruction a little more than they should. 

“Go a little to the left,” Alec offers, the first thing he’s said in a while. He’s in a better state right now, which can be seen by his calmer demeanor and the color returning to his face. Cat’s done her thing and is catching a small break fiddling with her phone and such, but looks up when Alec finally speaks.

“I told you to stop using your magic for a while, Alec,” she scolds, like the strict doctor she is.

“What was that?” Ragnor calls out from the hole in the wall that they’re currently occupying the space of. He and Raphael are both around ten meters into the hole, sounding like they’re having the time of their lives, from the sound of laughter and constant high-fives. 

“Dig further left. Your left,” Alec repeats himself and clarifies, “There’s thicker magic residue around that area.” 

“Got it,” Raphael calls out, and the sound of destruction commences. 

“Do I need to repeat myself a third time?” Cat threatens the Shadowhunter. 

“No, sorry,” Alec apologizes, “I feel bad if I just sit around doing nothing while you guys do all the work.” 

“Do I look like I’m doing any work?” Tessa chimes in, showing Alec her phone screen with Candy Crush on, glowing.

“Well it’s just-“

“Alec shut it off, or I’m going to have to forcefully lock your channels,” Cat reprimands, sounding almost harsh but keeping a light tone. Alec holds a conflicted expression, probably questioning why he’s being reprimanded like a child despite the situation. 

“Guys,” Raphael calls from inside the tunnel, “This is not good, I smell vampire, no, _vampires_.”

Alec takes that as a cue to escape the situation with Cat and avoids her eyes by getting up to catch up with the two guys inside. Tessa makes eye contact with Cat who seems to be bewildered by Alec’s action. 

Her face asks her, “ _does he always do this_?”, and Tessa replies with an exasperated eye roll that says, “ _oh, you have no idea_ ”. She’s noticed in the crap load of time that she’s been in Alec’s life, that the boy will not stop as long as he has the chance to be helpful, often with no regards to his own well-being whatsoever. After the brief exchange, she follows after her student into the hole in the wall. 

“Nice job,” Tessa comments, looking around the small tunnel Ragnor and Raphael’s joint effort has created, “It’s a clean cut.”

“That would be thanks to me,” Ragnor points out humorously, and Raphael just rolls his eyes.

“I can sense a lot clearer now,” Alec says, bow slung over his shoulder and already ready for action again, “There’s a barrier close to where we are right now. It’s a Warlock barrier.” 

That catches Tessa’s attention. She looks at Ragnor, Cat, and Raphael to see if it catches theirs. When she meets their eyes, they seem to share the same concerns. 

“Fey, Vampire, Warlock,” Tessa scratches her head, frustrated, “This won’t be as simple as I thought.”

She notices Alec staring at her cluelessly, waiting for someone to catch him up on something. Tessa thinks for a moment whether or not to disclose her suspicions, but comes to the conclusion that Alec does have the right to know considering the fact that he’s currently here and all.

“When I was talking about people who could be behind this, I didn’t think it would be that specific group,” Ragnor mumbles to no one in particular, then looks at Raphael, who seems to have something else in mind.

“We should hurry,” Raphael announces, already turning his back on the rest of the group. Tessa gives Alec an apologetic look, promising to tell him the whole issue later and follows after the Vampire, who’s already back to destroying some concrete. In a few moments, they were at the barrier, which they noticed since it had stung Raphael’s fist during contact. The Vampire had showed no signs of severe pain, but Cat had insisted in healing up his fist, where a gash could be seen. Meanwhile, Ragnor’s already going at the barrier with a loud explosion with Alec ready to help behind him. 

“I hope we’re not too late,” Tessa hears Cat whisper to her, so that nobody could hear. The three guys are already rushing ahead of them. 

“I just want all of them to be safe,” Tessa replies, a silent prayer behind it.


	20. letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chap:  
> 1\. _Jaymes Young & Birdy - Let It All Go_  
> 2\. _OneRepublic - Let's Hurt Tonight_  
>  3\. _Billie Eilish - Ocean Eyes (Astronomyy Remix)_
> 
> Ps. this list is just gonna pile up but do have a listen and tell me what you think :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!!  
> I really hope you guys like it and think it's (kind of) original because I died a little when I though about where this fic is going.  
> When I get boring (or just sucking in general) please tell me, because nothing hurts more than the lack of comments for me _haha..._  
>  Anyways, as usual thanks for your support and do enjoy :)

“Well, what you should be wondering right about now,” Camille smiles menacingly at Magnus - which he doesn’t like, _at all_ \- who’s still sitting beside Clary and the mundane boy, Simon, “is _why_ I have you all here, right?”

“It’s certainly like you to get right to the point,” Magnus replies very sarcastically, “and you would be quite correct in assuming that we’d like to know why you’ve brought us here against our will.”

“My dear Magnus Bane, you never change - always the charmer with the pretty words and quick wit,” Camille states in an overly dramatic manner. Magnus frowns at that. He really doesn’t fancy being called hers, since the destructive _thing_ they had had perished over a century ago, and for him it really couldn’t have been over a second sooner than it had. 

“Your words flatter me,” Magnus replies, deciding that he really needs to buy some time for Alexander to come and fetch everyone now that he knows that Camille is involved in this. With that in mind, he knows he’d be lucky to leave with just a little damage from a reunion with Camille. 

“You look so cute all tied up and helpless like this,” she taunts, very expertly, “our fling would have ended so much later if you’d been this way the whole time.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Magnus forces a smile while fighting the urge to hurl right this moment, “the end of our relationship happened in due time.”

“You’ve had more than a century to pick on the scabs, I hope I hadn’t done too much damage there,” the wicked witch of the west sneers at him, coming closer and kneeling in front of him so they’d be on the same eye-level. Magnus instinctively presses himself closer to the wall while edging his back closer to Clary and Simon. He abhors this level of proximity with the walking miasma that is Camille and makes no effort to hide it. 

“Well, considering that it’s been a century, all’s been forgotten,” Magnus lies, and he sees a flicker of anger pass Camille’s gaze as soon as it’d appeared. 

_After all these years, she still can’t take being rendered irrelevant. I guess some things will never change._

“Since you put it like that, I think now’s a good opportunity to renew the bond we had,” Camille smiles, and Magnus tries not to shiver.

“Yo, Vamp, quit bullying the old guy,” Jace calls out from behind her, “I don’t know or care what kinda relationship you guys had, but how are the rest of us involved in this?”

“That’s very rude of you to interrupt our conversation, young Shadowhunter,” she turns her back at Magnus and gets up to walk over to Jace. He uses the lack of attention to drag himself in front of the two teenagers.

“Who is she?” Clary whispers from Magnus’ back.

“An ex and a Vampire queen of sorts. It’d be wise of you not to say anything like the smartass over there did,” Magnus replies in a whisper just as quiet, his gaze not leaving Jace in case something happens. Contrary to what he says, he’s quite grateful for Jace’s intervention. But he still needs to think of something fast. “Simon, what’d they tie you up with?”

“Uh, a regular rope, I think,” the boy replies nervously.

“Wait, I think I have a knife on me,” Clary offers.

“You do?” Magnus asks, surprised by the convenience.

“Yeah, Alec made me keep one in my underwear,” Clary says, already reaching inside the back of her pants.

“Your underwear?” Magnus asks, glancing back and caught off-guard by the information. 

“Well he didn’t say underwear, but he did say somewhere no one will check,” she clarifies, discretely handing over the knife to Simon with great difficulty, seeing as she also had her hands tied behind her back, “It’s like a normal card but there’s like a knife inside.”

“Good,” Magnus says, and tells Simon, “now get sawing boy.”

“Y-yeah,” the boy replies nervously. 

Magnus looks back at Jace just in time to catch sight of Camille throwing a kick, forcing him to fall back to the ground with a loud thud, the chains around his hands rattling loud. 

“You’ve got quite the mouth there, Shadowhunter,” he hears Camille say to Jace, “quite impressive, but I suggest you shut it.”

“Since that's so impressive, why don’t you see what else I can do,” Jace replies with an unwavering gaze, matched with an arrogant smirk. Magnus has got to hand it to the boy, he’s brave to be doing that here. Camille, probably annoyed that she couldn’t really affect him, throws another kick, this time landing square on Jace’s stomach. The impact forces a violent hack from Jace and Magnus winces slightly from the sight of some blood being expelled from his mouth.

“Unfortunately, the people who want you doesn’t want to see you passed in a body bag,” Camille says, “though they never said anything about a few bruises here and there.”

“Wow, there are people who want me. Didn’t realize I was so popular,” Jace replies with difficulty, still heaving from the previous damage and probably incapable of standing up. Magnus could basically see her irritation seeping through the air around her.

“I think another kick is hardly necessary,” Magnus stands up, just in time to stop Camile from throwing another kick.

“Trying to play hero now?” Camille says, “Didn’t realize you’d taken into being a guardian to rude teenagers.”

“I actually quite enjoy being a guardian to rude teenagers,” Magnus smiles, forcing his energy on the chains in the hopes of destroying it sooner rather than later, “You should try it. It helps with anger management.”

“I think playing around with children for too long caused some damage to your brain,” Camille tries to intimidate him, “Do you realize the situation you’re in right now?”

“Yes, I do,” Magnus says and adds, “but since you’re not stupid, I assume that you do know that I won’t be helpless for much longer. I may be in danger, but you’re the one running on the clock Camille.”

Camille’s high and mighty expression turns into one of anger, something he’d expected since he really isn’t bluffing. He knows he’s right when he feels the chains around his wrists chipping away bit by bit. It probably won’t happen fast, but he really needs to keep her attention away from the kids.

“Well since you think you’re so smart,” she basically growls at him, “you probably expect me to have a few tricks up my sleeve.” 

She jumps to the air without any warning, with her body positioned like that of the beast that she truly is. Magnus tries to step aside to evade the attack but finds it too late. He falls down on his back with Camille straddling his abdomen and on top of him in a very dangerous position, her claws pushing down on his neck. His ears were ringing from having his head crash down at the floor but he could still a few bones crack from the impact with the ground. He also hears Clary scream his name and Jace calling Camille a “fucking bitch" from the side. 

_I very fully agree with you, Jace._

“Still helpless, I see. Thanks for reminding me I’m running on the clock,” Camille looks down at him, “I can still kill you now, you know?”

“But for some reason you’re not doing that?” Magnus coughs out when she presses down on his neck harder, “You must really enjoy my company.”

“It really isn’t a good idea to keep pressing my buttons right now, Magnus,” she warns, teeth bared looking down at him. 

“Good to know that I still remember where your buttons are, Camille,” Magnus continues to bite back with a smartass comment to buy more time for himself and the kids, “To be fair, they’re quite easy to find.”

“I didn’t think you needed to be warned a third time,” Camille presses harder down Magnus’ throat until he really couldn’t breathe enough to say anything else. She reaches to her pocket and pulls out a small vial holding some clear liquid with her free hand. 

_That can’t be anything good._

“Some of my Unseelie friends gave this to me as a gift. They said it does wonders when you really want someone to forget some important things, or _special_ people in their lives,” she says, holding the vial in front of his face so that he could get a good look at it, which was highly unnecessary, “I haven’t tried it on anyone as of now. Mind being my cute little guinea pig Magnus?”

She lets out a blood-curdling laugh, head thrown back and everything, which works very effectively in creeping Magnus out. Like hell she’s going to make him _forget_ anything. He tries to struggle against the Vampire’s monstrous strength but finds it completely ineffective. He stares at Camille taking the glass vial into her own mouth cracking it with her teeth, a feeling of dread settling at the bottom of his chest. Before he could make another effort to get away, Camille brings their lips crashing together and let’s go of Magnus’ throat. He struggles to hold his breath from the prior lack of oxygen, fighting as hard as he could against the Vampire’s mouth. He chokes on pieces of glass as his body tries to heave in all the air that it could get hold of. He tries breathing through his nose, with the fucking bitch’s tongue shoved down his throat and chokes on some more glass. A looming feeling of despair overcomes his thoughts as he feels the liquid going down his throat and he could feel his will to fight back disappear with each second. He’s too late. Magnus really wants to cry. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_

“Heads up, bitch.”

A loud sounding explosion rings through his ears as he catches a glance of Camille flying to the side after getting hit by a powerful blast. With her away from him, Magnus turns to his side coughing out everything he could cough out but finds it too late with the liquid on its way down his system. Static drowns his ears, and his sight goes entirely white. He’s already feeling the effect of the drug.

“Magnus!” he hears a voice he remembers very fondly, as a pair of strong, sturdy arms grab hold of his body from the ground. The face of a certain Shadowhunter with one red eye and the other ocean blue flashes on his mind along with Camille’s evil voice saying “ _special_ people” on the background. 

For some reason he feels safe right now. 

_So Magnus let’s go._

-

“Heads up, bitch,” Ragnor says, throwing a huge blast at whoever’s on top of Magnus when they arrive at the scene. The woman flies away on impact and crashes at the wall. Alec really doesn’t care. All he could see was Magnus coughing up blood on the ground where the woman had held him down. His feet acted before his mind could think.

“Magnus!” he kneels down to the ground to hold the older man and checking for further damage on him. After he held him, Magnus had stopped moving much, but his eyes were open, revealing erratic and dilated cat pupils. He could see Magnus’ consciousness escape him as his eyes drifts shut.

“Magnus? Hey, stay with me. Magnus?” Alec panics when the Warlock doesn't answer, “Cat! There’s something wrong with him!”

Catarina is by his side the next second, checking Magnus’ condition and already trying to figure out where the actual damage was. She catches his eyes and seems to realize the severity of Alec’s distress. 

“Hey, Alec, listen to me. You need to let go and leave him to me okay?” she commands softly, trying to pull Magnus away. He looks down at Magnus’ unconscious face and feels a feeling of dread take over. Alec wouldn’t let go.

“But he’s-“

“Alec please, he’s going to be fine. He isn’t going to die from this. Just trust me on this.”

“Alec,” he feels Tessa’s hand settle on his shoulder, “let Cat handle this alright?”

Alec let’s go of Magnus’ body reluctantly and immediately feels like it’s the last time he’s ever going to see him. He feels like crying.

“Hey big bro, worry about your baby brother a bit, would ya?” Jace calls out from his side. Alec looks at his brother to see his usual humorous smirk. It’s familiar. It reminds him to get a hold of himself, so he does and gets up weakly to go to where Jace is.

“Hey, you alright?” he asks Jace, getting down on his knees. 

“A few broken ribs here and there,” Jace forces out a chuckle, clearly trying to keep Alec’s attention away from the unconscious Magnus, “Nothing big. Just the usual. You look crazy shaken up. Don’t worry, Magnus’ going to be fine.”

Alec forces out a laugh that sounds distant even to himself and changes the subject forcefully, “You did good with that signal you sent out.” 

“Couldn’t have done it without Magnus-“ Jace stops himself at the mention of Magnus’ name, “without Clary or her friends' help.”

Alec looks back at Clary and her mundane friend who’s the only one with his hands freed.

“Right, let me help you out with that thing behind your back,” Alec remembers that Jace still has his hands chained. 

“Please do,” his brother replies exasperatedly, and turns his back on him, “This shit feels like it’s going to break my wrists.”

Alec holds onto the chains and uses some magic to strengthen his grip before ripping it apart. He’d applied too much magic.

“I’ll help you out with your ribs for the moment until we can get you back to the Institute for some real aid,” Alec says blankly.

“Please make it less painful than the last time you healed me,” Jace groans and braces himself. There was a conversation going on behind him and he tries his best to focus on Jace’s ribs instead of on whoever that woman was. He still remembers Tessa and Magnus telling him it isn’t a good thing for other people to find out about his powers. But seeing what that woman had done to Magnus and his brother, he isn’t confident in being able to control his energy to do literally anything else but kill her. 

“I’ll try,” Alec replies, drowning out the sounds behind him into background noise. He releases a little of his magic and tries to think about healing. It takes every fibre of his being to not burst Jace’s lungs from all the anger he has accumulated right now.

“You’re really not trying are you?” Jace winces at the heat on his ribs. 

“Shut up or your lung’s might explode,” Alec says shortly, all emotions at bay. Jace keeps his mouth shut for the rest of it. 

“Alright, it shouldn’t hurt as much now,” Alec says, and stands up offering a hand to Jace, “we should go back now.”

Jace let’s out a relieved groan and proceeds to get up carefully with Alec’s support. He pulls Jace’s arm over his shoulder to help him walk and goes over to Tessa who’s currently undoing Clary’s chains.

“Tessa, I should take Jace, Clary and her friend back to the Institute first,” he says to her and Tessa looks back at him with a concerned expression. He looks to the side and stares at Magnus for a while, “Call me when you get Magnus out of here.”

“Alright, I’ll open up a portal for you,” Tessa replies, a million questions behind it that she struggles to ask, “be careful.” 

“I’ll do that,” Alec nods gratefully, and the portal was out in a second. Before he steps into it, he takes a long hard look at the woman currently talking to Raphael, boring the woman’s face and energy into his brain so that he’ll never forget what she looks like.

“We should go now,” Jace nudges him on the side, pulling him out of the trance he didn’t know he was in. He nods at his brother and steps into the portal with Clary and her friend behind him.

Alec doesn’t speak for the next hour it took for them to get to their living room in the Institute. He hadn’t said a word when Maryse catches them in the hallway and proceeds to lecture all of them right then and there. He drops Jace, Clary and her mundane friend in their living room and leaves to Izzy’s room to take out the enchantment he’d put on her before jetting out of there.

He opens up a portal leading to somewhere without anyone around to hurt when he lets it all go.

-

“Camille, I was wondering where you’d been these past few years,” Raphael says, distaste thick in his tone, “I was just beginning to get comfortable with being the leader.”

“My lovely second-in-command, I was wondering how our clan is doing while I was away,” Camille says, getting up from where she’d crashed into the wall, “Still playing house with the Warlocks, I see.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Ragnor says, already readying another missile.

“I was under the impression that you wanted me to talk,” Camille taunts, smile on her face despite the damage she’d just taken, “which I had no problem with, really.”

“You were always the chatty individual,” Ragnor snorts humorlessly, “What’d you do with Magnus?”

“Oh, you want to know that? Not why I kidnapped them or what’s going on right under your noses?” Camille suggests, back plastered to the wall. Ragnor aims the missile to her feet and readies another one. Camille crashes back down to the ground, her feet all kinds of broken. 

“What’d you do to Magnus?” he repeats himself. Despite her current situation, she lets out an eery-sounding giggle at the question.

“I can’t tell you that. It would take the fun out of the whole situation wouldn’t it?” she says, voice rough, “Besides, you’ll find out soon enough.”

“What the fuck are you planning?” Raphael spits out, tired of the attitude.

“Now _that’s_ a question I can kind of answer,” Camille laughs, “Why don’t I offer you guys a deal?”

“What are you playing at, Camille?” Tessa joins the interrogation after sending Alec off. 

“The Nephilim babies went home already?” Camille feigns disappointment, “That’s too bad.”

“Answer the question,” Raphael growls at her, baring his claws and fangs.

“Alright, alright, relax. I just wanted to catch up is all,” Camille says, rolling her eyes, “Magnus isn’t going to die. He’s a lot harder to kill than that - and many would be upset if he’d died, none of which are people, no, _beings_ , that I want to upset. I just played a little joke, nothing big” - she grimaces at what she’d said - “and as for the kidnapping, again, another joke. Just me testing out territories and all. You know, me being me.”

“Which is never a pleasant thing,” Ragnor says, face void of any emotion.

“You’re telling us this is all a big joke to you?” Tessa is the first to lose her temper, “And you expect us to believe that?”

“Oh, Tessa, you won’t believe me no matter what I say,” Camille chides, glancing over at her broken legs with a condescending smile. And Tessa sees red. One more word from Camille and she’s stabbing that bitch in the head. 

“Why don’t you tell us what’s up before I snap your neck off?” Ragnor says, launching another missile onto her side. Camille groans loudly from the ground, a sound that Tessa finds enjoyable for some reason. 

“God, fine. You guys can’t take a joke can you,” Camille growls, like the psychotic Vampire that she is, “So I’ve been going around, you know wandering and all” - she waves her hands absently - “and I came across a few wanted posters hanging around - I meant metaphorically of course, there aren’t actually any posters” - she giggles maniacally - “They supposedly came from Big Daddy Valentine Morgenstern asking to find his long lost daughter and wife. They’ve got a huge bounty on their heads you know? Wanted alive, of course.”

“So why did you take everyone else and who are you working with?” Raphael asks, not one bit grieving that his clan seems to have lost their leader to insanity.

“Slow down there, boy,” Camille glares at Raphael and the Vampire returns it with a glare just as vicious, “I’m getting to the good part.”

“Spit it out,” Ragnor grinds his foot on Camille’s broken legs, causing her to let out a vicious growl. 

“You’re fucking enjoying this aren’t you, Fell?” Camille hisses.

“I wonder what gave you the idea?” Ragnor replies sarcastically while grinding harder with his foot. Camille kicks at him with her broken leg, which looks grotesque in itself and even more so combined with her erratic expression.

“I’m talking, stop that,” she says, before continuing normally, “I’ve also heard some news, that the Lightwoods are hiding a cute little gem in the Institute, who Valentine happens to want just as much as he wants his daughter. So I was just investigating. As for who I’m working with, they’re just my friends really, nobody special” - she shrugs - “And that’s all. End of story.”

“What else are you hiding?” Tessa asks, slightly alarmed by the information on the Lightwoods. 

“A woman’s got to have her secrets doesn’t she?” Camille asks, before something behind them catches her eye, “Oh, would you look at that, our time’s up. As much as I _adore_ this reunion, I really have somewhere to be right now. Bye now.”

Just as she finishes her sentence, they feel a surge of heat slam their backs, the impact dispersing the three of them away from Camille. Tessa’s immediate response is to check if Cat is alright in the corner with Magnus. When she sees that their safely inside a barrier and completely unbothered, she looks back to where Camille was. 

“She’s gone,” Raphael states, coughing into his elbow from the smoke and dust all over the blown up wall. 

“You alright?” Ragnor asks her, getting up from the ground.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tessa says, still slightly dazed by a dormant anger within her. 

“I knew it was too easy,” Raphael says, evidently frustrated by the situation. Magnus aside, they all have some form of grudge against Camille Belcourt. But out of all of them, the cut she’d left on Raphael seems to be much deeper and heavier. He’d been her second-in-command after all. Her antics and her ultimate disappearance had done numbers on his clan, him included. 

With Camille gone, Tessa tries to focus her attention on Magnus’ condition, but it’s really hard to do that without really wanting to kill Camille in the process. Once, a very long time ago, she’d showed up in Magnus’ life and destroyed him, leaving him in a state that she’d rather not remember. Now she’s shown up a second time undoubtedly for reasons that are as fucked up as the last. Magnus had picked himself back up all those years ago, with the help of his friends - and Will - of course, but it hadn’t been without wounds that probably still hasn’t closed yet. Being his friends, not only Tessa but also Ragnor and Raphael, had felt conflicted seeing Magnus at his worst for what seemed like years. So when she looks at Magnus’ unconscious state right now, looking vulnerable and broken, it brings back the heartbreak that she’d felt for him all those years ago. Thinking that it’d been brought back by the same person is what angers her the most. 

Her mind flashes back to earlier, to Alec. He’d been shaken up beyond his normal self when he’d seen Magnus on the ground, spewing out blood. He’d gone into a daze after talking to Jace, like he’s just doing things on autopilot and functioning like a robot. She’d seen a look on his face when he looked at Camille that she had thought the young Shadowhunter was incapable of showing. It didn’t look angry, just cold, analytical and harsh. The last few seconds he’d looked at Camille, was intense, like he was etching her whole being into his memory as something he’d never forget for the rest of his life. Tessa would never claim that she knows just how much Magnus means to Alec, probably because she could never hope to truly grasp their relationship. But from what she’d seen, it feels like she’d caught a minute glimpse of the whole thing. There were a few seconds there that Tessa had thought Alec would just blast Camille’s head off in cold-blood. It’s terrifying.

“You don’t look alright,” Ragnor tells her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Just thinking of Magnus. I just hope nothing goes wrong,” Tessa says, and can’t help but blurt out, “I’m worried about Alec.”

“Lightning boy?” Ragnor questions with a raised brow.

“I’d never seen him like that before. It was honestly, kind of scary,” Tessa admits.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to, but it’s got to be hard on him, seeing the person he respects a shit ton being mauled like that,” Ragnor offers his opinions, “He’s quite an interesting character himself. Kinda easy to forget that he’s just a kid with how he acts.”

“I see what you mean,” Tessa replies, “he isn’t regular by any stretch, you know, with all he’s been going through.”

“You’re just bragging,” Ragnor tries to poke a little joke. Tessa lets out a slightly forced chuckle.

“That’s fact, not biased opinion and you know it,” she retorts, and Ragnor does know it. 

“You think he’s the Lightwood that Valentine’s looking for?” Raphael joins the conversation.

“It’s likely. Although anything could be possible now,” Tessa replies, “I know Izzy and Max aren’t related in any way to Valentine, but I don’t really know Jace’s circumstances. He’s got his, _quirks_ ” - she recalls the few times she’d spotted something in Jace during his spars with Alec - “Alec would know best, I think.”

“We’ll discuss it with him tomorrow then,” Ragnor says simply. 

Just as they finish up the conversation, the barrier around Magnus and Cat dissolves, revealing a much more alright version of Magnus and an exhausted and glamourless - very blue - Catarina.

“Let me guess, she got away?” Cat asks, her breath slightly hitching. The three nod simultaneously.

“How is he?” Tessa asks, glancing nervously at Magnus. The look on Cat’s face isn’t a good sign.

“A lot of internal damage; broken bones, torn esophagus, all of which I fixed,” she starts, and the three of them waits for the bad news, “The confusing part is, his consciousness isn’t coming back. I tried everything.”

“What could be causing it?” Raphael asks. He's a lot more concerned for his friend than he’s willing to let on. 

“I checked everything he'd ingested from the last hour and he’s got some Fey substance in his system,” she explains, “I’ll get him a room in my hospital and ask a Fey friend to check what it is.”

“We should probably get back then,” Ragnor announces, snapping open a portal, “I need to get back to London in a while. I’ll drop Magnus off in your place first.”

“I’ll do some digging here for the moment,” Raphael says before glancing at Magnus, “call me when you find anything.”

“I’ll stay with Magnus and Cat,” Tessa says, remembering that she needs to contact Alec after this. Cat nods, her hands glows faintly as she uses magic to lift Magnus off the ground as carefully as possible. Cat, Ragnor and Tessa all bid Raphael their farewells before stepping in the portal. The two girls hop off inside the hospital Catarina’s mundane identity works in and say their goodbyes to Ragnor.

Tessa sets up a barrier around them so that they’ll stay hidden to mundane eyes and they stalk over to an empty private room in the hospital.

“I’ll check him in later,” Catarina says after putting Magnus down, a concerned look on her face, “we need to keep this place guarded in case anyone plans to do anything while he’s out cold. I’ll work on the charms around the room. Alec’s pretty good with charms, actually. I’ll get him to work on it later.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tessa says to that, “He’s stressed out as is.”

“ _Theresa_ , you’re spoiling the boy,” Catarina rolls her eyes, “that can’t be good for him.”

“I don’t think I am,” she replies, but reflects on how she treats Alec. Cat isn’t the loudest with her opinions, so now that she's actually voicing something, Tessa can’t help but reconsider herself.

“Am I?” Tessa says out loud, coming to some sort of revelation. Cat rolls her eyes exasperatedly.

“We’ve been friends for a long time now,” she says, already getting to work with the charms, “and I’ve never seen you - or Magnus, for that matter” - she glances at the unconscious Warlock - “be so taken with a mortal like this. That is other than your family, of course. Not that I don’t understand. Even to me, Alexander Lightwood is… special. But remember to keep your affections from interfering with your decisions. Logic is what us immortals do best after all. To begin to deter from a logical path would be a significantly unwise travesty for us.”

And there it is. Wise words from Catarina Loss. Tessa takes note to compile it all in a philosophy book at some point in her long life. Cat takes a deep breath without turning to look at her. 

“Tragic as it is, Alec’s whole life will merely be a fraction of ours. Our chance to spoil him as a child has long passed. It’s time that we see him as an equal. He’s demonstrated his capabilities more than enough to be respected as one,” she continues with the monologue, “To shelter him from the world as you would a child would be great disrespect for the boy.”

“It’s just that I’ve known him since he was a little boy. I can’t help but think that he’d grown up too fast, even in Shadowhunter standards, you know, because of his situation,” Tessa replies, pacing around the room. 

“Clearly, he’d been robbed of some aspects of a reckless youth due to his circumstances. But he’s accepted that quite well. It’s about time you do too,” Cat says, this time looking straight at her. Tessa hadn’t realized that she’d been pouting until Cat smirks at her expression, obviously finding it funny for some reason.

“You clearly find it much more difficult to accept that,” Cat jokes, as if finding something funny in this whole situation. Tessa rolls her eyes.

“ _Obviously_. It’s not easy to let go of something like that,” she huffs, “it’s not fair to him at all. He deserves much better.”

“If he really deserves that much better, then he will earn it,” Cat chuckles, “Have some more faith, Theresa. You used to be good at that.”

Tessa relents with a huff, kind of upset that Cat knows her that well but deep down actually feeling grateful for it. Cat rolls her eyes - fondly, this time - at her and goes back to working on the charms in a much better mood. 

“I’ll contact Alec tomorrow,” Tessa states after a while, “because he needs a good night’s sleep at least.”

“That’s a good start,” Cat says.


	21. lots of feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chapter:  
> 1\. _Eminem - Space Bound_  
>  2\. _X Ambassadors - Unsteady_  
>  3\. _Mayday Parade - Even Robots Need Blankets_  
>  4\. _Wafia - Fading Through_
> 
> check 'em out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE, THAT WAS THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK I'VE EXPERIENCED AND I FEEL SO BAD, I'M SO SORRY.  
> Thanks for keeping up and reading my fic so far and I'm _very_ sorry about the long ass break, but here's the new chapter.  
>  Please keep on commenting because they keep me going (Sorry for being needy) and props to all your patience 
> 
>  
> 
> warnings that the amount of chapters my decrease since I'm thinking of combining a few chapters together so that they're more condensed, into fewer and lengthier chapters.

“I came as soon as you called,” Tessa hears Alec step out of a portal and into Magnus’ hospital room whose security she’s currently in charge of since Cat tapped out a few hours back to do her actual mundane job. She’d been absorbed in a game of Fruit Ninja until then, so she finishes up and cusses a little when she missed her third fruit. 

“Oh, hi Alec, there’s really no ru-“ - she turns to take a proper look at Alec and what she sees tugs at her heart a little - “Did you even get a wink of sleep?”

“Yeah, I got in a solid hour,” Alec answers, the dark circles under his eyes confirming what he said. Other than that, he seems properly groomed outside of the lack of glamour on his red eye that’s only glowing faintly. He’s been using magic the whole night. For what, Tessa doesn’t really know. 

“Well you should’ve slept some more then,” Tessa scolds, going over to look him up and down. She isn’t shy about grabbing onto him and forcefully spinning him around to check for any damages out of habit. 

“I’m fine Tessa. Seriously, I wasn’t sleeping well anyways,” Alec rolls his eyes at her mom behavior. Tessa suddenly remembers what Cat had said last night about her babying Alec too much.

“If you say so. Are you at least rested enough to put up wards?” Tessa asks skeptically anyways.

“I can do at least that much,” Alec says, evidently a bit snappy from the fatigue.

“What you’re doing is more than enough you know?” Tessa says, slightly irked that Alec is finally showing an attitude after all those years of tame behavior.

_Now he’s being a punk. Didn’t realize rebellious phases could pop up at eighteen._

“Yeah, why don’t _you_ catch a break?” Alec challenges, then adds, “You obviously hadn’t slept for the whole night.”

“Alec I spent my night playing Candy Crush and Fruit Ninja, I hardly need a break from that,” she rolls her eyes at Alec’s usual fussiness, “I was thinking of keeping you company for a few hours before I get back to London to sort out my temporary move.”

“You’re moving?” Alec asks incredulously.

“Did you miss the ‘temporary’ part of what I’d just said? Yes I’m moving, but only for a while until things calm down at least. I missed living with Church anyways,” she replies with another eye roll, “I’ll probably just crash in Magnus’ if I don’t spend my every breathing moment in this depressing building they call a hospital.”

“I can set up a place for you in the Institute,” Alec says, not entirely hiding the fact the he’s a little excited about her moving. It honestly warms her heart to be welcomed like that.

“Nah I’ll pass, wouldn’t wanna stress out the two bit- I mean witches in the Institute,” Tessa slips up a bit and regains her momentum. That earns her a small, tired chuckle from Alec, which to her is enough to see that he’s regained at least that much energy. 

“Alright, if you say so,” Alec replies, with a smile this time, “Now where can we start fortifying this room?”

“Speaking of the Institute,” Tessa goes on, “How is, you know, everyone?”

“I just cooked them breakfast,” Alec replies, recalling what he’d done before he gets her, “Jace is out cold in the Institute clinic. Clary and her mundane friend was awake talking all night, I think, with her mundane friend, Simon. And Izzy screamed at me and kicked my shin for knocking her out before bawling and punching my stomach. Max is with Noah - the dog - and is currently calming her down.”

“Wait, slow down. You knocked her out?” Tessa gasps incredulously.

“She wanted to come with me last night and wouldn’t take no for an answer. I was in a hurry so,” Alec shrugs to complete the sentence. He tests the door knob and gets to work.

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” Tessa said in disbelief.

“Me neither,” Alec shrugs without looking back at her, “the safety of the most important people to me always takes priority I guess.”

Tessa doesn’t miss the way Alec glances over at Magnus instinctively. After that she really can’t help herself, partly because she’s nosy but mostly because she’s his ‘mom’ apparently.

“On that note,” Tessa starts, aware that she’s tiptoeing right through a minefield because Alec kind of goes back into his cocoon whenever they talk about feelings, “You know we how I’d told you that talking about your feelings and letting it out is important?” 

She waits until Alec nods wordlessly before continuing.

“How are you feeling right now? And I mean that as a deeper question than it is. How were you feeling yesterday?” she asks, and that grabs Alec’s attention. Enough for him to turn his whole body to face her. Some sort of awkward, intense silence fills the room after that until Alec let’s go of a breath.

“Honestly, I’d rather not talk about it,” Alec replies with a blank expression. 

“Look Alec, I’m not saying I’ll ever completely understand how your - or anybody’s - mind works and I’ll never try to do that or forcefully pry into your business. That’s a promise,” Tessa says carefully, “But I’m asking this and I want to know because I- I’ve watched you grow up all these years and I care about you. Like, in a very deep ‘care about you’ kind of way,” she feels herself losing her words before finally blurting, “I care about you like you were my own son, Alec and I want to help. Despite the fact that I’ll never fully understand, I want to try.”

Another intense silence fills the room as Alec visibly takes in - like, really takes in - what he’d just heard. She spots a few traces of surprise and warmth on his expression after a few seconds feels like she’s finally broken through The Great Wall of Alec’s Feelings, eighteen years in the making. So when Alec’s expression, just _breaks_ into one of despair and hopelessness in a matter of seconds, her heart feels like it’s been _obliterated_. His expression screams ‘help me’ and she’s never seen that expression on him before. She wishes she could help him, she _prays_ that it’s something that she could just magically make disappear from this world forever. But the reality is, she probably can’t, and just _knowing_ that kills her. 

“I don’t know how to talk about it,” Alec says, his voice a hushed whisper. He keeps on glancing over at Magnus as if he’s afraid the unconscious Warlock would be able to hear him. 

“Take your time,” Tessa says softly, and Alec does take his time. He stares at the ground for a few minutes before looking back up at his mentor.

“It’s just- I felt _crazy_. I don’t know how to explain how I really feel because I was just... _off_. I don’t know what happened, like inside my head,” Alec says, his gaze unwavering. It makes it feel like he’s entrusting this to her and her only. Tessa nods in support and understanding. 

“It’s like a switch was like, flipped or something,” Alec continues slowly and carefully choosing his words, "and for the split second my emotions took over - _like really took over_ \- I was _insane_ ” - a nervous chuckle escapes him before he looks down and covers his face with his hands - “I could’ve _killed_ her. Like right then and there, without thinking” - he looks back up at her, eyes slightly red - “Tessa, I was angry. Last night was the first time that I was truly _angry_. Seeing him- seeing Magnus sprawled out on the ground like that, and holding him as he loses his consciousness, I just- _snapped_. I could see myself tearing that woman apart clear as day. If Jace hadn’t called out to me, I don’t know what could’ve happened. ”

Tessa waits for Alec to continue because he’s not finished. It’s difficult for her to see him so conflicted. Every fibre of her being just instinctively wants to hold Alec close, pull him in a hug and tell him not to worry. But she waits, because Alec is still trying to tell her more.

“By the angel, I could’ve destroyed everything. And I spent the whole night thinking about it. How insane I was, and I realized that no matter what it was, in the past I could always take it. Somehow. But if Magnus had _died_ ,” he says the last word carefully, trying hard not to glance at Magnus, “I couldn’t- I wouldn’t be able to take it. And I have powers that I don’t even understand, that I need to control. I can’t afford to be _insane_.”

He finally let’s go of a shaky breath, signaling that he’s done, and Tessa practically flies over to his side, arms around him in a split second. 

“Oh, Alec,” Tessa says, and it takes her whole being to stop herself from bawling like a baby even though Alec’s the one hurting the most right now, “I’m so sorry.”

Alec doesn’t reply, but he does return the hug tightly, ducking significantly to bury his face in her shoulder. 

They hug for a long time. 

“Not your fault,” Alec says after a what feels like a really long time.

“Thanks for telling me, anyways,” Tessa says, refusing to let go even though Alec’s hold on her had loosened, “It means a lot to me. Really.”

Tessa spots a much missed drop of light float away from Alec’s hair, and she knows that he feels at least slightly better. She finally pulls away from the hug to get a good look at his face. When she sees a soft, relieved smile on it, she gives him one too. 

“You know what, I think I’ll be staying for a little bit more,” she tells him, ruffling his hair even though she’s more than a head shorter than him, “You give good hugs, actually. We need to do that more.”

Alec lets out a slightly wet laugh and sniffs a little. Tessa feels a wet spot on her shoulder and really doesn’t mind it. All she knows is that her most precious student is smiling again and that’s really all that matters. 

-

When Alec goes back to the Institute living room, Jace was lounging in the couch with his recently fixed ribs and eyes fixed on his phone. 

“Breakfast was good by the way,” Jace said without looking away from his phone, “Would’ve been better if you’d eaten with us.”

A pause as Alec stops on his tracks, which he’d expected.

“I had to go help out in the hospital,” Alec says shortly, “I told you through text.” 

“And? Did you also spend the whole night in the hospital?” Jace says, still not looking at Alec to make a point, but keeping down the interrogative tone so that he doesn’t really piss Alec off.

“I had, some personal things to sort out,” Alec answers carefully, and Jace does look at him then. Seeing Alec the way he’s standing on the entrance almost takes away his commitment to be a dick to him. Alec looks tired, completely drained. Jace doesn’t think anyone could have the heart to give him shit at this point. So he changes his approach.

“Yeah, how’s Magnus doing?” he asks instead, sitting up to face his brother. 

“He’s doing fine, physically at least,” Alec sighs, relieved that Jace put down his interrogation, “Still unconscious, though. They don’t know what’s wrong with him.” 

Alec looks even more tired as he says the last part, if that’s even possible. 

_Alright, wrong topic. Let’s try something else._

“Right, I know you’re tired and all, but,” Jace asks, getting up, “wanna unwind in the training room?”

Alec let’s out a noise that’s a mixture of relief and thanks.

“Thank god,” he says, rolling his eyes, "I thought I’d have to deal with another lecture.”

“Would never dream of putting you through another one of those,” Jace replies with a snort, “I bet the ladies have already done their share.” 

“They totally did,” Alec agrees with a face like he’s going through war flashbacks, “Honestly, I love Izzy and mom, but it’s tough to be related to them.”

“I’m not literally related to them and I completely feel you, bro,” Jace says, already walking past Alec, “A better use of that time would be for you to help me get back in shape.”

“Are you sure you should be training with those ribs?” Alec asks skeptically, but follows anyways.

“What more damage could possibly be done?” Jace shrugs. 

“Uhm, you re-breaking your ribs that will cause internal damage that’s possibly permanent?” Alec replies with a raised brow.

“And that’s exactly why I have you to spot for me,” Jace says simply and he could feel Alec roll his eyes fondly at him like the perfect big brother he is. Always willing to get in trouble with him, while lecturing the whole way through. 

Once they get in the training room, Alec practically dives into the punching bag as if it was someone he wanted dead, probably that Vampire bitch. That’s probably what Alec’s thinking. Jace knows him well enough to know that that’s exactly what Alec’s doing. Because whenever the object of Alec’s frustration for some reason can’t be physically assaulted in the exact moment Alec’s pissed, he takes it out on that poor punching bag. At one point, that punching bag was him, and Izzy, and probably Maryse. Which just goes to show that Alec’s really just too nice for his own good, and also, he has self restraint. 

By the time they get there, there were already other Shadowhunters so they do need to keep their conversations, when they do speak, more than a little vague, but most of the time the two don’t really speak to each other. Jace knows that Alec needs his time, like he does more than occasionally, but this time the older boy seems just slightly different. For one, he looks ridiculously tired; like a dead man walking, but his punches says completely otherwise; like he’s completely absorbed, driven to do something. His jabs hit right at the center of the punching bag in sharp motions and he doesn’t space them out enough for himself to catch a break in between, different from the way Alec fights and trains usually. For the most part, Alec’s an extremely defensive fighter which was probably the result of dedicating his entire life to being calm and collected, the complete opposite of Jace. To anyone else, it would probably just fly right over their heads, but Jace is Alec’s parabatai, and as much of a dense wall he is, he would notice the smallest changes in Alec in a heartbeat. This change worries him. It worries him because this might indicate that something he’s feared for a long time has finally happened to Alec; he’s snapped and lost it. How exactly, he doesn’t really know but he’s seen enough people snap to know it’s mostly not a going to look pretty. 

After a good hour, Jace starts to feel sorry for the worn out punching bag and decides to have his serious chat with Alec that he’d actually planned for the living room earlier. Also, everyone else seems to have left the training room, so he’s finally got his privacy

“I thought I’d be the one getting the exercise here,” Jace comments lightly after half an hour of silence. 

“Oh, sorry, you want me to spot you?” Alec says while panting slightly, looking like he’s just snapped out of his own thoughts. Jace sighs exasperatedly. 

“You can’t actually think that I was going to do any work with these ribs right?” Jace asks, a little more seriously. Alec’s been out of it since yesterday.

“Well, you supposedly brought me here to unwind didn’t you?” Alec curiously raises a brow while catching his breath, not realizing his own state, as usual.

“Yeah, I brought you here for _you_ to unwind. You looked like you needed it,” Jace replies simply. 

“Oh,” Alec just kind of nods dumbly, getting a hint at what kind of conversation this is going to be. He looks around cautiously to see if anyone is around and seems to be relieved that there's no one else in the room. “I did need it. Thanks for noticing.”

“Always happy to help,” Jace shrugs, before looking at Alec seriously, “You feeling better now?”

“Are we going to be talking about feelings now? Because I’ve done that already with Tessa,” Alec frowns slightly, but not in an angry way. 

“You did?” Jace replies, slightly taken aback by the fact that Alec even tried to talk about his feelings, “Like your _actual_ feelings?”

“I didn’t think I looked shit enough to have you thinking I needed to talk about my feelings with you. But, yes, my _actual_ feelings Jace. I don’t have fake ones. What else would I be talking about?” Alec rolls his eyes dramatically, like the stuck up princess he is.

“Uh, yeah, you kinda do have fake ones. The ones you can’t help but feel like you have to express daily,” Jace says matter-of-factly, which evidently takes Alec off-guard, “And what’s wrong with talking about feelings with me? I’ll have you know I’m a complete gentleman about feelings.”

Alec just looks at Jace tiredly, not even bothering to retort that last part, and takes a seat on the bench beside Jace without really looking at him. 

“If you were wondering if I’m calm now, the answer is yes. I already talked about it to Tessa,” Alec says, avoiding eye contact like a cornered child.

“I’m wondering if you’re okay,” Jace just says, looking up at the ceiling since Alec is persistent about not maintaining eye contact, “and before you say they’re the same thing, they’re completely different.”

Alec takes a moment to think about that and Jace feels slightly warm on a spot on his upper left arm, where his parabatai rune is. 

“I don’t think I’ll be okay, like really okay, until I know that Magnus is one hundred percent alright,” Alec says, as honestly as he can. 

“That’s fine,” Jace says, looking at Alec who’s staring a hole into the space in front of him, “I just don’t want you to feel pressured to look okay when you’re not- don’t give me that _I-don’t-know-what-you’re-talking-about_ face because you do it and it’s not a secret to anyone who knows you including yourself,” Jace rolls his eyes, slightly frustrated, “What I mean is, complaining about feeling like shit is okay.”

“Kind of like what you always do?” Alec chuckles, a trace of bitterness in it.

“Don’t be a dick,” Jace jabs Alec lightly on his side, “and get some sleep. I know you barely got any last night.”

“What, are you the mom now?” Alec asks jokingly. 

“No, that’s always been you. I’m not out for your job, relax,” Jace retorts before adding, “and I know Izzy’s pissed at you for knocking her out and stuff. I’ll talk her into forgiving you. She kinda has to anyways.”

“You’re being super considerate and not-dense for some reason and it’s creeping me out. Did the Vampire do anything to your head?” Alec asks, because he just can’t accept people being nice to him as usual. But he’s joking about something he was completely pissed about, and Jace takes it as a good sign. 

“You’re being a dick right now,” Jace frowns, “I’m being considerate because you’re my brother and I lo- care about you, you idiot.”

“You just stuttered on the L word,” Alec teases, “Too chicken to say it without it sounding weird?”

“Oh my god, fuck off,” Jace huffs, "remind me to not be nice to you ever again.”

“Regular Jace is alright with me,” Alec says simply, before getting up to leave, “but I’ll actually take your advice and catch some sleep. I think I need it.” 

“Hell yeah you do, you look like crap,” Jace says. Alec laughs a little at that. 

“Fine, whatever, bro."

-

Magnus stays unconscious for the next week. Alec feels crappier with each passing minute that Magnus remains unconscious, so it’s needless to say that by the end of the seventh day, Alec doesn’t look like he’s even trying to hang on to dear life anymore. Not a single day goes by without Jace asking him if he’s slept fine, and even Izzy’s letting down her guard despite their fight because she couldn’t find it in herself to give Alec a harder time than he already has. Their concerns were proven true by the dark circles under his eyes and his increasingly rough exterior. The truth is, Alec hasn’t been sleeping because he’s been hitting the books to find out just what the hell is wrong with Magnus, and when he does sleep, he gets woken up by the same anxiety that comes from the nightmare that he never seems to remember. 

“Dude, did you even try to sleep?” Izzy asks, when she passes by him in the kitchen. She snatches the cup of coffee on Alec’s grip, to examine it’s already empty contents. Alec looks at her with his red eye flickering, managing to look nothing but tired. Izzy did agree on a truce - led by Max - to not give Alec a hard time, at least until the whole Magnus issue is dealt with. Even without it, she doesn’t think she’ll have it anywhere in her heart to actually do that. The fact that she managed to actually snatch something from her usually strong as fuck brother speaks volumes

“Just woke up,” Alec looks back down at the table, examining his now empty hands in a dazed manner. 

“Nightmare?” Izzy asks, and Alec yawns before giving her a slow nod. He might never admit that he’s losing sleep over something as simple as a nightmare - on top of the Magnus thing - but he’s stubborn enough to loathe having to sleep after failing his previous attempt. 

“You’re worse than my ribs, bro,” Jace pops up in the kitchen with Max and the dog, pressing his palm on Alec’s forehead to check his temperature. Alec doesn’t even flinch. Jace doesn’t mention the fact that Alec is in grave need of a shave right now. 

“Why don’t you just take today off?” Max offers, concern written all over his face. His gaze shifts to Noah the dog for a split second to find that he’s yawning. The three siblings had noticed over the time Alec’s been like this, that somehow Noah is also being affected by it. The dog walks with kind of a limp currently and his head lowered, whereas before, he’d had an almost regal air to him. 

“I’ll get more anxious doing nothing, Max,” Alec says, gently turning the offer down, “and Mom and Dad needs my help right now.” 

The mention of their parents brings the already dark atmosphere in the room to a whole new level of tense. Ever since he’d last ran off with Tessa and the rest of the Downworlders, Maryse has been chastising Alec relentlessly without any regard whatsoever to his feelings and how shit he looks. Robert’s been less of a bitch about it, but they don’t see him sticking up for Alec either. Even Max has picked up on just how bad the straight up abuse is. The thing that made it appear even worse was that Alec isn’t even doing anything wrong. Despite his lack of a good night’s sleep, he’s doing a damn good job on everything that he does. If anything, he just doesn’t question what he’s asked to do as much, which his siblings _knows_ is because he’s on working on autopilot more than ninety percent of the time. Their parents abusing Alec’s moment of weakness right now doesn’t go past any of his siblings - _hell, even Jocelyn picked up on it_.

“No, working is not an option. Jace and I will be doing your share of errands today,” Izzy’s a lot more firm about it than Max is, because she’s finally had enough, “No reading either. If I catch you doing that I’ll ask Tessa to seal you in a box.”

“But, then what will I do? I can’t get any sleep,” Alec says, looking at her like she’s just ripped away his only purpose in life. It straight up slams her heart on the cold hard ground and it takes everything in her to not aggressively unload the hurt to Alec in impulse. But she does tough it out, having to remind herself in the process that this is for his own good.

“I don’t know, Alec. What do you consider a break? Go visit Magnus and stay by his side if you have to,” she says, conflicted, “By the angel, just stay there until you fall asleep.”

A pause, as the two siblings maintain eye contact.

“Okay,” Alec nods tiredly, and stands up, “I’ll go now.”

The three siblings watch quietly as he disappears into a portal, leaving Izzy especially with a heavy sense of guilt. Noah whines tiredly behind them. Izzy let’s go of a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Max is by her side in seconds, grabbing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

“Someone had to do it,” Max says in a low whisper, “I wouldn’t be able to.”

“Me neither,” Jace pats her in the back, “Fuck, you’ve got to be feeling like shit right now.”

“Totally,” Izzy frowns, squeezing back Max’s hand, “Now I feel like I just kicked a puppy when it’s down.”

“Now that he’s gone, you guys can finally tell me what’s up with Mom and Dad,” Max says out of nowhere, letting go of Izzy’s hand, “and everything else too.”

That catches both Jace and Izzy by off guard. Both hadn’t realized that Max actually picked up on a few things in the past week, namely why the Frays are in the Institute in the first place and what exactly is wrong with their parents and also Magnus. 

“Come on guys, I’m not a baby anymore,” Max says with his arms crossed, clearly upset that he’s been kept in the dark about a lot of things.

“Look, Max,” Jace starts talking first, “I’m not sure-”

“What do you want to know?” Izzy interrupts, and that catches Jace completely off guard. She notices that and looks at him, “He deserves to know how it is, Jace.”

After another sibling eye contact battle, Jace finally relents with a sigh.

“Fine, I guess we need to hold the first Lightwood-siblings-minus-Alec meeting,” he goes over to the fridge and takes out some snacks and drinks, “but we should at least do it on the couch over some snacks.”

“Finally,” Max sighs to himself and walks over to the couch with Noah following closely behind him, “I’ll just get myself comfortable.”

“Good idea,” Izzy agrees, coming over behind him. 

\- 

Alec hops out of the portal into the all too familiar hospital scent, greeted by Ragnor eating Thai takeout on the couch beside Magnus’ unconscious body. The Warlock looks up from his food to meet Alec’s eyes in greeting before his face turned into one of sympathy.

“You look dead, kid,” he mentions the obvious, “It’s kinda early to be poppin’ up here, when you could be sleeping in.”

“I just got kicked out by my sister,” Alec replies, obviously not up for an explanation, “She told me to catch a break for the day.”

Ragnor nods in understanding despite not fully understanding the context. He pats the spot beside him on the couch as a welcoming gesture. “Take a seat then.”

“Thanks,” Alec accepts the offer easily. 

“Want some?” Ragnor pushes the plate of egg rolls on the table, “These are good.”

“No thanks, I’m good,” Alec lifts a hand up to deny the offer, despite not having eaten in the past day. 

“Suits yourself,” Ragnor shrugs. The green Warlock eats in leisure, obviously comfortable where he is. Alec questions how he could really do that when his friend could be dying in the hospital bed right in front of him. Ragnor seems to pick up the question without Alec asking it through his gaze alone, because he gives sort-of a consolation to the younger boy.

“You know Magnus is going to be fine right?” Ragnor says simply, catching eye contact with Alec, “It would take a lot more to kill him than some Faerie poison.”

“I just can’t stop worrying,” Alec says shortly. 

“Well, you’re the type of lad that’s gonna die young. That kind of worrywart mentality isn’t gonna do you any good. Gonna get you white hairs and all,” Ragnor says, looking up at his own hair, “I don’t usually give advice and all, but from someone who’s lived more than a century; you should probably kick back and enjoy the ride every once in a while.”

“Yeah, I don’t really know how to do that,” Alec replies. 

“It’s easy once you get the perspective,” Ragnor says, before adding humorously, “Magnus is gonna beat himself senseless when he finds out you’re looking this dead because of him.”

Alec doesn’t reply, and Ragnor continues eating. When he’s done he snaps all the trash away and stands up, snapping open a portal.

“Why don’t I give you some alone time with sleeping beauty over there,” he points a thumb at Magnus. 

“You don’t have to-“

“Nah, that’s just an excuse for me to get out and have some fun in New York,” Ragnor lies, already stepping into the portal, “Take care of him until I get back, yeah? Not that you really have to, since this place has got more wards than the all of London combined.” 

The Warlock had already shut the portal behind him, before Alec got a chance to reply. 

“Right,” the word hangs in the atmosphere like darkness refusing to go away. 

Alec spends the next few moments fidgeting and looking at the ceiling, unsure of what to do in the situation. His Warlock friends and Raphael have been considerate to his schedule in the Institute, so they spared him from having to be on lookout and also tried to keep conversations about Magnus on the minimum. This would be the first time since the kidnapping incident that he’s alone with Magnus, if he can even call it that. 

He decides to pull up a chair beside Magnus’ bed, and once he’s sat down is when he truly feels at a loss of what to do. The past few days have been great in keeping him busy. Just work, work, work, work, and so far he’s done it perfectly fine on autopilot. He’s never felt this lost before. Thanks to the letter exchange he has with Magnus, no problem seemed unsolvable and no shitty situation can’t be turned around. Now what is he supposed to do when he doesn’t have that person to keep him grounded?

He nervously grabs Magnus’ limp hand with both of his as some kind of a prayer - to who exactly, he doesn’t really know. All he knows is that, despite the fact that he’s tired as hell, he’d try anything to get Magnus back and awake again. He tries not to think of what would happen if nothing works. Alec notices that his hands are trembling, and grabs it harder, wishes harder for Magnus to just wake up. He places Magnus’ hands on his forehead in desperation.

“What do I need to do to get you back?” Alec whispers with need, “Come back Magnus. _Please_.”

He stays like that for the next few seconds. 

Until he feels a twitch on his hands. 

_Magnus’ hand is moving._

Alec looks up at the Warlock’s sleeping face expectantly. 

He hears the Warlock groan and his body shift. 

“Magnus?” Alec calls out, “Magnus, are you alright?”

The Warlock’s eyes blink open steadily, but once he realizes that someone is holding his hand he jerks it away from Alec violently, sitting up and completely alert. 

“Who are you?” Magnus asks, his eyes full of distrust. Alec’s heart drops to the pit of his stomach.

“It’s me, Alec,” he says softly, at a loss for what to say.

“I don’t know who you think I am, or you are, Nephilim, but I don’t know you,” Magnus bites dangerously. Alec moves back, and stands up, stumbling at his feet. Magnus truly doesn’t recognize him. His rising energy level attests to that. It scares Alec. A million different ways in his head to convince Magnus that he _does_ know him, cares for him, but none of them come out. All because he’s scared that none of it would work. 

By the threatening look on Magnus’ cat eyes, the one that he doesn’t recognize, something in him knows that none of it would work. 

“I’ll give you a few seconds to get out before I have to obliterate you,” Magnus threatens, poised but dangerous. Alec doesn’t say anything as he looks at the Warlock’s eyes desperately, hoping that it’s all just a cruel joke played on him. He staggers back before finally turning his back on Magnus, towards the door. He doesn’t look back as he twists the door handle, because that distrustful look he knows Magnus is giving him _hurts_. 

“Sorry,” was all he could choke out as he slams the door behind him.

He thinks he left behind a shattered piece of his heart with every step he takes away from Magnus’ room.


	22. impossible things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, SORRY, and hope you guys haven't forgotten about my fic yet...  
> lots of thing's been going on in my life (college apps to another country... yay?) so I havent been able to update much, but here it is...
> 
> so, I'm stuck with the last chunk of this chapter - yes even after this long - but since I feel really bad for making you guys wait so long I decided to post what I have first and update with the rest later...  
> I hope this can momentarily sate your desire for an update :)
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy and leave comments/kudos to show me how much you like (or not) the fic!
> 
> PS: you can complain too - because I totally deserve that

Before Magnus’ vision could fully focus as he regains his consciousness, he feels an oddly comfortable - almost familiar - warmth gripping his hand with an almost desperate strength. The warmth makes him want to surrender to the comfort and grip it tight before curling into a ball against whoever is awakening him. Then he hears his name called out, gently, like static gently tickling his eardrums, but the desperation that clung at the end of it pulls him out of his slumber like a hand gripping his way out of water. 

Magnus wakes up just like a man emerges from water, his senses returning all at once, suggesting prolonged and induced magical sleep. From what exactly, he doesn’t know, nor does he seem to remember. 

His ability to think returns the next second, taking just slightly longer than the rest of his senses. Along with it, his sight settles into the blaring light that he seems to be faced directly towards, requiring him a few more moments for his eyelids to slide open reluctantly. Only once he’s adjusted, does he really allow himself to think back on what he’d been feeling just a few seconds ago. The realization that the foreign warmth he’d felt gripping him tight and awakening him is still there, causes a rush of foreign emotions like a heavy weight on his chest. He lets out a groan, before shifting his body to actually see the source of this uncomfortable turmoil. 

The feeling had been familiar, so he’d expected a familiar figure to loom, or at least for him to be able to recognize the person in question. So when he sees a dark-haired Nephilim boy that he does not recognize clutching his hand, it sends his whole body into fight-or-flight mode. He jerks his hand away almost violently, resulting to the boy looking him straight in the eye. 

“Who are you?” Magnus asks, his whole body alarmed at the foreign entity. Magnus gets enough time to take in the younger boy’s features, to see that he has a badly glamoured eye; bad enough for him to tell it’s glamoured but still good enough that he can’t really tell what’s underneath. 

“It’s me, Alec,” the boy asks, revealing an expression as if he was hurt by the notion that Magnus does not recognize him. The hurt expression on the boy causes a mysterious lump of guilt to well up deep inside him. He doesn’t know why, but he thinks again anyways. He doesn’t know any Alec's in his life. _Alex’s yes, Alec’s no_. Confused, he turns to his immediate instinct, which is to strike.

“I don’t know who you think I am, or you are, Nephilim, but I don’t know you,” Magnus tries to threaten, despite knowing he’s nowhere near that high of a position right now. He had sensed no malice from the boy, but can’t really get the fear from the paranoid idea that something’s out to get him, out of his mind. So for now, he can’t trust anyone he doesn’t even recognize. 

He’s met with silence, and he hopes that the fear doesn’t show in his eyes. Instead of anger, the Nephilim’s face conveys... _what is that? sadness?..._ and fear, and desperation. 

“I’ll give you a few seconds to get out before I’ll have to obliterate you,” Magnus continues, in the face of the long silence in the room. The boy gives him one last look, as if trying to convey something, before taking a few steps back and heading towards the door in quick strides. He opens the door, and steps out as if running from something.

“Sorry,” Magnus hears the boy utter before the door slams, leaving him alone in the silence of the room. 

A tinge of guilt hit him the same time the door’s slamming sound vibrates through the entirety of the room. It leaves him wondering exactly what in the world’s got him so bothered about the boy. When he tries to think again, sifting through his entire being for any memory that he could fit into the puzzle, despite being able to recollect the most minute details of each fragmented memory he’d experienced; he finds nothing. 

But for some reason, he finds a sprouting seed of emptiness in his chest. He realizes he’s slowly becoming hollow, sending him into another bout of panic. And once again, he forgets the name he’d just heard a few minutes ago. 

-

Tessa had been kicking back in Magnus’ apartment for the last few days, cat-sitting Chairman Meow and going back and forth between the apartment and the hospital. Unlike Alec, and having lived for so long in the crossing between life and death, she finds herself not unconcerned but fairly confident that Magnus is going to somehow end up fine. She isn’t worried as much for Magnus than she is about Alec and the way he copes - or doesn’t - with stressful situations like this one. Sure, she’s been in touch with Izzy about it, but what’s being reported to her isn’t exactly positive. To make things worse, her student isn’t exactly the most approachable or open character. 

So instead of constantly bugging him with _‘how are you doing’_ s and ‘ _are you alright_ ’s, she’d set a different ringtone for Alec’s messages so that she could be there immediately if he ever needed her. It frustrates her to have to wait rather than actually do something, but just like with parenting, teaching requires a lot of actual patience, observation and reaction rather than actual action. She’s aware of it. After all, it’s not her first ride on this rodeo - _if you could even call it that_. But then again, it’s been quite a while and frankly, it’s killing her inside. So when Alec’s ringtone sets off like an alarm, she gets immediately to her phone and begins locking down on whatever the hell it is she can actually start to deal with. 

_[Alec. L. (golden boy)]: magnus is awake_

_[TessaGray]: that’s great!_

_[TessaGray]: make sure to give him a punch in the face for being such a pain in the ass :)_

_[Alec. L. (golden boy)]: (is typing…)_

_[Alec. L. (golden boy)]: can’t do that, I’m not with him right now_

That response and how long it took him to type it up, gives her a horribly bad feeling - like it’s foreshadowing some kind of nasty future that’s going to make her life hard. _Surely Magnus wouldn’t let Alec leave if he just woke up? He’s got to be having the time of his life right now, waking up to his precious Alexander taking care of his sleeping ass._

_[TessaGray]: ?_

_[TessaGray]: why wouldn’t you be?_

_[Alec. L. (golden boy)]: (is typing…)_

_[Alec. L. (golden boy)]: sorry, I’ve got something to do right now_

_[Alec. L. (golden boy)]: g2g, bye sorry_

_[TessaGray]: alec_

_[TessaGray]: what’s wrong_

_[Alec. L. (golden boy)]: (is typing…)_

She waits in anticipation for a response and explanation to realize that Alec, her very polite and courteous student has left her on read. 

_Oh hell no_. Alec doesn’t just leave people on read. In fact, he’s never done that before because he’s way too polite and uptight about it. Somethings definitely up and I am not looking forward to this. 

With that in mind, Tessa’s already up and opened a portal to Magnus’ hospital room. It doesn’t take her an extra second to step into the room to find a confused Magnus in hospital scrubs, wandering around the room. When he sees her, his face breaks into one of relief, immediately brightening up. 

“Tessa! Glad to finally see a familiar face around here!” Magnus says, with obviously fake lightheartedness, “Mind telling me what’s going on?”

“Magnus, you’re finally awake! We can talk about what happened later,” Tessa mocks his fake lighthearted tone before getting to the actual reason she’s there, “Now, where’s Alec?” 

“Who?”

“Your precious Alexander left me on read. Something’s definitely up,” Tessa hates that she even needs to explain. Magnus is probably going to give her crap about being so worked up about being left on read.

“I have no idea in the slightest who, or what in the world you’re talking about,” Magnus replies, with a raised eyebrow, “You’re going to have to explain to me.”

“Magnus, I don’t have time for your jokes right now. It’s not funny and I _will_ punch you in the face if you don’t tell me where the fuck Alec went,” Tessa says dismissively, starting to lose her patience.

“I wouldn’t mind the punch in the face if I ever did anything that warranted it, but I’m afraid I’m not joking,” Magnus replies in a genuinely confused manner and Tessa looks at him like he’s lost it, because as far as she knows, he has.

“Maybe you haven’t really woken up yet and really need to be punched in the face,” Tessa deadpans, because he can’t be serious. _He can’t._

“I would let you punch me in the face if it could help me wake up and understand the situation better, but unfortunately, I am wide awake and that really isn’t going to help,” Magnus says, matter-of-factly, dead serious, like he really means what he said. A pause, as Tessa tries to calculate and think of what the hell is actually going on. The realization hits her like the plane did the twin towers. 

“You don’t remember,” Tessa says, more to herself than to him.

“Yes, and what I don’t remember is exactly what I’m trying to figure out right now,” Magnus rolls his eyes impatiently. 

“You don’t remember,” Tessa repeats, as she tries to accept the facts. Another pause as Magnus evidently tries to figure her out - _like he actually doesn’t remember._

She takes in deep breaths and tries to figure out the situation and sort things out in her unfortunately not functioning brain. Honestly, she isn’t proud to admit that she’d already begun to panic around five dialogues ago and the damning revelation isn’t helping at all. She doesn’t know how to deal with this situation since she’d never actually thought that this was a possible outcome to the whole ordeal. 

“Holy fuck Magnus, you don’t remember,” she mumbles to no one in particular, pacing around the room without realizing it herself. 

“I can’t have forgotten something _that_ important right?” Magnus asks, despite Tessa’s reaction already very obviously reveals that he has. 

_God, how do I explain this to Alec - shit, that’s the reason he’s AWOL right now. What do I say to the boy? What do I tell Magnus right now? Alec must be so hurt right now and I can’t do shit. This is the abso-fucking-lutely worst day of my miserable piece of shit life-_

“Tessa, your pacing isn’t helping the situation any better,” Magnus points out, and Tessa can’t stand it anymore. 

“Can you shut the fuck up and sit down? You’re pissing me off,” the vomit of words roll out of her tongue, before she could think better of it - and she immediately regrets it when Magnus fixes her with a slightly hurt frown as he sits down at the corner of his hospital bed obediently. 

“I think that those choice of words are hardly necessary in this situation,” Magnus tells her in a smaller voice, “I don’t understand why you’re so unsettled.” 

“Sorry,” Tessa starts, and not knowing what to say next, takes a seat beside Magnus timidly, “sorry Magnus. It’s not your fault, my bad. I’m just- _stressed_.”

“Apology accepted,” Magnus nods in confusion, but then seems to have remembered something, “You were looking for an Alexander? Could he have been a young, very attractive Nephilim boy with weirdly glamoured eye?”

“Yes! That! That’s Alec! Alexander Lightwood! Now where’s he?” Tessa asks, reminded of the urgent issue. A pause, from Magnus, looking slightly guilty.

“I may have threatened him to leave,” he says in a barely audibly voice, “I had no idea he was an acquaintance of yours.”

“No,” Tessa lets out, a sinking feeling in her gut, “Magnus, you’ve known him for more than a decade.”

Magnus’ expression morphs into a blank one, as if he’s actually confused, before the last words that Tessa wants to hear comes out of his mouth. 

_“I’m sorry, Tessa. But I don’t remember even coming across an Alexander Lightwood in the last decade.”_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so long story short my life is a mess because I'm an irresponsible wreck. I got IELTS tomorrow (see if you can guess my score in the comments) and I'm here finishing this chapter. This one's not really edited so feel free to tell me if I've made mistakes so that I can fix them asap.
> 
> For now, enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> READ ONLY IF YOU GAF ABOUT THE AUTHOR (ME) - if not just skip to the chapter, I won't be offended
> 
> So you all probably already know that I suck at deadlines, but even I didn't know I was this bad. As of now I can't make any promises regarding how regularly I update... (but I definitely won't abandon the fic!) but here's some p.s.'s:  
> \- I didn't realize keeping a fic going and updated takes a lot of time and effort (yes I'm stupid) so kudos to all the authors that can stick to a regular update schedule (like, seriously, I commend all of you) but it seems I'm still not used to it yet (yes, even after 20+ chapters)   
> \- If you're reading this, you've probably been following the story for quite a while and I really love you. you're the reason I have motivation to do something that I love doing but barely have the time to do so... kudos to ya'll. I love and appreciate the love you guys give to this fic and knowing that you exist makes me so indescribably happy :)   
> \- I miss all of your comments so much (it gives me the reassurance that I'm not completely trash in internet stuff) because it gives me motivation to do much more things than just continue this story. So do comment after you're done - I'm always down for a convo!
> 
> Thanks all, x.

It’s been a few weeks since Alec last visited Magnus - or seen Magnus at all, actually - and Izzy’s long past the point of slightly worrying about her brother. In the surface, sure Alec’s fine and completely normal. Actually, he’s way better than normal. He’s been doing his work perfectly fine, he’s dealing with Clary and her annoying friend Simon perfectly fine, he’s been cooking tons of really good complicated recipes for breakfast, lunch - _yes, even lunch_ \- and dinner, and he’s even leaving the Vampire bitch's case alone _just fine_. 

Everyone - Clary included - hasn’t so much as brought up Magnus’s name recently, partly out of consideration for Alec, but mostly because when someone did, Alec would have this wounded puppy look with a strained, tight-lipped smile. In cases where he’s caught off guard, something in the room would just literally break - not so quietly either - and everyone in the vicinity would just have to painfully watch Alec clean up the mess with his head down while Noah whimpers in the background. So after a while, no one dared to even bring up Magnus because it’s really just _freaking painful._

All in all, Alec’s behavior can basically be diagnosed as; doing so well to the point that it’s actually creepy. The tension in the Lightwood’s living quarter has become pretty bad, which brings her to this moment of Clary barging into her room bawling her eyes out.

“I thought we were doing so well with the whole knocking thing,” Izzy rolls her eyes at Clary’s disastrous entrance into her room from the mirror, as she calmly erases her makeup from another long day. It didn’t really surprise her, seeing as she could hear Clary crying before she even entered the room. 

“I can’t stand it anymore! What’s going on with Alec?” Clary says, wiping her tears away violently, “He’s all smiles and being really nice, when he’s so obviously miserable inside. Would it hurt him to express his real emotions a little? Doesn’t it bother anyone else?”

“Would it make you feel better if he screams at you instead?” Izzy replies as she continues to wipe off the damn mascara off her eyelids. 

“At this point, yes it would,” Clary says, sitting down on her bed with a huff. She’d formally apologized to Alec with her head down and stuff for fucking around and causing this huge mess quite a while ago, and Alec had replied with a tight lipped smile and blank eyes saying, _“It’s fine. It couldn’t be helped. Just don’t do it again, okay?”_

“Well, Alec doesn’t think so and we all know that it’s useless trying to change the way he deals with things,” Izzy says with a sigh, “If you think you’re frustrated, you should see Jace. He’s been picking fights with other Shadowhunters and beating up everything to a pulp.”

“Aren’t you guys siblings? Shouldn’t you be helping him through this?” Clary asks, trying to calm down enough to actually be coherent. 

“We do that by ignoring the tension and keeping everything as normal as possible, okay?” Izzy says, exhausted, “And it’s not like we don’t want to help him, Clary. _We can’t_. He likes to deal with things alone and if we push him any further outside of his comfort zone, it won’t be just be cutlery and furniture exploding.”

“Aren’t you guys just scared to get hurt?” Clary challenges, which doesn’t seem like much of a challenge when she’s still crying but still pisses Izzy off, enough to make her stop what she’s doing and turn around to face Clary with a glare.

“Look Clary, if we were the only ones who’d get hurt by helping him out, Jace and I, even Max, would have already kicked down his door with our own solutions,” Izzy snaps, “The thing is, none of us have a solution for Magnus’ memory loss and none of us can even begin to imagine how much he means to Alec. We’re all trying to figure out ways to help him, but if we do even one thing that’s unnecessary, he might explode and the Clave will march into the Institute and drag him away in chains.” 

Right after she finishes the sentence, her door comes flying open with Simon’s face diving face first onto the ground. 

“By the angel, what the fuck else is the problem?” Izzy shouts at Jace who enters the room with an obvious chip on his shoulder and Simon who’s recovering from his fall. 

“Clary’s friend needs to piss off and go back to his mundane life before I kill him,” Jace replies, before noticing Clary wiping her tears, “Oh hi Clary, your friend is going to die if he doesn’t learn how to shut the fuck up.”

“What’s wrong with you?” she glares at Jace, while quickly helping Simon up.

“I can’t help it, everything’s so tense! What’s wrong with a little lighthearted conversation?” Simon defends himself in what everyone had learned to be his trademark spineless manner. 

“Why is everyone in my room?” Izzy shouts, her eye makeup still partially on, “Can’t a girl have her privacy after a long day?”

“Everyone’s had a long day,” Simon points out, and immediately cowers when both Jace and Izzy shoots him equally ticked off glares.

“Clary, he does need to shut the fuck up,” Izzy tells her and Clary looks at Simon, unable to defend him. 

“Shut up Simon,” she tells her friend.

“You too?” Simon replies, offended. 

“You’re annoying to literally everyone but yourself, Lewis,” Jace snaps at him before, looking over to Clary, “and what the hell are you crying about?”

“Shut up Jace,” Clary glares at him.

“She’s finally broken down over Alec’s destructive coping mechanism,” Izzy replies and Clary looks at her with a pair of betrayed eyes.

“Welcome to the fucking family,” Jace rolls his eyes, sitting on the floor of Izzy’s room after slamming the door shut, “Well the good news 

“This is just great. Why don’t you all just make yourselves at home? It’s not like this is my room or anything,” Izzy says sarcastically, “While you’re at it, why don’t you bring your sleeping bags and pillows in too? It’s a great start to a slumber party.”

“Don’t be so stuck up about it, Iz. Aren’t we all pissed because of the same thing?” Jace replies, which is evidently not the case. Only Jace and Izzy are pissed. Both Simon and Clary are just slightly getting closer to a mental breakdown.

“Don’t you all have things to do?” Izzy points out.

“Nope,” both Simon and Clary says at the same time. 

“I went on three missions with Alec today. I watched him break a Seelie’s arm with a smile on his face,” Jace’s shoulders slumps at the memory, and all three of them look at him with matching sympathy, “How’s everyone else’s day?”

“Better than yours, probably,” Simon replies, not catching the mood at all and all three other heads look at him with matching exasperation. At some point during his stay in the Institute - due to confidentiality issues - Simon had somehow gotten included into the Lightwood children’s crew just like Clary. He’d long overstayed his welcome, so everyone’d just assumed that he’d be a permanent nuisance from that point on. Simon himself had assimilated quite well into the group, but since he’s the newest member, he’d somehow accepted that he’s going to be at the bottom of the food chain for a while. 

“I’ll just shut up now,” he adds, looking down at the ground.

“So everyone chose my room to vent their frustrations? Perfect,” Izzy says dryly. 

“We’ve got to do something,” Clary announces and everyone looks at her like she’s stating the obvious.

“Obviously? Any bright ideas, genius?” Jace asks blatantly.

The question was just met with a heavy silence. Until of course, Simon speaks again.

“We could just reintroduce Alec with Magnus again,” he says quietly and all three of them look at him like he’s a complete idiot. 

“That’s great. Pour salt all over his wounds. Why don’t we just stab him in the face while we're at it?” Izzy says sarcastically. 

“Hey! It’s not a bad idea!” Simon says defensively, “Alec’s obviously not going to just forget about Magnus, like ever. So he just needs to get to know him and make new memories until the old ones come back.”

“He’s… got a point,” Clary says, thinking to herself. 

“That’s easier said than done. They’ve known each other since way back before I was in the picture. Whatever memories Magnus had lost- they’re irreplaceable,” Jace says, to no one but himself, “Alec wouldn’t have such a hard time accepting the loss if they were just, whatever, to him.”

“But he has to, if he wants to move on anytime soon,” Clary says, determination in her eyes. She’d long stopped crying, but the redness underneath her eyes remain. The incident with Camille had made her realize just how much trouble can be caused when she doesn’t listen and she does know that even if no one is pointing fingers at her, she’s still the one that caused this whole ordeal. Seeing Alec so broken about what she’s caused, made her care so much more about the older Shadowhunter, and most of all, she’s begun to understand a little just how heavy the load on Alec’s shoulders is. 

Her comment lingers in the air as both Izzy and Jace considers carefully just what doing so would entail. Izzy is the one who answers.

“I got it. I’ll arrange something with Tessa."

-

After Magnus had woken up a few weeks ago, Tessa didn’t pack her bags and leave New York like she’d previously planned. How could she when the problem’s been amplified by a million folds?

Her stay so far hadn’t been enjoyable or relaxing in the least. She’s in charge of being Magnus’ chaperone in his constant rendezvouses and keeping a hawk-like watchful eye on him twenty four seven. When the news broke about Magnus’ memory loss, Alec wasn’t the only one that took a hit. Both Catarina and Ragnor had been dumbfounded by the news and literally everyone who'd known Magnus Bane over the last decade was affected. 

Memory loss isn’t, and shouldn’t have been a big deal for Warlocks and Vampires due to their long age. Age causes them to forget many things, especially when you’ve reached the ripe old age of the triple digits. But _this_ , this kind of drastic difference in Magnus’ behavior, no one really could have seen it coming. The new - hopefully temporary - Magnus (they call him _"pre-Alec Magnus Bane"_ ) not only Tessa had discovered, is a whole new level of pain in the ass. He’d reverted to his old impatient, philandering, very disagreeable ways, and no one - not even Ragnor - is actually willing to deal with it. In the weeks that Tessa had actually have to deal with him, Magnus had only been all kinds and levels of intoxicated, hitting on every single being that moves, and all in all just- _simply tragic to watch_. 

They’d discovered through rigorous interrogations that the memories Magnus’d lost all boils down to Alec. Prior to this, none of them had realized just how huge the young Shadowhunter’s existence was in the makeup of Magnus’ personality. 

_Well, fuck all of us for taking my precious boy for granted._

For the sake of their wayward friend, Ragnor has been begrudgingly communicating with the Seelie court, Catarina’s been hitting all kinds of libraries and books hard, and even Raphael is making efforts by cornering Unseelies in less than savory ways to get information. Meanwhile Tessa is stuck with the insufferable pre-Alec Magnus Bane, who constantly makes her want to shoot him, or herself in the head.

“I don’t see why everyone is being so uptight and easily irritable regarding my actions lately. I really can’t see the problem with what I’m doing,” Magnus says, and from the expression on his face Tessa knows that he’s so far from sober, “I can’t even visit my own club? That I own? What’s the problem with that?”

“Magnus, you’d been going to the Pandemonium monthly, or even yearly, only to check up on it in the last decade,” Tessa explains exasperatedly from the couch, _“You’d been so responsible.”_

“Why would I do that? The reason I opened it in the first place was to have fun,” Magnus asks, genuinely baffled by his own (" _post-Alec Magnus Bane’s_ ") actions, “If Valentine’s going to wreak havoc a second time, might as well enjoy myself before the world ends.”

“The world’s not going to end. We’re not gonna let it happen. You’re not gonna let it happen,” Tessa replies, staring her friend down, who’s busy swirling globs of water around and covered with lethal amounts of glitter, “We’ve been over this Magnus.”

“Why would I want to join forces with the Clave for a second time?” he asks incredulously and Tessa finds it difficult to answer that question in behalf of post-Alec Magnus Bane. Her best guess would be, _“because **Alexander** , the apple of your eye, the light in your darkness and the sunshine in your heart,”_ but she can’t really say that partly because Magnus doesn’t even know who Alec Lightwood is, and mostly because she can’t even begin to explain just what kind of existence post-Alec Magnus’ _"precious Alexander"_ is to this disaster that is pre-Alec Magnus. She’s surprised by the fact that she’s _still_ surprised by just how many of Magnus’ questions could be answered with _“because, Alexander.”_

“I don’t know Magnus. But you did. Too late to change your mind,” Tessa rolls her eyes instead, “Magnus Bane doesn’t lie.”

“This is different. I don’t even remember agreeing to any such idea,” Magnus whines, “Just what in the world did I forget?”

_You forgot my precious student is what you forgot, and you broke his precious heart. I am this fucking close to kicking you in the balls but I know I can’t do that. I can’t even tell you about Alec because your stupid ass might just let it slip that he has powers and get him, along with everyone else in trouble with the Clave._

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Tessa lies instead, scratching her head in frustration. As if on cue, Chairman Meow steps into the room staring at Magnus intently. Having felt the stare, Magnus glances back at the cat and frowns at it. The Chairman is another thing that Magnus seems to have forgotten, and his reaction towards the fact that he’s now sharing his living quarters with another living being is nothing short of disdain. The cat, who'd also caught on to the fact that the Magnus that returned wasn’t the same as the Magnus that had left, seems to reciprocate with like feelings. 

“Why does the cat that I supposedly own hate me?” Magnus asks, his question directed to both Tessa and the cat, “and what kind of name is Chairman Meow? Are you sure I really named it that?”

The Chairman, sensing that he’d somehow been insulted by someone who is now a stranger, lets out a low hostile growl, before turning his back on Magnus and leaving in a huff. Tessa can’t muster up the energy to do anything but sigh. 

“A hundred percent, Mags,” she replies, before feeling her phone vibrate on the couch. She looks at the screen to find that it’s Izzy who’d called her this late at night. 

“I’ve got to take this call. Are you alright by yourself for a couple of minutes?” she asks Magnus, who’d conjured a bottle of soap water and is currently blowing bubbles into the air. When he heard her, the bottle disappears promptly.

“That’s great! Even you’re leaving me now. Don’t bother coming back, I’ve been wounded deeply,” Magnus whines, dramatically throwing his hands in the air to emphasize. Tessa frowns at the ridiculous sight and leaves into the guest room in Magnus’ flat to pick up the call, putting it on speaker and throwing it on the bed. 

“What’s up,” she says, jumping onto the bed before asking, “How’s Alec?”

_“You sure took your time picking up this call,”_ she hears Jace call out in the background.

_“Don’t be rude and shut up Jace,”_ she hears Clary scold him from a distance. Then a loud sigh that she guesses is Izzy.

“I’m sorry about that. Alec’s not doing any better than he did a couple of weeks ago, which is why you’re on speaker with all of us,” Izzy answers, voice obviously tired. 

_Same, kid. Same._

“Group meeting?” Tessa asks, laying her head on the pillow. 

“Something like that.”

“How are you guys holding up with Alec out of commission?”

“Terribly.”

_“Clary cried.”_

_“Shut up, Jace!”_

_“Jace almost killed me today.”_

_“I saw Alec break a Seelie’s arm with a smile on his face today, and you pissed me off.”_

“Well, that’s... certainly different,” Tessa frowns at her phone, imagining the chaos at the other end of the line. 

“So we think,” Izzy starts, clearing her throat, “that it’s about time for Alec to meet Magnus again.”

“What?” 

_“It’s just- he’s been doing so horribly. He looks so sad even when he’s smiling.”_

_“It’s pretty bad, and even I can tell even though I’ve only known him for the past few weeks.”_

_“Long story short, he’s miserable and needs to get over this thing.”_

“Have you guys asked Alec himself yet?” Tessa asks. 

“We’ll make sure he goes,” Izzy replies, determination in her voice, “We just need your help with place and time- and how’s it going over there?”

“Terrible. I’m impossibly close to uppercutting Magnus all the way to the next century,” Tessa answers the question briefly before going back in topic, “speaking of which, the only place he’ll go to lately is the Pandemonium, so there I guess.”

“That bad?”

“Yes, Izzy. I feel like I’m babysitting an incoherent, irresponsible, oversized toddler who does nothing but eat, sleep, and party,” Tessa groans, “Your brother was never this bad.”

_“Alec was born responsible.”_

“Anyways,” Izzy interrupts her brother, “What time would be good?”

“Tomorrow’s good, and well, it’s a club, so midnight?” Tessa replies before her mom instincts kick in, “and I don’t want to see any of you loiter around the club after you drop Alec off. Especially Clary and Simon.”

“Why?” all the voices whine in unison. 

“I know you’re all worried about Alec, but he will have my head if you guys get caught up in some dangerous business that goes on in that place. As for Clary and Simon, you’re both basically mundane so mundane rules apply,” Tessa replies, before adding, “and Jocelyn will give me so much shit for this.” 

_“Mom doesn’t have to know.”_

“Knowing her, she’ll find out. And have you guys told your parents about the situation?” Tessa asks.

“Not any more than necessary."

_"They haven’t even noticed that Alec’s acting weird. Some parents they are.”_

A heavy silence filled the other end of the line, as the tension intensifies over what Jace had said. 

_Well, even bringing up Maryse and Robert is simply just tackling a whole new demon all together._

“Alright,” Tessa tries to clear the air a little, “just make sure Alec’s okay with this plan alright? Tell him he can just be introduced as my student when he meets Magnus tomorrow, and also tell him not to let Magnus know about his powers. I don’t trust him enough with the information just yet.” 

“Okay,” all four voices agree in unison. 

“Well, goodnight to all of you,” Tessa says, “it’s late already, you guys should be in bed.”

_“It’s only two.”_

“We’ll do just that, since all of us probably need the sleep,” Izzy replies, ignoring Simon in the background. 

“Good luck with Magnus,” Clary tells her before the call ends abruptly. Tessa sighs at her phone. 

_Knowing pre-Alec Magnus Bane, she’ll probably need a lot of luck for tomorrow night._

\- 

“Can we talk about this later?” Alec raises his voice at Izzy, who’d come in interrupting his morning training in order to voice her absurd proposal. Something about the way she’d entered the room and looked at him gave him a feeling that this isn’t going to be an easygoing conversation, and he was right.

“Why? You’ve been training non-stop anyways,” she pushes, refusing to back down. 

“Please?” Alec begs, not looking at his sister, and Izzy curses her luck. She fully understands why no one else could be the one to persuade Alec, but still. 

“Alec, you know that I just want the best for you,” Izzy says in a softer voice, “Whatever this is you’re doing, it’s not healthy. You can’t keep up all this.”

Alec gives her a challenging look as if to say, “ _Watch me_.”

“Look, I’m not trying to give you shit for anything. Everyone’s been worried sick about you,” she goes on, “I know you’re doing your best, and it’s really appreciated. But it’s not good for you and it’s about time you move forward.”

Alec sighs, staring hard at the wall behind his sister. He knows that Izzy has a point. It’s easier for him to keep up a facade and just live day to day on muscle memory, drowning himself in work and trying to find new leads on the Valentine ordeal, but it’s taken a toll on just about everything else. More than a few times he’s found himself tearing up at the sight of Magnus’ decorated letter box beside his table that he couldn’t bring himself to put away. He’s broken more things in the last few weeks than he had the rest of his life combined. He’s had to rely on his dog to take care of his siblings since he couldn’t really bring himself to really look them in the eye. He’s not proud of his pathetic actions so far. So she’s right, he really can’t keep it up much longer.

“I don’t know what I’d do when I see him, Iz. He doesn’t know me anymore and maybe he’d be happier that way. If that’s the case” - Alec swallows hard - “if that’s the case then maybe I should leave him alone.”

“I don’t think so. I’ve never seen Magnus less than happy when he sees you, Alec,” Izzy says, debating whether or not to tell her brother the state Magnus is in right now, “Tessa would agree with me. And it’s not about whether or not he’s happier this way. I mean, I care about Magnus and his friends, but not as much as I care about you. I’m doing this for you, because I want you to move on, not to help Magnus. As harsh as that sounds, that’s genuinely what I think.”

A pause, as Alec for the first time in weeks, really listens to Izzy and considers her feelings. He knows that putting a front doesn’t really make anyone else but himself feel better, and it does bother him more than a little to see Jace and Izzy so irritable. Clary looks like she’s about to cry whenever she looks at him and is noticeably stepping on eggshells whenever he’s around. 

“Alright, I’ll go. But if tonight goes wrong, we never talk about this again alright?” Alec gives in, “and I don’t mean that as in the whole subject becomes taboo. I’ll figure something out myself, and I promise I’ll move on. Just- don’t worry about me too much.”

When Izzy fully processes his words, she gives him the brightest genuine smile that she has in the past few weeks and it does make Alec feel relieved, as if he could let go a little of the breath he’s been holding for a while. 

“You’re the best,” Izzy says, gripping Alec in a tight hug and Alec returns it with similar strength, “I’ll help you get ready tonight and Jace and I will drop you off. Tessa will be there for you the whole time so you’ll be totally fine. I’m so excited that you said yes. Thanks you.”

“Alright, alright,” Alec gives her a small smile, “just don’t go overboard.”

“Yes, definitely!” Izzy says before she hops out of the training room to report her success. When she closes the door behind her, she finds Jace already waiting, nervously fiddling with his phone. He’d probably only waited for her because they have a few missions together after this, but for the most part, Izzy thinks that Jace is being uncharacteristically nervous about Alec’s scheduled meeting with Magnus. He looks up with anticipation at Izzy who holds out a thumbs up in response. 

“He said yes?” Jace asks in disbelief. 

“Yup!” Izzy replies,”Thanks to who? Me. I almost died when I asked the question but it was worth it.”

“Oh wow, let me just take a commemorative picture to celebrate your success,” Jace rolls his eyes before pocketing his phone and walking away. Izzy happily falls in step beside Jace, following him away from the training room.

“I still can’t believe he agreed to it,” Izzy says out loud, still trying to absorb the fact that Alec had said yes, “I thought he’d be a little more stubborn about it.”

“Neither can I. But I guess he just misses Magnus,” Jace replies, staring blankly ahead, “I never really could understand the relationship that they have with each other.” 

Izzy stares at her brother silently, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words. She understands more or less how Jace is feeling right now - how Jace has always felt about Magnus and Alec’s relationship. 

They’ve always had this untouchable aura when they’re together in their own bubble. For Jace, who is Alec’s parabatai, who should understand Alec best, Magnus was an odd outlier within Alec’s relationships. He wasn’t particularly a friend nor was he a parental figure. He wasn’t a mentor either, Magnus had just always been there. It took Jace quite a while to accept Magnus’ role in Alec’s life, which is likely why he’s more than a little upset when he learned that Magnus had simply forgotten Alec. But his expression right now shows something a little more complicated than the usual sort of upset that he displays. 

“Are you by any chance not telling me something important?” Izzy asks carefully, thinking back on Jace’s constant irritable attitude for the past few weeks. 

“I don’t, think so,” Jace replies hesitantly, a conflicted expression on his face. Now that sort of piqued Izzy’s interest. She’s always known when her brothers held secrets, and most of the time she doesn’t really mind not being on the know. But she had a feeling that there’s something more to what Jace is hiding. 

“Can you explain it right now?” Izzy asks, in sort of a whisper. 

“Alec’s got sensitive ears,” Jace replies in a similar volume, staring straight ahead, “at this point, I can’t even figure out what he doesn’t know yet."

Oh. It’s serious this time.

“We’ll talk about this later when he leaves,” Izzy replies briefly, taking longer strides through the hall. Jace follows behind closely, visibly itching to utter the information that he’s withheld for this long. Just why exactly, Izzy doesn’t bother to wrap her head around. 

She takes her own phone out and swiftly taps out letters reporting her success to Tessa before reporting it in a group chat with her, Jace, Clary, and - for some odd reason - Simon. Then, she pockets her phone before trying to figure out how exactly tonight’s going to work out. She has a couple of appointments to see to before night comes, which doesn’t matter much - just easy stealth missions with Jace - that she can’t really fuck up, and she plans to visit Tessa in the afternoon to talk to her personally and also see how Magnus is doing. 

Magnus’ state since he’s lost his memories aren’t optimal, to say the least. From what she’d heard from his Tessa, it was like Magnus had changed into a different person. While most of the Downworlder crew have been figuring out ways to solve the problem in their own ways, Tessa and Izzy have been updating each other on Alec and Magnus’ condition to each other before individually reporting it to their friends. It’s a weirdly organized system that established itself Magnus’ memory loss turned into an apparent problem. 

While she lets her schedule brew in her head, she quickly briefs Jace on the mission they’re about go to based on what their parents had explained the day before. With the almost non-existent communication between Alec and his siblings nowadays, Izzy discovers that both her and Jace had progressively gotten bombarded with work that is not only tedious, but also unnecessary. It doesn’t take her long to figure out that Alec’s been filtering out and managing the workload in the Institute in a way that really _spoils_ them, and now that he’s not really _thinking_ so much as he is simply on autopilot, the organization all over the Institute has begun to show signs of falling apart. 

So Izzy continues her day, not really able to stop thinking about what exactly will happen tonight. Jace does so as well, not able to keep the tension out of his expression the whole time. Both Clary and Simon rejoice from hearing the news that Alec agreed, which is relayed very effectively with a series of emojis - enough to give Jace a headache - in their group chat. All in all, they’re happy about Alec finally agreeing to do something - _to go somewhere_ \- but not one of them isn’t at least slightly worried about what might happen tonight. 

**

Alec sits very, very still in his office; back straight and arms stiff - gripping a pen with deathly strength. It’s only just hit him, three hours after his conversation with Izzy; that he’s going to actually be seeing Magnus for the first time since the hospital. It makes him want to crawl into a crater in the middle of an unknown planet and settle into a nice, comfortable fetal position. 

It’s embarrassing, really, how something as simple as this could rattle him as much as it is. But he does understand why. For as long as he could remember, Magnus had always been his… _weakness_ — his achilles heel, the chink in his armor. Any minute thing that the Warlock would do, they could shatter the walls he spent years building, destroy the facade that took years to perfect, any routine he manages to fall back to comes undone. For years now, it’s been _fine_ , it’s been _great_ , actually. And it’s all because Magnus had done things that makes him smile, makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and it’s embarrassing, but it’s always welcome because it ends up comfortable. But in the hospital, that unrecognizable, cold, distant glance _hurt_. More than that time Jace punched him in the face during a fight, when Izzy told him she hated him for not letting her go out, even more than when his parents told him he was a danger to everyone he loves. 

Alec understands that it can’t go on like this, but he’s out of ways to try and change it. His family - and Clary - can’t possibly continue to sidestep Magnus forever. They can’t afford to accommodate to his weakness, for his convenience, because it all comes down to the bigger picture. They have a mission to catch Valentine and prevent what could be a full scale war with real victims, all of which is definitely going to require Magnus’ help. In the grand scheme of things, Alexander Lightwood isn’t special. He’s just another foot soldier of the Clave, a Shadowhunter who’s job is to maintain peace and order. 

So Alec can’t afford to be spoiled, he can’t afford to act spoiled. And that’s the reason he’s agreed to this whole arrangement. He’ll just have to meet Magnus, reintroduce himself as a full-fledged Shadowhunter, and establish a good working relationship with the Warlock. 

_No big deal right?_

“You look like you’re having an aneurism,” Jace says, landing a warm mug of coffee on his table. Alec snaps back into reality.

“What’s up?” he says in reflex, taking a sip from the coffee and gripping the mug tightly.

“That’s what you’re going with? ‘What’s up?’” Jace raises a brow curiously, “it’s not so often that I get the chance to surprise you."

“I thought you were going with Izzy to a mission?” Alec recovers from his blunder. 

“Ah, yeah, about that,” Jace scratches the back of his head, “I ditched. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“What do you need?” Alec asks, pulling back from his desk.

“I don’t have to need anything to talk with you, now do I?” 

“Well, no-“

“So, Magnus,” Jace interrupts, “ready for that?”

“Oh,” Alec says after a pause.

“Yeah.”

“I’m just nervous is all,” Alec plays nonchalance, simultaneously waving his hand in the air to put a barrier around the two.

“You know it’s not a big deal right?” Jace treads carefully, “It’s just a meeting... in a club. Nothing formal about it.”

“Not the reason I’m freaked right now?”

Jace sighs and plops to the chair across his brother, “Yeah, I know. Just trying to minimize the damage.”

“Nice try,” Alec rolls his eyes.

“Fuck off,” Jace reaches across the table to shove Alec lightly and Alec smiles a bit.

Jace takes the moment in for a few seconds before continuing to say, “You know, this is the first time in a really long time that we’re having a proper conversation. I’m kind of missing the princess we all know and love.”

Alec gasps, feigning surprise. “Did you just say, verbally, that you love me? The world’s about to end.”

“Alec, you’re missing the point,” Jace deadpans, although Alec can see signs that he’s getting embarrassed. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he replies apologetically, “I just, couldn’t bring myself to actually mull over anything, so I kind of... you know, shut off.”

“We can all see that, but apology accepted,” Jace huffs, “you even made the new kid nervous.”

“Who?”

“Simon, Alec, the glasses boy, Clary’s friend. You really did shut off, man,” Jace says, “you talked to him a few times already.”

“Right. Well he isn’t the most impressionable character,” Alec feels sort of guilty, remembering the few times they encountered each other, “speaking of, what did mom and dad say we should do about him?”

“To keep him in close watch, in case, ya know, he blabs and stuff. And knowing him, it’s very likely.”

Alec frowns at that and pinches the bridge of his nose in reaction to that, “I’m starting to feel like I’m running a nursery instead of a team of Shadowhunters. Is he even one of us?” 

“If by 'one of us' you mean a Shadowhunter, no he isn’t.”

“So what does he do, exactly?” Alec asks, taking out a piece of paper looking like he’s considering whether or not to hire an employee. He picks up a pen, preparing to jot down some notes. 

“He talks, a lot,” Jace says exasperatedly.

Alec raises a brow at him as if to ask “anything else?” and Jace doesn’t really have an answer to that, so he just shrugs. Alec returns his pen to the table and sighs. 

“So we’re loaning out a bed in our wing to a mundane that really doesn’t do anything,” he considers to himself and goes on mumbling, “Right now we already have more than a couple of people in the Institute that is inactive and under my supervision. Great, just great.”

“Well, we can figure out something,” Jace says, eager to not stress out Alec any further.

“We kind of have to. It’s either he joins Clary’s training with you guys, or he has to be my assistant,” Alec says, “or he has to stay in his room 24/7. I can’t have people knowing I have a mundane child walking freely in the Institute doing nothing."

“Or we can use him as bait for missions,” Jace adds almost too quickly, trying to find a less stressful solution, “looks gullible and totally easy prey. Perfect.”

“As much as I think that would be effective, it’s unethical,” Alec deadpans. 

“He won’t die,” Jace pleads, “he’ll be in good care.”

A moment of consideration for Alec and tension for Jace follows.

“Alright, but make sure he knows basic self defense,” Alec says, “and I know that you’re just trying to have fun with this, but be reasonable, please, for me. And if anyone asks, he’s training with Clary.”

“Yes, I’ll make Izzy train him,” Jace says, already a playful glint in his eye. He stands up eagerly, “Alright, thanks, and good talk. I’m going to tell Izzy.”

“Don’t make it seem like any of this is my idea, Jace,” Alec warns, already regretting his decision. Jace laughs. 

“See you later,” he says, before leaving Alec alone to mull over his problems. 

-

“Evening, brother dear,” Izzy barges into Alec’s room all of a sudden with her army of children in tow, “I am here to help you be presentable.”

“I’m already presentable,” Alec says looking up from his desk, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black sweater. The children (Clary, Simon and Jace) walks into the room, and makes themselves at home already, without being welcomed. 

“For a club,” Izzy adds, in a chastising manner. 

“What about what I’m wearing is not presentable enough?” Alec says, slightly offended. He admits he doesn’t have the most colorful wardrobe, but it’s not bad either. 

“Alec, although you would look good in almost anything, doesn’t make it okay to slack off on fashion. Take it from me, a fellow Lightwood,” Izzy rolls her eyes, throwing him a bag of clothes, “I made Jace go shopping with me for the last five hours as payback for ditching.”

“I can’t feel my legs, or arms anymore,” Jace groans.

“This is a lot of clothing,” Alec notes, holding up the bag, "I don’t need this much.”

“From what you wear everyday, I’d say that you do,” Izzy argues, “and that’s one bag, it’s not that much."

“I’ll grow out of my clothes anyways,” Alec points out.

“You’re eighteen, how much more can you grow?” Izzy asks, and Alec shrugs. Izzy would find out later that she would be very wrong in assuming that. 

“Can we get to the makeover part?” Clary chimes in, carefully, having not talked to Alec for a while. 

“Yes we can,” Izzy answers, diving into the bag and grabbing two articles of clothing and shoving Alec out of his seat to get changed, “and if you look extra pretty tonight, you might get some action after.”

“I’m not into that kind of thing,” Alec shouts from inside the bathroom.

“What a prude,” Izzy rolls her eyes and looks at her peers as if saying, “can you believe him?”

Inside the bathroom, Alec looks at the two articles of clothing he’s just been handed. A pair of ripped jeans and a black dress shirt. He finds out after struggling to put on the jeans that these were, not in fact, a regular pair of jeans. 

“Izzy, the jeans are too small for me,” Alec calls out.

“No they aren’t. They’re just skinny jeans and they show off your muscular legs and your ass, so suck it up.”

“I don’t get it, but fine,” he replies, squeezing into the pants that he thinks will probably rip at one point.

After taking forever to put on his jeans and finally getting to buttoning up the shirt, he leaves the bathroom to hear Izzy’s judgement. He’s met with four pairs of surprised eyes.

“The jeans are way too tight and I’m pretty sure I’ll rip both my shirt and pants off, if I move too much.”

“Well, I must say that I have outdid myself tonight,” Izzy says, giving herself a pat in the back and walking over to roll up his sleeves for him. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you looks so put together before,” Jace eyes him up and down, as if impressed.

“You look very good Alec,” Clary agrees with both Izzy and Jace.

“Very attractive,” Simon points out with a slightly slack jaw, then goes back to correct himself very quickly, “I, uhm, of course mean that as a general statement. Not that I’m specifically attracted to you, or anything.”

All the other kids send him quick questioning looks.

“Right. Thanks?” Alec says hesitantly after Izzy finishes rolling up his sleeves. The shirt feels even tighter on him than before. 

“Basically, you look hot, all thanks to me,” Izzy sounds pleased with herself, “now for the hair.”

“Is that really necessary?” Alec whines, going to sit on his chair.

“If you complain anymore, I’m putting make up on your face,” Izzy snaps from behind him. Alec shuts up. 

“Jace,” she calls holding her hand out, and he tosses her what seems to be hair gel. 

“I’m running out,” Jace points out to her. 

“I don’t care,” Izzy replies shortly and Jace frowns at that. 

“Your hair could do with less hair wax anyways,” Simon chimes in, and Jace glares at him. 

Alec stays quiet as Izzy runs her hands through his hair with product. He could feel her pulling back his bangs a little, swiping them to one side and kind of spiking it on the back. She briefs him on the plan for tonight while she does his hair, telling him how Tessa wants the meeting to go and such. 

“You need a haircut,” she comments, “and you also need to shave, but that stubble is okay for tonight. Makes you look older.”

Alec rolls his eyes. He knows how to do his hair by himself, but it’s just been really bothersome and he can’t really find the energy to do it everyday. 

“Tonight we’re going for the wild boy look to showcase a little bit of danger and and a lot of pretty,” Izzy announces, as she finishes up.

“You’re having way too much fun,” Alec points out. 

“You can’t blame me. You never go out, Alec,” Izzy replies, chuckling excitedly. 

“I do. There’s just nothing to dress up for,” he says.

“Then it’s not really ‘going out’ is it?” she says.

“What a vain person,” Alec says raising his brows.

“True,” Izzy says unapologetically, “Alright I’m done.”

She spins his chair to show off her masterpiece to her peers. Simon and Clary clap excitedly in response, going with the flow, while Alec just awkwardly sits there as Izzy basks in the compliments. It seems like she only brought the other three in to create an audience. Well, Alec isn’t complaining, they’re actually taking his mind out of the actual problem right now, which is that he’s nervous as fuck and not ready at all to meet Magnus. In a few more minutes now he’ll have to actually leave the Institute and go to the Pandemonium, Magnus’ club. The silver lining is that he’ll finally get to meet Tessa again, whom he misses very much.

The downside is that, Simon, Clary and Jace are already getting up to leave and wishing him good lucks.

“Chill out, man. It’s going to be fine,” Jace says, holding open the door. 

“Yeah, you’ll do great, Alec. You look great already,” Clary says, actually tearing up. Alec guesses that it’s because she’s been feeling immensely stressed out about him and feels slightly guilty about it. 

“Good luck,” Simon says shortly, before yawning and leaving the room.

Jace closes the door behind them after giving him a reassuring look, leaving him and Izzy alone in the room. It was silent for a while, until Alec feels a sudden panic attack coming in, like his brain just overloaded and would not stop trying to process something it can’t. 

“Hey, calm down Alec,” Izzy says, sensing the tension on her brother. She immediately starts rubbing his back gently in an effort to lessen the damage. 

“I can’t breathe,” Alec chokes out, his whole body tense and locking up. He feels his red eye burning from the strain, then a warmth on his wrist like an anchor holding him down. He stares at the source of the warmth on his wrist and a single memory flashes in the back of his head. It’s a memory of one night, all those years back, when Magnus made him a promise with a gift. The charmed golden cuff, not visible to the eye, that he forgot had been attached to his wrist since that day on. As if to remind him of the promise, the usually camouflaged cuff glows faintly and returns to its golden color. Alec stares blankly at it. 

_**“I promise, that I’ll be there for you."**_

“What’s that? Alec are you okay?” Izzy asks, concerned. 

“It’s an old gift,” Alec replies, water welling up in his eyes, “From Magnus."

“Oh Alec,” Izzy hugs him tightly from behind, suddenly unsure of her plan, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Izzy. I’m fine. It’s just-“ Alec pauses, rubbing out the wetness from his eyes. _He’d promised to always be there for me._

“Just memories is all,” Alec continues instead, shaking off the emotions and turning around to look at his sister, “it’s nothing.”

“We can always cancel,” Izzy blurts, surprising both Alec and herself. He gives her a fond, apologetic look before getting up and opening up a portal. 

“No, it’s fine Iz,” Alec smiles, “it’s about time.”

“Alright, good luck,” Izzy steps back and waves weakly. 

“Thanks,” Alec says, and Izzy knows it’s not just for the makeover. 

She nods quietly, watching the portal close behind her brother’s back.


	24. first impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Recap cuz i havent posted in so long:  
> First couple of chapters is baby Alec and Magnus fluff. Alec grows up admiring/respecting/(platonically) loving Magnus because he was the one who basically cared the most for Alec. Papa and mama Lightwood are mean and rude. Only Tessa and Izzy knows Alec is gay.   
> Alec has very strong powers which makes his eyes glow red when used (mystery origin!), he also has weird dreams about someone that he can't seem to remember (also mystery), most importantly he has a doggo (actually wolf) that popped out of nowhere (looks v scary but this can be ignored, also mystery but cute!).  
> The Main plot is that Valentine is conducting human (downworlder/shadowhunter/mundane) experiments to get himself a perfect race (not supposed to be revealed yet, but ok) - yep some Nazi parallels right there. The crew ofc tries to stop this bs.   
> Subplot (but not rly) Camille pops up out of nowhere n kidnaps Magnus, Clary, Jace and Simon (Clary and Jace r wanted - wonder why?) In the process Magnus ingest potion from evil!Camille that wipes off memories of the entity he is most attached to which happens to be Alec (surprise!). Rn Alec is v sad n confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I must apologise profusely for leaving everyone in the dark for soo long. I am so sorry, I swear I'm trying.   
> Not that anyone's curious but Ive just moved to Sydney and am struggling with adjusting to uni life, which is why i dont have time and the writer's block gets to me everytime. 
> 
> But here's chapter 24, do enjoy!
> 
> personal woes :(  
> ok so if it isnt too much trouble please do leave your opinion on my writing or the plot. I'm especially struggling with writing the action scenes and still not quite comfortable with my own writing yet. So far I've been writing this whole story alone and this is also my first fic so the only pointers I've got are basically other fics. Hence, why I would really appreciate it if you guys could help me improve my writing so that I can deliver the story in the best way possible. Tips, opinions or pointers would be very much appreciated!   
> Thanks so much for your support and please take care of me in the future as well :)

Alec jumps off the portal, arriving on top of a high rise New York building. He takes a deep breath while his eyes scan the area below him. He carefully retouches the glamour on his eyes and skin, waiting for a familiar figure to loom either wander around looking for him or notice him. From what his siblings had told him, Tessa wanted him to come as the regular Shadowhunter Alexander Lightwood from the New York Institute. Alec wonders how Tessa had explained to Magnus and decides to disqualify the thought since it’s not really making him any calmer.

He doesn’t expect to be surprised from where he’s standing by a soft nudge on his shoulder. He immediately jumps around, a dagger on his hand, ready to stab whoever’s behind him.

“What’s up?” Tessa says with a small smile.

“By the angel, Tessa. Please don’t surprise me like that,” Alec lets go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, snapping the dagger back to his room somewhere. 

“I don’t get too many chances to surprise you like this,” Tessa chuckles, her long wavy hair let down as usual. Alec notices that she looks slightly older under the night sky.

“I’ve been getting that a lot lately,” Alec sighs, “I’m apparently, not in my best condition nowadays.”

Tessa maintains a fond smile on her face for a moment before changing the subject.

“You look great tonight, Alec,” she says, “actually, I’ve never seen you so dressed up before.”

“Yeah, Izzy did all the work,” he answers shyly, before looking at her, “You look tired.”

“You have no idea,” she rolls her eyes slightly before crossing her arms, “Magnus is surprisingly obnoxious without your influence.”

Alec’s eyes dart away at the mention of Magnus. “How is he, by the way?” 

“Being way too dramatic and reckless. He’s also in denial that the cat in his house is actually his,” Tessa gives him a reassuring look, “although I have a feeling that the cat is also in denial that his owner is that hopeless.” 

“So he’s good?” Alec asks, finally managing to look Tessa in the eyes. 

“Physically, yes,” Tessa says walking over to the edge of the building to look down at the crowd, “Partying all week long. It’s really quite unbecoming for someone his age.”

Alec lets out a small, nervous chuckle before looking off to the increasingly crowded club entrance, “Well, we should get this over with. Shall we?”

“Right.”

\- 

As soon as Izzy leaves Alec's room, she’s met with Jace waiting right outside. 

“Alec’s not feeling so well is he?” Jace sighs, what he says less of a question and more of a statement.

“You’d know that wouldn’t you?” Izzy replies, “Now just what the heck have you been keeping from me, you idiot?”

“We should go to my room,” Jace says, looking around the hall. Izzy follows him from behind, wondering what exactly have been kept hidden from her all this time. 

“So what’s this about?” she asks, closing Jace’s door behind her. 

“It’s about Magnus’ memory. I think I might have an idea of just why Alec’s the only thing he forgot,” Jace says, trying to sound as sure as he can. 

Izzy frowns. That would make a lot of sense. After all, Jace was the only one coherent when they got to the scene of the kidnapping.

“And why exactly have you not bothered to mention this to anyone yet?” Izzy asks, arms crossed and obviously upset. Jace looks away.

“Well, I think, it’s a bit of a touchy, personal subject,” he clears his throat, “for Magnus.”

“Explain.” 

“Uh, so I heard the Vamp lady mention something about it being a Seelie poison. Wait no, I’m sure she said _Unseelie_ ,” Jace explains, recalling what exactly it was that he heard that night, “and she said that Magnus was going to forget… someone _special_ , in his life.”

“Yeah, not a surprise,” Izzy raises a brow. She thought it was obvious.

“No, Iz,” Jace scrunches up his face, “the way she said special makes me think that it’s meant in a different way. Like the, uh, _romantic_ kind.”

_“What?”_

“I didn’t get it at the time, but then _who_ Magnus forgot turned out to be Alec,” Jace adds,”so now here we are.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_ ,” Izzy fans herself, finally feeling how heated this subject really is. At some point, it had completely escaped her that Magnus is bisexual. He’d just always been there, he’d always just been _Magnus_. She doesn’t think that Alec had told the Warlock anything about him being gay. So if what Jace said is true, than this issue is _hot_ , like, _volcanic_ kind of hot.

“Well? I could be wrong but, I don’t think that’s the case,” Jace raises a brow, a complicated look on his face. 

“You jerk! And you waited this long to tell me?” Izzy punches him on the shoulder. 

“Considering that we’re facing the issue of Magnus _losing his fucking memory_ , I think I can be excused this time,” Jace replies, rubbing his shoulder before adding, “and it’s not like it can actually be fixed with how it is right now.” 

“Fair point,” Izzy sighs, then snaps another look at her brother, “not one word to Alec about this.” 

“Of course not,” Jace gives her a deadpan look before shifting his gaze to the side, “well what do you think about it?”

“Well, it’s whatever. I mean I’ve always kind of known that Magnus likes guys too,” Izzy shrugs.

“I mean Alec,” Jace clarifies, “he’s never really had a girlfriend either.”

Then it dawned on her that Jace _doesn’t know_. She’d forgotten that Alec’s really ever only told her and Tessa, probably. 

“I don’t really know,” Izzy lies, then looks over to gage Jace’s expression, “I mean, is this kind of stuff going to be a problem for you?”

“Nah man, of course not,” Jace scrunches his nose, as if offended that she’d think otherwise, “It’s just, Alec’s never really told me about this stuff.”

“Well if you don’t mind anyways, it doesn’t really matter does it?” she says.

“I guess,” Jace sighs, “but I’m his parabatai you know? I’m his brother too.”

“Aww, how cute. You’re totally upset about it,” Izzy teases, “I thought you’d hold on to that machismo facade until you finish puberty.”

“Fuck off Iz,” Jace curses, before letting out a chuckle, “but you’re probably right. 

“Of course. When it comes to being right, I’m only second to our dearest brooding brother,” Izzy jokes, lightening up the atmosphere.

“Whatever, I’m tired. I’m going back to my room,” Jace says before yawning, “and make sure you tell Tessa about that. It could be a clue to find a cure for Magnus’ memory loss, and I kind of feel bad for keeping it all this time.” 

“Of course, stupid,” Izzy says, before waving goodbye to Jace. 

-

As Alec enters the room, the sound of loud music blaring intrusively in his ear makes him flinch slightly. He’s coming in with a headache, feeling nauseous already from the nerves. The smell of alcohol is hardly welcoming, making the headache worse than it was before. His radar is basically going haywire from all the Downworlders gathered in one confined space at the same time. He finds it difficult to rearrange the figures that he’s sensing around him. 

“Not your scene, I’m guessing?” Tessa shouts over the loud music after taking into account Alec’s look of distaste, “Magnus is in the VIP section. It’s less crazy there, let’s go.”

Alec nods and follows closely behind Tessa. As soon as they arrive in the VIP section, he notices the difference in atmosphere. He feels a barrier pass through him as he enters the vicinity, likely to muffle the loud sound outside. He struggles to adapt his hearing back to how it was from the prior attack on his ears. 

“Shake it off,” Tessa warns him, “he’s right there.”

Alec’s eyes follows his teacher’s gaze. And there he is, laughing with his friends, a delicate cocktail on his hand. 

Alec can’t help a distant smile from appearing on his face. He is genuinely happy for Magnus, but he can’t be sure if there is no resentment behind it. He’s envious of all the people Magnus hadn’t forgotten.

“I’ll go get him,” Tessa announces before Alec gets even more miserable inside his own thoughts, “Pick up a couple of drinks if you want. I won’t tell a soul.”

“Right,” he replies, and Tessa goes.

He had been ready to push aside the thought of ingesting any alcohol tonight, but after seeing Magnus himself, all bright and cheers, he decides against his better judgement to get a drink from the VIP bar. So by the time Tessa calls out to him, Alec already has a blue swirling cocktail on one hand that he’d check for _other substances_ before drinking a single drop of. He’s had enough exposure to Fey ingredients to last him a lifetime. 

Alec walks over to the sofa that Tessa and Magnus are sitting on and stands awkwardly, praying that the alcohol will loosen him up soon.

“Hey, Mags, I thought it’s about time to introduce you to my Shadowhunter friend,” Tessa plows through that sentence, ignoring the awkwardness of it, “This is Alec Lightwood.”

“Hello, it’s very nice to meet you, _Mr. Bane_ ,” Alec curses at how unnatural that introduction sounds. Magnus’ eyes meet his as he finishes the sentence and he already wants to crawl into a small hole somewhere.

“Oh.” 

What was intended as a swift glance for Magnus quickly morphs into something else. For a moment Magnus just stares at the boy standing beside Tessa, before realizing that he should probably reply to the introduction. 

“Well, firstly you can drop the honorifics, _please_ , just Magnus is fine. I’m not a stickler for formality,” Magnus laughs the previous blunder off, hoping that his friend hadn’t picked up on it, “and do have a seat.”

“He’s the one I told you about,” Tessa starts, trying to pick up the conversation because she sensed that Alec is ridiculously nervous, “the two of you already met, in the hospital.” 

Magnus doesn’t listen to much of what Tessa continues to say mostly because he’s staring at the young boy who’s very obviously avoiding eye contact. Magnus notices that - God, the boy was beautiful. He’s attractive in a way that doesn’t draw attention to himself, so much so that Magnus has to look around to see if anyone else is seeing what he’s seeing right now. He’s surprised that no one else had their heads turned at the boy sitting right there in plain sight. He wonders if the stealth rune on his bicep had anything to do with it. Even more peculiar is that Alec Lightwood didn’t feel like a stranger, he almost feels _familiar_. 

Alec doesn’t miss the way Magnus is staring holes at his face. He thinks maybe Magnus remembered him from that night in the hospital, but really wishes that he’d just forgotten that part too. Embarrassment creeps up his cheeks in a pinkish shade as he turns his head away from the questioning look shot at his face, afraid he’d give anything away. 

“If I may interrupt, Tessa,” Magnus speaks up, noticing Alec’s withdrawn movement, “I’d like to apologize for my behavior in the hospital on that day. My manners were clearly not at its best. I hope that we can put it behind us and that I could have a chance to redeem myself.”

“No, no, there’s no need for an apology, I was rude as well. I shouldn’t have surprised you like that,” Alec blurts out, but automatically adds, “but thank you for the sentiment. I appreciate it.” 

Because Magnus used to reprimand him for apologizing too much. It only hurt a little when he reminds himself that this Magnus probably didn’t care.

To his surprise, Magnus laughs at that. Different from the calm chuckle he used to show Alec, this was slightly brash and louder. “Very charming. I do hope we get along Alec.”

It takes Alec a while to take it in because it feels almost like a completely different person, but the Magnus he used to know was still there somewhere. 

As if on perfect timing Tessa’s phone audibly vibrates and she pulls it out before scowling at the screen. She then looks over apologetically at Alec.

“It’s Ragnor, I have to take it,” she tells him with questioning eyes as if to ask if he was going to be okay.

“Go, I’ll be fine,” He replies. Because of course he’d say that. The call could be important.

“Of course, why wouldn’t he be?” Magnus smiles, and Tessa rolls her eyes.

“I’ll only be out for a minute,” she tells Alec before turning to Magnus, “behave.”

Then she was gone, and Alec’s stomach kind of flipped, feeling the evident loss of his Warlock shield.

“Well, come have a seat. It’d be awfully rude of me to let a friend remain seatless in my palace,” Magnus pats the seat beside him, a small smile on his face. Alec takes him up on the offer with a small smile on his face.

“Thank you,” he says. Deep down he curses the fact that Magnus’ posture turns to face him, as if giving him his full attention. Alec stays in an awkward silence, sitting quietly beside Magnus, feeling him stare questioningly at his face.

“So, tell me about yourself, Alec,” Magnus smiles, crossing his leg and taking a sip from his drink. Alec takes a sip from his own drink, and gulps afterwards. 

“Well, I’m sure Tessa have told you most of it,” Alec starts, “we’ve recently started working together to find, uhm Clary’s dad.” 

He says the last part vaguely, mainly because he thinks that a whole club full of Downworlders wouldn’t like hearing Valentine’s name come out of a Shadowhunter’s mouth. But he finds that he didn’t need to since Magnus had snapped a barrier around them without him realizing. He pretends to be oblivious to it.

“I see. A morbid subject, really,” Magnus scrunches his nose in distaste, “Let’s change the subject. For instance, has anyone caught your eye tonight?”

He added the last part a little bit suggestively. To his surprise, Alec immediately tenses, and looks around the room with caution. Not what he expected.

“I haven’t noticed anyone suspicious yet. Tessa told me this place would be safe, but she could be wrong,” Alec looks around the VIP section stealthily, “Why? Did you notice anything?”

Magnus just stares at the younger boy, slightly stunned by the reaction, before laughing out loud. Alec looks back at him, confusion written all over his face. _Not at all what he expected indeed._

“That’s not what I meant sweetheart,” Magnus leans back to his couch, amused, before pointing at a pair of Vampires very evidently grinding on the dance floor, “ _That’s_ what I meant.”

Alec’s gaze follows the direction Magnus is pointing to and heat rushes to his face almost instantly. He can feel his ears burning from the embarrassment. 

“ _Oh._ Right. Of course. I see,” Alec mumbles to no one in particular, “Well no, in that sense, I don’t.” 

“Well, you don’t need to worry about safety - or confidentiality - in this area because, what happens in the Pandemonium, stays in the Pandemonium,” Magnus creates a grand gesture with his hands, “it would hardly hurt anyone if you were to, perhaps, _let off some steam_ here every once in a while.”

The last part was mentioned in an imposing manner, almost dirty, so much so that Alec has to resist the urge to shuffle erratically in his seat. There is such a disconnect between this Magnus and the old Magnus that it’s causing Alec to be caught off guard by every little thing that Magnus does. He silently tells himself to get a grip and act like a responsible Shadowhunter for the rest of the night. 

“I- don’t really do that kind of stuff,” Alec replies without sounding too shifty. 

Magnus raises his brow curiously and shrugs.

“Well, my doors are _always_ open,” he says, again, suggestively. 

Alec steels himself this time and returns it with a neutral smile. “I’m sure that won’t be necessary.”

Magnus takes a sip from his cocktail, and Alec notices a playful gleam in his eye, something that he’s never seen noticed in the old Magnus. He doesn’t understand this Magnus yet, but he’s trying. To avoid staring for too long, Alec takes a sip from his own almost-empty glass.

Beside him, Magnus is slowly recovering from the blatant rejection through alcohol ingestion, while also trying to tone down the adrenaline of the chase. He can’t really read this particular Shadowhunter. It doesn’t seem like Alec dislikes him, it's quite the opposite, really, it actually seems like he’s at least fond of him. But why does he seem so restrained?

Magnus makes it his mission to investigate. 

“So are you always this uptight?” Magnus leans his weight to the couch, making sure to relay to the Shadowhunter that he’s paying full attention, “I mean, not to be offensive.”

The Lightwood boy seems to respond negatively to the attention, shifting with unease in his seat. He seems to be contemplating something in his mind with his gaze directed to the side. But he seems to meet Magnus with a newfound spirit when he finally returns Magnus’ gaze. 

“It’s fine, I get that a lot,” Alec allows himself a chuckle, figuring that he’ll try to at least enjoy himself without second-guessing every single move Magnus makes, “I probably get that from my time spent taking care of children my whole life.” 

Magnus raises a brow. “Children?”

“Oh, my younger siblings,” Alec finishes his drink and puts the glass down, “I have three. A whole pack of ‘em.”

“I see,” Magnus returns it with a small smile, “Although I do adore children, I must say three at once is a little-“

Magnus catches himself on that last remark. Since when has he liked children - no, _adored_ them? It came out of his mouth so fast he didn’t have the time to really consider what he was saying. He subtly gives the drink on his hand a suspicious glance. He can’t be serving drinks that make people lie in his club. Strangely enough, he’s not quite sure if that was a lie or not. 

“Well, they’re not children,” Alec - thankfully - goes on to explain, “two of them are actually just a bit younger than me, and the youngest is very well-behaved.”

Alec seems a bit distracted then, and Magnus wonders what the boy is thinking of. Feeling Magnus’s stare, Alec pulls himself together, and flashes him a tight smile. 

“I’ll just go get myself another drink,” Alec says, already standing up. Before Magnus could offer to snap a drink into his hand, the Shadowhunter had already gone, leaving the small barrier wrapped around them without noticing a thing. 

Magnus watches him go forlornly, then wonders why there’s a slight guilt he’s feeling. There’s something that both Tessa and Alec is not telling him and he doesn’t know what, but he’s determined to get to the bottom of it. 

On the other side of the room Alec stares at the bar, a slight tightness in his chest. He’s already got another drink in his hand, but he can’t seem to bring himself to return to where Magnus is. He’s gotten a glimpse of what Magnus is like without him and he seems, happy and unbothered. He isn’t any less kind, but a little bit more reckless and young. Alec hates the thought, but maybe the Magnus that only he knows of is gone for good, and maybe it’s better that way. As he feels the nerves getting into his head, he quickly sends out a quick telepathic _help_ to Tessa in a panic. Just when he’s thinking of disappearing into the crowd, he hears Magnus’s voice from behind him.

_“Alexander?”_

Alec’s head snaps back so fast, he almost got whiplash from the sudden movement.

“Are you alright? You were taking a while so I thought-“ Magnus pauses, noticing Alec just staring at him blankly, “is there something wrong?”

“You just called me Alexander,” he points out dumbly.

“Oh, did I? Was I not supposed to?” Magnus asks, wondering himself why the name sounds so familiar in his tongue, like he’s been saying it for years. 

An angry shade of red flares on Alec’s cheeks, embarrassed that he was so worked up over something so small. He just hadn’t heard that in such a long time that it surprised him to hear it. He ignores the small glint of hope in his heart that maybe Magnus’ memories of him weren’t entirely gone. 

“No, no, I’m just not used to it,” he lies, feeling bashful. Magnus stares for a moment, confused. 

“Well the name suits you, Alexander,” he smiles, “the name of a great warrior.” 

The red on Alec’s cheeks intensifies, “N-not really.”

Magnus lets out a small chuckle, “A thank you would suffice, sweatheart.”

“Then, thank you,” Alec lets a small smile escape his lips. He finds himself beginning to warm up to the idea of talking to this Magnus, who is by no means unpleasant to be around. He might’ve missed the old Magnus, but maybe it’ll hurt less if he lets the past go as well. _Maybe._

The optimism doesn’t last long as Alec gets snapped back into reality with a literal crash as something that sounds like glass crashes somewhere outside of the VIP section. He rushes out, sensing Tessa and another familiar presence from where the sound seem to come from. The crowd seems to disperse, rushing out like a flood with the unnecessarily loud music still blaring. He feels Magnus close behind him and makes note to not use any magic. 

“What’s going on?” he shouts through the loud music as soon as he finds Tessa in the crowd.

“I saw a group of your people coming inside! I don’t know what’s going on but I think they’re chasing something down!” Tessa shouts back, avoiding the crowd of people still inside.

“Must they do this in my club?” Magnus rolls his eyes, snapping his finger to lower the volume of the music and veiling the area around them with glamour to prevent mundanes from noticing. 

Alec finds the Shadowhunter in question a split second later within the crowd and gets into action.

“Griffith,” he quickly grabs the Shadowhunter’s arm and goes to take cover from the crowd, “What’s going on?”

“Lightwood,” the Shadowhunter replies with obvious distaste, shaking off Alec’s grip immediately, “didn’t think this was your scene.” 

“I don’t remember being told about a capture mission here,” Alec replies, ignoring the snide comment.

“I don’t have time for this, Lightwood. If you’re here it should be a lot easier. We’re looking for two Vampires. One male, one female,” the Shadowhunter says, whipping out a sword and immediately going back into the crowd. Once he makes sure no one is paying attention he quickly snaps a sword into his hand and gets into action. 

It kind of feels like slow motion then, as he hears Griffith loudly identify one Vampire within the crowd and going for the tackle and Magnus quickly binding the tackled Vampire with his magic. He hadn’t even blinked when the other one goes for Magnus from his blind spot. Without a single thought, Alec flings the sword on his hand, barely missing Magnus’ head, to the Vampire's shoulder sending him flying backwards. 

“That’s quite enough,” the Warlock acts quick, binding the other Vampire into place with his magic before he could move again. Magnus turns to Griffith with slight annoyance on his face, “take them out of here before I make this an actual problem.”

The Shadowhunter obeys, obviously irritated that he has to listen to Magnus’ orders. He takes his team and clears out the mess without too many people noticing dragging the two Vampires with them, while Magnus snaps the broken things back into place. Tessa gets right to Alec immediately.

“I heard your message,” she says with a quick wink. A pause from Alec.

“This is not what I meant when I said help,” Alec replies when the realisation dawns upon him, “How did you even make this happen?”

“Anything for my precious student,” Tessa examines her nails dismissively and Alec shakes his head in exasperation. He makes a note to himself to check out what that mission was about, though, just to be sure. 

Tessa stares at him and then at Magnus. “I’ll wait outside, go talk to him.”

So Alec walks over to Magnus.

“I’m sorry about the mess,” he begins to explain and Magnus turns to face him after he’s satisfied with the repairs. 

“Not your fault Alexander,” he smiles.

“I should have known, though,” Alec bites his bottom lip nervously, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Will you, now?” Magnus looks at him curiously, then pauses for a moment to think. “How about you make it up to me with dinner some time.”

Alec has to physically restrain his heart from jumping out of his chest because he could swear that Magnus is scheduling a next meeting already. He wasn’t even sure if he could handle this meeting. Strangely enough Magnus’ interests have been piqued, and Alec can’t help but wonder how that happened and why. As far as Magnus is concerned, they’ve only met a couple of hours ago and Alec can’t think of one part of their conversation that he managed to execute correctly. 

“Is that a no?” Magnus peaks up at Alec from underneath his lashes.

“No! Yes we can go for dinner. Definitely,” Alec answers accidentally, feeling his ears heat up, “my treat.”

Magnus looks at him, amused. "I think that’s hardly necessary. You did, after all, save my life.” 

“Right, sorry about the sword. I kind of did that reflexively,” Alec replies, embarrassed, “That was rude of me. You probably could’ve handled that yourself.”

“Not without a few scratches,” Magnus assures, “Your quick thinking and very impressive aim saved me from being mauled tonight. So thank you.”

Alec pauses for a while, feeling like a deer in the headlights.

“Like I said, your name suits you,” Magnus steps closer to him, and Alec reflexively steps back.

“W-well, I should probably go handle whatever that was,” Alec blurts in a panic before trying to calm himself down, “Thank you for tonight. It's nice to meet you, Magnus.” 

And with that Alec basically flew out the door, without waiting for a reply and leaving Magnus to wonder what in the world just happened. He doesn’t really know who the younger Shadowhunter was or what he’s hiding, but Magnus swears he could feel something like gears being set into motion. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Alexander,” Magnus says to no one in particular. 

Suddenly, the club doesn’t seem so interesting to him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, please do leave some kudos, comments (what you like best), and share the fic if you guys like it :)  
> If you don't, tell me what can be done better or what you want to see!


End file.
